La fuerza de la amistad
by sandryttaa
Summary: Cuando eres adolescente es difícil de entender el porqué de las cosas que te suceden, pero imagina cuando eres un niño y te has visto en la situación de tener que enfrentarte a la muerte para luchar por algo muy preciado, tu vida. Los seis protagonistas de este fic se han encontrado con esa situación.
1. Prólogo

En muchas ocasiones de la vida no todo sale como una quiere, tampoco llegabas a construir todos tus sueños, tal vez solo te quedas a la puerta de ellos, porque por circunstancias de la vida, todo se a perdido y tienes que comenzar de nuevo.

Cuando eres adolescente es difícil de entender el porqué de las cosas que te suceden, pero imagina cuando eres un niño y te has visto en la situación de tener que enfrentarte a la muerte para luchar por algo muy preciado, su vida.

El mal que te puede pasar, no puede destruir tus ilusiones y en un caso las ganas de seguir jugando. Pero... si te da miedo... miedo por lo que ves a tu alrededor, miedo de que a ti también te pase.

Pero sigues siendo un niño y esa inocencia continua dentro de ti.

_-Hola Esme - dijo el niño con una sonrisa al verla. _

_-Hola corazón - le saludo cuando se sentó junto a ella - ¿Ya te despertaste de la siesta? - pregunto Esme con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla del pequeño. _

_-No, no me dormí - dijo apenado. _

_-¿Y eso no tienes sueño? - pregunto la enfermera con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Sí, pero estoy preocupado por Jasper - dijo triste - ¿Sabes cómo está? - pregunto Emmett viéndose las manos. _

_-No, todavía le están operando - dijo Esme con un suspiro. Todos los niños que estaban en el hospital eran una gran familia, en especial ellos seis, habían creado un vínculo muy especial y muy fuerte. _

_-No me quiero quedar solo - dijo triste.  
>-No estás solo cariño - le dijo Esme abrazándolo. <em>

_-Sí, porque primero se puso mal Edward y ahora Jasper, ahora estoy solo en el cuarto - dijo sollozando. _

**Hola! **

**Primero que todo quiero se que hace mucho que no subo ningún fic, pero es que vi como cada vez eran menos lectoras en ellos y eso me desmotivo. Hace unos meses termine de escribir este fic junto a una amiga y estoy muy orgullosa de como quedo. La verdad no se que les parezca y tampoco se si querrán que siga subiendo capítulos, pero lo he querido probar. **

**La historia de estos personajes, que no son mio son de Stephenie Meyer como todos sabemos. Lo que decía era que la historia de estos personajes la he ambientado a una serie que prácticamente se conoce ya en muchos sitios y habréis escuchado hablar de ella "PULSERAS ROJAS" no es exactamente igual, pero algunas escenas y fragmentos si se le parecen.**

**Espero que le den una oportunidad. **

SANDRA


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1: **

— Y… ¡Ahora!— dijo un pequeño niño después de analizar meticulosamente cada rincón del piso en donde se encontraba junto a sus dos amigos. Este pequeño niño se llamaba Edward Cullen.

Edward tenía apenas 7 años de edad, pero su espíritu aventurero y su afán por conocer todo lo que le rodeaba hacían que no parara en ningún minuto, ni siquiera cuando se sentía decaído producto de su enfermedad. A Edward le habían detectado cáncer de riñón hace tan solo unos cuantos meses, pero eso parecía que a él no le incomodaba y, a pesar que en un principio se había mostrado como un niño muy tímido, ahora no había quien lo detuviera y se pasaba horas haciendo travesuras junto a sus amigos. Su cabello cobrizo y desordenado, grandes ojos color esmeralda enmarcados en unas largas pestañas, nariz perfilada y piel blanca lo hacían parecer un verdadero ángel en la tierra.

Emmett, el mayor del grupo con apenas 10 años, también estaba internado junto al chico en el área de oncología pediátrica a causa de un cáncer que le habían encontrado en la tibia izquierda. Lo habían notado hace dos años y lo habían operado para eliminar el tumor, lográndolo en una primera instancia y eliminando todo rastro de este mediante las quimioterapias, pero el cáncer había regresado y ahora parecía que con mayor fuerza. A pesar de todo no deja de ser un niño risueño, optimista y muy alegre que conquista a todos con su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos en cada mejilla. Su cabello era negro como la noche y formado de pequeños rizos, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color gris. Era más alto que lo normal.

La última niña era Alice. Ella era la menor de los tres, tenía 6 años y era alegre, risueña y muy traviesa. Ella tenía el cabello castaño y tan largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran castaños y muy expresivos y parecía una pequeña duendecilla. Ella, desde su nacimiento, tiene graves problemas respiratorios por lo que debe estar muchas horas del día conectado a un tanque de oxígeno, pero eso parecía no molestarle.

Los tres niños ya parecían unos verdaderos expertos en escapar del personal de salud de la planta, por lo que no tardaron nada en huir desde la sala de clases donde estaban, eludiendo a la maestra, a las enfermeras, médicos y demás personas que se encontraban en el piso.

— Son demasiado lentos— se burló Edward al darse cuenta que no los habían notado

— Es que ya son ancianos— se burló Emmett colocándose a un lado de su pequeño amigo y abrazando a Alice a su costado. La niña solo se reía y mantenía esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

— Vamos a buscar a Bella— les indicó a los sus dos amigos y ellos asintieron para comenzar a caminar hacia la sala donde sabían que estaba su amiga en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, en esa sala, la enfermera Platt y el doctor Cullen trataban de consolar a la pequeña niña que no dejaba de llorar por el malestar que sentía en ese momento.

Acababan de terminar de darle la quimioterapia y, a pesar de que le habían dado medicinas para evitar los efectos secundarios, estos se hicieron presentes y no la dejaban tranquila. Ahora estaba devolviendo lo poco que había comido en el desayuno.

— Tranquila, cariño. Ya va a pasar— le susurraba Esme al oído mientras le acomodaba el gorro que tenía en su cabeza

— Lo odio— lloró la niña mirando al doctor que estaba a su lado y el sintió que su corazón se encogía.

— Ya va a acabar, pequeña— le dijo el doctor Cullen acariciándole la espalda

— Quiero a mi mamá— sollozó la niña

— Ella ya va a venir— le dijo Esme dándole un beso en la frente— Le está empezando a subir la temperatura— comentó justo cuando Bella comenzaba a devolver nuevamente

— Bells…— escucharon tres suaves voces a sus espaldas y al voltearse vieron a los tres amigos de la niña

— ¿Chicos, qué hacen acá? — Preguntó Carlisle dejándole la palangana a Esme para acercarse a los dos niños— Venga, vamos a su clase

— No, queremos estar con Bella. Ella nos necesita— reclamó Alice

— Pequeña, este no es el mejor momento— trató de convencerla Carlisle

— Pero Carlisle— insistió el niño de cabello cobrizo

— Eleazar, Jake…— llamó el rubio médico a los dos hombres que pasaban por fuera del lugar— ¿Podrían llevarlos a sus clases?

— Claro— dijo Jacob, el más joven, acercándose a los dos niños con Eleazar. El primero era un celador del área de pediatría y el segundo era psicólogo infantil.

Los dos se llevaron a los niños de regreso a la sala de clases desde donde se habían escapado. La maestra ya había notados que los chicos faltaban y había mandado a buscarlos.

— Detesto que nos saquen así— se quejó Emmett sentándose en su puesto— ¿Por qué siempre lo hacen?

— Porque son niños y no deben andar escapándose por el hospital, chicos. Ahora quédense acá y háganle caso a la maestra ¿Vale? — les pidió Jacob. Él siempre había sido muy amigo de los niños y los ayudaba cuando podía, pero sabía que había situaciones en las que tenía que seguir las órdenes de los médicos por la propia salud de los pequeños, en este caso de Bella.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo - dijo Edward mostrando su enfado - Bella es nuestra amiga y queremos estar con ella - le dijo a Jacob.

-Lo entiendo chicos, pero saben que en ese momento no se puede... - les dijo y salió del lugar dejando a los chicos en la clase y la maestra bien atenta a todo lo que hacían. Cuando la clase termino, Jake junto con Esme se encargaron de llevar a todos los niños hasta el comedor pues ya se acercaba la hora. Normalmente solo iba Jacob, pero querían asegurarse de que los chicos no se escapaban de nuevo. Al llegar al comedor, todos los niños fueron a sentarse a sus mesas y preparando las cosas. Esme se acercó a Alice y le cambió el la mascarilla por el oxígeno nasal para que pudiera comer más cómoda.

-¿Y Bella? - pregunto Edward a Esme cuando ella colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

-Saben que el día de quimio no se come ni se cena en el comedor - les dijo Esme.

-Pero queremos verla - dijo Emmett.

-Más tarde irá a la habitación si quieren van a verla - les dijo Esme y los chicos parecieron verse más conformes, pero continuaban molestos. En ese momento Carlisle entro por la puerta del comedor y miro a su alrededor buscando a los chicos y cuando localizo a Esme fue hacía donde ella estaba para hablar con ellos.

-Hola - dijo Carlisle sentándose en la pequeña silla de Bella.

-Es el sitio de Bella - dijo Alice molesta porque se sentara él.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hablar con vosotros tres - les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Esme se marchó para continuar colocando las cosas mientras su marido se quedaba hablando con los pequeños de la mesa, que no se veían por la labor de escucharle.

-Chicos... - los llamo Carlisle y los tres giraron a verlo - No se molesten conmigo - les dijo apenado.

-Nosotros queríamos estar con nuestra amiga - dijo Emmett molesto.

-Tanto tú como Edward saben que cuando se está dando quimio no pueden ir... - les dijo a los dos muchachos.

-Pero nosotros queremos ayudarla... - dijo Alice

-La mejor manera de ayudarla en ese momento es dejarla tranquila, vosotros sabéis que por la tarde la veréis, pero en ese momento no puede ser... y menos si se escapan de clase... - dijo acusadoramente.

-Pero... - comenzó a protestar Edward.

-No Edward, no hay peros que valgan - dijo serio - Ahora a comer que estar sirviendo el puré. Por cierto Emmett, esta tarde tienes visita con tu hermana - le recordó y Emmett asintió con un suspiro. Carlisle se levantó de la mesa y dejando que Jessica otra de las enfermeras sirviera el plato a los chicos.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Alice y Bella se encontraba esta última acompañada de su madre que le ayudaba a comer, aunque Bella no tenía muchas ganas ya que continuaba con vómitos y nauseas.

Bella era una pequeña niña, de hecho la más pequeña del grupo teniendo en cuenta de Alice nació en mayo y Bella en septiembre. Llevaba en el hospital desde hace casi dos años y enferma desde antes de cumplir los tres, ósea, casi toda la vida en ese lugar blanco el cual era prácticamente su casa.

-Venga cariño, trata de comer un poco más - le dijo su madre, pero Bella tenía la cabeza recostada en la almohada indicando que estaba agotada y no querías más.

-Mami... - susurro Bella cansada. Reneé le prestó atención - ¿Y mis amigos? - pregunto suspirando al final.

-Ahora comiendo como tú, seguramente cuando acaben ya pueden venir a verte - dijo la madre tratando de animar a la pequeña.

Los chicos ya habían acabado de comer cuando Esme pasó para cambiarle de nuevo a Alice el oxígeno. En ese momento por las puertas apareció una camilla con una niña rubia sobre ella.

-¿Quién es? - pregunto Emmett mirando atentamente.

-Pues una chica nueva será - dijo Esme viéndola como ellos - ¿Por qué no van hablar con ella? - dijo y los chicos se levantaron con energía para ver que le había pasado a la pequeña que acababa de entrar.

Los tres niños se acercaron con decisión a la camilla de la chica, aprovechando que los médicos hablaban entre ellos.

-Hola - dijo Edward asomándose para que la niña lo viera.

-Hola - dijo en un susurro.

-Yo soy Emmett y ellos son Alice y Edward. ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Rosalie - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque estás aquí? - pregunto Alice.

-No la ves, está muy delgada - dijo Edward como si fuera obvio.

-Yo la veo muy guapa - dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Alice de nuevo.

-No lo sé... los médicos dicen cosas muy raras... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? - pregunto Aro el doctor que atendía a Rosalie.

-La enfermera Esme nos dijo que viniéramos a conocer a nuestra nueva amiga - dijo Alice.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que llevarla, luego la ven - dijo el doctor y un celador comenzó a arrastrar la camilla mientras Rose se despedía de los niños.

-¿Vamos a ver a Bella? - pregunto Edward.

-¡Sí! - gritaron los otros dos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde dormían las dos niñas. Al llegar al cuarto picarón a la puerta y se escuchó la voz de la madre de Bella así que Emmett abrió la puerta.

-Hola - dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Bella.

-Hola - dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo estás? - pregunto Edward sentándose en la cama.

-Cansada... - dijo con un suspiro.

-Nos hemos escapado para ir a verte, pero estabas malita - dijo Alice apenada.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato en el dormitorio hablando y jugando con Bella que no podía moverse de la cama y con su madre. Cuando su padre llego un poco más tarde también estuvieron jugando todos juntos, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Jacob.

-Emmett, te están buscando tu hermana y Esme. Tienes visita con el doctor - dijo y cogiendo de la mano al chico comenzó a caminar hasta el despacho donde lo esperaban.

Emmett siempre era un niño bastante alegre y decidido, pero en momentos como estos era que se notaba que realmente era un niño que se asustaba con lo que le tocaba vivir. Jacob solo presionaba con fuerza su mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para apoyarlo y ayudarle en lo que el necesitara, además le sonreía cuando lo miraba.

Al llegar le abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar a la sala donde su hermana Bree, Esme y el doctor Cullen sentados y conversando con calma. Su hermana le sonrió de inmediato y fue a abrazarlo con fuerza para luego caminar junto a él hasta las sillas frente al escritorio del doctor.

- Hola de nuevo Emmett- lo saludó Carlisle

- Hola, doc ¿Para qué me llamaron?- les preguntó con intriga, pero el ya suponía lo que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar.

- Solo para revisarte, Emmett- le indicó Carlisle mostrándole la camilla para que se fuera a subir. El niño hizo caso y se subió rápidamente para que el doctor revisara su pierna.

Tocó cada punto, lo analizó y vio cada mueca o gesto que el niño podía hacer, pero solo lo notó cuando tocó la parte más cercana a la rodilla, pero en la tibia. La misma zona donde el anterior tumor había aparecido. Justamente en esa zona es que había sentido un pequeño bulto y se notaba que estaba visiblemente inflamado. "La quimioterapia no funcionó" pensó Carlisle con pesar.

- ¿Cómo está, doctor?- preguntó Bree cuando Carlisle terminó

- Vamos a hacerle unas pruebas para asegurarnos de lo que pienso y ya después analizaremos el caso. Pero tengo que serles sincero…- con esas palabras los dos hermanos supieron lo que ocurría- Sentí un bulto en la misma zona de la otra vez y eso me hace pensar que el tumor puede haber regresado

- ¿Y qué habría que hacer? ¿Quimioterapias nuevamente?- inquirió su hermana

- Si… Había que operar otra vez, empezar con las quimioterapias.

- No quiero quimioterapias nuevamente. Eso solo me hace sentir peor- reclamó el niño que estaba con Esme sentados en la camilla mientras ella lo abrazaba suspirando al saber lo que podía pasarle a este niño

- Emmett, tu sabes que es para mejorarte- le recordó la enfermera besándole la frente

- Pero no me gusta- reclamó

- ¿Y si no mejora?- preguntó su hermana haciendo caso omiso a lo que su hermano menor decía

- No nos adelantemos a las situaciones- le pidió Carlisle, pero la chica negó exigiéndole que le dijera- Bree, hay que pensar en positivo

- Doctor, por favor- le rogó y Carlisle suspiró

- El tumor se ha mantenido en esa zona, por lo que una opción es amputarle la pierna para que no se disemine- le contestó

- ¡No!- gritó Emmett- ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Yo la quiero! ¡La necesito para jugar con mis amigos!- el niño ya tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y trataba de soltarse de Esme, quien trataba de calmarla- ¡No quiero!

- Emmett, no llores cariño- le pedía Esme

- Hermanito…- Bree se levantó de su puesto y fue a abrazar a su hermano, pero Emmett se soltó de Esme y salió de la oficina corriendo, sin importarle el dolor de su pierna.

El niño corría con la mirada completamente nublada por las lágrimas y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando chocó con Jake. Solo se apartó y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su cuarto, donde se metió en el closet que ahí había y donde se quedó llorando amargamente.

Así pasó mucho rato y Emmett finalmente se quedó dormido. En ese momento llegó el doctor Cullen hasta el cuarto acompañado por Edward, que había visto pasar a su amigo corriendo, pero no sabía lo que le había pasado.

Comenzaron a llamarlo, pero el chico no respondía. Al final decidió revisar el closet y ahí lo encontró. Con suavidad lo tomó en brazos y lo recostó en la camilla.

- No lo encuentro- dijo Esme, pero en cuanto vio a su marido acomodando al niño en la camilla suspiró más relajada. Lentamente se acercó para revisar sus constantes y, después de ver que todo estaba en orden, salieron con el doctor Cullen para dejarlo descansar y regresar a donde la hermana del chico para seguir conversando con más calma.

La pareja entro en el despacho y le comenzó a explicar a la hermana del chico, todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-Lo recomendable es comenzar con quimios cuanto antes, cuando el tumor reduzca de tamaño operaremos y después continuaremos con radiaciones y quimios - le dijo Carlisle con seriedad.

-¿Volverá a quedarse sin pelo? - pregunto Bree apenada.

-Sí... - dijo Esme con un suspiro.

-Tienes que avisar a tu padre, necesitamos su consentimiento... - dijo Carlisle con un suspiro.

-Mi padre ahora está de viaje, vuelve en un mes... - dijo Bree apenada - Pero tienen la autorización de la vez anterior - dijo con un suspiro.

-Si utilizaremos esa y cuando vuelva que firme la nueva - dijo Carlisle.

-¿Se recuperara? - pregunto Bree con miedo, a lo que más miedo tenía era a la idea de perder a su hermano.

-No podemos asegurar nada, pero haremos todo lo posible - dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y si todo esto que van hacer ahora no funciona? - pregunto con miedo.

-Ya te dije la solución... amputar sería lo único que nos quedaría - dijo Carlisle.

Lo que los integrantes de esa sala no sabían es que al otro lado habían dos niños escuchando toda la conversación.

-Pobrecito Emmett... - dijo Alice triste.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Jake parándose detrás de los chicos con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que le habían pillado - Vamos a la sala de juegos - dijo el chico llevando para allí a los chicos.

-Queríamos saber porque lloraba Emmett - dijo Edward con la mirada baja.

-¿Y averiguaron algo? - pregunto Jake.

-¿Que es amputar? - pregunto Alice, pues la palabra quimio y radio la conocían pero esa no.

-¿Amputar? - pregunto Jake con el rostro con miedo.

-Sí, Carlisle dijo "Amputar seria lo único que nos quedaría" imito Edward.

-Jacob, te necesito - se escuchó la voz de Esme y el chico asintió.

-Vayan a la sala - les dijo y fue donde Esme.

-Llego al medio día una niña nueva, al parecer con problemas de alimentación, Aro y Sue quieren darnos instrucciones para la hora de la comida - dijo Esme.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Esme cuando estuvo frente a Aro.

-Rose, te presento a Esme y Jacob - dijo mirando a la niña mientras señalaba a sus compañeros de planta – Chicos, ella es Rosalie - dijo con una sonrisa de nuevo.

-Hola preciosa - dijo Esme agachándose para hablar con ella ya que siempre era recomendable que para hablar a un niño había que colocarse a su altura.

-Hola - dijo la chica en un susurro.

-¿Qué tiene? - pregunto Esme seriamente.

-Una anemia severa por lo baja que esta de peso - dijo Aro - Tenemos que controlar la comida y cualquier cosa quiero estar informado de todo. Si no evoluciona o no vemos mejoría tendremos que intervenir de manera más drástica - dijo seriamente Aro.

-Está bien doctor - dijo Esme - ¿Ha que dormitorio la llevo?

-Creo que la habitación trece tiene un dormitorio vacío - dijo Aro.

Esme y Jacob asintieron y comenzaron a caminar con Rosalie de la mano hasta el dormitorio indicado que casualmente era el de Bella y Alice.

Al llegar al dormitorio Jake picó la puerta y poco después ambos entraron con la pequeña. Bella estaba sentada en su cama, realmente se veía mucho mejor que en la mañana, pero todavía no estaba con fuerzas suficientes y Edward y Alice le acompañaban jugando.

-Hola Rosalie - dijeron Alice y Edward con una sonrisa a su nueva amiga.

-¿Ya se conocen? - pregunto Jake confuso.

-Sí, hablamos con ella antes - dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa que se veía incluso con el oxígeno en el rostro.

-Rosalie, cariño este será tu dormitorio. Seguro que con Bella y Alice lo pasas genial. Ellas te enseñaran el hospital que se lo conocen todo - dijo Esme con una sonrisa y poco después ella junto con Jake salieron del dormitorio.

-¿Por qué estás en la cama? - pregunto Rosalie a Bella confusa.

- Porque hoy me dieron mi tratamiento - dijo Bella con un suspiro.

Los niños estuvieron hablando un buen rato, los chicos pidieron una silla de ruedas que Edward arrastro para poder ir todos a enseñarle la planta a su nueva amiga.

-¿Y vuestro amigo? - pregunto Rosalie al no ver a Emmett con ellos como esta mañana.

-Se enfadó y está en el cuarto - dijo Edward con un suspiro.

Cuando volvieron al dormitorio de las chicas Ángela, una enfermera bastante joven que estaba de prácticas, estaba con el carrito y las bandejas preparadas para la merienda. Le pidió a los chicos que entraran y ella les dio una bandeja a cada uno asegurándose de que cada uno tenía su nombre ya que tenían comidas especiales

-Cuando acaben vendré por las bandejas… E irán a estudiar - dijo la enfermera mientras le quitaba el oxígeno a Alice ya que unas horas por la tarde se lo sacaban y después salió del dormitorio.

- Tu merienda es mejor - dijo Edward viendo la bandeja de Rosalie que tenía no solo más comida sino con mejor pinta que la de los demás

-Te la doy - dijo Rosalie y Edward se la comió con gusto.

Cuando los chicos terminaron Ángela volvió a entrar al dormitorio y comprobó que Alice lo había comido todo, así como Rose y Edward. Ella no estaba al tanto de que la rubia se lo había dado al chico, pero la bandeja de Bella estaba casi intacta.

-Bella, apenas comiste... - susurro la enfermera con un suspiro.

-No tengo hambre... - murmuro apenada.

-Bueno vamos a la sala de estudios - dijo Ángela ayudando a Bella a subirse a la silla ya que hoy se encontraba especialmente débil.

-¿Emmett no viene? - pregunto Edward preocupado por su amigo.

-No cariño, hoy Emmett se quedara en el cuarto - comentó Ángela sin querer decir mucho, pero todos en la planta habían recibido órdenes de Carlisle de que Emmett estaba muy susceptible y tenían que darle espació.

Estuvieron explicando a Rosalie lo que estaban haciendo en clase y le explicaron a Bella también ya que ella ese día no había asistido y estuvieron estudiando y haciendo deberes hasta que se hizo la hora de comer y Esme fue a buscar a todos los chicos que habían en la sala para que fueran al comedor. Rosalie se sentó con los chicos cuando comenzaron a servir.

-Esme - le llamo Edward y la enfermera lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿No come hoy Emmett? - pregunto Edward apenado.

-Emmett está en el dormitorio, se quedó dormido y si despierta vendrá a comer - dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa tratando que el pequeño no se preocupara por su amigo.

La comida pasó con tranquilidad. Todo el personal presente durante la cena estaba pendiente de Rosalie, asegurándose de que comía, pero la niña no probo bocado. Jake se acercó a la mesa y se agacho con una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes hambre? - le pregunto con una sonrisa

-No, estoy cansada - dijo la pequeña rascándose los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que comer un poco aunque sea - le dijo Jake tratando de que la niña ingiriera algo.

Mientras el trataba de persuadir a la pequeña en el lumbral del comedor se encontraba Carlisle ya vestido con su ropa, Esme al verlo se acercó y discretamente le dio un beso.

-¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó

-No, te espero -le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y Esme asintió - ¿Te queda mucho? - le pregunto a su mujer.

-No, solo esperar a que los que quedan acaben de cenar y nos vamos - dijo.

-¿Emmett no despertó? - pregunto Carlisle mirando para el lugar donde solía sentarse el chico.

-No, pasé por su cuarto y continua dormido - le contesto Esme con un suspiro.

-Dame una bandeja que voy a verlo - le dijo Carlisle. Esme asintió y fue a buscar una bandeja para luego entregársela a su marido y este comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio del niño. Picó varias veces y al no tener contestación entro en el dormitorio. Emmett continuaba dormido.

Carlisle se acercó a la cama tratando de revisar sus constantes vitales, para asegurarse que estaba bien. Comprobó que la presión la tenía un poco baja pero no era nada para alarmarse, lo apunto en la ficha para que el turno de la noche lo supiera.

-Emmett... - lo llamó tratando de que comiera algo y después continuara durmiendo - Emmett, campeón - lo intento de nuevo. Carlisle noto como el pequeño estaba despierto- Emmett tienes que comer algo - dijo seriamente Carlisle.

-No tengo hambre - murmuro tapándose la cara.

-Tienes que comer algo, campeón - dijo de nuevo.

-No quiero - dijo Emmett dejando mostrar su molestia en la voz.

-No puedes estar sin comer - dijo colocándose serio.

-Pues no voy a comer - le dijo molesto. Carlisle suspiro y salió del cuarto dejando la comida en el lugar por si Emmett decidía comer más adelante.

-Buenas noches Emmett - le dijo a l vez que salía del dormitorio. En la puerta a punto de entrar se encontraban su mujer y Edward.

-¿Comiste todo? - le pregunto mostrando una postura de atención. Edward asintió con una sonrisa - Así me gusta, súper campeón - dijo Carlisle despeinándolo.

-Esme - escucharon una voz de otro niño y la mujer vio que se trataba de Alec.

-¿Que pasa cariño? - le pregunto al pequeño de cuatro años que tenía VIH.

-Me ayudas a ponerme el pijama - dijo y Esme asintió despidiéndose de Edward y entrando con el pequeño.

-Buenas noches Edward - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches doctor - le dijo Edward y entro al cuarto. Al poco rato salió Esme del otro dormitorio y los dos pusieron rumbo a su casa.

En ese momento las chicas comenzaban a colocarse el pijama después de que Jake les acompañara a su dormitorio antes de que se marchara a su casa.

-¿Y nos tenemos que ir a dormir ya? - pregunto Rosalie pensando en que era demasiado pronto.

-No, ahora nos vamos de aventura - dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-¿Aventura? - pregunto confundida.

- Sí, pero no nos puede ver nadie - dijo Alice indicándole a Rose que no gritara - ¿Vienes Bella? - pregunto Alice.

-No, estoy muy cansada - dijo apenada acercándose a su cama.

-Vale, hasta luego - dijeron las dos niñas saliendo para encontrarse con su amigo.

-¿Dónde vamos? - pregunto Rosalie sin entender.

-Primero a reunirnos con Edward - dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Llevaba la mascarilla y una pequeña mochila donde guardaba la bombona para él día, se movió con agilidad por los pasillos hasta divisar a su amigo en el lugar de siempre.

-Ha venido un chico nuevo dijo Edward con seriedad.

-¿Cómo se llama? - pregunto Rose.

-No lo sé, estaba dormido - dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tenemos que averiguarlo - dijo Alice y los otros dos asintieron.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que vieron a los médicos con la camilla y los tres se pusieron a escuchar.

-¿Dónde lo llevamos? - pregunto una enfermera.

-La habitación 3 tiene una cama vacía - dijo el celador que les acompañaba.

-Esa es la mía - susurro Edward a sus amigas.

-Llévalo a esa habitación seguramente no despierte hasta mañana - dijo el doctor.

-¿Cómo le diremos lo de sus padres? - pregunto la enfermera.

-En recepción están llamando a sus hermanas, mañana cuando despierte se encargaran - les dijo el doctor y comenzaron a caminar para el dormitorio.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen tres niños en un pasillo a estas horas? - retumbo la voz de Paul, él celador jefe de la noche.

-¿Quién es? - pregunto Edward.

-Se llama Jasper y ahora a dormir todos.

Acompaño primero a las niñas, le quitó la mascarilla a Alice y le colocó el tanque de oxígeno que utilizaba en la noche y comenzó a recargar el otro. Comprobó que Bella dormía y salió del cuarto con Edward.

Fue al dormitorio donde Emmett dormía sin haber comido nada y Jasper ya estaba en el cuarto. Edward se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a Paul.

-¿Que pasa Eddie? - le preguntó

-¿Que es amputar? - preguntó y Paul quedo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-El doctor Carlisle se lo dijo a Emmett - explico.

-Mañana te explico, ahora a dormir - le dijo

- ¿A mí me amputaran? - pregunto con miedo.

-Mañana, ahora a dormir - le dijo y salió del dormitorio.

La noche paso sin acontecimientos y cuando comenzó a amanecer ya estaban haciendo los cambios de turnos. Médicos del turno de noche y los del día estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la sala de reuniones de personal, para comentar las cosas sucedidas.

**HOLA! **

**Quiero agradecer a las que habéis comentado, aunque habéis sido pocas, espero que con el avance de los capítulos se vayan incorporando más. Este es el primer capitulo y espero que os guste y que perdáis unos segundos de vuestro tiempo dándome vuestra opinión. **

**Sandra**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: **

-Esme, dijo que le darían el alta a Christian y había pensado en hacer una fiesta de despedida y otra de bienvenida a los chicos nuevos - dijo el psicólogo. Esme asintió con una sonrisa pues realmente le parecía buena idea - ¿Que sucedió ayer con Emmett? - pregunto el psicólogo de nuevo mirando con seriedad a Carlisle.  
>-Lo estuve revisando y tengo la sospecha de que el cáncer ha vuelto y voy hacerle pruebas, pero no estoy seguro que tan grande y cuanta fuerza tiene ahora el tumor - dijo Carlisle apenado.<p>

-Cuando vayas hablar con él me lo comentas y te acompaño - le pidió y Carlisle asintió.

-Doctor Cullen - hablo Paul - Anoche Alice, Rosalie y Edward estaban de espionaje como casi siempre y cuando los acompañe a dormir Edward me pregunto qué significaba amputar y si a él también se lo haríamos... - dijo el joven preocupado.

-Tratare de hablar con él sobre el tema - le indico Carlisle

-Si necesitas ayuda avisa - le pidió Eleazar. Carlisle asintió agradecido y continuaron comentando.

-¿Cómo pasó la noche Bella? - pregunto Carlisle.

-Bien, no hubo contratiempos - dijo Victoria, la enfermera de turno de noche.

-Pero en la cena apenas ceno - dijo Esme apenada.

-Ayer apenas comió nada sin que no fuera devuelto, así que hoy hay que asegurarse de que coma - dijo seriamente Carlisle.

-¿Rosalie cenó? - preguntó Aro revisando sus documentos

-No, estuve un buen rato con ella, pero no comió nada - dijo Jake con un suspiro.  
>-Pero si merendó... -dijo Ángela<p>

-¿Estuviste delante? - le preguntó Sue.

-No, le di la merienda y cuando volví por ella la bandeja estaba vacía.

- ¿Estuvo acompañada?

-Sí, por Alice, Bella y Edward - dijo ella recordando.

-Bella seguramente no comió... - dijo Carlisle.

-Alice lo dudo - dijo Leah al doctor de Alice - Ella siempre come la comida justa.

-Hablare con Edward sobre eso también - dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y el chico nuevo? - pregunto Garrett

-Jasper, lo tuvimos que operar de urgencias anoche, tiene la pierna fracturada por dos lugares... - dijo el médico de por la noche.

-¿Accidente de coche? – preguntó Garrett y asintió - ¿Con quién iba?

-Con sus padres y una de sus hermanas - dijo el doctor.

-¿Y cómo están ellos? - pregunto Eleazar.

-Su madre falleció en el acto, su padre se encuentra en coma y su hermana tiene pequeñas contusiones. Hoy le dan el alta - dijo el doctor.

-Garrett, te acompaño a hablar con él - dijo Eleazar

-Yo voy a ir despertando y tomando las constantes a los chicos. Ángela, Jessica comiencen por las chicas - dijo Esme y las tres mujeres salieron de la sala de reuniones.

Esme se encaminó a los dormitorios de los niños y comenzó en orden, primero a los chicos de la habitación uno, la dos... todos ellos se despertaron de manera perezosa, estaban estables y comenzaron a vestirse. Entró en la número tres y al primero al que revisó y despertó fue a Edward.

-Edward... - susurro Esme acariciando la mejilla del niño.

-Esme... - murmuro el pequeño con una sonrisa al verla.

-Venga pequeño que es hora de despertarse, ducharse que hay que ir a desayunar - le dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Vale - dijo el pequeño después de que Esme le revisara las constantes y las anotara en la ficha. Edward se levantó de la cama y cogió el albornoz para salir al baño de los niños, pero antes de salir del cuarto se giró mirando a Esme - Esme - la llamo y esta lo miro atentamente - Bueno días - le dijo y salió del cuarto para ir al baño donde le esperaba Jake con otros muchos niños que estaban ingresados.

Esme, en el cuarto, se acercó a Jasper para tratar de despertarlo.

-Jasper... - lo llamo con delicadeza para que el pequeño no se asustara.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunto el niño confundido.

-Me llamo Esme - le dijo ella con una sonrisa tratando de mostrarle confianza.

-¿Dónde está mi mama? - pregunto el pequeño asustado - ¿Dónde estoy yo?

-Estás en el hospital - le dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Y por qué?, ¿dónde está mi mami? - pregunto de nuevo.

-Esme - se escuchó una voz y Esme giro para ver a Eleazar y Garrett en la puerta del dormitorio - Nos encargamos nosotros - le dijo y la enfermera asintió apartándose un poco para dejarlos acercarse y explicarle al pequeño la situación - Hola Jasper, yo me llamo Eleazar y él es mi amigo Garrett - le dijo el psicólogo.

-¿Dónde está mi mami? ¿Y papi? ¿Y la tata? - pregunto asustado.

-La tata esta en otro cuarto y ahora vendrá - le dijo Garrett sentándose en la cama.

-Pero... - el pequeño iba a protestar - ¿Y la mami y el papi? - pregunto de nuevo

- Jasper, ayer tuviste un accidente con tus papitos y tu hermana… Bueno, ellos… Ellos salieron muy muy heridos en el accidente que tuvieron y nosotros tratamos de ayudarlos. Tu papi ahora está en el hospital en un pequeño cuarto y está durmiendo, pero no sabemos cuándo despertara y tu mami… Bueno… Ella ahora está cuidándote desde el cielo- le contestó Eleazar

- Entonces… ¿mi mami murió? ¿Ella me abandonó?- inquirió el pequeño con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas

- Hey, ella no te abandonó. Ella solo salió muy herida y no lo soportó. Entonces, como estaba tan mal diosito decidió llevársela para que no sufriera, pero ella ahora te va a cuidar desde allá arriba- siguió el psicólogo

- No, ella me abandonó. Ahora quedé solito- lloró amargamente el pequeño

Cuando los médicos trataron de acercarse para controlarlo y que no se hiciera daño, el niño solo se colocó aún más nervioso y trató de huir de ellos.

En ese momento de desesperación del pequeño Esme volvió a entrar con las hermanas del niño que venían llegando. Tanya, de 30 años, y Kate, de 21 años. Ambas se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba el menor de los cuatro hijos de los Withlock y comenzaron a hacer lo que los médicos no podían, calmar al niño.

El no hacía más que llorar y decir que sus hermanas lo abandonarían porque ellas ya tenían a sus novios y, en el caso de Tanya, hijos a los cuales cuidar. Eso les rompió el corazón a las dos y le aseguraron que eso no ocurriría.

Esme, que miraba la escena con dolor, decidió seguir con su trabajo y se fue a donde Emmett para despertarlos. Garrett salió del cuarto y siguió con sus rondas mientras que Eleazar se acercó para ayudarle a Esme con Emmett y ver si es que podía hablar con él.

- Emmett, arriba pequeño- le susurró Esme acariciándole el cabello, pero el chico solo se quejó y siguió durmiendo- Emmett, vamos campeó que hay que ducharse y luego ir a desayunar

- Emmett, vamos a hacer una reunión para despedir a Christian- intentó Eleazar acariciándole el brazo y él se quejó, corriéndolo de inmediato

Esme aprovechó de tomarle las constantes y anotarlas en la ficha mientras el pequeño estaba dormido, pero el en realidad no lo estaba y era consciente de todo lo que le estaban haciendo. Cuando Esme intentaba tomarle la temperatura o la presión, él se alejaba.

- Emmett, vamos, arriba- le dijo Esme

- No quiero. Váyanse- les dijo enojado

-Venga Emmett... que hoy nos divertiremos - dijo Eleazar tratando de convencerlo. Esme, continuo tratando de ver cómo estaban sus constantes, pero no había manera, el pequeño los alejaba.

-Tengo que comprobar cómo tienes las constantes... - dijo Esme con un suspiro al ver que el niño no se dejaba.

-Yo no quiero que me las miren - grito incorporándose en la cama, agarrando el termómetro y lo estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Emmett! - exclamo Eleazar incrédulo por la reacción del niño.

-No quiero saber nada, ¡Fuera! - les grito y se acurruco en la cama, en ese momento ambos profesionales pudieron sentir como el pequeño había comenzado a llorar.

En ese momento Jasper y sus hermanas prestaron atención a lo que pasaba con el pequeño y las dos mayores no pudiera evitar sentir lástima por el pequeño, por como tenía decorado su lado de dormitorio era evidente que llevaba tiempo allí y las dos hermanas sin saber el motivo asociaran el hecho a que el niño estaba cansado de eso.

-Está bien... pero cuando acabe la terapia voy a venir hablar contigo y entonces me vas a tener que escuchar - dijo Eleazar seriamente y se marchó del cuarto dejando a Esme para que ayudara a las hermanas de Jasper a lavarlo para poder ir a desayunar.

Esme comenzó hacer su trabajo después de coger del baño champú y las cosas necesarias para bañarlo en la cama. Mientras lo hacía estuvo hablando con las hermanas de Jasper, tratando de conocer a los pequeños y a su familia como siempre hacía cuando llegaban a la casa.

-Así que Jasper, ¿Eres tío? - pregunto Esme sorprendida cuando ya lo estaba vistiendo con el pijama de hospital ya que todavía no le habían traído ropa para estar allí.

-Sí - dijo el niño con una sonrisa mientras su hermana mayor le acariciaba el cabello y le daba un beso.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu sobrino? - le pregunto Esme con una sonrisa.

-Izan - dijo sonriendo.

-Que nombre más bonito - le contesto la enfermera terminando. En ese momento Jake entro al dormitorio con Edward, quien fue directo al vestidor a coger ropa - Jake trae una silla para Jasper - dijo Esme y el celador asintió saliendo del dormitorio y entrando a los pocos minutos con una silla para el pequeño.

-Hola, me llamo Jacob - dijo con una sonrisa presentándose al niño y ayudándolo a que se sentara en la silla.

-Jasper - dijo tímido.

-Hermanito, ahora vamos a ir a ver a Irina, más tarde venimos de nuevo a verte, ¿Vale? - pregunto Kate y el pequeño lo dudo por unos momentos pero finalmente asintió.

-Esme... - llamo el celador a la enfermera - ¿Emmett? - pregunto viendo la cama donde el pequeño permanecía todavía.

-No se siente bien hoy - dijo Esme con un suspiro a lo que Jake entendió - Venga, niños vamos para el comedor que hay que desayunar para estar fuerte.

Mientras tanto en la otro lugar de la planta de encontraban Ángela y Jessica despertando a las niñas, mientras la segunda entro en el dormitorio de Vanessa y sus compañeras Ángela se fue al dormitorio de Bella. Entro y primeramente decidió abrir las persianas para que la luz comenzara a entrar al cuarto de las pequeñas, después se acercó a Alice que abrió los ojos en cuanto escucho su voz.

-Bueno días Alice - le dijo con una sonrisa y la pequeña se mostró igual.

-Hola Ángela - dijo alegre. La enfermera comenzó a sacarle la mascarilla de por la noche y la dejo sin ninguna ya que a la hora de la ducha no utilizaba.

-Venga que hay que ducharse y prepararse para ir al desayuno - dijo la enfermera en prácticas con una sonrisa.

-Vale, pero voy a esperar a Rosalie, porque ella no sabe dónde están las duchas - dijo y la chica asintió y se acercó a la otra muchacha para despertarla.

-Rosalie... - susurro con cuidado, pues era consciente que cuando los niños estaban recién llegados se asustaban con facilidad.

-Hola - susurro la niña abriendo los ojos despacio.

-Venga arriba campeona, que Alice te acompañara a las duchas - le dijo y Rose asintió levantándose y cogiendo el albornoz junto a su amiga y encaminándose a las duchas. Ángela por su parte se acercó a Bella y antes de despertar comenzó a ver sus constantes, comprobó que la temperatura la tenía un poco elevada pero nada preocupante, aun así lo anoto en la ficha y después comprobó la presión y hay la pequeña abrió los ojos con una sonrisa al ver a Ángela ya que Bella se llevaba bien con ella.

-Buenos días preciosa - dijo la enfermera acabando de ver la presión que se encontraba normal, lo anoto y vio a la pequeña - ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto con delicadeza.

-Bien - dijo mostrando esa sonrisa tan característica suya que a todo el personal le encantaba.  
>-Qué bueno pequeña, venga a la ducha que hay que ir a desayunar - dijo Ángela.<br>-Ángela... ¿Puedo ducharme aquí en el cuarto hoy? - pregunto poniendo mirada de inocente. Por lo general siempre se pedía que a no ser que fueran casos especiales los niños se ducharan en los baños comunes de la planta, pero Ángela hoy haría una excepción con la pequeña Bella.  
>-Está bien, pero solo hoy - le dijo Ángela y fue a ayudarla ya que con la vía para la quimio tenía que tener cuidado. La ducho y seco bien el pelo y le coloco algo cómodo de ropa junto en el momento que Rosalie y Alice llegaban al cuarto ya vestidas - Venga niñas al comedor - dijo y salió del cuarto con las tres a su lado hasta llegar al comedor donde ya estaban la mayoría de los niños. Las tres pequeñas se acercaron corriendo a Edward y al nuevo chico que estaba con su amigo.<br>-Hola - dijo Alice viendo al chico rubio con una sonrisa.  
>-Hola, me llamo Jasper - dijo de manera tímida.<br>-Yo soy Alice, ella es Bella y Rosalie - dijo la pequeña. Estuvieron hablando de temas sobre el día que hacía a lo que todos acordaron que hacía bastante frió. Rosalie y Jasper se mostraban más tímidos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a esto.  
>-Buenos días - dijo Esme acercándose a la mesa para servirles el desayuno.<br>-Hola Esme - dijo Alice. La enfermera sonrió ampliamente y les puso su leche y las galletas.  
>-Haber que os doy la medicación - dijo mirando el carro donde tenía todo, saco el frasco de Edward donde se encontraba una pastilla, en el de Bella se encontraban dos, una de ellas la cual también la tenía Rosalie era para tratar la anemia la cual la pequeña del grupo también tenía. Ha Jasper le dieron un analgésico para el dolor y a Alice unas para abrir los conductor respiratorios.<br>-Hay que comerlo todo - dijo Esme antes de marcharse a servir a otra mesa.  
>-Esme - la llamo Bella y la enfermera se giró para ver a la pequeña - ¿Y Emmett? - pregunto al ver que no venía.<br>-Está en su cuarto, cariño - le dijo y marcho. Los pequeños estuvieron comiendo sin complicaciones y al acabar todos fueron a la sala donde Eleazar solía hacer sus terapias, Esme antes de ir al lugar fue al dormitorio de Emmett y le dejo la medicación junto al desayuno, no dijo nada pues el pequeño la vio entrar ya que estaba despierto, dejo las cosas y se marchó con todos los demás. Al llegar al comedor ya solo quedaba Rosalie que estaba sentada en una mesa junto con Jake.  
>-Jake, me voy con Eleazar, cuando acabe la llevas a la sala - dijo Esme a su compañero quien asintió y esta se marchó. Llegó a la sala donde siempre hacían las terapias y allí se encontraban todos los niños hablando y jugando mientras esperaban a Eleazar.<br>-Esme - escucho la enfermera la voz de su compañero y sonrió al verlo y ambos entraron juntos al lugar y los niños se fueron sentando todos en sus sitios.  
>-Hola chicos - dijo el psicólogo con una sonrisa - Saben hoy es un día especial - mencionó y en ese momento Rosalie entro en la sala sentándose junto a sus amigos. Esme miro hacía la puerta esperando que Jake le confirmara que había comido algo pero lo único que obtuvo fue una negativa - No solo es un día especial porque Christian se marche - dijo Eleazar acercándose al niño y cogiéndolo de los hombros con una sonrisa - También por llegaron dos chicos nuevos - dijo con una sonrisa.<br>-Estar en el hospital no es divertido, porque nos alegramos de que tengamos nuevos compañeros... - dijo uno de los chicos ingresados.  
>-James no nos alegramos de que estén ingresados, les damos la bienvenida para que no se sientan solos... - le dijo Eleazar.<p>

Mientras en la sala hablaban sobre la marcha y la llegada de nuevos niños, Carlisle en su despacho estaba reunido con Bree, la hermana de Emmett.

-No entiendo doctor - dijo Bree angustiada, la idea de que su hermano volviera a estar enfermo la tenía completamente en blanco, no se sentía capaz de pensar con claridad.

-Le haremos radiografía y una tomografía computarizada del tórax - comenzó de nuevo a explicarle Carlisle. Cuando considero que la joven lo había entendido continuo - Otra radiografía pero ahora del tumor y después resonancia magnética del tumor - continuo - Y por último le haremos la biopsia del tumor pero antes una gammagrafía ósea - finalizó.  
>-¿Cuándo se lo harán? - pregunto angustiada.<br>-Seguramente mañana, cuanto antes tengamos los resultados mejor, no hay tiempo que perder... - le dijo Carlisle - Tal vez sería bueno para tu hermano que tu padre estuviera con él - insistió de nuevo Carlisle.  
>-Ya le dije que está de viaje y no creo que venga - dijo con un suspiro Bree. Doctor y hermana estuvieron hablando un rato sobre la situación y sobre cómo había amanecido Emmett y como había dormido anoche hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un Jacob muy nervioso.<br>-Jacob creo haber mencionado en diversas ocasiones que cuando estoy con alguien no se me moleste... - dijo Carlisle molesto por la entrada del chico.  
>-Es importante doctor... - dijo el chico angustiado - Fui al dormitorio de Emmett a recoger la bandeja del desayuno pero él no estaba... mire en el baño y en todo el dormitorio pero no hay rastro de él - dijo preocupado.<br>-¿Cómo que no hay rastro?, ¿Llamaste a seguridad? - pregunto el doctor colocándose en pie junto a la muchacha - Quiero a enfermeras, celadores y seguridad buscando por cada rincón de la planta, no puede haber salido de aquí - dijo Carlisle serio.  
>-Doctor... - susurro la chica.<br>-Tranquila Bree lo encontraremos - le dijo el doctor para darle confianza -Ángela, Jessica quedaron con ella y prepararle una tila - dijo y ambas enfermeras asintieron mientras él marchaba del lugar con varias personas de seguridad, algunas enfermeras y celadores a buscar al niño. Miraron en los baños, habitaciones y consultas de la planta pero no había ni rastro. Llamaron a las otras plantas para que el personal de todo el hospital estuviera al tanto por si lo veía, pero después de casi quince minutos, no tuvieron contestación. Carlisle decidió ir a la sala donde estaban dando la terapia, para comunicarle a su esposa a ver si ella podría ayudarles.  
>-¿Qué pasa porque esa cara? - pregunto Eleazar cuando lo vio entrar, los niños celebraban con Christian así que tanto el psicólogo como Esme se acercaron a Carlisle.<br>-No encontramos a Emmett... - susurro nervioso.  
>-¿Cómo? Pero si estaba en el dormitorio... - dijo Esme preocupada.<br>-Jake fue y no está, lo hemos buscado por todos lados y no lo encontramos... - dijo el doctor nervioso - ¿Te importa si te la robo? - le pregunto a su compañero quien negó y Esme y Carlisle comenzaron a salir del lugar, pero alguien tiro del uniforme de Esme. Lo que hizo que ambos se giraran a ver qué sucedía.  
>-Bella cariño, ahora no puedo - dijo Esme ansiosa por buscar a Emmett.<br>-Pero es importante - dijo la niña con inocencia.  
>-Más tarde tendrá que ser - menciono Carlisle y comenzaron a salir.<p>

**HOLA!**

**Gracias a las que habéis comentado el segundo capitulo, me alegra que os gustara. **

**Me gustaría contestar a una pregunta que me hizo meri, que era que hice con mis otras historias... la respuesta es que las borre, continuaba subiendo capítulos, pero no tenía ningún comentario, pregunte si alguien quería que continuara subiendo y nadie contesto, por lo que decidí borrarlas. Las únicas que deje fueron las que tenía finalizadas. **

**Ahora sobre este capitulo. Espero que les guste y que se merezca vuestras palabras. **

**Si alguna tiene alguna pregunta sobre algún personaje me encanta contestarla :D! **

**unbesoooo! **

**SANDRA**


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3. **

-Yo sé dónde está Emmett - menciono en alto para que el matrimonio la escuchara.

-¿Cómo que sabes dónde está? - pregunto Carlisle.

-Cuando Emmett llego al hospital estaba muy triste así que decidí llevarlo a mi lugar secreto, él me dijo que era muy bonito y que siempre que estuviera triste iría ahí - dijo Bella con inocencia y mirándose las manos.

-¿Qué sitió? - pregunto Eleazar acercándose.

-El árbol en con forma de corazón del jardín - dijo.

-¿Que árbol? - pregunto Carlisle pues no recordaba ninguno así.

-Está en la parte de atrás, Esme me lo enseño a mi cuando llegué - dijo la pequeña. La enfermera recordó el árbol y prácticamente bajo corriendo con Carlisle y Jake tras ella. Al llegar al jardín los tres comprobaron que hacía frio, no era un día para que los pequeños estuvieran fuera. Esme corrió hasta la parte de atrás y ahí se encontraron a Emmett en el árbol que había dicho Bella, hecho un ovillo y llorando, se acercaron rápidamente los tres al pequeño preocupados por su estado

-Emmett... - susurro Carlisle arrodillándose en el suelo. El pequeño abrió los ojos y prácticamente se tiró sobre los brazos de Carlisle llorando.

-No quiero, Carlisle, yo no quiero que me amputen, no quiero, tengo miedo, no quiero, no me lo hagas, no... yo no quiero - dijo sin descansar.

-Jake trae una camilla - dijo Carlisle con seriedad.

-No me lo hagas, por favor, no quiero - continuo llorando lo que hacía difícil que respirara con tranquilidad.

-Emmett escúchame, tienes que tranquilizarte, cuando lo hagas hablaremos sobre el tema - dijo Carlisle serio.

-No, yo no quiero, tengo miedo, yo quiero a mi pierna - Esme y Carlisle tenían en corazón roto, nunca habían visto al risuelo y alegre Emmett de esta manera, estaba inconsolable. En ese momento llego Jacob con la camilla y lo subieron en ella.

-Vamos al box - dijo Carlisle serio. No subieron a la planta infantil, lo atendieron en urgencias. Cuando llegaron los tres a la sala indicada por el doctor Esme comenzó a preparar para medirle la presión y temperatura.

-No quiero - dijo llorando todavía.

-Jacob mídele tú la presión, Esme colócale una vía - dijo serio tratando de evaluar cómo estaba él y su pierna.

-No, vía no - dijo llorando fuerte de nuevo.

-Emmett, mírame - lo llamo Carlisle y el niño lo miro sus ojos rojos e hinchados y se veía realmente pálido - ¿Confías en mí? - pregunto el doctor con semblante serio. El niño se lo pensó con miedo pero asintió - Entonces nada malo te pasara, pero tienes que dejar que Esme te ponga la vía - le dijo con delicadeza.

-Doctor la presión esta en 80/50 - dijo Jake mirando con seriedad al Carlisle.

-Emmett, ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto serio el doctor.

-Mareado... - susurro cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba llorando.

-¿Cómo va la vía Esme? - pregunto Carlisle.

-Ya la tengo - dijo acabando de colocarla. Carlisle comenzó a indicarle lo que debía inyectar, para bajarle la presión y para calmarlo un poco ya que estaba muy nervioso, Esme busco los medicamentos indicados y se los inyecto junto al suero.

-¿Desayunaste? - pregunto Carlisle a Emmett quien negó sin abrir los ojos - ¿Y cenaste? - le pregunto de nuevo preocupado. El pequeño volvió a negar - Jake ves a por una de las bandejas del desayuno, quiero zumo de naranja y un buen bocadillo y lo llevas al dormitorio - dijo y el celador asintió marchando.

-Carlisle... - susurro Emmett abriendo los ojos viendo al médico, quien se acercó para verlo bien - No quiero que me amputen - dijo mucho más tranquilo que antes pero con la desesperación en su voz.

-Emmett, sabes que las cosas no son así de fáciles, pero igual, te recuerdo que yo no dije que fuera hacerlo - le recordó Carlisle de manera lenta - Primero te vamos hacer unas pruebas, que las haremos mañana y en ellas cuando tengamos los resultados comprobaremos como está el tumor - le explico tranquilamente - Si ha vuelto, comenzaremos con la quimio de nuevo para tratar de que este se marche - le dije.

-Pero yo no quiero quimio - dijo triste.

-Sabes que es solo para que te pongas mejor... - le dijo Esme acariciando su cabello.

-Pero es que me encuentro peor... - dijo llorando

-Pero es la única posibilidad que nos queda de curarte... - le dijo Carlisle

-Y si me hago la quimio... ¿No me amputaran? - pregunto esperanzado.

-Si la quimio no funciona esa será la única opción para que te pongas bien - le dijo con pesar.

-Pero yo me voy a portar bien para que la quimio funcione - dijo el niño.

-No todo está en que tú te portes bien cariño - le dijo Esme dándole un beso.-Venga vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto que tu hermana tiene que estar que se sube por las paredes - dijo Carlisle con un una sonrisa. El mismo Carlisle llevo la camilla en el ascensor hasta la planta de pediatría con Esme junto a Emmett controlando la vía que le habían tenido que poner, al llegar al dormitorio Bree se lanzó sobre la camilla donde estaba su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a pegarme esos sustos - dijo medio llorando. Hacía cinco años que los dos hermanos habían perdido a su madre tras varios años de enfermedad, Emmett era muy pequeño y apenas la recuerda, pero Bree tiene su recuerdo presente todos los días y sufre con la idea de que a su hermano le suceda lo mismo. Tras el fallecimiento de su madre su padre se refugió en el trabajo, abandono a en parte a los niños lo único que hacía era mandarles dineros cada mes y cuando podía o más bien quería iba a visitar a Emmett. Bree apenas se habla con su padre, le odiaba por no estar con su hermano, por no apoyarlo ahora que él los necesitaba a los dos, por su parte Emmett echaba de menos a su papá y no entendía porque no iba con él.

-Lo siento... - susurro el pequeño.

-Bueno, ahora ya está todo bien, os dejamos solos - dijo Carlisle - Bree... - llamo a la joven que miro atentamente al doctor - Que se lo coma toda - dijo y la chica asintió dándole un beso a su hermano.

Mientras el resto de los niños tras acabar la terapia con Eleazar fueron corriendo a la sala de visitas ya que hoy era el día de visita y estaban todos contentos por ello.

Los pequeños esperaban ansiosos los días en que sus padres venían a verlos y es que algunos no venía demasiado por sus trabajos.

Edward, en cuanto vio a su madre, salió corriendo donde ella para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Le preguntó de inmediato por qué no había venido su padre, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía. El padre de Edward trabajaba demasiado para mantener a su familia y además costear la terapia de Edward. El pequeño se deprimió, pero pronto salió de este estado cuando su madre lo volvió a abrazar y acarició su cabello. Ambos se fueron a hacer los deberes que el pequeño tenía.

Bella también estaba feliz de ver a sus dos padres esperándola en la sala y no tardó en ir a donde ellos para abrazarlos como lo había hecho Edward con su madre. Luego los tres se fueron a jugar con unos legos que había en una mesita y montaban distintas estructuras. La pequeña les contó a sus padres lo que ocurría con Emmett y ellos no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes por el niño que conocían desde que su hija se realizó la primera quimioterapia.

Los padres de Rosalie por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaban discutiendo y eso mantenía alegre a la pequeña niña que no paraba de contarles que había hecho nuevos amigos y que hasta el momento la habían tratado muy bien. Los padres obviamente estaçban preocupados por el problema alimenticio de su hija y si sus constantes peleas eran lo que lo desencadenaba, pues entonces dejarían de hacerlo por el bien de su pequeña.

El padre de Alice también había venido a verla y ambos se encontraban jugando ahora con la nueva muñeca que le había traído. Le cambiaban la ropa para probarle casa uno de los trajes que su padre había comprado junto con la muñeca. Luego pintaron y se rieron demasiado.

Jasper también estaba muy bien acompañado por sus hermanas y su pequeño sobrino y cuñado, quienes no paraban de mimarlo. Su cuñado le había traído un nuevo auto a radiocontrol y jugaban animadamente junto a su sobrinito.

Esto, definitivamente, era lo que a cada niño en esa planta les hacía falta. Estar con sus familias para que los alentaran y animaran.

Los días habían pasado con relativa calma y los pequeños parecían haberse calmado un poco. Desde el último día en que había venido sus padres que no habían huido para ningún lugar y eso les había dado un descanso a los médicos, enfermeras y celadores de la planta de pediatría.

Emmett ya había sido sometido a los estudios pertinentes para saber el estado exacto de su enfermedad y todo parecía indicar que estaba más complicado de lo que parecía. El tumor era bastante grande, pero los médicos eran optimistas y decidieron que lo someterían a quimioterapia para reducir el tamaño de su tumor hasta uno en el que pudieran quitarlo con cirugía.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- sollozó la hermana de Emmett colocando su cabeza entre sus manos

- Tranquila Bree que todo va a salir bien. Emmett es un chico fuerte y lo superará como lo hizo antes- trataba de calmarla Esme

- Pero es que Emmett no lo soportará. No querrá someterse de nuevo a todo esto

- Pues tendremos que explicarle que es para que se sienta mejor y que todo estará bien- le dijo Carlisle- Bree, insisto, debes llamar a tu padre.

- Lo hice…- le dijo la chica

- ¿Y?- inquirió Esme

- Se vendrá hoy en la noche y llegará mañana por la mañana- le contestó

- Lo importante es que al menos va a regresar y estará con tu hermano- trató de alentarla Esme

- No sé si estará realmente con él- lamentó la chica suspirando audiblemente- Hay que decirle a mi hermanito

Los dos adultos asintieron encontrándole la razón a la chica y llamaron a Jake para que fuera a buscar a Emmett, que en esos momentos se encontraba en su clase de artes.

El joven caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegó al área donde se encontraba la pequeña escuela que había en este. Eso era lo bueno de que este hospital estuviera dedicado exclusivamente a la pediatría ya que aquí los niños se sentían mucho más a gusto que en los otros hospitales.

Jacob tocó levemente a la puerta y esperó a que la maestra le dejara pasar. Escuchó la dulce voz de esta desde el interior y, cuando entró, le pidió a Emmett. El aludido se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con Jacob hacia la consulta del doctor Cullen.

Al llegar, el niño supo de inmediato que algo malo ocurría por los rojos ojos de su hermana y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó fuertemente mientras su hermana le besaba la cabeza.

El médico y la enfermera comenzaron a explicarle al pequeño como estaba la situación y este, a medida que escuchaba lo que le decían, dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran lentamente de sus ojos.

Ahora su reacción no había sido de ira incontrolada, sino que el miedo se apoderó de él impidiéndole ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Apenas escuchaba las suaves palabras de Esme y su hermana y los intentos por calmarlo del doctor Cullen que le explicaba lo que pasaría.

Al final los dos hermanos se fueron a la clase del pequeño para que no siguiera perdiendo más clases.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Bree se agacho para mirar a su hermano a los ojos los cuales estaban rojos de lo mucho que había llorado en la consulta.

-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase - le dije y el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos llorando - Te quiero hermanito - susurro al oído Bree.

-Tengo miedo - dijo él viendo a los ojos a su hermana.

-Lo sé, yo también lo tengo, pero vamos a superarlo los dos juntos como la otra vez, pero esta vez la definitiva - le dijo Bree, pues realmente tenía esperanzas en no llegar a la última opción - Venga ahora a clase a estudiar, mañana vendré a verte - dijo Bree con una sonrisa, espero a que su hermano entrara en la clase y marcho.

El pequeño al entrar todos los compañeros se le quedaron mirando, dio un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar. Nadie dijo ningún comentario, ni siquiera la profesora que al ver sus ojos ya sabía lo que pasaba. La clase continuo sin ningún contra tiempo y al terminar Emmett salió para ver a sus amigos, pero solo estaban Alice, Edward y Bella.

-¿Y Rose y Jasper? - pregunto confundido.

-Rose vino el médico a buscarla porque tenía que revisarla y Jasper está también con el doctor - dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto al rato de haber silencio al ver los ojos de su amigo.

-Sí... - susurro sin decir nada más.

-¿Vamos a los ordenadores? - pregunto Bella con una sonrisa.

-Necesitamos que nos acompañe alguien... - dijo Emmett.

-Pareces nuevo... desde cuando nosotros dependemos de los médicos para ir a algún lado... - dijo Alice con una sonrisa la cual pudo verse claramente ya que ahora no tenía puesta la mascarilla. Edward y Bella asintieron, pero Emmett no tenía ni ganas ni humor para ir a ningún lado.

-Ir vosotros, yo no tengo ganas... - susurro y los pequeños comenzaron a ir hacía el lugar a hurtadillas del personal mientras Emmett caminaba hasta su dormitorio.

-Cuidado Alice - dijo Edward cogiéndola de brazo para que nadie la viera.

-No lo vi - dijo sorprendida.

Los niños se escabulleron lentamente hasta que llegaron hasta un ascensor que estaba un poco alejado del resto. Por este subían las camillas hasta las distintas plantas del hospital.

Cuando estuvieron arriba los tres pequeños chocaron sus palmas en forma de victoria y se reían por su gran hazaña, comenzando además a pensar en las locuras que harían ahora cuando estuvieran en la sala donde estaban los ordenadores.

- Lo logramos- sonrieron los tres al escuchar lo que había dicho la pixie

- ¡Sí!- exclamaron felices

El clima esa tarde estaba horrible y los accidentes automovilísticos se habían convertido en un tópico en el área de adultos del otro edificio del hospital. Además, en pediatría, los pequeños con gripes no paraban de llegar y la lluvia y el viento no daban tregua. Ya habían caído unos cuantos árboles en el exterior.

Exactamente esto fue lo que ocurrió sobre unos de los postes de electricidad que alimentaban al hospital de pediatría de Forks, haciendo que la luz se fuera de inmediato.

- ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó el doctor Garrett a sus compañeros y todos respondieron con asentimientos o leves síes

- Hay que asegurarnos que los niños están bien y conectar las maquinas al operador automático.

Todos los médicos comenzaron a caminar hacía diferentes lugares, en ese momento daba igual si eran o no pacientes suyos, lo importante es que todos estuvieran a salvo. Se aseguraron que los niños con problemas respiratorios continuaran con su oxígeno, que los intubados estuvieran con su respirador.

Rosalie y Jasper aparecieron junto a sus médicos quienes se pusieron en marcha para ayudar dejando a los pequeños en el salón. Emmett se acercó a ellos.

-¿Vieron a Edward, Alice y Bella? - pregunto Emmett asustado.

-No... ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Jasper.

-¿Niños, qué hacen aquí? - pegunto Jake acercándose a ellos - Deberían estar en su cuarto o en la sala de juegos - dijo serio.

-Jake hay un problema - dijo Emmett preocupado.

-¿Qué problema? - pregunto serio. Carlisle y Aro que pasaban en ese momento se quedaron parados al escuchar esas palabras y darse cuenta de quienes faltaban junto a ellos.

-Alice, Bella y Edward se fueron a la sala de ordenadores... y nadie los ha visto - dijo preocupado el niño. Los dos médicos salieron corriendo junto con Jake a la planta donde estaba la sala de ordenadores, pero allí no había nadie.

Todos comenzaron a buscar a los chicos por todas las plantas pero no los encontraban en ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde pueden estar?- preguntó Carlisle al aire sin esperar a que le respondieran

- Esperen… Guarden silencio- pidió Jake a los adultos. Todos lo quedaron mirando sin entender y él se empezó a mover poco a poco.

Había escuchado pequeños ruidos a lo lejos, pero no sabía que era lo que ocurría. Siguió los sonidos hasta que llegó a las puertas del ascensor para las camillas.

- ¡Están acá!- gritó alertándolos a todos, quienes se acercaron corriendo- Tranquilo Edward, tranquilo

- ¡Edward! ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Carlisle

- ¡Sáquennos de aquí! ¡Por favor!- lloraba el niño

- Edward, calma ¿Con quién estas ahí?- preguntó Aro

- Estamos Alice, Edward y yo- escucharon ahora a Bella que lloraba con miedo- Alice no está bien. Está sin su mascarilla y respira mal

- Maldición, hay que sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes- exclamó Carlisle- Jake, ve a ver qué ocurre con el generador de emergencia

El joven asintió y fue corriendo hacia donde trabajaba el técnico del hospital y saber que ocurría con el generador de energía que tenían para casos como estos. Necesitaban poder encender ese ascensor cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto todos trataban de mantener calados a los niños, pero estos estaban muy asustados. Alice estaba con un de sus crisis, Bella estaba asustada y Edward parecía estar sufriendo una crisis de pánico o algo parecido por la forma en la que lloraba y rogaba que lo sacaran.

**HOLA! **

**Gracias a todas las que habéis comentado. **

**¿Qué os pareció?, ¿Merece un reviews?, **

**Al final resulto que la pequeña Bella a la que no querían escuchar sabía donde estaba Emmett... y por cierto... como le gusta a estos niños escaparse... jajajaja **

**Espero que os guste! **

**UNBESOOO, SANDRA**


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4: **

Estuvieron esperando por lo que les pareció una eternidad, pero de pronto escucharon los engranajes del ascensor comenzar a sonar y supieron que se había restablecido la energía.

De inmediato llamaron al ascensor para que subiera y este llegó poco después, abriéndose al instante y dejando que vieran a los tres niños sentados en el suelo de este.

Leah, la doctora de Alice, se acercó de inmediato con Ángela y se la llevaron a una de las salas para atenderla. La pobre niña ya estaba inconsciente y no sabían que tanto daño podría haber sufrido en estos minutos ni cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado.

Bella se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de Esme para que la abrazara con fuerza y poder llorar en su hombro y Edward no se quedó atrás y se lanzó hacia Carlisle con desesperación.

-Tranquilo Edward, ya estas con nosotros - dijo Carlisle acariciando su cabello.

-Me asusté mucho - dijo llorando sin soltarse de su médico. Bella continuaba llorando en el hombro de Esme y no dijo nada, solo estaba allí mientras la enfermera acariciaba su espalda.

-Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si llamamos a sus padres? - pregunto Carlisle, esperanzado de que con esa idea ambos se calmaran un poco. Edward le miro a los ojos y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, muy característica en él. Bella sin separarse de Esme también asintió.

-Vamos a mi despacho, así podemos estar más tranquilos - dijo Carlisle y Esme asintió cargando a la pequeña mientras su marido cogía en brazos a Edward. En el despacho aprovecharon para medir la presión y la temperatura y después llamaron a sus padres para que vinieran.

-¿Están más tranquilos? - pregunto Carlisle viendo a ambos.

-Yo sí - dijo Edward con un suspiro, pero Bella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Esme - Carlisle - le llamo el niño y este presto atención - ¿Y Alice? - pregunto preocupado.

-La están atendiendo - dijo mirando a Esme con seriedad.

-¿Se va a poner bien? - pregunto triste.

-Esperemos todos que si - dijo Esme con una sonrisa. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, no dijeron nada solo estaban allí los cuatro hasta que por la puerta entraron Charlie y Reneé prácticamente corriendo y se acercaron a Bella para abrazarla con fuerza, Elizabeth llego poco después y se acercó corriendo a Edward.

-Ahora están más tranquilos - dijo Carlisle serio.

-¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto? - pregunto Charlie un poco molesto por la situación.

-Los niños no tenían que estar en el ascensor en ese momento y nosotros no controlamos la electricidad - dijo el doctor.

-Le podría haber pasado cualquier cosa a mi hija - dijo dejando ver su preocupación.

-Charlie, los niños están bien, dejémoslo estar - dijo Reneé - Vamos al dormitorio mi vida - dijo la madre de Bella cogiéndola en brazos.

-Sí pequeño, vamos a tu cuarto y jugamos un poco - dijo la madre de Edward dejando a Carlisle y Esme en el despacho a solas.

Los padres de los pequeños se fueron a los cuartos de sus hijos para estar más tranquilos, pero en el área donde atendían a Alice no se percibía la misma calma. El padre de la pequeña no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar mientras esperaba que la doctora saliera a darle buenas noticias.

Lamentablemente estas nunca llegaron. La pequeña Alice estaba muy complicada y a la doctora no le quedó más que tener que intubarla para restablecer sus valores de oxigenación.

El padre de Alice no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se dejó caer por la pared que estaba a sus espaldas mientras la doctora le daba detalles de la salud de su pequeña hija.

Para eso de las diez de la noche los pequeños ya estaban cenados y dormidos en sus cuartos. Los padres de Bella y Edward se habían quedado hasta que estos habían cerrado sus ojitos, pero el padre de Alice se había quedado acompañando a su pequeña en el cuarto con la esperanza de un pronto despertar.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina diaria continuó como si nada, aunque lo primero que hicieron los niños antes de dejar que los ayudaran a ducharse fue preguntar por su amiga. Todos se deprimían al escuchar la mala noticia, pero sabían que Alice despertaría pronto ya que ella no los dejaría solos.

- ¿Cómo están hoy mis pacientes favoritos?- preguntó Carlisle entrando en el cuarto de los chicos mientras Esme anotaba las constantes de los chicos en sus fichas- Eso también te incluye, Jasper. Aunque no seas mi paciente.

- Estamos bien- le respondieron los tres niños al unísono

- ¿Doctor…?- lo llamó Jasper y Carlisle se acercó

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó

- ¿Usted sabe cuándo me sacarán esto y me podré ir a casa?- le preguntó mientras se rascaba la parte de su pierna que quedaba al aire

- Pues eso no lo sé, pequeño. Creo que tendrás que preguntárselo a Garrett- le sonrió y le ayudó con el picor de su pierna

Cuando los tres niños estuvieron listos, Edward y Jasper se fueron al comedor y Emmett a su primera ronda de quimioterapias. Carlisle lo acompañó hasta este piso considerando que su hermana aun no llegaba y el niño no podía estar solo en un momento como este.

Llegaron hasta la sala de quimio y allí una enfermera del lugar ayudo a Carlisle a colocar a Emmett en la camilla. Primero le colocaron el catéter para poder pasarle la quimio y después de unos minuto comenzaron a pasarle el medicamento. Emmett tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar mientras su doctor le daba la mano donde no le habían colocado ninguna vía.

-Carlisle... - susurro y el doctor le vio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Tardara mucho Bree? - pregunto y Carlisle negó acariciando su cabello, apenado de que volviera a perderlo de nuevo.

-No campeón, ya tiene que estar al llegar - le dijo con tranquilidad. El pequeño cerró los ojos y Carlisle pudo darse cuenta de que Bree ya había llegado y acompañada - Emmett, mira quien viene - dijo el doctor y el pequeño abrió los ojos mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver a su padre.

-¡Papá! - grito ilusionado al verlo. Se incorporó de la camilla pero cuando sintió el tirón de la vía volvió a recostarse para atrás.

-Hola - dijo el hombre al llegar al lado de la camilla. Bree se acercó a su hermano.

-Hola señor McCarty - dijo Carlisle extendiendo el brazo.

-¿Podemos salir un momento? - pregunto el padre de Emmett y Carlisle asintió mientras salía de la sala acompañado por él.

Esme pasó en ese momento y vio el semblante de su marido pero este le indico que entrara para la sala y él se quedó ahí.

-No sé si sabrá doctor que me hizo volver de un viaje muy importante - dijo el hombre serio prácticamente sin ni siquiera a ver mirado a su hijo.

-Claro que es importante, ¿O no ve acaso importante que su hijo tenga que volver a quimio? - pregunto Carlisle ofendido.

-Eso ya me lo informo mi hija por teléfono, no era necesario que yo volviera - dijo el hombre.

-Emmett lo necesita - dijo el doctor tratando de mantener la calma.

-Emmett tiene a su hermana y les tiene a ustedes... - dijo el padre molestándose.

-Sí, pero lamentablemente para mí, yo no soy su padre, porque le aseguraría que si lo fuera no dejaría de verlo ningún día - dijo Carlisle molesto.

-Pues tiene suerte, puede verlo todos los días - dijo el padre. En ese momento ambos sintieron como alguien se acercaba y Bree se posiciono junto al doctor de su hermano ya que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Papá, Carlisle tiene razón - dijo Bree participando la conversación - Emmett te necesita a ti - dijo con tono calmado. Carlisle sabía que la joven no se llevaba bien con su padre por cómo estaba actuando con su hermano.

-Pago, mucho dinero para que tu hermano este bien atendido en este hospital, para que no le falte de nada... no veo la necesidad de que yo esté aquí - dijo serio.

-¡No todo es él dinero! - grito la joven. En ese momento escucho como alguien devolvía y tanto ella como Carlisle se giraron para ver como Esme agarraba una palangana donde Emmett había comenzado a devolver. Se acercaron rápidamente al lugar con Arturo el padre de los chicos tras ellos.

-Papi... - dijo Emmett en un susurro cuando vio que se acercaba.

-Me tengo que ir, pierdo el avión - dijo sin decir nada y marcho por el mismo lugar

Bree salió persiguiéndolo mientras el doctor y la enfermera se quedaban atendiendo al pequeño que no paraba de devolver.

- ¡Detente, papá!- le gritó la chica y le tomó el brazo para que se volteara a verla. El alto e imponente hombre se volteó y la vio directamente a los ojos- No puedes irte y dejar a Emmett de esta manera. Él te necesita.

- Él está bien acompañado aquí- le reclamó e intentó irse, pero su hija lo hizo parar con solo una frase

- Si mi madre estuviera viva no nos habría dejado solos en estos momentos- le reclamó y eso caló hondo en su pecho, pero siguió con su camino.

El novio de la chica desde hace dos años y que venía llegando para acompañar a su pequeño cuñadito y a su novia, vio todo lo que había pasado y se acercó a consolar a su amada. Ella, en cuanto sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella, lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho.

Cuando se calmó un poco y tomó algo de agua que su novio le ofrecía, se fueron al cuarto donde Emmett había quedado llorando porque su padre lo había abandonado.

En el comedor del lugar y ajenos a todo lo que ocurría con Emmett, se encontraban los niños comiendo su desayuno. Incluso Rosalie, asustada por terminar igual que Alice o Emmett, comía el sándwich y bebía el tazón de leche.

Después, cuando todos acabaron, empezaron a idear que es lo que harían ahora al saber que aún quedaba un poco de tiempo libre antes de que la maestra llegara. Al final todos decidieron que irían a ver a Alice para alentarla a que saliera de su estado de sueño.

Se escabulleron como siempre lo hacían hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde estaba su amiga, conectada a un respirador y un sinfín de máquinas que la controlaban.

- Hola Alice- la saludaron todos los pequeños y se acercaron a la camilla para verla.

Se quedaron hablando con ella, alentándola y recordándole la promesa que habían hecho de que siempre serían amigos y que no se separarían. Además le dijeron que Emmett la necesitaba ahora más que nunca y no podían abandonarlo.

Leah y el padre de Alice esperaban afuera a que los niños terminaran. Estaban escuchando todo lo que ellos le decían y no querían interrumpirlos hasta que acabaran. Los dos eran conscientes del cariño que estos niños se tenían y no podían negarles que apoyaran a su amiga si es que ella los necesitaba.

Finalmente los dos entraron en el cuarto y la doctora se acercó a ellos para indicarles que era momento de regresar al salón ya que la maestra ya había llegado a la sala para comenzar la clase. Dejaron que se despidieran de Alice y solo quedó el padre de esta haciéndole compañía.

- Tus amigos te quieren mucho, hijita- le acarició el cabello a su pequeña.

Bella y Rosalie se fueron jugando y corriendo por todo el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la sala para adentrarse en esta entre risas. Jasper iba en su silla de ruedas que manejaba con un control y también se adentró rápidamente en este.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?- le preguntó la doctora al pequeño que había quedado más rezagado

- Me duele- sollozó el niño cogiéndose el costado derecho y presionándolo. En ese momento el dolor fue tanto que comenzó a devolver lo poco que había desayunado y, sin poder evitarlo, se orinó encima. Esto a lo mejor no hubiese significado nada relevante si es que en esta no hubiese salido un rastro de sangre que manchó de rojo los pantalones del pequeño

- ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!- gritó Leah cogiendo al niño en brazos

Ángela en compañía de Jacob se acercaron con una camilla rápidamente.

-Hay que llevarlo a un box - dijo la doctora con seriedad - Que avisen al doctor Cullen con urgencia - grito Leah llevando al pequeño en la camilla hasta el primer box que encontró vacío - Coloca una vía - dijo Leah mirando con seriedad al pequeño, no era su paciente, no sabía que podía administrarle - Edward - llamo al pequeño y este la miro llorando - ¿Desde cuándo tienes dolores? - le pregunto seria.

-Desde ayer, pero no me dolía mucho, ahora me duele más fuerte - dijo llorando.

-¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Carlisle entrando rápidamente en el lugar con urgencia mientras Ángela terminaba de colocarle la vía.

-Me dijo que le dolía y comenzó a devolver, ahí se orino y mira - dijo la doctora mostrando los pantalones que Jake le había quitado junto con la ropa interior y cambiado por otros.

-Vale, Jake ves a por un ecógrafo con urgencia - dijo y el joven salió rápidamente para ir a buscarlo - Ángela quiero Análisis completo de sangre y de orina, una pielografia intravenosa, prepara las cosas para una cistoscopia y pide para una tomografía computarizada del abdomen - dijo seriamente.

-Tengo miedo - susurro el niño y Carlisle se acercó a su rostro y acarició su cabello.

-Tranquilo campeón - le dijo para calmarlo y que dejara de llorar - Ahora llamaremos a la mami y estarás con ella en un ratito - le dijo para calmarlo - Necesito que me digas desde cuando te duele... - le dijo Carlisle con voz seria.

-Ya me dijo dice que desde ayer, pero que hoy el dolor se volvió más fuerte - contesto Leah.

-Cuando hiciste pipi esta mañana ¿Era rojo? - le pregunto Carlisle y el niño se encogió de hombros.

-Doctor, aquí está - dijo Jake entrando de nuevo en la sala.

El doctor tomó el ecógrafo y comenzó a pasarlo por el vientre del niño en busca de lo que ocurría en su organismo. Lamentablemente lo que encontró no le gustó para nada.

Luego continuaron con los demás exámenes mientras esperaban que llegara la madre de Edward, quien no tarde en aparecer con su traje de dos piezas, lo que indicaba que la habían sacado de su trabajo.

Carlisle le explicó que Edward tenía un grave daño renal en su riñón derecho y que posiblemente necesitarían quitárselo o realizarle un trasplante lo antes posible. Su madre quedó desecha y llamó a su esposo para que viniera a apoyarlos. Este le indicó que pronto estaría por el lugar.

- Doctor Cullen, doctor Cullen- escuchó Carlisle que lo llamaban y, al voltearse, vio a los amigos de Edward aparecer por el pasillo acompañados por Esme

- ¿Qué haces acá, chicos? Emmett, deberías estar descansando y no dando vueltas por el hospital- le riñó

- Por eso vine con la enfermera Esme- le sonrió desde la silla de ruedas

- Doctor…- lo llamó Bella para captar su atención. Carlisle la miró sonriente- ¿Cómo está Edward?

- Bueno… Él está muy enfermito y tal vez tendremos que operarlo. Pero va a estar bien, chicos- les sonrió a los cuatro niños mientras estaba acuclillado para quedar a su altura - Bien, ahora a sus cuartos a descansar y, por favor, hoy no nos den más trabajo del que ya tenemos.

Los cuatro niños sonrieron y se fueron con Esme hacia sus cuartos mientras Carlisle seguía con sus rondas por el hospital.

Leah, por su parte, después de atender a Edward se fue a ver a sus pacientes nuevamente. Habló con las enfermeras para saber que tal estaba todo y una de ellas le comentó que Alice había parecido reaccionar un poco y había mostrado signos de empezar a respirar por su parte.

Eso alegró a la doctora y se fue al cuarto de la pequeña para asegurarse que lo que decían las enfermeras era verdad. Entró en la habitación y se encontró con el padre de la pequeña que le leía un cuento.

- Hola- lo saludó y el hizo lo mismo- Las enfermeras me comentaron lo que ocurrió con Alice

- Si, yo estaba con ella cuando la estaban revisando- le dijo y la doctora se acercó para auscultar a la niña.

- Pues entonces creo que podemos quitarle el tubo- le sonrió y llamó a una enfermera para que la asistiera.

Comenzaron a preparar todos los implementos que necesitarían y, al tenerlas, le quitaron el tubo a la niña. Ella, obviamente por reflejo corporal, comenzó a toser y tuvieron que colocarle la mascarilla que siempre utilizaba.

La doctora volvió a auscultarla y corroboró que todo estaba bien. Le dejó indicaciones a la enfermera para que la mantuvieran controlada y luego salió del lugar para seguir con su ronda.

Por su parte Carlisle decidió trasladar a Edward a una habitación en la UCI de manera que pudieran tenerlo más vigilado, ahora lo importante era ver si encontraban a un donante compatible y de no ser así tendría que quitarle el riñón ya que lo único que hacía en este momento era perjudicar la salud del pequeño.

-Carlisle - llamo Elizabeth al doctor mientras los celadores trasladaban a Edward.

-Dime - dijo con semblante serio el doctor.

-Esto... va interferir en su enfermedad... - me pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-Tenemos que esperar para saber eso - le dijo el doctor colocando una mano en su hombro - Ahora lo importante es que lo apoyemos - continuo - Eli - le dijo con confianza después del tiempo que se conocían - Lo del riñón no entra en mis funciones, así que te presentare a mi compañero que lo tratara en este ámbito - dijo Carlisle y la mujer asintió con un suspiro caminando junto a él hasta llegar a la puerta a donde habían trasladado al pequeño, en el lugar había un doctor esperando.

-Hola - dijo el médico acercándose para entregarle la mano a la mujer - Soy Nahuel y el nuevo doctor de Edward - dijo.

-Elizabeth - dijo la mujer.

-Nahuel, Elizabeth tiene miedo de que el problema con el riñón pueda interferir en el cáncer que padece el niño - dijo Carlisle con seriedad.

-Eso lo veremos más adelante - dijo con un suspiro - Lo importante ahora es que toda la familia que tengas disponibles se realicen las pruebas para ver si son compatibles con Edward - dijo seriamente.

-Aquí únicamente nos podemos hacer las pruebas mi marido y yo - dijo la mujer acongojada.

-¿No tienen más familia? - pregunto confuso.

-Sí, pero no se encuentran aquí - dijo apenada.

-Por el momento pueden hacerse las pruebas ustedes y si no son compatibles tendrán que llamarles para que vengan hacérsela ellos - dijo y Eli asintió con un suspiro

- Supongo que Carlisle se encargó de eso, pero quiero que este vigilado las 24h del día, no quiero que suceda ningún contra tiempo - dijo y Carlisle asintió indicándole que lo había dejado claro - Ahora si quieres puedes entrar con él - le dijo y Elizabeth prácticamente entro corriendo al lugar donde habían trasladado a su hijo que ahora estaba dormido. Ella no pudo evitar considerar que el lugar era frio, serio, no era como los dormitorios de los pequeños, ese lugar era pura tristeza.

Los amigos de Edward, tras haber preguntado cómo estaba el chico se fueron a diferentes cosas, Emmett fue llevado a su dormitorio pues hoy su única preocupación debía ser descansar y el resto de chicos se fueron a la sala de estudios. Esme se paseaba por el cuarto donde se encontraba Emmett de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Esme... - la llamo el pequeño y esta se sentó en la cama después de comprobar su temperatura la cual estaba algo elevada, algo normal tras la quimioterapia - Edward de verdad se va a curar... - pregunto apenado.

-Estoy segura de que Carlisle y su nuevo médico van hacer todo lo posible para que así sea - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no quiero que le pase como Aarón - dijo mirándose las manos. Aarón fue un chico que murió hace un año por cáncer de pulmón, compartía dormitorio con Edward y Emmett y fue un gran amigo de este último antes de que Edward llegara.

-Tranquilo cariño, no todos los males son iguales, Aarón ya estaba muy malito - le dijo Esme con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al muchacho.

El chico pareció quedar más tranquilo y se recostó en su cama para descansar. Esme lo acomodó y le inyectó algo para la fiebre asegurándose que descansaba tranquilamente.

- Que descanses, pequeño- le besó la frente y salió del lugar

Tres días habían pasado desde que Edward había sido internado en la UCI, que Emmett había comenzado con las quimioterapias y que Alice había sido desconectada del respirador artificial.

Los pequeños estaban muy tristes al no ver a sus dos pequeños amigos en todos estos días, pero el doctor les había dicho que pronto estarían con ellos. Lamentablemente Edward no había mejorado como los médicos esperaban y su estado decaía cada vez más. El pobre ya no ánimos tenía de comer y se la pasaba durmiendo por los analgésicos que le daban para el dolor.

- Extraño a Alice- comentó la menor de los chicos

- Yo también- dijeron todos al unísono

- Yo también los extrañaba- dijo una dulce vocecilla a sus espaldas y, cuando miraron quien era, vieron a su querida amiga

- ¡Alice!- gritaron los cuatro niños y se acercaron para abrazarla con fuerza. Esme, Jacob y Ángela sonreían al ver a los cinco niños reunidos nuevamente, pero seguían pensando que les faltaba uno muy importante.

- Vaya, pero que alegres estamos hoy- comentó Carlisle acercándose a los niños- Hola Alice

- Hola, doctor- lo saludó y luego miró a los chicos- ¿Y Edward?

- Si, doctor ¿Y Edward?- preguntó Rosalie mirando a Carlisle

¿Cómo se suponía que les diría a los niños que su amigo no estaba bien y que, si no encontraban un riñón, podía morir? En la facultad de medicina no se lo habían enseñado.

- ¡Carlisle!- lo llamaron desde afuera y, después de decirles a los chicos que ya regresaba, salió para ver que ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a Nahuel

- Son compatibles… Edward y su padre son compatibles- le contó con una gran sonrisa.

El doctor sonrió de igual manera y pronto se fueron con su compañero para contarles a los padres del pequeño la buena nueva. Ellos habían estado demasiados preocupados por su niñito y con el alma en un hilo al pensar que podían perderlo en cualquier minuto, por lo que la noticia los alegraría demasiado.

Al llegar los vieron sentados al lado de la camilla donde el niño yacía dormido profundamente por los analgésicos que le habían suministrado y ambos no tardaron en voltearse.

- Carlisle…- dijo la madre del niño y, en cuanto notó la sonrisa del doctor, sintió que todo estaba bien y que podía relajarse

- Edward, Elizabeth, pueden estar tranquilos. Eres compatible con tu hijo- le dijo al padre y este sonrió ampliamente. En estos minutos solo podía pensar en lo maravillosa que sonaban aquellas palabras que se metieron en su cabeza y que poco a poco llenaron su alma

- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó Elizabeth al borde del llanto

- Muy en serio- le contestó- Organizaremos todo para que la cirugía se realice mañana a primera hora. Edward no puede seguir esperando.

Ambos padres se abrazaron y les dieron las gracias a los dos médicos que estaban en la sala, para luego voltearse nuevamente a su hijo y comenzar a acariciarle el cabello y la cara.

Carlisle y Nahuel salieron para darles un poco de privacidad y así poder organizar todo lo relacionado con la cirugía. Dejaron todo organizado y, al acabar, Carlisle recordó que había dejado a los chicos con la incertidumbre de lo que ocurría con su amigo.

Volvió a la planta donde estaban todos los pequeños y fue a decirles que pronto Edward estaría con ellos nuevamente y recuperado, lo que los alegró mucho. Esme también escuchó la noticia y sonrió ampliamente.

Todo parecía que volvería a ser como antes.

**HOLA! **

**bueno, bueno aquí está el cuarto capitulo, que susto Edward, pero parece que la cosa va a mejor... **

**Desde luego estos chicos para todo lo que les pasa son traviesos y nos les gusta estar quietos. **

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Merece un Reviews?, ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora? **

**UNBESOOO, SANDRA**


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5: **

A la mañana siguiente, y después de un día anterior muy ajetreado, por fin podían decir que las cosas estaban más tranquilas. De todas maneras el miedo y la tensión reinaban en el lugar y es que tener a uno de los chicos que más querían en una cirugía de trasplante no era para nada sencillo.

A Carlisle le hubiera gustado estar en la operación pero tenía diversos pacientes que atender y otros a los que hoy le daban quimio y su deber era estar con ellos ya que en quirófano no sería útil.

Así que Nahuel se encontraba solo en la sala de operaciones junto a Charlotte como enfermera y otros especialistas para realizar el trasplante.

Mientras en planta los niños terminaban de desayunar todos en el comedor, las risas de muchos de ellos se podían escuchar por los pasillos de toda la planta.

-Buenos días - dijo Jake con una sonrisa acercándose a los único tres niños que no mostraban sonrisa y era extraño porque normalmente siempre eran los más risueños - ¿Qué pasa hoy? - pregunto tristón.

-Edward está en quirófano... - dijo Alice con un suspiro.

-Pero eso es bueno, es para que se cure - le dijo el celador con una sonrisa.

-Pero tenemos miedo - dijo Rosalie apenada.

-Aparte hoy le están dando quimio a Emmett y Bella - dijo Alice de nuevo.

-Estamos tristes por ellos... - dijo Jasper.

-Pues seguro que a los tres les gustaría que mostraran esas sonrisas tan preciosas y que acabaran todo su desayuno - dijo ahora mirando atentamente a Rosalie - Hoy te revisa el doctor - le dijo y la pequeña bajo la mirada a su manos, pero no comió manda.

Jacob suspiró por la situación y siguió intentado que Rose comiera, pero no logró nada en absoluto.

Mientras tanto, en el área de quimioterapias, se encontraban Bella y Emmett recibiendo sus terapias acompañados por sus padres y hermana respectivamente. El novio de Bree, Diego, no había podido acompañarla como el otro día, pero vendría más tarde con un regalo para que el pequeño se alegrara un poco y así poder darle la buena noticia que le tenían junto a Bree.

Los dos niños, hasta el momento, se veían bastante tranquilos y los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia no se habían hecho presentes aun. Eso era bastante bueno.

- En la tarde vendrá Diego a verte- le comentó Bree a su hermanito mientras le acariciaba el cabello

- ¿En serio?- dijo con ilusión el niño

- Sí. Tenía que trabajar en la mañana y por eso no vino, pero en la tarde si o si viene- le contestó

- ¿Y tú no trabajabas?- inquirió el niño

- Si, pero me pedí el día para estar contigo- le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Los padres de Bella miraban con cariño a los dos hermanos y admiraban la valentía de Bree al pasar por toda la enfermedad de su hermano sola. Si ellos no se tuvieran el uno al otro lo más seguro es que no hubiesen podido con todo el peso de la enfermedad.

Como si se accionara un botón en el organismo de Bella, ella comenzó a devolver lo poco que había en su organismo y comenzó a llorar por el esfuerzo, mientras tanto en el organismo de Emmett la temperatura comenzaba a subirle y el decaía poco a poco.

Esme llegó para ayudarle a los padres de Bella y tenderle unos paños a Bree para que le colocara al pequeño. Esto era una de las cosas que más odiaba de su profesión, ver a los pequeños sufriendo los daños secundarios de las quimioterapias.

En la planta de cirugía el ambiente estaba muy tenso por la espera a que salieran Edward y su padre desde la operación. Su madre no dejaba de darse vueltas por el lugar y rara vez se sentaba a esperar.

- Mamá de Edward - la llamaron y al darse la vuelta vio a Alice y a Jasper aparecer en el lugar. El niño venía apoyado en unos bastones pequeños y ella con su mochilita donde cargaba el oxígeno para respirar.

- Pequeños ¿Qué hacen acá?- les preguntó mientras se agachaba para recibirlos en sus brazos

- vinimos a acompañarte. No queremos que estés solita- le contestó el niño y ella les sonrió.

Tomó a los dos niños y se sentó con ellos en las sillas de espera para aguardar a que alguien saliera a darle la información que ella tanto ansiaba. Que alguien saliera a decirle que todo estaba bien.

En la consulta del doctor Vulturi atendían a la pequeña Rosalie para saber si es que había mejorado en algún sentido, pero todo parecía indicar que no era así. Su peso no había aumentado en nada, pero tampoco había bajado, no había crecido y su anemia continuaba igual.

Los padres miraban impacientes como el médico revisaba a su pequeña y ya querían que terminara para que les dijera que era lo que ocurría con la niña, con su princesita.

- Bueno papitos, tengo que decirles que las cosas no están como me gustaría. Rose no ha subido nada de peso, sus muestras de sangre siguen iguales y no ha crecido ni un centímetro- les contó y ellos suspiraron

-Entonces ahora que podemos hacer... - pregunto la madre mirando al doctor apenada.

-Vamos a darte una oportunidad Rosalie - dijo Aro mirando a la niña seriamente - Tienes tres días para comer algo, de no ser así no nos quedara más remedio que tomar medidas más serías y estoy seguro de que no te sentirás a gusto con ellas - le dijo.

-¿Qué medidas? - pregunto el padre de la pequeña.

-No sé si conocen lo que es una sonda nasogástrica - dijo el médico y ambos padres se tensaron asistiendo - De no haber evolución en su estado o mejoría esa sería la única opción que nos dejaría - dijo Aro seriamente.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Rosalie viendo al doctor.

-Eso un tubo que se te mete por la nariz hasta la barriga y se te alimenta por allí - le explico el doctor.

-Yo no quiero eso - dijo molesta.

-En tus manos esta que no te lo ponga - dijo - Bueno, tengo más pacientes pero si quieren pueden quedarse con ella un rato más - les dijo y lo padres asintieron.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera del quirófano Alice, Jasper y Elizabeth continuaban esperando a que saliera el médico a decirles algo de Edward. Justo fue ese momento que el doctor salió por la puerta del quirófano y se sorprendió al ver allí a los niños.

-¿Cómo están mi hijo y mi marido? - pregunto Elizabeth colocándose en pie a gran velocidad.

-Tranquila, todo ha salido bien - le dijo con una sonrisa colocando la mano en su hombro.

-¿Puedo verlos? - pregunto llorando de la alegría, mientras Jasper y Alice se abrazaban contentos.

-Sí los trasladaremos por el momento a los dos a la misma habitación - dijo el doctor y ella asintió.

-¿Y Edward cuándo volverá con nosotros? - pregunto Jasper.

- En un tiempo más, cuando esté mucho mejor.

Los niños sonrieron ampliamente al escuchar eso y de verdad se alegraron. Alice comenzó a dar vueltas, feliz, y Jasper la miraba mientras reía.

El resto de la mañana y de la tarde fue relativamente tranquila, claro que no considerando el malestar general que tenían Emmett y Bella. Ellos dos sufrían por los efectos secundarios de sus tratamientos, pero al menos estaba siendo bien acompañados por sus familiares.

Bree le cambiaba los paños a su hermano y le acariciaba la espalda mientras afirmaba la palangana para que devolviera con calma. Los padres de Bella hacían lo mismo con ella y trataban de hacerla dormir.

Después de que les colocaran algo para los vómitos pudieron descansar más tranquilos.

- Permiso- pidió entrar el novio de Bree a la habitación

- Hola mi amor- lo saludó su novia dándole un beso

- Hola, cariño. Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estas, campeón?- le preguntó saludándolo y el niño le respondió un alegre "bien"- Que bueno. Mira lo que te traje

Desde detrás de su espalda sacó un nuevo muñeco de acción de los que le gustaba a Emmett. Era el "Capitán América", además de un escudo que usaba ese personaje. Emmett estaba maravillado.

- Y este te lo manda tu sobrinito- le dijo su hermana sacando otro personaje. Iron Man

- Pero yo no tengo sobrino- dijo el niño

- Por ahora no, pero dentro de unos meses sí- le dijo su hermana- Estoy embarazada

- ¿En serio?- su hermana asintió- Si, tendré un sobrinito

- Permiso- dijo Esme entrando en el cuarto

- Esme, Esme, voy a tener un sobrino- le dijo el niño

- ¿En serio? Eso es genial Emmett- le sonrió- Felicidades, Bree y Diego

- Gracias, Esme- le dijo la feliz pareja

-Bueno, Emmett, vengo a revisarte - dijo Esme acercándose a la cama para medir la presión del muchacho y la temperatura la cual todavía tenía elevada pero no podía darle ningún medicamento ya que después de la quimio le habían administrado bastante para rebatir todo esto - No, puedo darte más medicamento para bajar la temperatura, así que continuaremos con los paños y ahora te traerán la cena - le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No tengo ganas - dijo Emmett viéndola apenado.

-Tienes que comer... Un poco aunque sea - le dijo su hermana acariciando su cabello, cuando se alejó de ahí comprobó que una buena cantidad de pelo continuaba en sus manos, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y sacudirlos.

-Hagamos una cosa - dijo Esme que se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido - Pediré que solo te traigan una sopa - le dijo y el niño asintió con un suspiro, pero no reclamó

-Esme - la llamo el pequeño y ella lo miro antes de marcharse - ¿Cómo está Edward? - pregunto y la pareja le miro también interesados en la respuesta.

-Está bien, todo ha salido bien - le dijo con una sonrisa y la sonrisa del pequeño engrandeció ante la noticia.

La enfermera salió del lugar y le dijo a la enfermera que repartía la comida que fuera a la cocina a pedir que Emmett hoy únicamente cenara sopa.

Después de eso camino hasta el dormitorio de Bella y pico antes de entrar. Bella devolvía en ese momento así que Esme se acercó de inmediato para ayudar a Reneé, ya que Charlie estaba con guardia.

-Tranquila preciosa - le susurró Esme apartando la palangana cuando terminó y fue al baño a vaciarla y lavarla para luego volver donde la pequeña.

Le midió la temperatura y la presión como antes había hecho con Emmett y comprobó que la pequeña también tenía la temperatura elevada. Ayudó a Reneé a colocarle alguno paños y después se marchó indicando que ahora traerían la cena, que comiera lo que pudiera, pero que comiera algo.

Así se pasó por todos los dormitorios donde habían niños durmiendo para luego ir al comedor con los que allí estaban.

Entre todas estuvieron sirviendo y al acabar se los llevaron todos a dormir ya que el turno de ellas había acabado y ahora entraban los de la noche. Esme comenzó a caminar hasta la sala de enfermería para cambiarse de ropa e irse con su marido pero antes paso por el lugar donde estaba Edward para ver como estaba, ya que durante el día no había tenido tiempo.

Al entrar al lugar Elizabeth agarraba la mano de su hijo y cuando escuchó que alguien entraba miró hacía la puerta. En la cama de al lado estaba el padre del pequeño mirando la escena con adoración.

-Buenas noches - dijo Esme.

-Hola Esme - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está? - pregunto mirándolo.

-Al parecer evoluciona favorablemente - dijo la madre con una sonrisa.

-Eso es maravilloso - dijo Esme acercándose para acariciar el cabello del pequeño - En planta los niños están desesperados por que vuelva - dijo la enfermera.

-Quien me iba a decir a mí, que los mejores amigos de mi hijo los encontraría en un hospital... - susurró con un suspiro.

-Por lo general aquí los niños se entienden, ya que todos están enfermos... y Edward se ha ganado el corazón de muchos - dijo.

-He pasado mucho miedo Esme - dijo Elizabeth dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-Es normal - le dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Esme estuvo un rato consolándola y poco después salió para cambiarse e irse a su casa.

Habían pasado unos días desde que habían operado a Edward y todo parecía que evolucionaba bien, a su padre ya le habían dado el alta, pero aun así pasaba todos los días junto a su hijo y su mujer, ya que el pequeño se aburría mucho por no poder jugar con sus amigos, quienes solo les habían dejado una vez para ir a verlo.

Por otro lado a Emmett ya se les había comenzado a caer nuevamente el cabello y eso fue un duro golpe para él. Al principio Emmett no quería estar acompañado de nadie, siempre solo. Y Bella por su parte, hacía tiempo que había perdido su cabello color chocolate.

Alice también estaba pareciendo mejorar poco a poco cada día, o al menos su enfermedad no estaba avanzando como los médicos creían que ocurriría. Su padre se pasaba todas las tardes para estar a su lado y apoyarla en lo que la pequeña necesitara, además de consentirla con lo que a ella más le gustaba. La ropa.

Jasper parecía mejorar con cada día que pasaba y pronto le darían el alta aunque aún debería llevar el yeso por un tiempo más. Esto hacía que él se sintiera confundido ya que, por un lado, quería estar con sus hermanas, sus cuñados y su sobrino, pero por otro quería estar con los chicos y no abandonarlos nunca. Sus hermanas trataban de convencerlo con que vendrían a verlos cuando ellos quisieran, pero eso no lo convencía del todo.

Rosalie… Bueno, ella era un tema aparte. La pequeña seguía negándose a comer y eso causaba muchos problemas ya que los médicos no se veían en otra opción que colocarle la sonda nasogástrica que tanto habían tratado de evitar. Sus padres también habían tratado de interceder para que esto no ocurriera, pero era por el bien de su hija que tenían que hacerlo.

Esme ya iba con la pequeña Rosalie sentada en una silla de ruedas. La niña había bajado tanto de peso que apenas tenía fuerzas para poder caminar por su cuenta y sus piernas solían fallarle y caía golpeándose con fuerza.

La pequeña iba nerviosa y no sabía que pasaría, pero si era consciente de que lo más probable es que no le gustaría para nada. Pero ella no quería comer, no tenía ganas y no le gustaba la comida del hospital. Ella quería la comida que le preparaba su nana.

- Esme…- llamó a la enfermera y esta la comenzó a escuchar- ¿Me va a doler?

- No, pequeña- Esme sabía que no le dolería, pero no le agradaría para nada y trataría de hacer todo lo posible para huir y evitar que le colocaran la sonda.

Al llegar a la consulta, los padres de Rosalie y Aro ya estaban esperando con los implementos necesarios para el procedimiento y conversando de lo que ocurriría ahora. Los dos padres se levantaron de sus puestos para ir a abrazar a su pequeña y su padre la tomó entre sus brazos para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba el doctor.

- Hola, Rose- la saludó con amabilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Cómo estas hoy, pequeña?

- Asustada- confesó la niña y su madre le acarició el rostro con dulzura

- No tienes que tener miedo, pequeña. Vamos a terminar muy pronto con todo esto y te dejaremos tranquila ¿Vale?- le dijo el doctor y ella asintió levemente.

El médico les indicó a los dos padres que recostaran a la niña en la camilla y que se quedaran con ella, como les había dicho hace un rato mientras él tomaba los implementos que necesitaba. Esme también se acercó para ayudarle al médico, aunque odiaba hacer cosas como esta a los pequeños.

- Bien ¿Estamos listos?- preguntó el médico a los padres y ellos asintieron no muy convencidos

- Papi…- llamó la pequeña a su padre mientras el médico tomaba la medido del tubo

- Tranquila pequeña- le acarició el cabello y su madre hizo lo mismo

- Bien Rose, vamos a colocarte este tubito a través de la nariz ¿Vale? Necesito que estés quietita- le pidió el médico y, a pesar que la niña asintió, sabía que en cuanto la sonda comenzara a entrar se inquietaría.

Aro le pidió a los padres que la afirmaran y así lo hicieron. Su padre la abrazó afirmándole los bracitos y la madre las piernas.

El médico tomó la sonda y comenzó a ingresar en la nariz de la pequeña, haciendo de inmediato que ella se moviera y comenzara a llorar y a tratar de zafarse.

- Tranquila pequeña, tranquila- le pedía su padre con la voz quebrada y sin ser capaz de mirarla. Él estaba abrazando a su hija pero miraba para el lado.

Su madre tampoco era capaz de mirar a pesar que afirmaba sus piernitas.

Esme le afirmaba la cabeza a la pequeña y le decía cosas para que se calmara poco a poco, pero no lo conseguía.

Aro siguió insertando la sonda poco a poco y se tuvo que detener cuando la pequeña devolvió un poco. Él y Esme voltearon rápidamente su cabeza para que no se fuera a ahogar. Luego continuó.

- ¡Papi! ¡No, no quiero!- lloraba la niña, roja por el esfuerzo y tosiendo de vez en cuando

- Tranquila pequeña, ya pasará- le decía su papá

- ¡No quiero! ¡Sácala, papi!- le rogaba la pequeña

- Ya casi, Rose. Ya término- le dijo el médico tomado las cintas para afirmar la sonda en su lugar- Ya termino

Cuando estuvo afirmada la dejaron que se sentara poco a poco aunque ella seguía llorando e intentaba tocar la sonda en varias ocasiones. Ellos le decían que no lo hiciera y sin que pudieran evitarlo se sacó el parche y casi se saca la sonda.

La recostaron rápidamente y la reinsertaron hasta que quedó en su lugar. Volvieron a afirmarla, aunque ahora la afirmaron mejor y dejaron el resto del tubo hacia atrás para que no se lo fuera a arrancar, afirmándolo con una cinta.

Rose estaba muy enfadada y no quería nada de nadie, por lo que movía sus brazos para espantarlos. Cuando su padre quiso acercarse para abrazarla ella le tiró un manotazo, el cual no era muy fuerte, repitiéndole que no lo quería y cosas por el estilo. Su madre no tuvo mejor suerte.

-Rosalie, escúchame - le dijo el doctor.

-No quiero - grito cruzándose de brazos, realmente estaba muy enfadada, molesta e incómoda. Aro suspiro entendiendo que la niña no quisiera escucharle ahora, así que respiro y miro a Esme.

-Llévala al dormitorio para que se cambie la ropa y Rose, está bien que ahora no quieras hablarme, lo haremos más tarde. Ahora vente con Esme que creo que os tiene una sorpresa - dijo y Esme la cogió en brazos con esfuerzo y la llevo a la silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué sorpresa? - pregunto la niña mientras Esme subía en el ascensor para ir a la planta donde la pequeña dormía.

-Carlisle me dijo que hoy podrían ir a ver a Edward - dijo Esme con una sonrisa - Pero es un secreto no puedes decirle a nadie - le dijo. Esme aprovecho que todos los chicos estaban en las clases y fue con Rose al cuarto, le ayudo a ducharse y le cambió de ropa.

Cuando la pequeña estuvo lista se fueron las dos a donde estaban los demás pequeños, quienes comenzaron a preguntarle de inmediato que era eso que salía de su nariz, más que nada Jasper y Alice. Bella y Emmett ya sabían lo que era eso ya que ellos también tuvieron que usarlas en alguna oportunidad.

- Eso molesta mucho- se quejó Bella, estremeciéndose de miedo

- Y molesta más cuando la colocan- siguió Emmett y las dos niñas que sabían lo que se sentía asintieron

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Jasper, con miedo

- Si, molesta mucho- respondió Rosalie

- Hola mis pequeños pacientes- saludó Carlisle a Bella y a Emmett, además de los demás pequeños que estaban acompañándolo- ¿Y eso?- le preguntó a Rose y ella solo sollozó, estando a punto de llorar al recordar lo que le había pasado.

Carlisle notó esto y abrazó a la pequeña para que no lo hiciera, aprovechando de darles la buena noticia a todos los niños. Ellos se alegraron enormemente y comenzó a salir con todos los pequeños hacia el área donde estaba internado Edward.

Este pequeño estaba acompañado por su madre y su padre, riéndose y jugando con un juguete nuevo que le había llevado su padre para alegrarlo.

-Chicos escuchen - dijo Carlisle agachándose para que los pequeños pudieran verle - Les traigo con la condición de que se comporten, recuerden que Edward todavía esta delicado - dijo Carlisle y cuando acabo miro a Esme con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ninguno haría caso a sus palabras. El doctor abrió la puerta y todos los niños que podían andar entraron corriendo al cuarto mientras que Jasper y Rose tardaron más ya que eran Carlisle y Esme los que empujaban sus sillas.

-¡Edward!- grito Emmett viendo a su amigo en la cama quien sonrió enormemente al verlos, así como sus padres al ver la felicidad del pequeño.

-¡Chicos! - dijo incorporándose un poco, su madre le ayudo a acomodarse.

-¿Cómo estás? - pregunto Bella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bien, ya con ganas de volver a mi cuarto - dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Carlisle.

-Ya lo sé muchacho, pero no soy yo quien te atiende con lo del riñón, eso tienes que hablarlo con Nahuel - le dijo.

-¿Rose porque te pusieron eso? - pregunto Edward quien también había llevado la sonda durante un tiempo - ¿Tienes cáncer? - pregunto el niño directamente.

-¡No! - grito Rose cogiéndose el pelo.

-¿Entonces? - pregunto confuso.

-Edward a Rose eso no se lo ponen del todo por el mismo motivo que a vosotros... ella tiene problemas con la comida, ella elige no comer - dijo Esme.

-Claro, vosotros no elegías no hacerlo... - continúo Carlisle.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con la maestra? - pregunto Edward atento.

-Nada interesante, todo aburrido - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Sí, muy aburrido, estuvo explicando algo sobre multi... multiplilación o algo así - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, los adultos rieron al ver como el pequeño no recordaba la palabra.

-Nos ha prometido Eleazar que si nos portamos bien, uno de estos días nos sacara al jardín hacer la terapia - dijo Alice con ilusión.

Después los niños estuvieron jugando y divirtiéndose con su amigo mientras los adultos hablaban sobre la evolución de Edward. Carlisle y Esme estaban en su descanso y habían aprovechado para pasarlo de esta manera. De un momento a otro Jasper comenzó a llorar lo que hizo que todos se asustaran.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme se acercaron rápidamente a él para ver que le sucedía y este comenzó a llorar diciendo que no podía mover la pierna, la pareja intercambió una mirada de preocupación y ambos salieron del cuarto con el pequeño en su silla. Esme fue a buscar a Garrett para informarle de lo sucedido mientras Carlisle iba al primer box que vio libre para tratar de atender al pequeño.

-¿Qué paso? - pregunto Garrett entrando al lugar.

-Estábamos donde Edward y de repente comenzó a llorar diciendo que no podía mover las piernas - dijo Carlisle

-Esme, pon una vía - dijo seriamente - Jasper, mírame, ahora voy a pincharte en el pie, quiero que me digas si lo sientes, ¿Vale? - le pregunto y el niño asintió con un sollozo.

El médico comenzó a realizar las pruebas necesarias al niño, pero no se quejaba por nada del mundo. Eso los preocupaba aún más.

Garrett le hizo pruebas físicas, psicológicas y mandó a realizarle unos estudios, pidiendo que los trajeran cuanto antes.

Después de media hora ya tenían todos los resultados necesarios y se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- ¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?- inquirió Garrett, molesto

- A lo mejor era muy pequeño al principio- le dijo Esme

- Hay que operarlo antes de que pierda más sensibilidad en las piernas- dijo con decisión y salió del lugar para ir a llamar a las hermanas de Jasper para que vinieran cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto habían sedado a Jasper para que estuviera tranquilo mientras esperaban los resultados y los niños, se quedaron preocupados por Jasper pero siempre pendientes de Edward y hacerlo sentir bien.

Las hermanas de Jasper llegaron al poco tiempo y conversaron con el médico para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

- Jasper tiene una hernia discal lumbar que está presionando sus nervios y eso no le permite sentir las piernas- les explicó- Y como ha pasado mucho tiempo no podemos tratarlo con corticoides y antiinflamatorios o perderíamos más tiempo aun. Necesitamos solucionar esto ahora

- ¿Y qué sugiere?- preguntó Tanya

- Cirugía- respondió directamente

Las tres hermanas se estremecieron al escuchar eso, pero sabían que en estos momentos tenían que pensar en su hermanito y en el bien de este. Las tres se miraron y asintieron de acuerdo, sabiendo lo que la otra pensaba.

- ¿Qué debemos firmar?- preguntó Tanya y el médico fue a buscar a Carmen, la trabajadora social, ya que ella le había dicho que había un problema con los documentos de Jasper.

- ¿Doctor?- inquirió Kate al verlo llegar con la otra mujer

- Chicas, ella es Carmen- la presentó- es la trabajadora social

- ¿Y?- preguntaron

- Chicas, tengo que hablar con ustedes. Lo que ocurre es que los documentos que acreditan que ustedes se convierten en las tutoras de Jasper aún no están listos y, así no pueden firmar- les informó

**HOLA!**

**Aquí subo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y que disfrutes leyendo. **

**¿Qué les parece lo de Rosalie?, ¿Y ahora el que enfermo fue Jasper? **

**¿Qué les esta pareciendo?, ¿Merece un Reviews?**

**Muchas gracias a las que me leéis, aunque no sois muchas por el momento, os lo agradezco :D **

**SANDRA!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO: 6 **

-¿Qué? Esto tiene que ser una broma- criticó Kate

- No nos puede decir eso cuando mi hermano necesita una cirugía para no quedar parapléjico- le reclamó Tanya

- Lo siento, chicas- se disculpó Carmen

- Carmen, yo me haré cargo- dijo Garrett y ella lo miró sin entender- Yo firmaré y me haré cargo de toda responsabilidad

Estuvieron discutiendo un rato hasta que al final Garrett solo firmó y se fue a quirófano con el pequeño que ya estaba siendo preparado. Garrett había mandado a Sam a que lo llevara para operarlo cuanto antes, sabiendo que esto podía pasar.

El médico le sonrió a las hermanas y se fue al quirófano donde habían trasladado al niño, dejando a las chicas completamente nerviosas por lo que podía llegar a pasar en ese lugar con su pequeño hermano.

Por otro lado los niños ya habían sido llevados al comedor para servirles la comida y Rose había sido llevada a su cuarto para alimentarla por la sonda. Esme se había ido con esta última dejando a Ángela y a Jacob encargados de servirles las comidas a los niños.

- Oigan enanos ¿Y Jasper?- preguntó el joven arrodillándose frente a los pequeños

- No lo sabemos. Se empezó a quejar que no sentía la pierna y se lo llevaron para que lo viera su doctor- respondió Bella y Jacob quedó intrigado

- Jacob, ayúdame- le pidió Ángela y el joven se acercó para apoyarla.

Les sirvieron todos los platos a los pequeños y esperaron a que terminaran para llevarlos a dormir la siesta.

Cuando todos los pequeños estuvieron dormidos los médicos y enfermeras se pudieron sentar a comer sus comidas y conversar un rato. Aunque siempre había un grupo que se quedaba supervisando a los niños para que no hubiera complicaciones.

- Así que están operando a Jasper- comentó Aro

- Sí. Al parecer tenía una hernia discal producto del accidente y que se fue desarrollando con el tiempo- siguió Carlisle

- El pobre necesitará mucho apoyo- comentó Sue y Eleazar la apoyó

- Además tenemos que apurar los papeles del niño. Hoy sus hermanas no podían firmar para que lo operaran- siguió Carmen

- Los niños van a estar inquietos- dijo Jacob y todos lo miraron- Es lo lógico. Siempre se alteran cuando falta uno de ellos. Primero Alice, luego Edward y ahora Jasper… Intentaran verlo a como dé lugar

- Pero tenemos que tratar de que descanse lo más posible y que no lo molesten- siguió Esme

Siguieron comiendo en calma hasta que se terminó su tiempo de descanso y siguieron con sus trabajos.

Carlisle le comentó a su amada esposa que hoy tenía consulta con Bella y que tenía miedo de lo que podían llegar a encontrar.

- Mi amor, tienes que pensar en positivo- le indicó- Tu sabes que estos problemas con complicados, pero tenemos que tener fe en que saldrá adelante.

-Bella es la pequeña - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras caminaba al despacho junto a Esme - La llevo tratando desde muy pequeña, me duele verla mal - dijo con un suspiro.  
>-Eso es verdad, creo que es la más veterana de toda la planta - dijo Esme apenada.<p>

-Hay noches donde sueño con los chicos y están todos recuperados, ya mayores dando charlas a otros niños sobre su estancia aquí - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y Esme lo abrazo.  
>-¿Quieres que te acompañe con Bella? - pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa viendo a su marido.<br>-Si tengo que hacerle alguna prueba te llamare - le dijo. Está asintió y marcho dejando a su marido pensativo.

Esme camino por los pasillos pensativa, comprendía a su marido, ella también sufría con los pequeños, nos conocía demasiado, les tenía mucho apreció.

-Esme - le llamo Jessica acercándose a paso ligero y Esme se giró para verla - Quería preguntarte si mañana puedes cubrir mi turno, tengo asuntos personales que tratar y no puedo venir - dijo mirando las manos.

-No te preocupes, si es realmente importante no tienes de que preocuparte, yo me encargare de tu turno - le contesto Esme y comenzó a caminar de nuevo para supervisar que los niños estaban bien.

Fue entrando a diversos dormitorios y finalmente paro en el de Emmett, era el único que estaba hoy hay, entro con cuidado y se acercó a la cama, pero se preocupó al ver que no estaba, pero en ese momento lo vio saliendo del baño.

-Hola Esme - dijo el niño con una sonrisa al verla.

-Hola corazón - le saludo cuando se sentó junto a ella - ¿Ya te despertaste de la siesta? - pregunto Esme con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla del pequeño.

-No, no me dormí - dijo apenado.

-¿Y eso no tienes sueño? - pregunto la enfermera con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero estoy preocupado por Jasper - dijo triste - ¿Sabes cómo está? - pregunto Emmett viéndose las manos.

-No, todavía le están operando - dijo Esme con un suspiro. Todos los niños que estaban en el hospital eran una gran familia, en especial ellos seis, habían creado un vínculo muy especial y muy fuerte.

-No me quiero quedar solo - dijo triste.  
>-No estás solo cariño - le dijo Esme abrazándolo.<p>

-Sí, porque primero se puso mal Edward y ahora Jasper, ahora estoy solo en el cuarto - dijo sollozando.

-Edward está mucho mejor, estoy segura de que pronto volverá contigo - le dijo tratando de animar un poco al pequeño - ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a despertar a las chicas? - le pregunto con una sonrisa y Emmett asintió poniéndose las bambas y comenzó acompañarla hasta el dormitorio de sus amigas - ¿Vas despertando a Bella? - le pregunto y él asintió acercándose a mi amiga mientras Esme se acercaba a Rosalie. La despertó con delicadeza, esta incomoda trato de sacarse él tuvo pero Esme se lo impidió hablándole con dulzura, la pequeña finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a la mujer. Después se acercó a Alice e hizo lo mismo colocándole su mascarilla.

-Esme - se escuchó la dulce voz de Bella y la enfermera giro para verla mostrándole una sonrisa - ¿Hoy tengo que ir con Carlisle? - pregunto mirándola a la enfermera y Esme asintió, Bella hizo lo mismo y fue al baño diciendo que no aguantaba más. Cuando Bella termino todos se prepararon para ir a merendar a la sala de la televisión ya que nunca merendaban en el comedor.

-Hola - saludo Charlie acercándose frente a los chicos que acababan de salir y Bella salió corriendo para su padre y poco después paso a los brazos de su madre.

-Hola Charlie, Reneé - dijo Esme con una sonrisa, llevaba la silla de Rosalie mientras Emmett y Alice iban junto a ella.

-Hola chicos - dijo Charlie haciendo que los chicos le chocaran las palmas - Esme, nos llevamos a Bella - dijo con una sonrisa y esta asintió.

-Suerte Bella - grito Alice mientras la pequeña se marchaba con sus padres.

-Esme, podemos acompañarte mientras le das a Rose de comer por ahí - dijo Emmett señalando el tubo. Esme asintió sabiendo que ellos tratarían de insistir.

Bella iba en los brazos de su padre bastante tranquila sabiendo que era lo que iba a pasar. Después de tantos años pasando por lo mismo ya estaba acostumbrada a que esto ocurriera casa cierto tiempo y ya no tenía tanto miedo como en un principio. A lo que si le tenía miedo, pero no por el procedimiento sino que por el dolor, era a los exámenes que le hacía en algunas visitas.

Al entrar en la consulta, Carlisle ya los esperaba con una sonrisa y la pequeña le respondió de igual manera.

Los dos padres también saludaron al doctor y se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del doctor para comenzar a conversar de lo que ocurriría y de los progresos que había hecho u pequeña en este último tiempo.

- Bueno peque, primero a la balanza- le dijo Carlisle parándose para lavarse las manos y luego tomar a Bella para ayudarla a subirse a la pesa donde la pesaría y la mediría para saber que tal estaba.

Luego la pasó a la camilla y comenzó con la revisión típica. Primero partió con las constantes vitales, luego pasó al examen físico y terminó jugando con ella un poco mientras les decía a los padres el estado de la niña.

- ¿Entonces mañana le harán las pruebas?- preguntó su padre y Carlisle asintió

- Si, mañana a primera hora le haremos los exámenes de rutina para saber qué tan avanzado o en qué nivel está el cáncer y ver cuál será nuestra próxima estrategia de ataqué contra la enfermedad- les informó

- Yo vendré a acompañarla- dijo Reneé, abrazando a su niña, su pequeña

Conversaron un poco más y luego Bella volvió a donde sus amigos que ya la esperaban ansiosos para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

Ellos jugaban en la sala de entretenciones y la pequeña se entretuvo pasando el rato con ellos hasta que los llevaron a hacer sus deberes, a cenar y luego a dormir.

Emmett se sintió solo toda la noche. Extrañaba a sus amigos, le hacían falta. El necesitaba sentir a sus compañeros acompañándolo.

El hospital estaba en completo silencio desde las nueve hasta las siete de la madrugada, que era la hora en que los pequeños comenzaban a despertar.

Esme llegaba a veces para levantarnos y otras cuando ellos ya estaban en el comedor, desayunando. Este era uno de ellos, pero le extrañó no ver a Bella con los niños. Luego recordó que Carlisle le había comentado la noche anterior que hoy le harían las pruebas a la pequeña Bella, por lo que tenía que estar en ayuno.

Se acercó a saludar a sus pequeños favoritos y los besó a todos en las mejillas.

- Yo también quiero uno- escucharon una dulce voz a sus espaldas y vieron a Edward sentado en una silla de ruedas siendo empujado por Jake.

- ¡Edward!- gritaron los niños con emoción y se acercaron a recibirlo.

En otra área del hospital se encontraba un adolorido Jasper, llorando y recostado boca abajo en la camilla del área de cirugía. Al menos había vuelto a sentir más sus piernas, pero eso también traía dolor consigo y eso no le gustaba.

Sus hermanas trataban de calmarlo y animarlo, pero estaba inconsolable. No hacía más que pedir a sus papás aun sabiendo que ellos no podían estar consigo. Su cuñado también estaba tratando de calmarlo en vano.

Tanya llamó a una enfermera para que le dieran algún calmante o analgésico para el dolor, por lo que la enfermera habló de inmediato con el médico para que le diera la instrucción y ella le inyectó al medicamento en el suero.

- Buen día, Bella- saludó Esme a la pequeña niña que estaba acostada en su camilla mirando dibujos animados en la televisión

- Hola, Esme- la saludó la niña

- ¿Cómo está mi princesita el día de hoy?- le preguntó acariciándole la cabeza y cogiendo el pañuelo de su mesita para colocárselo

- Bien- le respondió con una sonrisa

- Me alegro- le sonrió la enfermera- ¿quieres hacer pipí?

La pequeña asintió y Esme la acompañó al baño donde la limpió primero antes de realizar el procedimiento y donde luego recogió la muestra afirmando un recipiente donde recolectó la orina. Luego la limpió y le ayudó a bañarse para cambiarle el pijama.

Luego le dijo que tenían que ir a donde Carlisle y que su mamá ya la esperaba, con lo que la niña comenzó a colocarse nerviosa sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

Al llegar la madre de Bella fue a cogerla de inmediato en sus brazos y Carlisle se puso a jugar con ella para que se relajara un poco y fuera más fácil tomarle las muestras, pero Bella sabía todo esto a la perfección.

Cuando llevó el momento Carlisle le pidió a la madre de Bella que recostara a la pequeña en la camilla y este fue a tomar los implementos necesarios para tomarle la muestra a la pequeña. Lo bueno era que no habría que pincharla ya que podían sacar la muestra desde el catéter por donde le pasaban la quimioterapia y eso les aliviaba un poco el trabajo.

Le quitaron la camiseta con cuidado, limpiaron la zona y tomaron la muestra necesaria para los estudios. Bella estaba un poco más calmada al no tener que ser pinchada, pero eso no duraría demasiado.

-Bella - le llamo Carlisle y ella lo miro con miedo - Ahora vas a dormir un poquito y cuando te despiertes ya estarás en tu cuarto, ¿Vale? - pregunto el doctor y la pequeña asintió no muy convencida.

-Mami... - susurro la pequeña y la madre se acercó para cogerla en sus brazos mientras Carlisle comenzaba aplicar el medicamento, la pequeña se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de su madre, quien cuando Carlisle se lo indico la dejo en la camilla y salió del lugar para esperar fuera.

Mientras en la sala de la televisión Alice, Rosalie, Edward y Emmett veían unos dibujos aprovechando que Eleazar no había podido ir esta mañana y no harían la terapia de grupo.

-¿Qué hacen renacuajos? - pregunto Ángela acercándose a ellos.

-Vemos Bob esponja - dijeron Alice y Edward con una sonrisa.

-Ángela, ¿Cómo están Bella y Jasper? - pregunto el pequeño triste.

-Jasper ya está en un dormitorio, la operación salió bien, pero no se puede ir a verlo todavía - les explico y ellos asintieron, pero ninguno conforme con esa solución - Y a Bella le han haciendo pruebas y en la tarde podrán ir a verla al cuarto... - les dijo.

-Pero... - susurro Emmett.

-No, Emmett, no quieras enfadar a los médicos, si quieren ver a Bella tendrán que esperar a la tarde, sino no les dejaran y si hacen algo indebido ya saben cuáles serán las consecuencias- dijo Ángela seria siguiendo las instrucciones que sus superiores le habían dado.

Ángela se marchó y los chicos que no quedaron muy conformes con su respuesta comenzaron a idear un plan para ir a ver a Jasper y otro para visitar a su amiga. Finalmente acordaron que Rosalie diría que va al baño y Alice le acompañara y mientras Emmett y Edward salen del lugar aprovechado que están distraídos y luego saldrán ellas que no van en silla y podrán ser más rápidas.

Pusieron en marcha el plan y poco a poco salieron del lugar para ir al piso donde estaba Jasper. Ellos también habían estado alguna vez en este lugar, así que lo conocían a la perfección.

Cuando llegaron al piso buscaron el cuarto donde estaba su amigo y se acercaron a él para saber cómo estaba. Jasper se encontraba completamente dormido por el efecto de los sedantes y estaba sin camiseta.

Estaba boca abajo en la camilla, con una gran venda que cubría su vientre y espalda y conectado a muchas máquinas y esas cosas. Era chocante verlo así.

-Pobrecito... - susurro Rosalie triste.

-Está dormido... - susurro Alice.

-No, lo han dormido, seguro que le duele mucho - dijo Emmett mirando el suero con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? - alzo la voz Garrett al ver a los niños allí.

-Ver a nuestro amigo - dijo Edward.

-No deberían estar aquí, saben que no se pueden, ahora mismo los cuatro fuera - dijo mientras el mismo empujaba la silla de Edward y todo los niños trataban de andar rápido para ir a su paso - Ángela, Jessica y Jacob, no se supone que son ustedes los responsables de que todos los niños estén en esta planta - dijo entrando a la recepción de enfermeras de la planta de los chicos.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Raki la enfermera al mando cuando Esme no se encontraba.

-Sucede que los niños estaban en las planta dos en la zona de UCI y no pueden estar por allí - dijo el doctor serio.

-No se preocupe yo me encargo - dijo la enfermera que quedo frente a los cuatro niños.

El doctor se marchó para seguir con lo que iba hacer y la enfermera vio seriamente a los niños - Siempre ustedes, parece que no cambian... cuantas veces hay que decirles que no pueden estar paseando por el hospital, que no pueden escaparse como si nada pasara, no están en su casa - les grito.

-Sí Raki, si lo están - dijo Esme entrando al lugar y acercándose a los chicos que parecían asustados por los gritos - Por mucho que nos pese a todos, esta es la casa de todos ellos o de la gran mayoría, se lo conocen incluso mejor que nosotros y son niños, están preocupado por un amigo, es normal esas travesuras - dijo Esme viendo a la mujer - Aunque no deban hacerse - dijo viéndolos a ellos ahora.

-No podemos estar siempre pendientes de ellos, hay más niños en el hospital - dijo la enfermera.

-Por esos estamos distribuidos... - le recordó Esme- Te voy a pedir que por favor te encargues de los niños que tienes a tu cargo que yo lo hago con los míos.

La otra enfermera la miró desafiante, pero salió del lugar después de mirar hacia las espaldas de Esme donde había un señor de avanzada edad, cabello completamente blanco y unos profundos ojos azules.

Nadie más que esa mujer se percató de la presencia del hombre, pero eso fue suficiente para que la mujer se fuera del lugar para seguir con su trabajo.

Por otro lado Esme se agachó a la altura de los pequeños y les pidió que no se volvieran a meter en más problemas y que esperaran a que sus amigos regresaran a sus habitaciones. Los niños asintieron.

Luego Esme le pidió a Jacob que se fuera con los niños a la habitación de juegos y que no se separara de ellos. El chico asintió y se fue con los cuatro niños hacia la sala donde Esme los había mandado.

- ¿Supo algo de la pequeña Bella, señora?- preguntó Ángela, acercándose a su jefa

- No, nada… Voy a ir a preguntarle al doctor Cullen- le contestó y la chica asintió.

En el hospital era el único lugar donde Esme se refería a su esposo como doctor Cullen para que los demás no se lo tomaran a mal y pensaran que tenía privilegios, así que trataba de mantener las distancias.

Caminó lentamente hacia el despacho de su esposo, preguntándole primero a su secretaria si es que este estaba disponible. Ella asintió y Esme le sonrió mientras ingresaba en la habitación.

Carlisle estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando unos documentos minuciosamente y se notaba que estaba preocupado por algo. Su frente estaba arrugada y apretaba el puente de su nariz con preocupación, nervioso.

- Cariño…- lo llamó Esme y este levantó la vista de inmediato

- Hola mi amor- la saludó Carlisle, recostándose en su silla e invitándola a que se sentara en sus piernas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves nervioso- le preguntó su mujer haciendo lo que él le pedía y el suspiró

- Es Bella- contestó y Esme prestó atención de inmediato

- ¿qué ocurre con Bella?- preguntó nuevamente

- Está mal, Esme. Bella necesita otro trasplante de médula- le respondió mientras le tendía los exámenes de la pequeña. Estos corroboraban lo que su marido le decía y ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la pequeña.

Los dos se miraron por un buen rato pensando en lo que harían de ahora en adelante. Esme sabía demasiado y siempre le ayudaba a su esposo para definir qué es lo que había que hacer en los casos de sus pequeños pacientes. A pesar de haber estudiado enfermería, fácilmente podría haber sido doctora pero su pasión por cuidar de los pequeños y el contacto que esta carrera tenía con los pacientes le agradaba más que cualquier otra cosa… Y Carlisle siempre respetó su decisión.

En la sala donde estaban los pequeños se veía a Jake jugando con ellos, pintando y riéndose, haciendo que los niños se olvidaran por un momento de que estaban enfermos.

Entre todos se ayudaban a hacer torres, a combinar colores o simplemente jugaban entre ellos como si fueran hermanos y eso lo vio el mismo hombre de cabello blanco que había visto como Esme defendía hace un rato a sus pequeños pacientes.

Le impresionó ver la relación que mantenían estos pequeños y lo bien que se llevaban, pero lo que más le impresionó fueron los profundos ojos verdes del pequeño que estaba vestido con un pijama a juego con sus ojos. Reía de una manera angelical y de verdad eso era lo que parecía, un ángel en la tierra.

- Megan... - fue lo único que susurró antes de desaparecer con la imagen del pequeño dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

- ¿Doctor, necesita algo?- le preguntó una enfermera cuando el caminaba de regreso a su despacho

- No, nada- le respondió secamente siguiendo con su camino.

Peter iba con la mirada en el suelo, absorto por su propios pensamientos e inconsciente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, fue así hasta que choco con un hombre en el pasillo lo que hizo que ambos levantaran la vista viéndose mutuamente. Los ojos azules profundos de Peter quedaron fijos en la mirada azul mar de Carlisle y viceversa, ninguno menciono palabra, solo se miraron.

Esme que caminaba junto a su esposo pues comentaban lo sucedido con Bella se quedó mirando a ambos hombres sin mencionar palabra. Finalmente Carlisle aparto la mirada continuo caminando junto a su mujer, mientras el hombre continuo su camino hacía el despacho.

Cuando llegó abrió un viejo cajón que tenía con llave y cogió una foto que guardaba. En ella aparecía tres personas; un pequeño niño con una gran sonrisa, rubio y de ojos azules como el mar abrazado a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda y junto a ellos un hombre que abrazaba a ambos.

-¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esta situación, hijo? - susurro viendo la foto. Después dejo la foto de nuevo en el cajón y comenzó a firma unos documentos que habían sobre su escritorio. El interfono sonó y Peter contesto pues solo podía ser su secretaria.

-Señor, le recuerdo que hoy tiene la reunión a última hora con los doctores de la planta cinco - dijo la secretaria. Peter afirmo recordarla y continúo con su trabajo.

Mientras en el comedor Esme le pedía a Jake que le llevara la bandeja a Bella al dormitorio y que si sus padres no se encontraban allí ya que debían marchar al trabajo el mismo se quedara hasta que ella fuera. El celador sin problema alguno comenzó a caminar al dormitorio de la pequeña, mientras Esme preparaba el carito para darle de comer a los chicos que se encontraban en el comedor.

-Esme... ¿Estás enfadada? - pregunto Emmett apenado.

-No, cariño, ¿Por qué? - pregunto colocando la sopa.

-Porque parece que estás triste - dijo Rosalie. Esme solo pensó en Bella, sí, claro que estaba triste, pero ella no podía explicarles a los pequeños que le pasaba.

-No tengo nada chicos, pero tienen que prometerme que no se escaparan de nuevo - les dijo y los pequeños asintieron aunque Esme sonrió sabiendo que los pequeños no iban a cumplir esa promesa.

-Esme... ¿Por qué Jasper estaba dormido? - pregunto Rosalie.

-Yo lo dije, porque le duele mucho, ¿A que sí? - dijo Emmett y Esme asintió acariciando su cabeza ya sin cabellos.

-Venga chicos coman que esta tarde tengo entendido que tienen sesión de cine - dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

Mientras se acercaba a dar la comida a otros niños, cuando estaba acabando de servir la comida, escucho la voz angustiada de Emmett.

-¿Alice?, ¿Estás bien? - pregunto el pequeño preocupado.

Esme miró a la niña y vio como ella respiraba forzosamente, así que se acercó a ella y le colocó las gafas nasales del oxígeno que estaba a su lado, aprovechando de subirle un poco la intensidad y así restaurar su estado. Gracias al cielo esto no pasó a más y ella le sonrió pronto para agradecerle.

Cuando los niños terminaron se fueron a la sala de entretención mientras Esme se iba a ver a Bella y a sus padres. Ellos estaban esperando a que su hija despertara de la anestesia y Reneé afirmaba un algodón en la nariz de la pequeña.

La enfermera se acercó a la camilla para saber que tal estaba todo y ver en que podía ayudar. La niña llevaba un buen rato sangrando, pero era algo común en su enfermedad y en el estado en el que esta estaba.

- Mi amor, me voy a la reunión- le informó Carlisle cuando salió del cuarto de la niña- Si me tarde demasiado nos vemos en la casa

- Está bien. Te amo- los dos se dieron un beso y se fueron cada uno a sus destinos en este hospital.

Carlisle caminaba ansiosa, estas reuniones apenas se hacían ya que Peter casi nunca estaba en el hospital, pero cuando las hacían siempre se podía sentir la tensión en la sala por parte de los dos Cullen. Todos en el hospital eran conscientes de que eran padre e hijo y que no se llevaban bien, aunque nadie era consciente del motivo que los tenía tan separados. Cuando entro en la sala de juntas ya todos estaban allí.

-Llegas tarde - dijo Peter con seriedad.

-Atendía a una paciente - dijo Carlisle sentándose en su lugar.

-Si bueno, la próxima vez es más puntual - dijo Peter mirando unos informes.

Pasaron casi dos horas hablando de diferentes pacientes, cirugías, informes, trasplantes que se habían realizado desde la última reunión. Trasmitieron los nuevos niños que habían ingresado y aquellos que habían sido dados de alta. Carlisle únicamente hablo lo justo y necesario, hasta que la reunión finalizo y pidió unos minutos para comunicar lo que pasaba con Bella.

-Bueno, supongo que muchos de ustedes como yo estamos al tanto de otro paciente aunque no sean los nuestros, por eso quiero informar el resultados de las pruebas de Isabella de hoy - dijo Carlisle apenado.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? - pregunto Aro con seriedad ya que el mismo había tenido que verla en un par de ocasiones ya que su enfermedad no le permitía que se alimentara correctamente.

-Bastante mal... - susurro Carlisle serio- El cáncer continua avanzando y no podemos remediarlo... la única opción que tenemos es el trasplante de medula ósea y sus padres no son una opción para resultado - dijo Carlisle apenado.

-Trataremos de estar todos al pendiente porque si la pequeña tiene alguna necesidad - dijo Garrett y Carlisle asintió.

-Bueno, pues doy por finalizada la reunión - dijo Peter poniéndose en pie - Doctor Cullen quédese un momento - dijo serio y Carlisle le miro por un momento mientras sus compañeros salían del lugar dejando a padre e hijo solos.

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunto Carlisle sin apartar la mirada de su padre.

-Esto es un hospital, los niños no pueden estar correteando por cualquier lado y menos por la UCI. Los niños que se encuentran en ese lugar están mal y no necesitan que nadie vaya a molestarlos - dijo Peter seriamente.

-Debo de pensar que eso lo dices por Edward, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie... - dijo Carlisle.

-Evidentemente - le dijo serio su padre.

-De cuatro que te he dicho únicamente son pacientes míos dos de ellos, así que espero que igual que me dices esto a mí se lo menciones a los demás... Y con respecto a lo que me has dicho, no tengo en mente regañarles por pasarlo bien... - le dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar a tus pacientes... - dijo serio Peter.

-¿Pero qué dices? Son niños... es normal que hagan estas cosas... hay quienes llevan más de un año aquí, no se les puede controlar y tampoco quiero... - le dijo de nuevo Carlisle

-Cómo vas a controlar a un niño si ni siquiera puedes controlar tu vida... - le dijo Peter.

-Siempre te sales del tema, mi vida está perfectamente controlada... - le dijo Carlisle.

-No, porque yo todavía no tengo un nieto y todo por a la mujer que escogiste tener... - le echó en cara nuevamente.

-Siempre con la misma cantinela. Esme es la mujer que yo quiero y no es ella la que tiene el problema, te lo repito en todas las discusiones... Estoy harto de que siempre que hables siempre sea el mismo tema, solo eso es lo que te importa, nunca has preguntado cómo estoy yo... - le dijo Carlisle.

-Tú no te has interesado por mí... - le dijo su padre.

Carlisle sin decir nada cogió sus papeles y salió del lugar camino a su despacho, molesto por el comentario de su padre y por cómo había terminado la conversación, como siempre.

Esme y Carlisle habían intentado tener hijos en muchas ocasiones, pero no habían podido así que ambos decidieron hacerse las pruebas y los resultaron dieron que los espermatozoides de Carlisle eran bajos y lentos. Carlisle se culpó de no poder darle a su mujer lo que ella quería, pero Esme le hizo ver que mientras se tuvieran los dos ella siempre sería feliz.

Pese a que Carlisle se lo comento a sus padres antes de que su madre muriera, tras el fallecimiento de su madre Peter siempre culpó a Esme de que no tengan hijos, de que él no tenga nietos y eso molesta a Carlisle a horrores, pero nunca llegan a solucionar el problema.

Esme llevaba un buen rato en el dormitorio de Bella, sus padres se habían tenido que ir a trabajar y le pidieron que no la dejara sola. Esme estaba preocupada por Bella después de que Carlisle le comentara el resultados de sus pruebas. Nunca sería capaz de amoldarse a cuando uno de los pequeños empeoraba, mucho menos a cuando tenían que despedirse de ellos pues no había nada que hacer por ellos.

-Mami... - susurro la pequeña despertando de la anestesia.

-Hola preciosa - susurro Esme apartando el pañuelo de Bella ya que la pequeña hacía mucho que había perdido su preciosa cabellera.

-Esme... - susurro.

-Sí, pequeña, aquí estoy - le dijo con delicadeza.

-Me duele... - susurro.

Esme comprobó el suero que la pequeña tenía puesto y verifico que el medicamento había acabado. Dio al botón que llamaba a las enfermeras y Jessica apareció al poco rato por la puerta.

-Jessica trae un calmante inyectable... - dijo Esme y la enfermera asintió saliendo del lugar. A los poco minutos volvió y le entrego a Esme lo que había pedido lo inyecto y marcho - Ahora te sentirás mejor princesa, el medicamento mágico te va ayudar- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esme... - susurro Carlisle entrando al lugar y su mujer lo vio con una leve sonrisa - ¿Cómo está? - pregunto viendo a la pequeña.

-Carlisle... - susurro la pequeña y Carlisle sonrió colocándose a su lado para que lo viera.

-Hola hermosura - dijo él con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto serio.

-Me dolía pero Esme me dio un medicamento mágico - dijo mirando a la enfermera.

-Esme, creo que deberíamos llevar a Bella a pasar la noche en observación, aquí con las chicas... no creo que sea bueno - dijo preocupado.

-Avisare a Jake para que venga a llevarla - dijo Esme y se levantó dejando a su marido con la pequeña.

**HOLA! **

**Bueno nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Espero ver sus comentarios y opiniones. Edward ya ha vuelto con los chicos y pobre Bella... **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**UNBESOOO SANDRA! **


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7: **

Las semanas habían pasado lentamente y las cosas parecían que no estaban ni bien ni mal.

Bella seguía complicándose a cada día que pasaba, al igual que Emmett. La primera estaba cada vez más decaída y el segundo se quejaba constantemente del dolor que le provocaba el tumor que seguía expandiéndose por su pierna pero que aún no alcanzaba otros órganos.

Jasper por fin había sido dado de alta después de la complicación que se había generado por su accidente, pero él seguía viniendo de vez en cuando a visitar a sus amigos y se pasaba horas junto a ellos.

Rose, pues ella seguía mejorando a cada día que pasaba. Había ganado una buena cantidad de peso y su apetito se estaba normalizando poco a poco. Además sus padres ya no discutían y se pasaban con ella gran parte de los días que tenían libres en sus trabajos.

Alice, la pequeña duende, ella parecía que era inmune a su enfermedad y no había sufrido mayores complicaciones por su enfermedad. Había tenido una que otra crisis, pero nada grave… estaba controlada.

Edward… Pues él estaba bastante bien. Habían mejorado sustancialmente después de su trasplante de riñón y el que era de él parecía no seguir afectado por el cáncer. Pronto sería dado de alta y eso lo tenía muy feliz a él y a sus padres.

- Buen día a los pequeños más hermosos de este hospital- saludó Esme a sus dos niños preferidos. Edward y Emmett.

- Buen día- saludaron de regreso los dos con una sonrisa

Esme se acercó a tomar las constantes de los pequeños y después los mandó a que se ducharan, pero el mayor de los dos niños se había deprimido después de que su enfermera preferida no se había acordado de saludarlo de manera especial el día de hoy.

Cuando los pequeños se fueron a duchar Esme se fue a donde las pequeñas para ver cómo habían amanecido. Ellas estaban ayudando a Bella, a quien le había comenzado a sangrar la nariz nuevamente. Se acercó de inmediato a ellas y comenzó a ayudarles, haciendo que pronto dejara de sangrar.

Luego las saludó y les preguntó qué tal estaban mientras tomaba los termómetros para colocárselo a cada una bajo el brazo y esperando a que estos pitaran. Ellas le respondían que bien y lo emocionadas que estaban por la fiesta de Emmett el día de hoy.

Cuando tuvo todas las constantes las mandó a ducharse y le ayudó a Alice con el oxígeno, para luego llevarlas al comedor donde los chicos ya estaban desayunando. Emmett se veía decaído, pero cuando Esme se acercó para saber si le pasaba algo él le dijo que no.

Sabía que lo que le ocurría era que estaba apenado porque nadie lo había saludado aun, pero era un trato que tenían todos para que no sospechara de que si se habían acordado y que le harían una fiesta sorpresa organizada por su hermana y su cuñado para hoy en la tarde.

Al acabar los mandaron a cepillarse los dientes y a sus clases como todos los días. Todos iban cabizbajos, odiaban tener que estudiar todos los días pero no podían permitirles perder tiempo valioso en su educación.

La mañana pasó sin contratiempos hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde los pequeños volvieron a reunirse en el comedor para comer todos juntos. Emmett seguía apenado y no quería nada de nadie.

Lo que más le dolía al pobre era que nadie se hubiese acordado, mucho menos su hermana y su cuñado. Ni siquiera Jasper había venido como lo había prometido.

Luego se fueron al salón de juegos, pero Emmett no quiso ir con ellos y se fue a su cuarto para descansar alegando que no se sentía bien. A penas llegó se recostó en la camilla y se acomodó para dormir.

"_A lo mejor así se pasa más rápido este horrible día_" pensó para sí mismo y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

La hermana de Emmett llegó a eso de las tres de la tarde junto a su cuñado y entre todos comenzaron a arreglar el lugar con globos, serpentinas y un montón de cosas más para celebrar la fiesta. Los padres de los pequeños más cercanos también ayudaron y fueron acomodando los regalos que los demás trían en una pequeña mesa del lugar. Incluso el personal de salud se dedicaba a ayudar cuando pasaban y luego se iban a seguir con sus rondas.

- Ya está todo listo- exclamó Bree cuando vio todo el lugar decorado con tonos rojos y azules, los colores del superhéroe favorito de Emmett: "Superman"- Iré a buscar a Emmett. Ustedes escóndanse.

-No - dijo Jake impidiendo que Bree saliera - Si vas tu sospechara algo, mejor voy yo y digo que tengo que llevarlo alguna prueba - dijo el muchacho y todos lo vieron buena idea.

Jake comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta el dormitorio del pequeño quien al llegar estaba en la cama escuchando música - Emmett - le llamo y el niño lo miro - Vengo porque tienes que hacerte una radiografía - dijo y el niño suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir con Jake a hacerse la prueba.

-Jake - lo llamo y este le miro - ¿No ha venido mi hermana? - pregunto triste y Jake negó siguiendo con el ocultamiento.

Eso entristeció más al pequeño que ni siquiera su hermana había venido a felicitarle y a pasar el día con él. Cuando llegaron a la sala donde todo estaba preparado, Jake abrió las puertas y nadie había por los alrededores, no se veía a nadie, pero en ese momento que Emmett entro todos saltaron o aparecieron de sus escondites gritándole un felicidades que hizo que el pequeño se asustara.

-Felicidades campeón - dijo Jake agachándose para darle un beso.

-¿Se acordaron? - pregunto llorando.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a olvidar? - dijo Bree acercándose a su hermano son el pastel que ya había cogido desde la mesa

Todos comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz y luego el apagó las velas que ya indicaban los 11 años que tenía.

Luego se fueron todos a la mesa para comer un trozo de pastel.

Los chicos estuvieron corriendo, jugando, bailando y riendo a más no poder y Emmett parecía no acordarse de lo apenado que se había sentido en la mañana cuando pensaba que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños.

Bree se acercó a su hermano y le mostró la Tablet que llevaba en sus manos. En esta estaba el padre de los chicos que había cambiado mucho en este mes.

Luego de una larga conversación que tuvieron Bree y su padre, este había cambiado por completo de actitud con Emmett. El miedo que el sentía era a perderlo por la enfermedad, pero su hija le hizo ver que perdía mucho más al no estar con su hijo cuando más lo necesitaba y si después llegaba a pasar algo lo lamentaría enormemente.

Lamentablemente el padre de los chicos no había podido estar con ellos ya que el vuelo que iba a tomar se había retrasado por una tormenta de nieve que se había desatado y no podía acompañar a su hijo, pero hablar con él por Skype ayudaba mucho a que no se sintiera tan mal. A penas saliera el próximo vuelo lo cogería para estar con sus hijos y ahora su próximo nieto.

Carlisle miraba con alegría como sus pacientes favoritos disfrutaban de ese hermoso día, pero alguien llamándolo a sus espaldas lo hizo salir del lugar. Era Alexander, uno de los tecnólogos del lugar y que venía con un sobre en sus manos… Los resultados de las pruebas de Emmett.

Carlisle los tomó en sus manos y los comenzó a revisar, desanimándose más y más con cada línea que leía. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Alexander se disculpó y se fue a seguir con los demás estudios que tenía que analizar.

Esme notó que su esposo había salido y hablaba con Alexander, así que en cuanto el chico se fue salió para hablar con Carlisle. Se acercó cautelosa al rubio y lo vio afligido.

- Carlisle…- lo llamó y el la miró con pesar. Esme de inmediato supo lo que ocurría y corrió a abrazar a su esposo.

Carlisle era uno de los que más resultaban afectados cuando sus pequeños pacientes no parecían mejorar y se apenaba demasiado.

Estuvieron por un rato abrazados y luego se separaron para decirse todo con solo mirarse a los rostros. Ella lo calmaba a pesar de su dolor y el solo se lamentaba.

- Lo intenté, Esme. Juro que lo intenté- comentó con voz rota

- Lo sé, mi amor- le dijo

- Carlisle…- lo llamó alguien más y a lo lejos vio a su padre acercándose a la pareja

- Ahora no quiero discutir, padre- le dijo y se alejó de los dos, golpeando una pared mientras lo hacía.

Carlisle salió prácticamente corriendo dejando a su padre mirando atentamente a Esme. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al lado del otro pero ninguno dijo nada.

Finalmente Peter dio un suspiro y volvió a caminar hasta su despacho y se sentó en la butaca, suspirando por la actitud de su hijo quien, mientras tanto, se encontraba en su despacho suspirando, apenado por la nueva noticia, pensando cómo le diría a Bree y a Emmett la mala noticia que el acababa de recibir.

A medida que la tarde iba pasando el corazón de Carlisle se fue acelerando solo de la idea de que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Bree lo que pasaba, así que se armó de valor y salió de su despacho para volver a la fiesta, donde los niños continuaban bailando y gritando como nunca.

Se sentía mal por ser el quien estropeara esa fiesta a Bree. Se acercó a ella tranquilamente y le pidió que saliera que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Emmett se dio cuenta, pero no quiso decir ni hacer nada, hoy nadie estropearía su cumpleaños, mucho menos su enfermedad.

-¿Carlisle que pasa? - pregunto Bree nerviosa al ver la cara del doctor.

-No tengo buenas noticias... - suspiro al final de la frase.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto preocupada.

-Me han dado los resultados de Emmett, los de las últimas pruebas - le dijo - Siento decirte que no se puede hacer nada... - le dijo viendo a los ojos a la chica.

Bree en ese momento sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, esto no podía ser real, ella no quería que esas palabras lo fueran.

-De verdad que lo siento mucho - le dijo Carlisle sin saber que más decirle. No sabía cómo apoyar a la chica porque el mismo se sentía derrotado. Bree comenzó a llorar arrodillándose en el suelo, se sentía derrotada, frustrada, se sentía débil ella misma después de tanto tiempo apoyando a su hermano, luchando los dos por la maldita enfermedad, finalmente, ella era quien les había ganado la batalla. Carlisle se arrodillo junto a ella tratando de reconfortarla, pero era inútil, no había nada que en este momento que le animara.

En ese momento Esme entro en el despacho donde se encontraba Bree y Carlisle y se acercó a la joven para salir con ella a la calle y dejar que le diera un poco el aire. Carlisle decidió volver a la fiesta y se encontró con Diego saliendo del lugar.

-Carlisle, ¿Sabe dónde está Bree? - pregunto al ver al doctor.

-Sí, salió a que le diera un poco el aire con Esme - le dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Pero está bien? Voy a verla - dijo tratando de salir.

-Es mejor que nos quedemos con Emmett, para que no se preocupe, Bree está bien acompañada y no creo que tarde en entrar - le dijo.

-¿Pero... ha pasado algo? - le pregunto.

-Sí, pero cuando vuelva ella misma te contara - le dijo y ambos entraron en la fiesta. Donde los chicos estaban cantando en el karaoke.

Estuvieron celebrando el cumpleaños hasta que los pequeños comenzaron a cansarse por todo el ajetreo que se había formado en el lugar. Los médicos, enfermeras, demás personal y padres empezaron a llevarse a los niños a sus distintos cuartos para que se acostaran a dormir, lo que no tardó en ocurrir.

Por otro lado, Bree aún se encontraba hablando con Esme afuera del hospital pero ahora mucho más calmada que antes. Esme le había contado todo lo que la amputación implicaba y lo mucho que eso le ayudaría a Emmett.

A pesar de eso la chica se culpaba por no haber intentado algo más, pero Esme le repetía una y otra vez que ella había intentado todo pero que la enfermedad era demasiado dura.

Cuando Emmett se quedó dormido después de preguntar por su hermana, Diego salió a buscarla muy preocupado por lo que le podía haber pasado a su novia. El no deseaba que saliera herida con todo esto y si la necesitaba ahí estaría para ella y su pequeño cuñadito.

En cuanto la encontró, la llamó y ella con solo mirarlo supo que estaba ahí para apoyarla y se lanzó a sus brazos para comenzar a llorar descontroladamente. El solo trataba de calmarla.

Bree le contó lo que ocurría y él se estremeció por las palabras ¿Cómo le podía pasar eso a un pequeño niño de 10 años? Era horrible.

Se quedaron arreglando el lugar que había quedado hecho un desastre mientras se consolaban los unos a los otros. Ya todos se habían enterado de lo que ocurría y se les hacía difícil imaginarse a Emmett sin su piernita.

Cuando todo estuvo listo la joven pareja se fueron a su casa para descansar y procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, así como lo habían hecho todos los que trabajaban en el hospital dejándoles los niños a los que llegaron a cumplir con su turno de noche.

A la mañana siguiente los pequeños despertaron muy temprano para jugar con todos los juguetes que le habían regalado a Emmett por su cumpleaños ante la mirada atenta de todos los que llegaban a cumplir con su turno del día.

- Buen día- saludó Esme a sus pequeños pacientes como lo hacía cada mañana y ellos le respondieron de igual manera

Ella, después de tomarles las constantes vitales, los mandó a ducharse pero a Emmett le pidió que se quedara. Su hermana y padre ya habían llegado y en estos momentos hablaban con Carlisle sobre lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante y planeaban como decírselo al pequeño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Esme?- le preguntó

- Nada pequeño, es solo que Carlisle va a venir a hablar contigo- le respondió con una sonrisa.

El médico y la familia del pequeño llegaron poco después a la habitación y Emmett no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando su padre llegó a su habitación y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Luego no se quería separar de él.

- Pequeño, tenemos que decirte algo- le dijo su padre

- ¿Qué cosa?- inquirió ya sentado en las piernas de su padre que se había posicionado en la camilla

- Lo que pasa peque, es que… ¿Recuerdas que trataríamos de hacer todo para que tu enfermedad se fuera de tu cuerpito?- preguntó su hermana y el pequeño asintió- Pues… Por más que lo intentamos no pudimos lograrlo y… Creo que ya no hay nada más que hacer

- ¿Entonces moriré?- preguntó con miedo. Él no se esperaba eso

- No, claro que no- le dijo su padre- Lo que pasa, pequeño, es que van a tener que quitarte tu piernita- le aclaró su padre con un nudo en la garganta y con sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas

- Ah, es eso- dijo como si nada- Yo ya lo sabía, papi. Mi piernita no se ha sentido bien últimamente y sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento, así que ayer me despedí de ella en nuestro último cumpleaños junto.

- Mi pequeño- lloró su padre abrazándolo con fuerza

- No llores, papá. Vamos a salir de esta y verás que volveré a ser el de antes. Me convertiré en deportista como _Oscar Pistorius_ y seré el mejor- sonrió

Carlisle y Esme dejaron al pequeño con su familia para que estuvieran un rato juntos ya que mañana sería un día largo y muy duro para todos.

-Carlisle - se escuchó el grito de Ángela y Carlisle se giró para verla acercarse rápidamente - Bella lleva vomitando un buen rato en el comedor - dijo con urgencia y Carlisle y Esme se pusieron en marcha hacía el lugar.

Al llegar Jake les pedía a los chicos que se mantuvieran en sus lugares mientras Jessica estaba con la pequeña.

-Esme, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Jacob trae una camilla, Ángela quiero analítica completa urgente - dijo Carlisle - Tranquila pequeña - le dijo acariciando su espalda - Esme, Jessica encargaros del comedor - dijo en el momento que Jake apareció con la camilla, subieron a la pequeña y la llevaron para el primer box que encontraron vacío.

Mientras Esme trataba de calmar a los niños que estaban nerviosos por lo sucedido.

-Ya he dicho que no ha pasado nada, venga sigamos desayunando - dijo asegurándose de que todos los niños están en su lugar.

-Esme... ¿Está bien Bella? - pregunto Alice preocupada por su amiga.

Los médico no habían dicho nada del empeoramiento de Bella a los pequeños, pero llevaban mucho tiempo en el hospital y ellos mismos eran conscientes de que algo en su amiga no iba como siempre.

-Carlisle se encargara. No os preocupéis - le dijo la enfermera - Rose - se acercó a la pequeña con una sonrisa - Me ha dicho un pajarito que si continuas como hasta ahora mañana te quitan la sonda - dijo Esme y la pequeña asintió con una sonrisa - Eso es genial - dijo a la vez que le abrazaba y pedía que continuaran desayunando que hoy Eleazar les tenía una sorpresa para la terapia.

Todos los pequeños terminaron de comer y fueron para la sala de juegos mientras Esme se acercaba al dormitorio de Emmett donde el continuaba con su familia, se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a la cama para que el pequeño le viera.

-Esme, le estoy diciendo a mi padre que quiero que conozca a mis amigos - dijo Emmett ilusionado.

-Pues solo podrá ser a Alice, Rose y Edward - le dijo la enfermera apenada.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Y Bella? - pregunto preocupado y Bree y Diego quedaron atentos a la respuesta.

-Carlisle la está revisando y no sabemos cuánto tardara - dijo la enfermera encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero... ¿Está bien? - pregunto asustado.

-Sí, no te preocupes - le dijo con un suspiro.

-Emmett, Eleazar decidió que como hoy hace buen día para salir al jardín, ¿Te apetece? - pregunto Esme y el pequeño asintió con una sonrisa despidiéndose de su familia para salir corriendo.

La enfermera sonrió a la familia de Emmett y salió tras él, lo encontró en la sala esperando a que Eleazar llegara acompañado de sus amigos que le contaban lo que había pasado con Bella. En ese momento Esme marcho para ver cómo estaba la pequeña y la encontró todavía en el box acompañada de Ángela.

-¿Cómo está? - preguntó acercándose.

- Igual- respondió la chica- Pero ya le dimos algo para los vómitos

La enfermera se acercó a la niña y se quedó con ella acompañándola hasta que los padres de la niña llegaron y se posicionaron a su lado para esperar a que Carlisle les dijera que era lo que ocurría con su pequeña niña.

Cuando Charlie y Reneé llegaron, Carlisle se reunió con ellos y les dijo lo que ocurría. Lamentablemente Bella estaba demasiado mal y necesitaba urgentemente un trasplante de médula ósea. Eso desesperó a sus padres ya que sabían que ninguno de los dos era compatible con su pequeña, Reneé porque de pequeña también había tenido cáncer y Charlie no podía por incompatibilidad.

Por otro lado los niños estaban entretenidos jugando en el jardín y haciendo terapia de grupo con Eleazar.

- Muy bien pequeños, vengan a acá- los llamó a todos para que se acercaran

Los niños se acercaron en sus sillas de ruedas o corriendo a donde estaba Eleazar y este les sonrió a todos mientras los invitaba a que se sentaran en la manta que habían colocado en el pasto del lugar.

- Bueno pequeños ¿Alguien sabe que es lo que vamos a hacer el día de hoy?- preguntó, pero ninguno supo y negaron al instante- Hoy vamos a hacer una terapia de grupo en la que cada uno de ustedes nos va a contar que es lo que quieren hacer cuando grandes, cuál es su mayor sueño.

- Pero… ¿y si uno no tiene un sueño?- preguntó Ethan, un pequeño que estaba era VIH positivo y hace poco había sido ingresado por una crisis en su enfermedad

- Todo el mundo tiene un sueño. Por ejemplo, el mío es ser un gran superhéroe que pueda volar y salvar a muchas personas- le contestó y todos sonrieron. Algunos hasta imitaron su sueño- Ves, todos tienen uno y algunos se repiten ¿Qué sueñas tú?

- Yo… No lo sé- respondió el pequeño

- Anda, de seguro hay algo que quieras hacer- lo alentó y el pequeño, después de pensar por un rato, respondió que quería ser bombero- Eso es genial ¿O no, niños?

Todos los pequeños asintieron y empezaron a decir cuáles eran sus sueños. Incluso se les unió Jasper a la terapia, quien había venido a ver a sus amigos.

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Jasper?- le preguntó el doctor

- Yo… quiero ser arquitecto como lo fue mi papá y construir muchas casas y castillos y ser muy famoso- contestó

- ¿Y me harás una a mí?- preguntó Alice y Jasper se sonrojó mientras asentía. La pequeña se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Vale, vale. Alice ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó Eleazar sonriendo ampliamente por la actitud de la niña. Era demasiado Alice.

- Yo quiero ser bailarina famosa y recorrer el mundo- contestó haciendo unos pasos, pero se cansó y Eleazar volvió a sentarla en su silla y le colocó la mascarilla.

- Es un gran sueño, pequeña- le besó la frente- ¿Rosalie, por qué no nos dices lo que quieres?

- Yo… quiero que mis papás vuelvan a estar juntos, a mi lado, y que nunca más se separen- contestó con una sonrisa

- Es un sueño hermoso- le dijo y ella asintió- ¿Edward?

- Yo quiero ser doctor, pero no uno cualquiera… Yo quiero ser como Carlisle… Él es el mejor doctor y todos lo queremos- sonrió el niño y esas dulces palabras fueron escuchadas por el padre del joven doctor que quería saber porque los niños no estaban en sus cuartos.

Se sentó en una banca cercana y siguió escuchando como los demás niños coincidían con el pequeño de hace un rato. También halagaban a Esme y se notaba que los querían demasiado.

- Si, todos los queremos y estimamos- siguió Eleazar- Emmett, solo quedas tú ¿Qué es lo que sueñas, peque?

- Yo… Quiero ser deportista de alto rendimiento- contestó decidido y Eleazar se congeló. No se esperaba esa respuesta ¿Le habían dicho al pequeño que le amputarían una pierna?- Mañana me van a operar y ya no tendré mi piernita, pero eso no me va a impedir ser un deportista como siempre quise

Todos los niños se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron a abrazar a su amigo. Sabían que el los necesitaba más que nunca y ellos lo apoyarían todo lo que pudieran.

Los chicos después de las palabras de Emmett, Eleazar dio por finalizada la terapia y les dio permiso para que jugaran un tiempo mientras él se acercó a Peter.

-Hola señor Cullen - dijo sentándose junto a él.

-¿Cómo que hizo la terapia en el jardín? - pregunto el hombre viendo correr a los niños.

-Creo que necesitaban salir un poco de allí dentro y como hoy no hace mal día lo vi buena idea, los médicos de cada uno de ellos aprobó mi iniciativa así que no vi problema - dijo Eleazar y Peter asintió.

-Faltan algunos niños, ¿Cierto? - pregunto confuso.

-Sí, faltan cuatro niños. Antón que le están operando en estos momentos, Giselle que tiene revisión con Aro, Bella que se puso mal en el desayuno y Carlisle esta con ella y Marco que hoy despertó con fiebre y decidimos dejarlo en su cuarto - dijo Eleazar.

-¿Bella es la pequeña que ha empeorado? - pregunto mirando al psicólogo por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-Sí, necesita una medula ósea de inmediato, pues cada día la pequeña está más débil - dijo Eleazar apenado.

-¿Y sus padres no son compatibles? - pregunto confuso.

-Su madre tuvo cáncer de pequeña así que queda descartada y su padre es incompatible - dijo el psicólogo.

-¿No tienes más familia? - pregunto tratando de buscar una solución.

-Al parecer no... pero creo que estás cosas debería hablarlas con Carlisle - le ofreció.

-No creo que sea buena idea, marcho ya a mi despacho - dijo y se levantó y marcho sin más.

El resto del día fue pasando y a la hora de comer los chicos entraron entro para comer todos en el comedor, Bella nuevamente no estuvo y eso preocupo a los chicos y a Jasper quien se había quedado con ellos.

-Jake - llamo Edward al celador, quien se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que el pequeño le iba a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto.

-¿Podemos ir después a visitar a Bella? - pregunto con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

-¿Si les digo que no, me harán caso? - pregunto levantando una ceja con una sonrisa.

-No - dijo Emmett rápidamente.

-Le preguntare a Carlisle y más tarde os digo algo - dijo y los chicos asintieron.

Cuando acabaron de comer salieron a jugar a la sala de juegos hasta que Edward decidió salir porque quería beber un refresco, fue caminando hacía el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Peter.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó el anciano médico mientras movía la máquina para poder sacar la gaseosa por la que había pagado, pero la máquina parecía empecinada en no dársela y mucho menos devolverle el dinero. Insistía e insistía, pero no conseguía nada.

De la nada sintió como alguien tiraba de su bata y, al voltearse, volvió a encontrarse con aquel pequeño que había visto hace un tiempo en la sala de juegos de pediatría. El niño lo miraba con esos profundos ojos verdes que parecía que lo analizaban por dentro y con una hermosa sonrisa blanca y reluciente que destellaba.

El niño le tendía una lata que tenía en sus pequeñas manos y no pudo evitar sonreír por la imagen del pequeño.

Tomó la lata que el niño le tendía y le acarició la cabeza y la mejilla aun sonriendo. Ese niño tenía algo que le agradaba y que le hacía sonreír como un tonto.

Abrió la lata y se dispuso a llevársela a la boca para beber un sorbo y así calmar la sed que sentía y que resecaba su garganta a niveles impresionantes. Estaba listo para sentir el líquido reponedor cuando nuevamente sintió los tiros en su bata y volvió a voltear hacia el pequeño que tenía nuevamente sus manos estiradas, esperando a que le devolvieran su lata ya abierta.

- Gracias por abrirla, señor- le sonrió el niño y el médico, aun sin entender y con un rostro que denotaba la confusión que sentía, le dio la lata al pequeño que la tomó de inmediato y bebió un sorbo- Espero que recupere la suya

Sin decir nada más el niño se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones de pediatría, dejando anonadado al médico que aún no sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando por fin salió de su ensoñación, no pudo hacer más que sonreír y reírse de lo gracioso de la situación. Definitivamente ese pequeño se había ganado un lugarcito en su corazón.

Dejando de lado la lata comenzó a caminar hacía su despacho chocándose por el camino con Carlisle quien llegaba para entregarle unos papeles para la cirugía de al día siguiente.

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunto Peter sentándose en su lugar.

-Los papeles de la cirugía de unos de mis pacientes - le dijo Carlisle pasándole los informes.

-¿De quién? - pregunto cogiéndolos.

-Emmett, por cáncer de tibia, no se puede hacer nada y no queremos que las cosas empeoren - dijo serio.

-Te reservare quirófano para las doce del mediodía - dijo su padre escribiendo en una hoja - Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra Isabella? - pregunto mirando a su hijo por primera vez desde que ambos estaban en el despacho.

-Débil... - susurro el joven doctor - Hoy no hemos conseguido que nada le asentara en el estómago... - dijo apenado

-Sí continua de esa manera habrá que colocarle una sonda - dijo el director del hospital.

-Bella ha llevado en diversas ocasiones sonda y trato de evitar ese momento todo lo posible, es una situación incómoda - dijo Carlisle.

-Lo sé, pero si continúa así no habrá más remedio - le dijo.

Carlisle asintió sabiendo que lo que decía su padre era cierto. Si no lograban hacer que la niña comiera algo y lo retuviera en su estómago tendrían que tomar la opción de la sonda para alimentarla.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores contratiempos y los pequeños parecían ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor sumergidos en sus mundos de sueños. Todos con sus caras angelicales que parecía que no cambiarían con nada.

Incluso la pequeña Isabella ya se había dormido después de haber estado todo el día con malestar.

**HOLA! **

**bueno aquí tenemos nuevo capitulo. Gracias de corazón a las que me comentáis. ¿Qué opinan?, ¿Merece un Reviews? **

**¿Cómo ven lo de Emmett?, ¿Y la pequeña Bella?**

**unbesooo SANDRA**


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO: 8**

Al día siguiente nadie parecía estar preocupado por lo que pasaría dentro de poco, pero la verdad es que si lo estaban. Se podía ver en sus rostros cuando estaban lejos de los niños para que ellos no se fueran a preocupar.

La familia de Emmett había llegado muy temprano para estar con el niño, quien ya comenzaba a inquietarse por tener hambre y cansancio. Su padre trataba de distraerlo para que pensara en otras cosas completamente distintas.

Su hermana ya lucía un embarazo de seis meses y ya sabían que sería un hermoso pequeño, por lo que ella seguiría siendo la única mujer en la vida de sus hombres.

- Mira lo que compre ayer, Emmett- le decía su hermana mostrándole unos chupetes y zapatitos que le había comprado a su hijo la tarde anterior. Emmett las miraba interesado. Adoraba saber que sería tío como su amigo Jasper.

- Buen día- saludó Carlisle ingresando en el cuarto con Jacob y Esme a sus espaldas.

- Buen día- saludaron todos los presentes en el cuarto

- Ya tenemos todo listo en el quirófano, solo nos faltas tú- le sonrió el doctor para darle tranquilidad al pequeño

- Esta bien- él también sonrió y, con la ayuda de Jacob comenzaron a salir del lugar

-¿Quieres ir andando o traemos una silla? - pregunto Jake pero Emmett aseguro que prefería llegar al quirófano caminando, su ultimo camino a dos piernas.

Mientras llegaban al lugar Bree, Diego y su padre estuvieron contándole chistes para animarlo y que riera un poco y al llegar Rosalie, Edward, Alice y Jasper se encontraban esperándolo. Emmett se acercó corriendo a ellos y los cinco se abrazaron.

-Mucho ánimo y se fuerte, te estaremos esperando aquí - le dijo Edward dándole un abrazo él solo, ambos pequeños se quedaron unos minutos así, luego Alice ocupo el lugar de Edward dándole un abrazo y asegurándole que cuando saliera ella continuaría esperándolo. Continuo Jasper que le deseo mucha suerte y le recomendó que estuviera tranquilo y finalmente Rosalie.

-Te esperare aquí hasta que salgas - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Te quiero Emmett - le dijo la niña y Emmett le abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero - le dijo en un susurro junto a su oído.

-Bueno, chicos, Emmett tenemos que ir para dentro - dijo Carlisle con un suspiro pues sus compañeros que estarían en la cirugía ya se encontraban dentro.

-Emmett, espera - se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Bella que era llevaba en la silla de ruedas por Ángela, Emmett sonrió al verla y se acercó corriendo a ella para abrazarla - Deseo que todo vaya bien y que pronto estés con nosotros - dijo la pequeña junto al oído del chico.

-Te quiero enana, nos vemos pronto - le susurro y se alejó de ella entrando por las puertas junto a Carlisle.

-Recuéstate en la camilla - dijo Carlisle cuando entraron en el pre quirófano.

Emmett hizo caso a lo que el médico le dijo y pronto entró otra enfermera y un médico que él no conocía. Los dos se presentaron y le comenzaron a explicar a Emmett lo que ocurría.

La enfermera se acercó para colocarle una vía al chico, quien se quejó un poco cuando la aguja traspasó su piel y se metió en su cuerpo. Luego inyectó un líquido en el suero que comenzó a relajarlo poco a poco.

Sintió como algo sonaba, parecían unos seguros, y luego la camilla comenzó a moverse hacia el interior de otro cuarto. Carlisle había desaparecido del lugar, no estaba por ningún lado.

Muchas otras personas lo saludaban y empezaban a hacer su trabajo conectándolo a distintas máquinas que lo controlarían a lo largo de la operación. Le colocaron unos parches en su pecho, un mango en su brazo y un dedal en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

- ¿Todo bien, Emmett?- preguntó Carlisle

- Estoy nervioso. Tengo miedo- respondió el chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Tranquilo todo va a salir bien. Pronto te dormirás y saldrás de esto- lo trató de reconfortar el joven médico- Tu solo tienes que contar desde diez hacia atrás y ya verás que, cuando llegues a siete, ya estarás dormido

- ¿Voy a tardar mucho en despertar? ¿Será muy largo?- preguntó con algo de histeria.

- Emmett, tranquilo. Esto va a ser muy rápido- le dijo Garrett, quien realizaría la operación- ¿Sabes lo que funciona? Escoger algo que te guste mucho, el mejor momento de tu vida. Lo divides en dos partes, la primera la piensas ahora y la segunda, te aseguro, vendrá a ti en cuanto despiertes.

- Y… ¿Qué recuerdo puedo romper?

- Bueno… Por ejemplo si te gusta mucho un pastel con crema y fresas que hay en la cocina te imaginas que entras y la vez en el mesón, te acercas, coges el cubierto y tomas una porción y, cuando la vayas a llevar a tu boca, cortas la escena. Ya verás que cuando despiertes te parecerá que el tiempo se ha detenido y te lo comerás.

Emmett se quedó pensativo por un rato. Trataba de recordar un momento que le gustara y que pudiera utilizar en ese momento.

- Ya se cual será- sonrió ampliamente a los dos médicos

- Bien, perfecto… Pero recuerda cortarlo en el mejor momento- le recordó Garrett y el chico asintió. Una enfermera le comentó al médico que ya estaba todo listo para comenzar con la cirugía- Listo, podemos empezar

Una enfermera se acercó a Emmett y le colocó una mascarilla en el rostro. De inmediato el chico comenzó a contar hacia atrás y antes de llegar a siete se quedó dormido.

Los médicos se terminaron de arreglar mientras intubaban al pequeño y lo terminaban de dormir por completo. Además le estaban desinfectando la pierna para evitar que se infectara la herida más tarde.

Afuera del quirófano el padre de Emmett y su hermana estaban muy nerviosos y esperaban con ansias que todo saliera bien con el niño. Lo que más habían deseado todo este tiempo era que el cáncer desapareciera por completo, pero había sido una dura batalla que esperaban vencer por completo.

Los niños también esperaban a su amigo y estaban muy nerviosos. No sabían lo que podía ocurrir en el lugar y tenían mucho miedo.

- Vamos niños. Tienen que ir a clases- les dijo Jacob tratando de llevárselos del lugar, pero ellos se rehusaron

- Pequeños, Emmett va a estar un buen rato allí adentro y no pueden estarlo esperando acá- trató de convencerlos Ángela, pero no quisieron.

Al ver que no conseguirían nada decidieron dejar de insistir y se quedaron esperando junto a ellos. Carlisle los había dejado a cargo de los chicos sabiendo que no se querrían ir hasta que Emmett saliera de la cirugía.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y el estado de salud de los niños no era la mejor. Bella estaba comenzando a temblar por la alta temperatura que la estaba atacando. Alice estaba muy cansada y ya tendrían que colocarle la mascarilla, Edward estaba cansado ya que no había dormido bien la noche anterior a causa de unas pesadillas y Rosalie estaba sintiendo hambre, ahora que ya estaba recuperando su apetito. Jasper era el único que estaba bien.

Adentro las cosas no estaban mucho mejor ya que Emmett les estaba dando un gran susto al entrar en parada. El médico daba indicaciones mientras que Carlisle le hablaba tratando que no se fuera y los abandonara.

Cuando lograron estabilizarlo siguieron con la cirugía hasta que la terminaron, sintiéndose satisfechos por lo logrado.

Comenzaron a despertar al chico hasta que lograron que reaccionara y le quitaron la intubación, algo con lo que el pobre se quejó.

Emmett se quejaba demasiado y comenzó a sollozar en cuanto comenzó a ser más consciente de lo que ocurría. Además trataba de quitarse la mascarilla que el anestesista mantenía sobre su rostro.

- Tranquilo, Emmett- trataban de calmarlo, pero el aun no era consciente del todo

Carlisle, sin poder aguantar más, lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras estaba sentado en la camilla en un intento por calmarlo. Así, poco a poco y con las palabras tranquilizadoras del personal, el niño se relajó y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Lo volvieron a recostar en la camilla y lo acomodaron para poder llevárselo a la sala de recuperación.

- Gracias equipo, fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes- comentó Garrett saliendo junto a Carlisle de la sala de cirugía después de dar las indicaciones correspondientes.

Los dos se quitaron los trajes y los cambiaron por unos limpios, para después lavarse y salir a dar la buena noticia a la familia del chico.

El padre, la hermana y el cuñado de Emmett esperaban nerviosos alguna información de lo que ocurría en la cirugía ya que el tiempo ya había pasado y aun no salían a decirles nada del pequeño.

Pronto las puertas metálicas se abrieron y vieron a los dos doctores salir por ellas, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- ¿Doctor, como está mi hijo?- preguntó el padre, nervioso

- Esta bien. Ha salido todo bien- le respondió Carlisle- Logramos eliminar todo el tumor de su pierna

Tanto el padre como los demás presentes suspiraron de alivio al saber que todo había salido bien y que se había eliminado todo lo malo del cuerpo del pequeño. Eso era una excelente noticia para todos.

Bree se abrazó a su novio y poco le falto para saltar corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle.

-Ahora lo importante será su recuperación y que no se sienta mal consigo mismo, por eso recomiendo que haga terapias con Eleazar o tal vez con Su - menciono Carlisle - Pero eso lo decidiremos a medida que veamos cómo va... - Carlisle no pudo terminar su frase ya que el grito de Edward les saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¡Bella! - grito el pequeño al ver como su amiga se desplomaba en su brazos.

-Bella... - susurro Carlisle acercándose a ella con urgencia - ¡Una camilla, rápido! - grito.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Alice que no entendía nada. En ese momento aparecieron Ángela y Jake ya que Esme se había quedado en recuperación con Emmett.

-Ángela lleva a los niños a sus cuartos y dile a Jessica que la espero en el box dos, vamos Jake - dijo Carlisle con urgencia.

Doctor y celador llevaron la camilla hasta el box donde Jessica ya les esperaba.

- Ponle una vía y quiero análisis de sangre completo, otro de orina y radiografía de tórax - dijo Carlisle colocándole parches a la pequeña - Comprueba la temperatura y la presión.

-Yo me encargo - dijo Jake mientras Jessica se las apañaba para encontrar la vena y colocarle la vía - Está a 40.5ºC - dijo Jake con urgencia.

-¿Tienes la vía? - le pregunto Carlisle a la enfermera, quien asintió – Colócale 300 mg de paracetamol y quiero las pruebas ya - grito Carlisle desesperado.

Mientras tanto todos los demás niños habían sido llevados a sus cuartos, incluso Jasper se había ido con Alice porque estaba muy nerviosa por su amiga.

-Pero yo quiero saber cómo está Bella - grito Rosalie desde su cama enfadada.

-Lo sé Rosalie, pero ahora no puede ser - dijo Ángela quien también estaba preocupada por la pequeña.

-Pero es nuestra amiga - dijo Alice que estaba en su cama recostada con la mascarilla.

-Tienen que entender. Cuando sepa algo se los digo, pero por el momento no puedo decir nada - les dijo Ángela - Jasper te quedas con ellas y te aseguras de que no se vayan, me voy a ver a Edward - dijo y el pequeño asintió a la vez de la enfermera se marchaba con una sonrisa. Camino hasta el dormitorio de Edward y al entrar se lo encontró llorando - ¿Qué pasa campeón? - pregunto acercándose.

-Bella se puso mal por mi culpa, porque no estuve pendiente de ella... - dijo llorando.

-No, no tienes que decir eso - le dijo Ángela.

-Ángela - llamo Esme entrando en el dormitorio - ¿Y él doctor Cullen? - pregunto.

-Con Bella en el box dos - dijo la enfermera y Esme al escuchar eso salió corriendo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a través de los pasillos hasta que llegó al lugar, donde la pequeña Isabella seguía inconsciente, tendida en la camilla y siendo atendida por Carlisle.

Se acercó y comenzó a preguntar cómo estaba, obteniendo al instante la respuesta sobre el estado de la pequeña.

Ella se puso a ayudarle al médico tratando de hacer reaccionar a la pequeña, pero no conseguían demasiado. La fiebre aún era demasiado alta y eso la mantenía en ese estado de inconsciencia.

Cuando la pequeña estuvo más estable y la temperatura comenzó a bajar, la llevaron a observación para tenerla en ese lugar para estar pendientes de ella hasta que estuviera mejor.

Cuando Jacob, Carlisle y Esme salían con la niña para llevarla a su cuarto en observaciones no pudieron evitar toparse con Peter, quien se veía muy preocupado y alterado.

Llamó a Carlisle diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él y, a pesar que Carlisle se negó en un momento, al ver el rostro de su padre cambió de opinión. Se acercó a su padre y comenzó a escucharlo.

- Acabo de recibir una llamada del jefe de policía- comenzó el anciano- Ha ocurrido un accidente

- Ya ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- preguntó, impaciente. Solo quería ir a ver a sus pacientes- Papá, no tengo tiempo ahora

Carlisle se dio la vuelta para irse a ver a Emmett y a Bella, pero su padre lo hizo detenerse nuevamente.

- Los padres de Edward tuvieron un accidente- le dijo sin esperar nada y Carlisle se detuvo en el acto, quedando paralizado- Los padres de Edward iban en el auto que fue envestido por un camión de carga.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó, incrédulo

- Eso. Me acaban de llamar para informármelo- suspiró- Los padres de Edward venían para acá cuando un camión los chocó. La madre falleció de inmediato y el padre está en la UCI, pero está muy mal herido y no creen que salga de esta.

Carlisle suspiró audiblemente y pasó sus manos con desesperación por su cabello, sin creer lo que estaba escuchado ¿Acaso todas las malas noticias tenían que llegar de una?

- Carlisle, tranquilo. No puedes dejar que esto te afecte- trató de consolarlo su padre

- ¿Qué no me afecte? ¡Conozco a esas personas hace más de un año, papá! ¡Se habían convertido en amigos míos!- le gritó

- Cálmate- le pidió

- No puedo calmarme, papá. Hoy ha sido un día horrible… Le salvé la vida a un niño pero a costa de dejarlo lisiado por el resto de su vida ¡Le corté una pierna! Tengo a otra paciente de apenas seis años que se debate entre la vida y la muerte y que al parecer pierde la batalla y a otro que quedará huérfano dentro de poco ¿De verdad crees que pueda calmarme?

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron ahí, sin saber qué era lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con el pobre pequeño. Ahora, además de su enfermedad, había quedado solo en el mundo, sin sus padres que eran un pilar fundamental en su vida y en su recuperación.

Por otro lado, Esme seguía buscando a su esposo. Estaba preocupada por él ya que hoy no había sido un día para nada bueno y el accidente solo había terminado de coronarlo.

- Carlisle- comenzó a llamarlo una vez que salió del edificio A, donde la habían dicho que su esposo había salido corriendo hace un rato- Carlisle, mi amor ¿Dónde estás?

Esme recorría cada uno de los lugares donde podía estar su esposo, no encontrando ningún rastro. Estaba realmente asustada después de estarlo buscando por lo menos una media hora.

- Carlisle, no me asustes de esta manera- le rogó y se quedó en silencio mientras seguía buscando De pronto escuchó un llanto ahogado desde un rincón y, al mirar, apreció una sombra a lo lejos apoyado en un árbol.

"Carlisle" fue lo primero que pensó y corrió hacia ese lugar, encontrándose a su esposo sentado, con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas. Lloraba ahogadamente y pequeños gemidos salían desde su cuerpo que se estremecía por el llanto.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó el hombro para captar su atención, provocando la respuesta esperada. Carlisle levantó su mirada, la que chocó de inmediato con la de su esposa y que hizo que ella se estremeciera. Su amado estaba destrozado y eso se notaba en su mirada.

A pesar de que muchas veces le dijeron en la facultad que no podían involucrarse sentimentalmente con sus pacientes o con las familiares de estos, Carlisle era una persona demasiado noble, cariñosa y de piel, por lo que le era imposible no hacerse amigo de los padres de sus jóvenes pacientes y de estos mismos. Los terminaba queriendo como a una familia aunque tratara de no hacerlo.

Esme apoyó la cabeza del rubio en su pecho y trató de calmarlo poco a poco, dejando que se desahogara mediante el llanto. Aprovechando ella también de soltar las lágrimas que había reprimido en todo este tiempo. Pronto Carlisle se calmó y abrazó a su esposo, inhalando el agradable olor de su amada.

- ¿Mejor?- inquirió y el rubio solo se encogió de hombros. Ella se limpió las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas- Te estuve buscando por mucho rato

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó limpiándoles el rostro de los rastros de lágrimas que había derramado

- Emmett ya despertó. Está bien y dejamos entrar a su hermana y a su padre para que no se asustara… Y Bella… aún está con fiebre y vómitos- le contó y el rubio suspiró ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Ya le habían inyectado medicamentos, pero no habían resultado.

- Vamos- dijo levantándose de su puesto y comenzó a caminar con Esme a su lado en dirección al edificio donde trabajaban los dos. Él no se sentía completamente recuperado, pero no podía dejar solo a sus pacientes cuando más lo necesitaban.

Los dos entraron en el edificio y se fueron a ver a la pequeña Isabella, que estaba acompañada por sus padres y estos trataban de mantenerla distraída y darle de comer algo que a ella le gustara para ver si es que lograban convencerla de que comiera algo y ver si es que lo retenía aunque fuera un poco.

Él se acercó para saludarlos y atender a su paciente, comenzando a revisarla al instante.

Los dos padres de la pequeña notaron que algo no estaba bien con el joven doctor y amigo de ellos, pero no quisieron preguntar por miedo a la respuesta que les podían dar.

- Esme, colócale suero glucosado para rehidratarla y reponer los electrolitos perdidos, además quiero muestras sanguíneas y de orina. La dejaremos con dieta absoluta y quiero que le apliquen un supositorio de 30 mg de domperidona cada 8 horas mientras duren los vómitos.

- ¿Algo más, Carlisle?- preguntó su pareja

- Denle un baño tibio para bajar la temperatura y agrega 250 mg de paracetamol para la fiebre- siguió mientras anotaba las prescripciones en la ficha- Ya con eso debería mejorar- les sonrió a los padres, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Se despidió y salió del lugar para ir a ver a su otro paciente que lo necesitaba por el momento, Emmett.

- Pues no lo sé, pero hay que hacerlo. Tenemos que decírselo de manera calmada y sencilla, así lo entenderá con más rapidez- le explicó su compañero

Carlisle volvió a suspirar y se sentó en un sillón que había en el lugar, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y tratando de calmar su mente que no dejaba de trabajar en ningún momento, pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con ese niño.

Poco tiempo después entró Esme con Edward tomado de su mano. El pequeño venía vestido con su pijama verde que utilizaban todos los pequeños del hospital y con sus zapatos de levantarse a juego.

Él miraba a todos los presentes de la habitación sin entender por qué estaban todos reunidos en ese lugar ni para que querían que él se reuniera con ellos ¿Acaso había enfermado más aun? ¿Acaso a él también le amputarían algo? ¿O sucedía algo aun peor?

- Campeón…- Carlisle se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado mientras le abría los brazos. El pequeño de inmediato se tiró a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello, no separándose de una de las personas que más admiraba.

- Hola Edward- lo saludó Carmen y Eleazar imitó su gesto mientras Carlisle se sentaba en el sillón de hace un rato con Edward en sus piernas.

- Hola- los saludó él, tímidamente- ¿Para qué querían que viniera?

- Pues… Lo que pasa es que tenemos algo muy importante que decirte- le contó Carmen y el pequeño lo miró con intriga

- Edward ¿Tu sabes que hay algo que se llama cielo, cierto?- le preguntó Eleazar y el asintió

- Es el lugar a donde van las personas cuando ya no pueden estar c on nosotros… Mis abuelitos están allá- respondió el niño aun sin entender por qué le preguntaban eso

- Exacto, allá descansan y están bien. Desde allá nos cuidan, pero siempre están con nosotros- aclaró Eleazar y el niño asintió, entendiendo eso. Su mamá se lo había contado cuando su abuelo Nicholas había muerto hace dos años- Bueno, Edward… Lo que teníamos que decirte es que… Tus abuelitos ahora están acompañados, ya no están solitos

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió el niño ladeando su cabeza un poco, mirándolo confundido

- Porque… Tus papis se fueron a estar con ellos- le contó Carmen y Carlisle y Esme se estremecieron

- No, mis papis están conmigo y no me dejarían solito. Ellos me prometieron que van a venir a verme hoy- dijo negando a las palabras que los médicos habían dicho.

- Pequeño, tus papis tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y quedaron muy muy enfermitos. Los médicos intentaron curarlos, pero no lo consiguieron- trató de explicarle Esme, pero el niño negaba.

Estuvieron tratando de convencerlo hasta que el niño comenzó a alterarse demasiado. Cada vez que ellos le intentaban explicar el miedo y la desesperación se hacían cada vez más grande. Ahora él estaba solito y nadie lo querría. Tendría que valérselas por sí mismo y vivir solito.

Los tres doctores y la enfermera no sabían qué hacer con el pequeño niño que se rehusaba a entender lo que ocurría. Trataban de convencerlo, pero nada les daba resultado y el niño solo se alteraba cada vez más.

En otro lado Peter había llegado a la planta de pediatría para saber si su hijo había regresado, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Al final se acercó a una de las enfermeras que trabajaba en el lugar y le preguntó si ella sabía algo.

Ángela, que era a la que le había preguntado, le contó que se había llevado al pequeño Edward a donde Carmen y Eleazar y que de seguro él estaba con ellos en la consulta, así que el médico se fue hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar pudo escuchar los gritos desesperados del pequeño y se estremeció al recordar que su hijo también había estado así cuando su madre falleció y él no había estado para apoyarlo.

Entró en el lugar y vio al niño apoyado en el pecho de Carlisle y los dos se abrazaban con fuerza, llorando los dos y tratando de consolarse. Eso le rompió el corazón.

Comenzó a mandarle cosas a los que estaban adentro, quienes lo miraron en cuanto notaron su presencia, comenzando a moverse para hacer lo que él les mandaba.

Esme salió a buscar un calmante para el niño y entre todos lograron inyectárselo para que se quedara dormido poco después.

Carlisle se levantó del sillón y salió con el niño hacia su cuarto para recostarlo en la camilla, a la vez que era seguido por Peter y Esme.

- Me tomaré el día- sentenció Carlisle después de cubrir al niño con las mantas

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Peter

- Arreglaré los papeles del funeral de los padres de Edward. Él es pequeño para hacerlo y ellos eran mis amigos- le respondió y Peter vio lo afectado que estaba su hijo, por lo que no se pudo negar a otorgarle el permiso

- Esta bien, pero primero hazle una ronda a tus pacientes- el rubio asintió y salió del lugar

Carlisle comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a la sala en la que se encontraba Bella con sus padres.

-¿Cómo sigue? - pregunto acercándose para ver las maquinas.

-Ahora ha conseguido quedarse dormida- dijo Reneé con un suspiro, acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.

-Eso es bueno. Me he pedido el día libre, si surge algún problema y no ha venido el médico que guardia llamen a Peter Cullen - dijo Carlisle y la pareja asintió.

-Doctor... ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Charlie.

-Han habido algunos problemas y tengo que arreglar... algunos papeles - dijo Carlisle saliendo del cuarto para ir a ver a Emmett y al resto de pacientes.

Cuando acabó con eso salió del lugar para ir a arreglar los documentos de la defunción de sus amigos, los Masen. Le dolía tener que hacerlo, pero era necesario.

Se pasó horas en la estación y corriendo de un lado a otro para tener todo listo cuanto antes y, cuando ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, terminó con ellos para volver a casa y descansar después de ese horrible día.

Las luces de la sala de su casa ya estaban encendidas, por lo que supuso que Esme ya había llegado. Las de la cocina también lo estaban, así que de seguro la sirvienta aún seguía despierta.

Guardó su lujoso Mercedes Benz en el garaje y entró a la casa para ser recibido por los dulces y cálidos brazos de su esposa que no se separaban de él por nada del mundo.

Estuvieron conversando de lo que había pasado el día de hoy con los papeles y el pequeño Edward, además de cómo habían estado Bella y Emmett durante la tarde.

Luego fueron a cenar la deliciosa comida que había preparado la sirvienta y al acabar se fueron a su cuarto para ducharse juntos y luego dormir, o al menor intentarlo.

- Esme…- la llamó Carlisle a su mujer que ya estaba a punto de dormirse

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban

- ¿Qué pasará con Edward?- inquirió con miedo

- Puede ser que lo manden a un hogar de menores una vez que salga del hospital, pero no lo sé.

**HOLA! **

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste y que merezca algún Reviews. **

**Y me gustaría contestar el comentario de una chica que no me escribió desde cuenta entonces no pude contestarle por privado. _Ana_ tienes razón, la mayoría de los médicos no son como en esta historia, suelen pasar bastante de todo como tu dices en el comentario son un H... de P... por no creo que todos sean iguales... a lo mejor claro esta no son como estos... pero no todos son tan malos. Y respecto a que esto no tiene nada que ver con Pulseras rojas, lo dije la primera vez, que comencé con la idea de escribir algo exactamente igual, pero que decidí borrarlo todo y escribir esto, tal vez me explique mal y no es una adaptación... solo esta inspirada en ella. No por los personajes, ni por las enfermedades, sino por la situación. **

**UNBESOO, SANDRA! **

** otra preguntita... esto no tiene naaada que ver con PULSERAS ROJAS; dijiste que era una adaptación pero a tu manera, lo cual no puede ser considerado adaptación. yo vi toda la primera temporada ytoda la segunda, y esto no tienen nada que ver con la serie.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9: **

Justamente eso era lo que Carlisle no quería escuchar, aunque él ya sabía que eso era lo que pasaba con los niños que quedaban huérfanos. Así también buscaban a los familiares más cercanos y, en caso de no tenerlos, se le buscaba un hogar temporal para luego darlo en adopción.

- Quería… quería proponerte algo

- Esta bien. Acepto- respondió Esme, dejándolo confundido- Si quiero ser hogar temporal de Edward y, si más adelante se nos da la oportunidad, quiero adoptarlo- le sonrió y Carlisle hizo lo mismo. Amaba a su mujer por lo amable y tierna que era… Simplemente la mejor.

Mientras en el hospital los niños ya estaban todos en la cama. Y Paul que era quien se encontraba de guardia en ese momento junto con Sophie una de las enfermeras de la noche, ambos caminaban por los pasillos para ir a revisar a los pequeños.

-¿Cómo pasaron el día? - pregunto la enfermera viendo la ficha de Alice y Rosalie.

-Al parecer han estado bien, pero me ha comentado Jacob que de ánimo no ha sido así... - dijo Paul.

-Sí, ya me he enterado de lo de los padres de Edward... - dijo con un suspiro.

Sophie se acercó para medir la temperatura y presión de las niñas y más tarde, al comprobar que estaban bien, salieron de cuarto y fueron a la sala de recuperación donde todavía se encontraba Emmett, comprobaron que todo estuviera bien y le dieron un calmante para los dolores.

Después pasaron por muchos otros niños y al final fueron a ver a Edward, quien se removía y gritaba en la cama.

Los dos se acercaron al niño y trataron de despertarlo, pero Edward estaba en un trance del que no despertaba. Soñaba con sus padres y no quería que se sueño se terminara, pero este comenzó a cambiar transformándose en una pesadillas de las más horribles que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Al final optaron por llamar al médico de turno y él le indicó un calmante leve para que pudiera descansar, por lo que se lo inyectaron en el brazo y el poco a poco comenzó a relajarse hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Luego fueron a ver a la última pequeña que les quedaba y que estaba en observación a espera de los resultados de los exámenes que le habían hecho en la mañana.

Ella estaba devolviendo en ese momento y era ayudada por una auxiliar y su madre, que se había quedado para cuidarla durante la noche. Los dos se acercaron para ayudarle a las dos mujeres.

Cuando Bella acabó la volvieron a recostar en la camilla, aunque de lado por si es que llegaba a volver a vomitar.

Sophie tomó el termómetro y se lo colocó en el oído a la niña, mientras Paul le tomaba la presión. Cuando el termómetro pitó lo vio y vio que estaba con fiebre, pero al menos ya no tan alta como lo había sido hasta esta mañana.

Revisó la ficha y se dio cuenta que la próxima dosis de domperidona aún no le era suministrada, así que se fue por el medicamento para dárselo mientras Paul iba por unas compresas de hielo.

Después de eso hicieron varias visitas durante toda la noche, no solo a Bella sino al resto de los pacientes, hasta que llego la mañana y el personal volvió a cambiar de turno.

-Doctor Cullen - llamó Sophie al médico- Emmett ha pasado la noche con dolores y Bella estuvo vomitando en diversas ocasiones lo que le impidió dormir.

- Está bien- dijo Carlisle con un suspiro.

Miró la ficha de sus pacientes y suspiro al ver que en diversas ocasiones tuvieron que estar atendiendo a Bella por la fiebre y los vómitos, los que solo se le habaían pasado un poco con los medicamentos que él le había mandado el día anterior.

- Iré a verla- dijo saliendo del lugar acompañado por Esme – Haré una ronda rápida a los chicos y luego nos iremos al velatorio con Edward. Ve preparándolo y que vaya bien abrigado.

Su esposa asintió y se fue al cuarto del niño mientras Carlisle iba a ver a los pacientes que tenía para dejarlos revisados y a cargo de su padre, quien cuidaría de ellos mientras acompañaban a Edward al funeral de sus padres.

Le dejó las indicaciones a Emmett para el dolor, a Bella para los vómitos y la fiebre y además mandó a que no se le diera la quimioterapia por hoy, las indicaciones para los demás niños y fue a buscar a su padre.

Le indicó lo que había dejado y el asintió, para luego abrazar a su hijo y darle ánimo.

Carlisle retomó su camino hacia la habitación de Edward, donde se encontró a su esposa terminando de arreglar al niño con su trajecito y le colocó un abrigo, guantes, bufanda y un gorro. Afuera estaba helando demasiado y no querían que él enfermara nuevamente.

Cuando estuvo listo salieron del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo. Ellos no podían evitar sentir lástima por uno de los pequeños más consentido del hospital. Era raro verlo así de deprimido.

Jacob y Ángela, que eran los más cercanos al niño, se acercaron para abrazarlo, pero él no reaccionó ante esos gestos.

Carlisle se acercó nuevamente a él y lo cogió en sus brazos para llevarlo hasta el automóvil de ellos, donde subieron al niño en la parte trasera y salieron hacia el velatorio de sus padres.

El niño en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio y, ni siquiera cuando los padres de sus amigos se acercaron para darle el pésame o tratar de animarlo el reaccionó. Estaba como ido.

Por otro lado, en el hospital, las cosas no estaban mucho mejor. Peter había mandado a que le dieran de todas maneras la quimioterapia a la pequeña Isabella ya que no podían saltárselas y menos en el grado en el que se encontraba su enfermedad, por lo que ahora ella se encontraba ahí.

Luego se pasó por el cuarto de Emmett, que estaba mirando dibujos animados a esa hora. Se quedó un tiempo con él y el niño no dejó de preguntar por sus amigos. Peter le contó cómo estaba Bella y lo que había ocurrido con los padres de Edward, haciendo que el niño se deprimiera pues él también sabía lo que era perder a una mamá y no quería que su amigo viviera lo mismo.

Más tarde pasó por el cuarto de las niñas y ocurrió lo mismo. Se vio obligado a contarles todo a las niñas y ellas también se sintieron mal por su amigo y quisieron animarlo de alguna manera.

- Doctor- lo llamó Ángela y el salió a ver qué era lo que quería- Aquí están los resultados de la pequeña Bella

Peter tomó los resultados y comenzó a analizarlos, viendo que la niña estaba siendo atacada por un rotavirus, por lo que solo podían tratar los síntomas y esperar a que este pasara. Mandó a que siguieran con los medicamentos que le había dejado su hijo y retomaran la dieta, pero que esta fuera blanda y sin alimentos grasos, además nada de leche.

Mientras ocurría eso los participantes del funeral ya se había ido al cementerio, más específicamente al lugar donde sepultarían a los padres de Edward. Era un terreno bajo un gran árbol y rodeado por flores.

La gente decía algunas palabras para recordar a los fallecidos, al igual que lo hacía el sacerdote que precedía la ceremonia, pero Edward parecía completamente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El solo estaba sentado en las piernas de Carlisle, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y derramando lágrimas en completo silencio.

Cuando los féretros fueron bajados y todas las flores colocadas en sobre estos, los presentes comenzaron a retirarse y a medida que lo hacían le daban el pésame al pequeño niño.

- Vamos, pequeño- le dijo Carlisle levantándose de la silla donde había permanecido sentado y abrigando aún más al niño pues la temperatura había descendido aún más y se notaba que estaba por llover, y a lo mejor hasta nevaba.

Se encaminaron al automóvil y Esme se fue en la parte trasera con el pequeño, quien se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su amado esposo. Carlisle se subió en el puesto del piloto y partieron hacia el hospital.

Al llegar fueron recibidos de inmediato por Peter y dos personas más, pero no sabía quiénes eran.

- Carlisle, Esme… Tenemos que hablar- le dijo el anciano médico

- Está bien, pero déjame ir a dejar a Edward a su cuarto- le pidió su hijo y salió con el niño mientras que Peter le decía a Esme que los esperaba en su oficina.

Una vez en la habitación del niño lo posicionaron en la camilla y comenzaron a desvestirlo para colocarle el pijama que se utilizaba en el hospital. Él se quejó, pero no llegó a despertar. Luego lo acostaron y cubrieron con las mantas, para salir del cuarto.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que hablar?- preguntó Carlisle entrando y viendo que ahora Eleazar y Carmen se habían unido al grupo. Esme se había quedado fuera para ir a ver como seguían los demás niños y seguir con su trabajo.

- Edward, ellos son Marco Astorga y Gabriela Munizaga, abogado de la familia Masen y trabajadora social del hogar de menores- le indicó su padre

- Buenos días- los saludó a los dos, tendiéndoles las manos- ¿Y Que es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿A qué vienen?

- Bueno doctor Cullen, yo venía a hablar sobre la herencia que dejaron los señores Masen- comenzó el abogado

- Y yo de lo que ocurrirá con el pequeño Edward- siguió la asistente

- ¿Y que hay con eso?- preguntó Eleazar

- Con respecto a la herencia tengo que decirles que la casa, los automóviles y todo lo que le pertenecía a los señores Masen ha quedado para el joven Edward, pero el solo podrá tener acceso a ellos cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Por estos momentos el recibirá una especie de "mesada" que le alcanzará para subsistir- aclaró el abogado

- ¿Y no dice con quien se quedará? ¿No han dejado nada de eso estipulado?- se adelantó a preguntar Carmen

- Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos contaba con familiares que se pudieran hacer cargo del pequeño, a excepción de una prima de la señora Elizabeth, quien está gravemente enferma y en estado terminal- aclaró la asistente, pero todos ya sabíamos eso porque la misma Elizabeth se lo había comentado una vez.

- ¿Entonces que ocurrirá con el niño?- preguntó el rubio

- El será llevado a un hogar de menores hasta que se le encuentre un hogar temporal o a alguna familia que lo quiera adoptar, pero es difícil esto último ya que no muchas parejas adoptan a niños de la edad de Edward y mucho menos que hayan estado enfermos- eso solo hizo que la sangre de Carlisle hirviera ¿Cómo podían dejar abandonados a niños como Edward solamente por haber estado enfermos? Eran unos inhumanos

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Peter

- Teniendo en consideración que el pequeño está sano y próximo a ser dado de alta de su enfermedad, será llevado hoy mismo al centro para comenzar cuanto antes a buscarle familia

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos, incrédulos

- No creo que sea lo más conveniente. El niño ha pasado por un trauma demasiado reciente y…- trató de disuadirla Eleazar, pero la mujer negó

- Lo siento, pero mientras antes hagamos esto más pronto le encontraremos hogar- insistió la mujer- Doctor ¿Nos lleva donde el menor?

El anciano quedó anonadado, pero asintió indicándole que lo siguiera.

- ¡No pueden hacer nada con ese niño!- les gritó Carlisle- Él es mi paciente y aun no tiene el alta

Ellos hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras y salieron del lugar. Carlisle los seguía de cerca, así como Eleazar y Carmen.

Pronto llegaron al cuarto del niño, quien se había despertado y miraba dibujos animados con Jake mientras el afirmaba un vaso de leche con una pajilla para ver si es que Edward tomaba algo ya que no había desayunado.

- Vamos peque, toma un poco más- el pequeño solo negó

- Jacob…- lo llamó Peter y él se volteó a verlo, levantándose de su silla

- Buen día, doctor- lo saludó al instante y el hizo lo mismo

- Jacob, necesito que vistas a Edward- le pidió

- No hagas nada, Jacob- reclamó Carlisle y se colocó frente a su padre- Papá, no puedes hacer eso. Este niño necesita estar con gente que conozca, no en un hogar donde nadie sabe cómo es, que le gusta… No saben nada de él.

- Hijo, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada. Ella tiene una orden del juez y está acompañada por policías- aclaró su padre- Jacob, haz lo que te pedí

El chico asintió y comenzó a vestir a Edward con la ropa que había traído el abogado en un bolso. Él se había pasado por la casa de los masen para ir a buscar unas cuantas cosas para el niño.

Carlisle miraba a sus compañeros en búsqueda de ayuda, pero ellos tampoco sabían que hacer para detener todo esto que estaba por ocurrir.

Cuando el pequeño estuvo arreglado se acercó la asistente a él para presentarse, pero Edward la miraba con cierta reticencia. Se notaba que no confiaba para nada en ella.

- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó, pero Edward negó y se fue corriendo a donde Carlisle, quien lo tomó en sus brazos al instante. El niño se aferró a su cuello.

- No me quiero ir, Carlisle- le pidió el niño y a Carlisle se le oprimió el pecho

- Tranquilo, pequeño. No pasará nada- le dijo al oído y vio como la asistente se acercaba a él.

- Vamos, cariño- lo llamó, pero Edward no se soltó

-Venga Edward- dijo de nuevo la asistente tratando de agarrarlo del cuello de Carlisle.

-No, no quiero - grito el niño dándole una patada. Ella insistió de nuevo pero lo único que obtuvo fue los gritos del pequeño lo que provocaron que Esme entrara al lugar escandalizada así como los guardia - No me quiero ir. No quiero, doctor. No quiero - dijo el pequeño llorando en los brazos de hombre.

-Ya fue bueno, tenemos que marcharnos - dijo la señora y le pidió ayuda a los guardias, quienes lo cogieron y comenzaron a salir con él mientras el pequeño luchaba entre los brazos de los hombros.

-No quiero – gritó de nuevo pegándole a los policías mientras llamaba a gritos a Carlisle y a Esme quienes no podían hacer nada para evitar está escena.

Ya se estaban acercando las fiestas navideñas y el personal junto a los niños habían decorado cada rincón del lugar. Los pequeños estaban contentos por las fiestas que se acercaban y porque eso significaba fiestas y grandes comidas entre todos, incluso algunos de ellos podrían ir a comer a sus casas con sus familias.

-Ángela, Alice y Bella cuando llegan a desayunar - pregunto Emmett ansioso por ver a sus amigas y contarles que había mejorado mucho en sus terapias y que seguramente para febrero Carlisle le daría el alta, pero las pequeñas se retrasaban un buen rato.

-No lo sé, Esme y Jake están con ellas - dijo poniendo su desayuno.

-Alice - grito el pequeño ilusionado al verla llega, pero se extrañó al ver que llegaba sola acompañada de Jacob.

-Ángela, me dijo Esme que fueras al dormitorio de las chicas - dijo el celador con semblante serio y la enfermera salió prácticamente corriendo.

-¿Y Bella? - pregunto Emmett a su amiga.

-Estaba malita cuando despertó - dijo triste - Esme le dijo a Jake que me fuera a arreglar y saliera del cuarto… Tengo miedo Emmett - dijo Alice.

Durante esto dos meses habían cambiado las cosas, bastante.

Rosalie mejoró y los médicos decidieron darle el alta pero siempre que continuara asistiendo a las terapias con Sue para ver como continuaba.

Jasper continuaba visitando a sus amigos todos los días, en cambió de Edward no sabían prácticamente nada ya que continuaba en la casa de acogida. Esme y Carlisle habían removido, cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar la manera de que ellos fueran su casa de acogida y parecía que todo estaba evolucionando favorablemente.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Alice había mejorado muchísimo con un nuevo tratamiento que le estaban dando y seguramente antes de fin de año ya podría estar en casa.

Emmett estaba progresando mucho en las terapias y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

Por otro lado Bella era la única que su salud iba decayendo cada día más y sus amigos ya se habían dado cuanta, pese a que los médicos no quieran decirles nada.

Lo que había ocurrido esa mañana era algo que nadie se esperaba. La pequeña Isabella no reaccionaba por más que lo intentaban y parecía que perdía fuerzas con cada leve respiración que daba.

Esme mandó a llamar a Carlisle de inmediato mientras ella se quedaba tratando de que la pequeña reaccionara, pero no conseguía mucho. Además las constantes de la pequeña estaban comenzando a decaer poco a poco y se hacían muy débiles.

**hola! **

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste y me gustaría saber que pasa por vuestra cabeza jajaja **

**Pobre Bella cada vez empeora más... **

**unbesoooo, SANDRA**


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10: **

Cuando todos los demás llegaron se pusieron a trabajar en ella para despertarla o siquiera restablecer los valores normales en sus constantes, intubándola para proporcionarle oxígeno ya que no respiraba bien y pasándole fluidos, medicinas y un sinfín de cosas a su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando lograron obtener algo Carlisle mandó a que fuera trasladada a la UCI y a que buscaran con urgencia un donante. La pequeña estaba perdiendo poco a poco la batalla contra el cáncer y eso lo sabían.

Los padres de Bella llegaron a eso del medio día después de recibir la llamada de Carlisle diciéndoles que era urgente que vinieran al hospital. Se fueron directamente a hablar con el médico para saber qué era lo que ocurría con su niña y lo que el rubio les contó obviamente no era lo que esperaban. Tenían la esperanza de haber encontrado un donante, pero no era eso lo que tenía para decirles.

Reneé no aguantó la desesperación y llenó al ambiente de un llanto amargo, lleno de tristeza y angustia. No podía perder a su niñita siendo tan pequeña. Ella aún tenía mucho por vivir.

Charlie no parecía estar mucho mejor, pero tenía que guardarse sus lágrimas y sentimientos para ser un pilar fuerte para su esposa. Ella lo necesitaba más que nunca y tenía que darle todo el apoyo necesario en esos momentos. Además tenía que mantenerse fuerte por su pequeña niña y darle fuerzas, todas las que a él le quedaban.

Los dos padres, después de tomarse un tila que la enfermera Esme y gran amiga de ellos les había dado, entraron a acompañar a su niñita, a velar sus sueños aunque no sabían si esa sería una de las últimas veces que lo harían.

El ambiente en el hospital durante todo el resto del día se hizo pesad o, tenso. Todos discutían sin motivo aparente y no era para menos. Veían como uno de sus pacientes más queridos y al que llevaban tanto tiempo conociendo se moría poco a poco y eso los alteraba a todos.

- Supe que las cosas con Bella no están muy bien- comentó Peter a su hijo, quien le daba informes de sus pacientes. El rubio solo asintió siguiendo con los reportes- ¿Qué pasó?

Carlisle suspiró y se recargó en el asiento, jugando nerviosamente con el lápiz que tenía en sus manos.

- Necesitamos un donante ahora o será demasiado tarde- le soltó sin más

- ¿Y resultará?- preguntó Peter, sabiendo la respuesta

- No lo sé. Lo más probables es que no, pero quemaré hasta las últimas opciones para salvarle la vida a esa niña- le contestó el rubio y el anciano no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Sabía que su hijo era muy persistente en lo que respectaba a sus pacientes y si decía que daría todo por la pequeña era porque lo haría.

Siguieron revisando los expedientes hasta que terminaron con el último y Carlisle se retiró para ir a hacer una ronda más a sus pacientes y ver como estaban.

Cuando acabó y vio que todos estaban descansando, le entregó los reportes a su compañero que lo reemplazaría en la noche y se fue al estacionamiento para esperar a su esposa en el automóvil.

- Carlisle…- escuchó que lo llamaban y comenzó a buscar a la persona, divisando a su padre que se acercaba hacia él- Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo

- ¿De qué?- preguntó el rubio tratando de calentarse las manos y acomodándose la chaqueta. El frío esa tarde era horrible.

- Quería pedirte perdón- empezó el anciano y Carlisle lo miró completamente impresionado ¿Acaso escuchaba bien? ¿Su padre le pedía perdón?- Sé que este tiempo he sido un idiota, que los he tratado mal a Esme y a ti sin que se lo merecieran. No podía aceptar que mi hijo no fuera capaz de tener un hijo como corresponde, pero ya lo he entendido y me di cuenta del error que he cometido en todo este tiempo, sin contar los anteriores.

- Papá, olvídalo. Eso ya es parte del pasado y no hay nada que hacerle- le pidió su hijo y el anciano agachó la mirada, realmente arrepentido- No es necesario que pidas perdón porque te comprendo. A la que tienes que pedírselos es a Esme, mi esposa, quien se ha llevado gran parte de tu odio sin merecerlo.

Peter solo asintió y le sonrió a su hijo sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad. Él la había juzgado injustamente aun sabiendo el gran amor que ella le tenía a su hijo y eso se notaba al ver que ella no había huido después de tanto maltrato por parte de su persona.

- Ya estoy lista, mi amor- le dijo Esme a su esposo, abrazándose a su cintura- Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen.

- Buenas tardes, enfermera Platt- la saludó y ella le sonrió- Esme… yo… Quería hablar contigo de algo

- ¿Le sucede algo, señor? ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó preocupada. Siempre tan noble

- Tranquila, estoy bien- le sonrió el anciano

- Te espero en el auto- le dijo Carlisle al oído y se fue a subir al auto, colocando música para que ellos hablaran tranquilamente

- ¿Qué ocurre, doctor?- le preguntó Esme nuevamente

- Esme… He sido muy injusto contigo todos estos años. Tu no merecías que te tratara como lo he hecho cuando tu solo me has demostrado lo noble, amable, tierna y maravillosa persona que eres. Amas a mi hijo por sobre todas las cosas y se nota que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por él- comenzó- Nunca me trataste mal a pesar que yo si lo hice, nunca me dejaste a un lado y trataste de hacer todo lo posible porque las cosas entre Carlisle y yo mejoraran y aun así no lo pude ver hasta ahora.

- Señor…- lo iba a interrumpir Esme, pero él la silenció

- Déjeme terminar, por favor- le pidió y ella asintió- Sé que he sido un tonto y que nada de lo que haga remediará el daño ya hecho, pero quisiera que me perdonara y que siguiéramos adelante. Quiero enmendar mis errores y tratar de reparar el daño producido

Esme solo le sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del viejo hombre cuyos años ya comenzaban a hacerse notar. Peter solo quedó aún más conmocionado, pero después de asimilar lo que ocurría, la envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte como el que ella le daba.

- Claro que está perdonado, aunque no tenía ni que pedirlo porque nunca le guardé rencor, señor. Al contrario, entendía lo que le sucedía- le dijo Esme al oído- Ahora… ¿Quiere acompañarnos a ver a Edward? Estoy seguro que él estará feliz de verlo.

Peter solo sonrió y asintió. Se sentía pleno, amado y perdonado y ver a ese niño solo lo haría sentir mejor de lo que ya se sentía.

El camino hasta el centro donde se encontraba Edward fue en silencio pese a que se habían reconciliado. Lo de Bella los tenía abatidos a los tres, pero eran conscientes de que sus semblantes tenían que cambiar para no desanimar a Edward.

Carlisle detuvo el coche así como Peter y los tres bajaron. Se adentraron al lugar para ir a ver al pequeño, preguntaron por él en recepción y fueron al cuarto del pequeño ya que les dijeron que se encontrará allí. Picaron a la puerta y después de escuchar un "Pase" desde dentro los tres entraron.

- Hola Edward - dijeron los tres y se acercaron al pequeño para saludarlo, pero este estaba desanimado y solo les saludó con un leve "Hola" sin la misma energía que él solía tener.

- ¿Qué pasa campeón? - pregunto Carlisle sentándose en la cama junto a él.

- Nada- dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Estás triste? - preguntó Esme imitando el gesto de su esposo y acariciándole la mejilla al pequeño

-Es que los niños de aquí me molestan todo el tiempo. No me gusta este lugar... - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si te molestan díselo a las cuidadoras- dijo Peter, pero el niño negó

-No, porque me molestan más – aclaró y suspiró.

- Pues tú no les hagas caso, cariño. Ya se cansaran - le dijo Esme dándole un abrazo.

-¿Cómo están los chicos? - pregunto viendo a Carlisle y cambiando drásticamente de tema para no seguir recordando las palabras de los niños.

Los tres adultos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y luego miraron de nuevo al pequeño.

-Bien, con ganas de verte – respondió con una sonrisa fingida

El pequeño sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso y agregó que él también quería ver a sus amigos, que los extrañaba.

Se quedaron con el pequeño hasta que se quedó dormido a eso de las nueve de la noche, que era la hora de dormir que les tenían a los niños en el centro. Primero lo acompañaron a cenar y se aseguraron que comía todo, luego esperaron a que se bañara y se cepillara los dientes, le secaron el pelo, le leyeron un cuento y esperaron a que sus hermosos ojos verdes se cerraran.

Cuando esto último ocurrió Carlisle lo acostó en la cama. Desde la muerte de sus padres, la relación entre Carlisle y Edward se había estrechado y eso había generado que el pequeño adquiriera una cierta dependencia del rubio a la hora de dormir. Carlisle lo tomaba en sus brazos y Edward solo se quedaba dormido estando en ese lugar.

Luego de eso salieron del lugar para ir a algún restaurante a cenar los tres juntos y seguir conversando todos los temas pendientes que tenían en todos estos años.

Pidieron lo que cada uno quería para cenar y esperaron a que se los trajeran, pero nadie pensó que iba a ocurrir algo tan malo como lo que pasó.

Cuando la chica llegaba con los platos, el teléfono de Carlisle comenzó a sonar insistentemente y tuvo que contestarlo. Era del hospital.

La pequeña Bella había sufrido una nueva crisis y había quedado peor que antes. Obviamente ninguno de los tres quiso esperar y se encargaron de dejar dinero más que suficiente para pagar la cuenta y dejarle propina a la chica.

En el hospital minutos antes de que Carlisle recibiera la llamada. Emmett y Alice caminaban por los pasillos como siempre con cuidado de que nadie los viera.

La pequeña Alice arrastraba con fuerza la silla de ruedas donde iba sentado su amigo.

No sabían nada de Bella desde la mañana y ambos tenían miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado y no le dijeran nada.

Cuando llegaron a la planta de Cuidados Intensivos Alice dejo escondido a Emmett en el baño y se fue por las habitaciones buscando donde se encontraba su amiga, cuando la encontró volvió al baño y saco a su amigo para ir los dos para allí tratando de no ser vistos por nadie.

Al llegar los dos se metieron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta y las cortinas para que nadie los viera.

Emmett se acerco con su silla a un lado de la cama acariciando la mano de su amiga. Bella siempre había estado con él para todo, fue a la primera que conoció, la que le había sacado las más grandes sonrisas cuando recién llegaba. Bella era su hermanita pequeña, esa a la que no podía hacer otra cosas que querer porque se lo había ganado desde el momento en el que le dijo "Hola".

Alice se acerco al otro lado después de cerrar las cortinas y dejo que una lagrima resbalara por sus mejillas, la pequeña que se encontraba había sido su mejor amiga en los últimos meses, se habían sabido apoyar mutuamente pese a su corta edad.

-Emmett... tengo miedo... no quiero que le pase nada - dijo Alice dejando que más lagrimas cayeran en ese momento. El niño miro a su amiga y después volvió a girar la vista hacía la cama. Él también tenía miedo.

-Bella va a estar bien, tiene que estar bien - dijo con un suspiro.

En ese momento las maquinas a las que la pequeña Isabella estaba conectada comenzaron a sonar como locas asustando a los dos niños.

Dos enfermeras entraron en ese momento alarmadas quedando sorprendidas al ver en el lugar a los dos niños. Victoria fue directa hacía la cama llamando al médico de urgencias mientras Sophie trataba de sacar a los niños de la habitación, aparte de que no era lugar para que estuvieran, mucho menos para que presenciara nada de eso.

-Vamos chicos - dijo tratando de sacarlos del lugar. Alice se había asustado con las maquinas, por como habían entrado las enfermeras y por como llegaban los médicos. Se había quedado paralizada ante todo ellos así como Emmett.

Paul el celador de la noche vio la situación y ayudo a sacar a los pequeños mientras los médicos estabilizaban a Bella.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Alice llorando a lagrima viva. La enfermera se quedo mirado al celador que le ayudaba y ambos suspiraron.

-No deberían estar aquí - dijo Paul serio - Vamos les acompaño a sus habitaciones, tendrías que tener el oxigeno Alice - dijo serio.

-¿Bella se va a morir? - pregunto Emmett llamando la atención de los dos adultos y asustando a su amiga con esas palabras.

Nadie supo que contestarle.

Paul miro con pena a los dos niños, el vinculo que tenían todos era muy grande.

En ese instante llegaron los padres de Bella que habían salido a cenar algo.

Por la puerta del edificio entraban Carlisle junto a su mujer y su padre. Los tres llegaron casi corriendo al hospital y se fueron a ver qué era lo que había pasado. En ese lugar se encontraron a los padres de Bella completamente desechos, llorando a más no poder y Paul y Sophie tratando de calmar a Emmett y Alice.

Carlisle entró corriendo a la sala donde atendían a la pequeña Bella junto con su padre y Esme se quedó fuera al ver como los niños lloraban sin control.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Esme agachándose y los dos pequeños se acercaron corriendo.

-Salieron de su cuarto para ver a ver a Bella junto en el momento en el que entro en parada... - dijo Sophie.

-Cuantas veces les dije que por la noche hay que dormir no jugar por los pasillos y menos por la UCI - dijo Esme.

-Solo queríamos ver a Bella - dijo Alice respirando forzosamente.

-Trae su mascarilla - dijo Esme con urgencia. Sophie salió corriendo y poco después llego con una mascarilla la cual le pusieron a Alice para que pudiera respirar más calmada - Llévenlos a sus habitaciones - dijo la enfermera seria.

-Pero Esme... - iba a protestar Emmett pero la enfermera le mando callar.

-No Emmett, ahora no es momento, tu eres mayor tienes que entender cuando sí y cuando no... nunca les prohíbo nada y pocas veces les pongo pegas... pero ahora deben ir a su habitación - dijo mirando a los dos niños quienes asintieron sin comentarios y se marcharon acompañados por la enfermera y el celador.

-Esme... - llamaron a la enfermera por detrás y ella se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

-Dime - dijo

-Llego esto para ti - dijo la chica y Esme vio el sobre, era del hospital.

-Gracias - dijo Esme que comenzó a abrir el sobre de inmediato. Ansiosa por saber el resultado. Cuando lo tuvo abierto, salto todo y fue directamente el final "POSITIVO", Esme no dio pie a hablar con nadie y entro corriendo al lugar - Carlisle, Carlisle, cariño - grito cuando entro.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el doctor. Ya habían logrado estabilizar a la pequeña, pero no estaban seguros hasta cuándo.

-Soy compatible - dijo y le entrego el sobre.

-¿Compatible? - pregunto confuso Peter.

-Me hice hace unas semanas las pruebas de compatibilidad con Bella, soy compatible - dijo casi llorando. Carlisle levanto la vista de los papeles y vio a su mujer con una sonrisa.

-Sin perder tiempo mañana por la mañana haremos la extracción en Esme para poder traspasarlas lo antes posible a Bella. - dijo Carlisle.

Después de eso Esme y Carlisle caminaron hasta la habitación de Alice donde todavía estaban la enfermera y el celador con Emmett.

El doctor les aseguro que ellos se encargaban de todo y la pareja se marcho para seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Qué paso? - pregunto Emmett mirando a su médico, confiaba en el siempre le había dicho la verdad.

-Bella está mal chicos... y la cosa es seria - dijo mirando a ambos. Alice ya sentada en su casa y Emmett en la silla cerca de ella - Pero encontramos donante para ella y en pocos días la operaremos con la esperanza de que se mejore pronto - les dijo a los dos pequeños.

Estuvieron un rato allí y Carlisle permitió que Emmett pasara la noche en la habitación junto a Alice, el moreno dormiría en la cama de Bella y Alice en la suya. Cuando los niños se quedaron dormidos, el matrimonio se fue para su casa después de despedirse de Peter. Durmieron sin contratiempo toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente ambos fueron dos horas antes al hospital pues Esme tenía que prepararse para la aspiración de medula que debían hacerle.

-Buenos días - saludaron el matrimonio mientras se encaminaban a una sala donde le harían el procedimiento a Esme.

-Rebeca, ¿Me acompañas? - pregunto Carlisle a una de las enfermeras de la noche para que le ayudara. La enfermera asintió y camino junto a la pareja hasta llegar a la sala - Cariño colócate la bata de...

-Ya lo sé cariño, te recuerdo que trabajo aquí - dijo la enfermera. Rebeca sonrío nadie nunca en el hospital había visto esas confianzas del matrimonio ya que a la hora de trabajar eran muy profesionales.

-Es verdad... - dijo Carlisle - Prepárate que nosotros colocamos todo - dijo y su mujer entro en el baño con la bata.

Carlisle junto a la enfermera estuvieron preparando todo lo que iban a necesitar para el procedimiento. Al poco rato salió Esme del baño y se recostó en la camilla, ella sabía cómo era el procedimiento, lo había visto una infinidad de veces.

-Tranquila - le susurro Carlisle al oído de su mujer junto minutos antes de que llegara el anestesista ya que esta extracción se hacía bajo anestesia general, para facilidad de Esme y para que fuera más sencillo para Carlisle que aunque él era oncólogo infantil había insistido en encargarse de eso.

-Descansa - le susurro a su mujer cuando se dio cuenta de que el anestesiólogo había comenzado a dormirla.

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas en quirófano y cuando terminaron llevaron a Esme a observación ya que tendría que quedarse en el lugar y por ordenes de Peter la dejarían en esa misma planta, en vez de en el edificio de adultos.

Cuando Carlisle se aseguro de que su mujer se encontraba bien, salió del lugar para ir a donde se encontraba Bella. Jake ya se encontraba con ella así como Ángela.

-¿Cómo está Esme? - preguntaron los dos.

-Bien, la deje descansando - dijo el doctor.

- Ahora todo debería estar bien ¿Cierto?- preguntó Jacob

- Eso espero, chico. Eso espero- dijo Carlisle viendo como la enfermera que lo había asistido se llevaba la médula para que la procesaran

De verdad esperaba que lo que había preguntado Jacob se cumpliera y no tuvieran que hacer pasar a los pequeños por nada más y que Bella se recuperara.

**HOLA! **

**Bueno, este es el nuevo capitulo que les dejo. Con este capitulo podemos dar por finalizada la primera parte de la historia, pero la cosa continua y agarraros que continúan las curvas. **

**Espero que os guste el capitulo y que me digas que cavilaciones vais sacando de lo que sigue jajaja. **

**unbesoooo SANDRA**


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11: **

En muchas ocasiones los años pasan a gran velocidad y en ese momento intentas entender porque cuando todo está bien, cuando eres feliz, todo va a deprisa, mientras que por otra parte cuando estás en un pozo y no logras hallar la salida todo va lento, torturándote.

Hacía siete años que habían operado a Bella, siente largos años que habían pasado más rápido que lo que muchos quisieran. El lado bueno era que la pequeña e inocente Bella Swan la veterana del hospital, ahora era una hermosa niña de 13 años de edad, que vivía alegremente su vida y que no dejaba que nada ni nadie le quitara la alegría con la que vivía. Sus padres seguían juntos a pesar de tener unos cuantos encontrones, pero pronto lo olvidaban y hacía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Adoraba leer, escribir y era capaz de pasar horas y horas frente a la pantalla de su ordenador hablando con Alice.

Se sentía orgullosa de lo que había vivido en el hospital y se sentía orgullosa de estar ahora viva después de lo que paso, aunque eso para su pueblo fuera que es una niña rara.

Por otro lado estaba Edward, un joven de 14 años de edad que maduraba a pasos agigantados. Edward se estaba transformando cada vez más en un pequeño hombre muy guapo y que llamaba la atención de las chicas de su escuela.

Él odiaba mencionar o siquiera pensar en su pasado. La sola mención de la palabra hospital, médicos, cáncer, muerte lo hacía enfurecer. Se negaba aceptar lo que vivió.

- ¡Edward, está lista la cena!- gritaron desde la planta baja y el chico bajó de inmediato, encontrándose con sus nuevos padres y abuelo. Los Cullen.

Ellos habían conseguido ser su hogar temporal justo unos días antes de navidad y los trámites de la adopción salieron a mediados del año siguiente, por lo que ahora era un Cullen más. Aunque en los papeles de la escuela ponía el apellido Masen que era el de su padre biológico el se había negado a que lo llamaran así, no quería que nadie supiera que era adoptado.

- Vaya, que guapo se ve mi hijo- lo halagó Esme viéndolo entrar al comedor

- Ya, mamá- se quejó el adolescente, sonrojado

- Siéntate para que comamos, hijo- le pidió Carlisle, sonriendo por la reacción de su hijo.

Estuvieron cenando en completa calma, conversando de distintos temas y burlándose de otros sin sentido.

- Aun no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado siete años desde que viniste a vivir con nosotros- dijo su madre soltando unas lágrimas.

- Si, es impresionante- siguió Peter.

- Bueno, entonces un brindis por Edward y por nuestra familia- propuso Carlisle y todos levantaron sus copas.

Apenas quedaban unos días para las fiestas navideñas, ese día los Cullen celebraban la llegada del pequeño a la familia.

Mientras comían todos alegremente y en tranquilidad Edward pudo percatarse de la mirada de su abuelo hacía sus padre y este frunció el ceño, llamando la atención para que supieran que se había dado cuanta.

- Edward, tenía que preguntarte algo - comenzó Peter, haciendo que el chico lo mirara con intriga

- ¿Qué pasa, abuelo?- preguntó bebiendo un poco de su gaseosa

- ¿Quería saber si habías tenido noticias de los chicos?- le preguntó y todos lo miraron atentamente

- Pues casi nada. Lo único que supe, y por Facebook, fue que Jasper había ganado una competencia de surf en California, donde aún vive con su hermana mayor. Emmett va a pasar las fiestas en Brasil con su padre, su madrastra, su hermana, sobrino y cuñado. Rose aún sigue viviendo en Londres y Bella me dijo que Alice sigue viviendo en New York con su papá y que a este lo ascendieron hace poco ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada, es solo que quería proponerles algo, pero si no les hablas

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso y con algo de miedo.

- Lo que pasa es que estamos planeando crear un grupo de apoyo para los niños pequeños que estuvieron en sus mismas condiciones y pensamos que sería bueno que hablaran con chicos que vivieron lo mismo- aclaró

- Esa es una excelente idea- dijo Esme sonriente. Aunque ya estaba al tanto de la propuesta que su suegro quería hacerle al pequeño, estaba intentando ayudar a convencer al joven.

- Si, pero no sé si los chicos querrán. Además aún quedan unos meses de clases- siguió Edward. Deseando que con esas palabras no insistieran, el no quería formar parte de todo eso.

-Puedes consultarlo. No pierdes nada - dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Luego en la tarde mandare un mensaje por Facebook a todos a ver qué opinan - dijo el joven y luego continuaron comiendo tranquilamente.

Al terminar subió a su cuarto, encendió el ordenador y creó un grupo para mandar el mensaje.

_"Hola chicos, sé que hace mucho que no hablamos pero Peter, el padre de Carlisle y el director del hospital, me dijo que quiere abrir como una terapia donde nosotros hablemos con los pequeños que ahora están ingresados para darles ánimos. Me pidió que les comentara algo. No sé qué piensen. Un beso y felices fiestas" _

Cuando terminó de escribirlo, le dio a publicar y comenzó a revisar algunas cosas de la escuela hasta que llego una notificación. Edward suspiro deseando que Jasper que era el primero en contestar se negara.

_"A mí me parece buena idea, ahora estoy en Port Ángeles porque vine a visitar a mis hermanas por las fiestas, cuando quieran podemos vernos para hablar de las terapias con tu abuelo. Abrazos"_

Suspiro, Jasper siempre era el primero en contestar los mensajes.

A Edward le hubiera encantado de que tras todos recibir el alta hubieran continuado en contacto y viéndose, pero no, cada uno tiro para un lado haciendo que todas las relaciones de amistad profunda que construyeron en su tiempo en el hospital se rompieran.

El ordenador sonó de nuevo, esta vez notificación de Alice.

_"Me encanta la idea de tu abuelo, así podemos vernos nosotros también. Yo en una semana tengo que viajar a Forks porque todavía me hago allí las revisiones, puedo pedirle a mi padre que adelantemos el vuelo y así nos vemos antes"_ escribió Alice y bajo ese mensaje se encontraba otro de Jasper _"Genial, coméntale a ver qué le parece"_

_"A mí me parece una idea genial, dile a Peter que cuente conmigo" _leyó el mensaje de Bella. Sonrió tontamente, Bella continuaba viviendo en Forks, sus padres y Carlisle con Esme se reunían muy a menudo, pero lamentablemente Bella y Edward no dejaban mostrar que nos conocíamos de años tras.

_"Yo estoy viviendo con mi madre en Los Ángeles, pero ahora en dos días viajo a Port Ángeles para pasar el fin de año con mi padre así que no estaría nada mal" _contesto Rose. Todos habían aceptado, algo en su interior se alegraba de poder verlos de nuevo a todos, pero otra parte sintió miedo a tener que enfrontar su pasado.

Solo quedaba que contestara Emmett y estaba seguro de que Emmett no le fallaría porque a él siempre le había gustado apoyar y aconsejar a los más pequeños.

_"Lo siento chicos, pero yo no creo que pueda ir, discúlpame con tu abuelo. Continúo en Brasil con mi familia y no creo que pueda viajar, saludos a todos" _

_"No puedes decirnos eso Emmett, todos tenemos ganas de vernos" _reclamó Alice al mensaje de nuestro amigo.

_"Lo siento, pero no puedo" _dijo de nuevo. Cerré el ordenador y baje las escaleras.

-Abuelo, mandé el mensaje Alice, Jasper, Bella y Rose dijeron que si - dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Emmett? - pregunto Carlisle mostrándome el ceño.

-Dijo que no podía viajar, que estaba en Brasil todavía - Carlisle y Esme no hicieron ningún comentario más a lo que Edward les había dicho.

-¿Y cuándo quedaron para verse? - pregunto Peter.

-Pues Rose dijo que llega en tres días así que supongo que ese tiempo - dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Perfecto, pues lo preparare todo - finalizo la conversación Peter. Continuaron hablando el resto de la tarde hasta que se hizo de nuevo y Edward fue a dormir pues al día siguiente tenían clase. Por los años que estuvo enfermo y lo sucedido con sus padres Edward estudiaba un curso menos, así que se encontraba en la clase de Bella.

-Edward, cariño... despierta o llegaras tarde - dijo Esme. Edward abrió los ojos y se estiro en la cama para luego ir a ducharse y bajar corriendo, Esme lo esperaba para llevarlo a la escuela y luego ella irse a trabajar. Cuando llegaron Bella bajaba del coche de su madre, ambos se sonrieron al verse y él se acercó para saludarla.

-Hola - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Edward - dijo Bella mirando su manos. Pese a que durante su infancia los dos pequeños estuvieron muy unidos los años habían pasado y ellos no se sentían igual acompañado del otro.

-Me alegra que te pareciera buena idea la propuesta de mi abuelo - dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes que me gusta ir al hospital con los niños... ¿Por qué no iba a ir a esto? - pregunto Bella entre confusa y molesta.

-No lo sé... pensé... no sé la verdad - dijo Edward.

-¡Edward! - llamaron al joven y el al ver a sus amigos salió corriendo son despedirse de Bella - Hiciste la reflexión de literatura - le pregunto Jhon.

-Sí - dijo Edward con un suspiro.

-A mí se me olvido - dijo su amigo acompañado de un resoplo. Ambos entraron al aula y se sentaron en sus puestos de siempre, a los pocos minutos de entrar ellos entro Bella acompañada de una amiga, Edward la miro de reojo pero no dijo nada.

-Buenos días alumnos, empecemos con sus reflexiones. Edward Cullen, usted primero - dijo el profesor. Edward cogió su libro y caminó hasta colocarse enfrente de toda la clase.

-Antes de la batalla final, sus hombres montaron su cuerpo a caballo y el Cid lideró a su ejército haciendo huir a los árabes con su leyenda; la fe en un solo hombre que ni siquiera estaba vivo derrotó a todo un ejército. En 1928. Estando Francia bajo dominio inglés, Juana de Arco confesó haber visto a Dios, y la eligió para expulsar al enemigo. La nación entera se rindió a su fe y un ejército de hombres creyó por encima de todo en aquella joven, aplastando a los ingleses y cambiando el curso de la guerra de los cien años. Para cientos de miles de personas, la fe es creer en lo que no existe; puede llevar a tres individuos a destruir dos rascacielos, o a unir a multitudes por la paz. Porque cuando alguien abraza a la fe ninguna razón lo puede apartar de ella. - Edward finalizo su redacción y levanto la vista y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Bella.

-Preciosa redacción señor Cullen, habla usted en ella como si realmente hubiera tenido que abrazar a la fe en algún momento - dijo el maestro. Edward se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a su lugar.

Bella lo miraba de manera inquisitiva sabiendo que las palabras del maestro no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Es más, los dos se habían tenido que aferrar a esa fe a una temprana edad en sus vidas y eso era algo difícil de olvidar.

Lamentablemente Edward parecía que si había logrado hacerlo o lo ocultaba muy bien porque en todos estos años él no había sido capaz de asumir que había tenido cáncer de pequeño y ninguno de sus "amigos" lo sabía y eso le molestaba a Bella.

Ella si había sido capaz de decírselo a sus amigos y se lo habían tomado muy bien, de hecho le habían dado todo su apoyo y se sentían orgullosos de que su amiga hubiese sido tan valiente como para vencer a esa horrible enfermedad.

- Cobarde- fue lo único que le dijo casi en un susurro al oído a Edward y él la miró por encima del hombro hacia atrás, pero no replicó a sus palabras. Sí, era un cobarde de lo peor.

En otro pequeño pueblo como Port Ángeles se encontraban Esme y Carlisle atravesando las puertas de ingreso del hospital, siendo saludados por muchas personas que habían hecho pasantías en el hospital donde ellos trabajaban.

- Vamos a visitar a…- dijo el rubio después de saludar a una anciana mujer que se encontraba en la entrada del hospital

- Sé a quién viene a ver, doctor Cullen- le dijo con una sonrisa. Esa anciana había trabajado en el hospital de Forks hace unos años y la conocía desde que su padre trabajaba con ella en pediatría.

La pareja le sonrió y luego se tomaron de la mano para irse al área donde se daban las quimioterapias a los chicos que ya eran adolescentes, sabiendo lo que se podían encontrar ese día.

Al llegar al área saludaron a todos los presentes y preguntaron por la persona que les importaba ver en ese momento.

- Está por allá, doctor- le informó una enfermera

Los dos le agradecieron y se encaminaron a la sala donde les habían dicho que se encontraba, pero no esperaron encontrarse tan deprimente imagen. Hace poco lo habían ido a ver y parecía no estar tan mal, pero hoy su aspecto no era el mejor y verlo vomitando no era una linda escena.

- Emmett…- llamó Esme entrando en la sala

- No… No entre…- le pidió, pero las arcadas le impedían hablar de corrido

Esme hizo caso omiso a lo que el chico le pidió y se acercó para afirmar la palangana que el pobre mantenía temblorosamente entre sus pálidas manos ¿Cómo podía estar solo el día que recibía quimioterapia?

Carlisle también se acercó para tratar de reconfortar al chico que no dejaba de vomitar lo poco que había ingerido en la cena de la noche anterior.

Emmett… su joven paciente que había sido uno de los más luchadores en los años que lo había atendido en el hospital de Forks. Había estado bien por muchos años, pero en los últimos meses había vuelto a recaer con un tumor pulmonar. Las pruebas indicaban que el tumor esta bastante grande, pero por el momento no se había ramificado a ningún otro órgano.

Al principió estuvo unos días sintiéndose mal, pero no le prestó atención creyendo que sería un simple resfriado o una gripe, pero cuando un día se duchaba le entro un ataque de tos por el que salió sangre. Temeroso se fue a ver a Carlisle ya que no conocía otro médico, pero al tener ya los dieciocho Emmett ya no tenía que visitar al doctor Cullen, pero fue este mismo quien lo acompaño a un médico para hacer las pruebas. Cuando acabó de devolver, se recostó en el sillón cerrando los ojos para ver si así se le pasaba la sensación de mareó que lo embargaba en esos momentos. Odiaba recibir las quimioterapias.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Carlisle tocándole la frente

- Mal- fue lo único que respondió y luego sintió un paño húmedo en su frente

Escuchó que una enfermera entraba en la sala y hablaba con Carlisle y Esme, para luego pasar a otros pasos que salían y al doble que volvía a ingresar. De seguro la enfermera había ido a buscar al médico.

Le tomaron las constantes vitales y el médico dio las indicaciones de los medicamentos que le debían dar para los efectos de la quimioterapia, para luego llevárselo a su habitación en una silla de ruedas.

Una vez en el cuarto lo recostaron en la camilla y lo conectaron a las máquinas mientras la enfermera iba a buscar las medicinas que le darían.

- ¿Emmett, como has estado? ¿Y tu familia?- le preguntó Esme y el abrió levemente los ojos

- He estado mejor. Mi padre tuvo que viajar a New York por trabajo, Michelle está de viaje, Diego trabaja y mi hermana llevaba a mi sobrino a control- les contestó justo cuando entraba la enfermera.

-Así que hoy estoy solo... - dijo con un suspiro.

-Podrías habernos dicho, habríamos venido contigo - dijo Esme acercando la silla a la cama para estar cerca de él.

-No hacía falta... - susurro cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Nos dijo Edward que no irás a la charla que organizo mi padre... - dijo directamente Carlisle.

-No, no creo que yo sea una imagen de superación - dijo Emmett con un suspiro al volver sentir las náuseas en su estómago.

-Puedo que no de superación, pero sí de valentía, puedes mostrar a los niños que... - comenzó a hablar Esme.

-Esme, de verdad de lo que menos tengo ganas es de mostrarle a los chicos que continuo hecho una mierda... - dijo Emmett con malas palabras.

-Cuida tu palabras muchacho - dijo la enfermera.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que siento... no creo reencontrarme con ellos para que vean que yo no progrese, que continuo estancado... que continuo enfermo como la última vez que los vi... - dijo Emmett ahora abriendo los ojos para verlos .

-Los chicos no tienen que saber... - dijo Carlisle.

-Venga doctor, de verdad creo que puedo decir que me rape la cabeza por gusto... ¿Qué me maquillo porque echo de menos las ojeras de cuando era pequeño? - dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

-Puedes ponerte una peluca y maquillarte para que las ojeras no se noten tanto... - dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-No creo que... - comenzó Emmett.

-Es una oportunidad para que se vean todos de nuevo... para que veas a Rose, ¿Cuánto hace que no la ves? - me pregunto Carlisle.

-Desde que me entere que estaba enfermo de nuevo... - susurro.

-¿No te apetece verla de nuevo? - pregunto - Ya eres mayorcito Emmett, dieciocho años son ya muchos- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Me lo pensaré- susurró el joven recostando la cabeza de nuevo en la cama.

-Si quieres nos quedamos contigo hasta que venga alguien a acompañarte... - dijo Esme

-No, no se preocupen... - susurro Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa fingida, trataba de ocultar que les había mentido, que había ocultado a su familia así como a sus viejos amigos su actual estado. Su familia se pensaba que se encontraba estudiando en la universidad.

**HOLA! **

**Aquí tenéis nuevo capitulo. ¿Qué os parece?, ¿Cómo veis el cambio? **

**Espero que el capitulo os guste y comentéis mucho :D**

**besos SANDRA**


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12: **

Los tres días necesarios para que los chicos se reunieran nuevamente después de tantos años habían pasado y por fin se verían.

Ese día ni Bella ni Edward habían ido a clases para poder juntarse con sus amigos, por lo que ahora esperaban afuera del hospital a sus amigos, abrigados para protegerse del frío que hacía en esas fechas de mediados de diciembre.

- Ya se tardan mucho ¿No?- preguntó Bella, restregándose las manos

- Tranquila, ya llegaran- trató de calmarla Edward, sentándose en una baranda

Estuvieron esperando por unos minutos más hasta que vieron un auto llegar, desde donde se bajó una chica de cabello castaño oscuro que reconocerían en cualquier lado.

- ¡Alice!- gritó Bella casi dejando sordo a Edward, quien se cubrió los oídos al instante. La chica salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡Belli Bells!- dijo la chica, abrazando también a su amiga

Luego de un fuerte abrazo las dos se soltaron para que Edward pudiera saludar a su amiga de la infancia.

- ¿Y a mí no me saludan?- preguntó una voz muy conocida para ellos

- ¡Rose!- gritaron los tres y se abrazaron fuertemente. De verdad estaban felices de verse

- Pero que guapos estamos todos- halagó la chica y de verdad todos habían cambiado. Las chicas estaban esbeltas pero dentro de lo permitido, sus cabellos brillaban y sus rostros adquirían poco a poco el aspecto de una mujer, mientras que Edward Estaba más musculoso y alto que la última vez que lo vieron, su cabello seguía igual de indomable.

- Pero nadie le gana a mi cuerpo de surfista- dijo otra voz y, al voltearse, vieron a Jasper. Estaba más dorado por el sol de California y mucho más fornido. Había dejado de lado su cuerpo de niño.

- ¡Jasper!- gritaron las tres chicas lanzándose sobre él

- Tranquilas, chicas que alcanzo para todas- se burló y ellas, en cuanto se separaron, le dieron un golpe cada una en los brazos- Hola colega- saludó a Edward tendiéndole la mano, la cual el chico aceptó para luego tirarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿Cómo os va la vida? - pregunto con una sonrisa Jasper cuando se separó de todas.

-Todo de maravilla - dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso suena genial - dijo Bella con la misma sonrisa amplia que su amiga - Que pena que Emmett no pudiese venir, me hubiera gustado verlo - dijo Bella apenada.

-Bueno, vamos para dentro que tu abuelo nos tiene que estar esperando - dijo Rosalie comenzando a caminar con las chicas, mientras Edward iba un poco atrasado hablando con Jasper.

-¡Edward! - se escuchó un grito que retumbo. Edward se giró para encontrarse con Jack su amigo.

-¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto Edward al verlo.

-Mi madre me dijo que acompañara a mi hermana a revisión, ¿Y tú?, ¿Vienes a ver a tus padres? - pregunto confuso - ¿Vas con ellos? - pregunto Jack viendo a los chicos - ¿Qué haces con Isabella? - pregunto confuso.

-Me la encontré con estos chicos en la puerta y me han preguntado donde está el despacho de mi abuelo, así que los estoy acompañando... - dijo Edward deseando que su colega se lo creyera.

-A vale... si quieres te espero y nos vamos juntos - dijo tranquilamente.

-No... No te preocupes, luego me pasare a ver a mi madre - dijo Edward y su amigo asintió marchándose junto a su hermana.

-¿Porque le han dicho eso? - pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Si Edward, dile a Alice porque le has dicho eso - dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos - se escuchó la voz el abuelo de Edward y él lo vio como una salvación.

-Abuelo - dijo el joven apartándose del grupo para saludarlo y luego se acercó.

-Hola chicos, da gusto verlos a todos de nuevo y lo más importante recuperados - dijo el anciano.

-Si en cuento Edward dijo su idea a todos nos pareció una excelente idea de inmediato - dijo Jasper.

-Vamos a mi despacho y os explico - dijo y comenzó a caminar y los cinco chicos tras de ellos.

Entraron todos en el despacho y fueron Alice y Rosalie las que se sentaron dejando al resto en pie frente a la mesa de Peter.

- Os comento. Hace unos días en una de las reuniones, comentamos junto con Eleazar y Sue, supongo que los recuerdan... - dijo viéndonos y todos asentimos - Que sería bueno para los niños que ahora se encuentran ingresado no solo la terapia de ellos sino también que mejor que alguien que paso lo mismo que ellos y como ustedes consiguieron llevarse tan bien y enamorar y encandilar a la mayoría de mi personal, me pareció buena idea que vinieran a hablar con los pequeños pacientes.

-A mí me gusta la idea, sabes Peter que conmigo puedes contar siempre que quieras - dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Sí lo sé estoy al tanto de que muchas tarde y fin de semana estás aquí con los pequeños - dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento picaron a la puerta y ninguno de los que se encontraban dentro se esperaba a quien entro.

- Lo siento ¿Llegué muy tarde?- preguntó la persona que entraba y los chicos no pudieron evitar emocionarse porque no se lo esperaban para nada

- ¡Emmett!- gritaron Alice y Bella y las dos se acercaron corriendo para abrazarlo, pero el trataba que no se acercaran tanto. No quería que notaran el catéter que mantenía conectado a su pecho.

Luego se le acercaron los chicos para hacer lo mismo que sus amigas, así como lo hizo también Peter. Todos lo saludaron menos Rosalie, ella aún estaba sentida con el chico y no entendía porque había terminado con ella sin explicarle nada ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre los dos? ¿Por qué no continuar juntos cuando los dos se complementaban tan bien?

Se sentaron todos a conversar de qué era lo que tenían planeado para la terapia de los pequeños y luego se fueron a ver a los que en algún momento fueron sus médicos de cabecera y que los sacaron de esos infiernos de enfermedades que les habían tocado vivir.

Todos estaban muy felices de ver a los que algún día fueron unos niños ahora convertidos en grandes jóvenes ya formados y que vivían su vida de la mejor manera.

Los más impresionados eran Carlisle y Esme ya que no se esperaban ver a Emmett en el hospital acompañando a los chicos, no después de lo que había vivido días antes, pero se alegraban de todas formas al ver al chico en ese lugar.

Estuvieron conversando de que era lo que harían al día siguiente y como habían estado sus vidas en estos años en los que no les habían visto. Además, no faltaban las preguntas con respecto a su salud y enfermedades, lo que los hacía enojar ya que ellos trataban de olvidar o mantener a un lado todo eso y recordar solo lo mejor de esa época.

Después de estar conversando por unas horas y hacer un pequeño coctel para todos, los chicos decidieron ir a pasear por un rato para recordar buenos momentos de cuando eran solo unos niños y hacían las travesuras que se les ocurrían a sus pequeñas mentecitas.

- ¿Y si vamos a comer algo?- propuso Alice a los chicos

- ¿Quedaste con hambre, Alice?- preguntó Bella y la pequeña asintió

- Si, es que comí poco. No me gustaba mucho lo que había- contestó con una sonrisa

- Si, yo también tengo hambre. Soy un deportista y quemo muchas energías diariamente- apoyó Jasper golpeando con sus palmas su marcado abdomen

- Esta bien, está bien. Vamos a comer- dijo Rosalie y todos fueron a coger un taxi

- Yo creo que no iré, chicos- comentó Emmett haciendo que todos se dieran la vuelta para verlo

- Vamos Emmett, no seas aburrido. Vamos, comamos algo y recordemos cosas- lo alentó Alice acercándose para tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo.

Cogieron un taxi que estaba estacionado en la entrada del hospital y salieron del lugar hacia el restaurante al que Edward le había indicado que los llevaran.

Al llegar pidieron una mesa para los seis y se sentaron para pedir lo que cada uno quería. Todos pidieron grandes cantidades de las comidas que a ellos más les gustaban y que se alejaban con creces de las insípidas comidas que les daban en el hospital. Algunos aun no aguantaban las gelatinas, los jugos y el arroz blanco. Sus gustos no habían cambiado en nada.

- ¿Y que ha sido de ustedes? Aparte de lo que se puede ver en Facebook- inquirió Bella

- Bueno, yo vivo aun en New York con mi padre. Lo ascendieron hace poco a gerente de la empresa porque el caballero que mandaba se quería retirar y pensaba que no había nadie mejor que mi padre para ocupar el puesto, así que se lo dejó a él. En la escuela… Me ha ido bastante bien y hace poco empecé en una academia de baile- explicó Alice. Con los años Alice había sabido controlar muy bien su enfermedad y aunque está era crónica y no desaparecía, ahora tenía muchas menos crisis.

- ¿Y tú, Rose?- preguntó nuevamente Bella

- Bueno, yo estoy viviendo en Londres con mi madre, pero sigo viniendo a visitar a mi padre acá en Port Ángeles. También me ha ido bien en la escuela y ya estoy por terminar. Me metí en una escuela de modelaje y… lo amo- sonrió su amiga

- ¿Jasper?- preguntó Alice, sonriente y sonrojada con solo pensar en el chico

- Pues nada. Vivo en California con mi hermana Tanya y su familia, practico surf casi todo el día y en la escuela… No se puede decir que soy uno de los mejores, pero tampoco soy el peor- contestó- Aunque si me he ganado algunos regaños porque vivo más en el agua que en la tierra y me dicen que ya parezco un pez

- O más bien una sirena- se burló Emmett y su amigo lo golpeó en el brazo, causando la risa de los demás

- ¿Y tú, Emmett?- preguntó Edward

- Bueno ya saben, estuve viviendo unos años aquí en Seattle y hace unos meses comencé a viajar con la familia y aunque ellos continúan de ese plan yo ya he comenzado la universidad - contestó bebiendo un poco de agua- Yo estoy estudiando de Toronto, en Canadá- contestó- Carrera de biología y estoy en mi primer año.

- Eso es genial- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Siguieron conversando por un rato más hasta que Emmett dijo que ya volvía, levantándose de la silla y saliendo hacia el baño. Bella también alegó que ya volvía y siguió a su amigo hasta el baño, donde ingresó sin importarle nada.

- Hay chica, no puedes estar acá- reclamó un hombre

- Yo no saldré, así que si quiere sale usted- le reclamó al escuchar como alguien devolvía- ¿Emmett?- llamó a su amigo luego de que el hombre saliera del baño- ¿Emmett?

- Vete Bell…- iba a decir su amigo, pero los vómitos no lo dejaron hablar

Bella golpeó la única puerta que estaba cerrada y donde se podían ver los pies de alguien que estaba inclinado en el retrete.

- No me iré hasta que no salgas, Emmett- le reclamó, quedándose de pie fuera del baño.

- Estoy bien, en serio

- Claro y yo no pasé lo mismo que tú y no sé lo que pasa- siguió la chica

Estuvo esperándolo hasta que Emmett salió y la verdad es que le impactó verlo. Emmett estaba sudoroso, con unas ojeras bajo sus ojos y se notaba cansado.

Él se acercó a los lavamanos y se enjuagó la boca y mojó el rostro para despejarse. Luego Bella le tendió papel secante y él se sacó el exceso de agua de su cara.

- Gracias- le medio sonrió

- Nada de lo que dijiste es verdad ¿cierto?- preguntó Bella y el asintió- Lo sabía.

- No digas nada, por favor- le rogó el chico

- Pero Emmett, los chicos deben saberlo

- No, no quiero que se enteren- reclamó- No les digas nada a menos que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y tu familia?- preguntó la chica

- Nadie lo sabe y creen que estoy en Toronto, estudiando- contestó- Para las fiestas les dije que no podía salir porque a la vuelta tendría exámenes muy importantes y ellos se lo tragaron

- Emmett…- dijo su amiga y lo abrazó- No deberías pasar por esto solo.

- Pero no me queda de otra- suspiró el chico, encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Por eso terminaste con Rose?- preguntó Bella y el asintió- ¿Para qué no sufra?- volvió a asentir y lo abrazó más fuerte- Venga, vamos a maquillarte un poco para que no se note y los chicos no se enteren- le sonrió su amiga después de separarse y con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias Bella- le sonrió el chico y volvió a abrazarla.

-Espérame aquí que voy a por el maquillaje - dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar dejando a Emmett sentado en la taza del baño esperándola.

-¿Si que tardas? - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos que me quiero retocar el maquillaje, mira que cara - dijo señalándola y sin dejar que ninguno le contestara salió corriendo para el baño a ayudar a Emmett. Entro en el baño con él y lo vio con una sonrisa - Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo - dijo Bella colocándole un poco de anti-ojeras para que se disimularan un poco - ¿Te están dando quimio? - pregunto viendo a los ojos a su amigo quien asintió con un suspiro - Y el pelo... - pregunto confusa.

-Es una peluca... - dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

-¿Y... de qué es? - pregunto avergonzada.

-Pulmón - dijo mirando sus manos. No se atrevía a mirar a su amiga a la cara, no quería ver lastima en su mirada, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por él o que sufrieran por como él se encontraba.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya está bien, como nuevo... - dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo pequeña - dijo con una amplia sonrisa y ambos se abrazaron antes de salir de nuevo hacía la mesa, al llegar los chicos sonrieron.

-Que tardones - dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Me tenía que retocar - dijo Bella con una sonrisa mostrando sus labios a su amiga.

-A mí me llamo mi hermana para ver que tal iba todo - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Rosalie se quedó mirándolo y suspiro, conseguí sin entender cómo era posible que si todo estaba tan bien de la noche a la mañana terminara sin más.

-Chicos ¿Que os parece si dormimos en mi casa esta noche? - pregunto Edward con una sonrisa.

-No vamos a molestar a tus padres... - dijo Emmett tratando de librarse de la idea de su amigo.

-Mis padres no se van a molestar por eso, es más estoy seguro que les parece una idea genial - dijo ilusionado.

-A mí me parece una genial idea, así podemos hablar por más tiempo de lo que pasa - exclamo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya están todos? - pregunto Jasper viendo los platos de todos - ¿Emmett apenas comiste? - dijo extrañado.

-Ya... quede lleno con todo lo del hospital - dijo con una amplia sonrisa fingida, pero no se dieron cuenta.

-Un segundo - dijo Rosalie levantándose de la mesa - Ir pagando iré a retocarme el maquillaje - dijo con una sonrisa. Emmett se quedó viéndola, la echaba mucho de menos, como le abrazaba, como lo besaba, su manera de acariciar su piel, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión porque continuaba pensando que había sido por si bien.

Cuando todo estuvo listo salieron del lugar y pidieron un taxi que en está ocasión los llevo hasta la Push, era una pequeña reserva que se encontraba cerca de Forks donde había una playa y a los chicos le pareció una idea genial ir a pasar un rato allí. A Jasper le pareció una idea genial aunque estaba seguro que las playas de aquí no serían como las de California. Cuando llegaron todos bajaron del taxi y se sacaron los zapatos para caminar por la arena a Jasper le fascinaba sentirla por sus pies y Alice y Bella se veían igual de emocionadas con la idea, Edward no tardo en unirse al baile que las chicas con Jasper hacían empezado hacer en ese momento.

Un poco más atrás Emmett caminaba más lentamente, realmente no se sentía del todo bien y deseaba por parar ya para descansar, pero tampoco quería llamar la atención de sus amigos. Se sentía agotado todavía por los efectos secundarios de la quimio y comenzaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea venir hoy. Rosalie que caminaba un poco más atrás de Emmett se sentía incomoda por toda la situación, los chicos parecían divertirse en la arena y ahora también en la orilla, pero ella no podía sacarse de la mente la incómoda situación que estaba viviendo con Emmett tan cerca y sin poder decirle nada.

El chico se sentó en la arena a ver como sus amigos jugaban y se mojaban entre ellos jugando, Rosalie no queriendo llamar mucho la atención se sentó cerca de él, pero a la vez alejaba. Después de un rato sentados en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, Emmett la miro de reojo y suspiro.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto mirando hacía el horizonte.

-Bien, ¿Tú? - pregunto la joven mirando hacia el mar.

-Todo continua igual - dijo con un suspiro sabiendo que era mentira, que él deseaba que todo estuviera igual, pero lamentablemente no era así.

-Me alegro por ti... - dijo Rosalie con un suspiro - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - pregunto la chica todavía sin mirarle a la cara.

-Claro, nadie te lo impide - dijo el chico sin mirarla.

-¿Porque me dejaste? - pregunto mirándolo por primera vez - Nos queríamos, nos apoyábamos, nos dimos el uno al otro lo más importante que teníamos, nos amábamos... - dijo dejando que una lagrima se escapara por su mejilla.

-Tú lo has dicho, amábamos... pasado, simplemente deje de hacerlo... - dijo Emmett sin mirarla, porque estaba seguro de que no lo soportaría.

-¿Simplemente?, ¿Realmente crees que es algo simple? - pregunto Rosalie - Mírame ¡Ten al menos el valor de mirarme cuando te hablo! - le grito Rosalie haciendo que los chicos miraran en su dirección.

-Sí, es simple, deje de quererte y por eso te deje, no voy a estar con alguien a la que no quiero - le dijo viendo los ojos azules que muchas ocasiones habían conseguido que se perdieran en ellos.

-¡Te odio, eres lo peor! - grito levantándose de la arena.

-Rosalie espera, no te vayas - dijo Jasper saliendo del agua.

-No me voy, solo necesito estar sola un momento - dijo ella saliendo corriendo hacía el bosque. Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron mirando a Emmett quien únicamente aparto la mirada.

Los chicos suspiraron y se volvieron a meter en el agua para seguir jugueteando por un rato más.

Bella se acercó antes para poder hablar con su amigo, pero la mirada y las palabras de este diciéndole que ahora no era el momento porque no se sentía bien y no quería hablar del tema le hicieron desistir de sus intenciones y se fue con sus otros amigos.

Por otro lado Rosalie se había internado en el bosque hasta un lugar donde sabía los chicos no la molestarían y podría llorar tranquilamente. Se sentía abatida y las palabras de Emmett habían calado hondo en su herido corazón.

Lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana y sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de ese mundo y dejar de sentirse como un desperdicio, porque eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Poco a poco la desesperación le fue ganando y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar la atacaron, por lo que no dudó en meterse los dedos a la boca y hacer que ese agrio liquido saliera de su interior para sentirse libre, más liviana.

Desde que había terminado con Emmett que llevaba haciendo lo mismo, había vuelto a dejar de comer y si lo llegaba a hacer lo devolvía. Sabía que uno de los motivos por los que Emmett la había dejado era porque ya no la encontraba atractiva y eso era simplemente porque era una gorda, una ballena.

Cuando se sintió mucho mejor regresó a la playa donde los chicos conversaban animadamente, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Emmett permanecía más alejado del resto y miraba el horizonte mientras que Edward hablaba con Jasper y Alice con Bella.

Se sentó junto a ellos y se unió a la conversación que ellos mantenían. Se dio cuenta, al igual que los demás, que las cosas entre Edward y Bella no eran de lo mejor, pero ninguno de los dos quería decir el motivo y decidieron dejarlo. Ya más tarde se enterarían de lo que pasaba.

A eso de las siete, y sabiendo que sus padres ya habrían salido de sus trabajos, Edward llamó a sus padres para que los fueran a buscar y ellos llegaron al poco rato.

Se alarmaron al ver a los chicos todos mojados, pero sabían que habían pasado un buen rato y no podían negarles eso. No a ellos que eran como sus hijos.

Todos se subieron a los autos de los señores Cullen y partieron hacia la mansión donde vivían para que los chicos se pudieran cambiar, comer algo y luego descansar.

Bella les ofreció a las chicas ir a quedarse con ella a su casa y ellas aceptaron, sobre todo Rosalie que no quería estar con Emmett cerca. No después de lo que había pasado esta tarde.

Al final se cambiaron de ropa y cenaron con los Cullen, pero luego se fueron a la casa de la chica en la patrulla de Charlie.

- Bueno, yo me iré a dormir. Quedan en su casa, chicos- dijo Carlisle palmeándole el hombro a su hijo y luego abrazando a Esme para besarla.

- Vamos a arreglar sus cuartos, chicos- sonrió Esme y los cuatro salieron del lugar- En el cuarto de Edward podemos armar una cama más y tenemos el cuarto de invitados. Siento no tener otra habitación, pero mi suegro se vino a vivir con nosotros y ocupa un cuarto.

- No hay problema- dijeron los chicos

- ¿Quién dormirá en mi cuarto?- preguntó Edward y Jasper no tardó en levantar la mano. Edward era uno de sus mejores amigos y quería seguir conversando con él. Además quería que le ayudara con Alice y así podían planear algo.

-Yo duermo en el de invitados - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale, pero si te aburres estamos en la planta de arriba - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y Emmett asintió.

-Bueno, chicos, vamos a subir a preparar los cuartos y cuando quieran suben a dormir - dijo Esme con una sonrisa dándole un beso a todos.

-¿Os apetece ver una peli? - pregunto Edward caminando hacía el sofá.

-Sería una genial idea - dijeron Jasper y Emmett a la vez. Los tres chicos se sentaron en el sofá y Edward coloco una película, estuvieron tranquilamente viéndola hasta que casi a los primeros quince minutos Emmett comenzó a sentirse mal.

-Chicos, lo siento pero me voy a dormir... estoy muy cansado - dijo viendo a sus amigos y ellos lo vieron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto Jasper y Emmett asintió levantándose.

-Buenas noches - dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras y se encamino a uno de los cuartos, pero no sabía a cuál, así que entro en el primero que vio. Pero hay se encontraba Carlisle y Esme hablando.

-Lo siento... es que no sé a qué dormitorio tengo que ir - dijo con voz en un susurro.

-Claro que descuido, ven te acompaño - dijo Esme y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de enfrente - Es este - le dijo y Emmett asintió dentro - Emmett - lo llamo y este lo miro con una mirada pidiéndole que por favor lo dejaran descansar ya - Si no te sientes bien, por favor avísanos - dijo Esme con mirada de súplica.

-Claro... - dijo con un suspiro y Esme cerró la puerta y el joven se dejó caer en la cama derrotado, ya no podía más con su alma. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse a colocarse el pijama que Carlisle y Esme le habían dejado en la mesita.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó, miro la pantalla y vio que se trataba de su hermana, suspiro profundamente y cogió el teléfono para contestar.

-¿Hola Bree? - saludo Emmett a su hermana.

-¿Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono en todo el día? Me tenías preocupada- dijo la muchacha.

-Lo siento, estoy en Forks con los chicos que vinimos a hacer una charla con los niños que hay en el hospital para animarles a que todo se supera - dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

-¿Cómo?, ¿No me habías dicho nada? - dijo Bree sorprendida y dolida.

-Porque no lo vi necesario - dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

-Si es necesario porque nosotros también estamos en Forks, visitando a los padres de Diego - dijo y Emmett contrajo la respiración- Deberías habernos dicho antes ¿Y dónde te estas quedando?

- Estoy en la casa de los Cullen, pero mañana buscaré algún lugar para quedarme durante un tiempo- le contesté

- Pero ven a quedarte con nosotros. Es más, mañana mismo vamos a buscarte- le dijo su hermana

- No es necesario- intentó persuadirla, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que su hermana no lo escuchó y colgó la llamada sin más- ¡Maldición!

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se sacó la peluca y el maquillaje. Quería dormir y sacarse todo lo vivido ese día.

Trato de colocarse el pijama y se metió en la cama con la idea de poder dormir esa noche de un tirón ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo conseguía.

Mientras en el salón Edward y Jasper habían decidido dejar de ver la película y hablaban animadamente sobre las chicas.

-Alice esta preciosa - dijo Jasper dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

-Sí es verdad, Rosalie también lo está - dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Y Bella, aunque bueno, tú estás con ella siempre... - dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nos vemos todos los días, pero no solemos hablar mucho - dijo Edward encogiendo de hombros.

-¿Y eso? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No pensamos igual... y eso nos ha distanciado - dijo Edward. Continuaron hablando un buen rato, Jasper le confesó a su amigo que deseaba declararse a Alice y subieron al cuarto para planearlo todo.

A esa misma hora pero en la casa de los Swan, Bella se encontraba con las chicas hablando sobre cómo habían sido los últimos años.

-Bella, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunto Alice mirándola con cara de inocente, la chica asintió con una sonrisa - ¿Qué pasa entre Edward y tú? pregunto confusa.

-No creo que yo sea quien tenga que contestarte esa pregunta, aunque sinceramente me encantaría, pero deberías preguntarle a Edward... - dijo encogiendo de hombros. En ese momento picaron a la puerta y Reneé le pidió a las chicas que fueran a dormir que ya era muy tarde y mañana debían desayunar. Las chicas se acostaron en los colchones del suelo y Bella en su cama y pasaron la noche tranquilamente, las tres durmiendo. Aunque en la mansión la noche no iba a ser tan tranquila.

Emmett llevaba un buen rato sintiéndose mal, le costaba respirar y hacía ruidos extraños, él sabía que era normal por su enfermedad, pero en el hospital lo tenían bastante controlado con eso, aparte llevaba un buen rato tosiendo y sudando, el chico comenzó a asustarse de nuevo cuando vio que en algunas ocasiones salía sangre.

En la habitación de en frente se encontraban los señores Cullen durmiendo plácidamente, pero como cada noche Carlisle se despertó para ir a buscar el vaso de agua que había olvidado traer. Todas las noches le daba sed, pero siempre olvidaba dejar el vaso al lado de su cama para no tener que levantarse y despertar a los habitantes de la casa.

Bajó hasta la cocina y tomó el vaso de agua mientras notaba que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Los chicos ya se habían ido a acostar y había escuchado el auto de su padre hace un rato así que de seguro su padre estaba en iguales condiciones.

Dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y se dispuso a volver a su cama donde su amada yacía dormida profundamente, pero un ruido proveniente del cuarto donde se suponía descansaba Emmett lo desvió de su propósito.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

**HOLA! **

**Nuevo capitulo! jajaja **

**Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. La cosa no parece estar nada, nada bien... :( **

**unbesooo! SANDRA**


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13: **

- Emmett, voy a entrar - menciono alto para que el joven estuviera al tanto.

Al hacerlo se encontró al chico sentado en la cama y tosiendo insistentemente. Se acercó rápidamente a él y le preguntó si estaba bien, pero el chico solo pudo negar lentamente.

Carlisle se levantó para ventilar un poco el lugar e ir a su despacho por algún medicamento para ayudarle a respirar mejor. Luego volvió al cuarto y ayudó al chico.

- Emmett, necesito que respires por esta mascarilla cuando suelte el medicamento ¿Vale?- el chico asintió y el rubio pronto posicionó la mascarilla sobre el rostro del chico. Conectó el medicamento a este y lo libero, dejando que Emmett respirara un poco antes de soltar una segunda dosis- Eso te ayudará a respirar.

El chico le sonrió débilmente y comenzó a tratar de regular su respiración lentamente.

Carlisle notó como también su rostro se encontraba un poco colorado y, cuando le tocó la frente, notó que estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal. Tomó un termómetro electrónico desde su maletín y, con cuidado y con ayuda de Emmett, lo colocó en el hueco axilar, afirmándolo luego con el brazo del chico.

- ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?- preguntó, pero el chico solo se encogió de hombros- Debiste despertarnos. Tú sabes que no molestarías.

El termómetro pitó en ese momento anunciando que ya tenía el valor de la temperatura del chico, así que lo retiró y vió el valor, el que era un poco elevado.

- Te daré algo para la temperatura- le informó, sacando una jeringuilla y un antipirético desde su bolso. Retiró la camiseta del chico para tomar el catéter e inyectar el medicamento en este.

Carlisle espero por un tiempo para asegurarse de que el chico se sentía mejor. Cuando vio que así era decidió irse a su dormitorio dejando a Emmett con la mascarilla por si volvía a tener problemas.

-Carlisle - lo llamo y el doctor rubio giro para verlo con una sonrisa - Gracias - le dijo. El padre de su amigo negó con retándole importancia y marcho a su dormitorio recostándose en la cama. Junto al medicamento para la fiebre, Carlisle, se había encargado de inyectarle a Emmett algo para que pudiera dormir, consciente de que en el hospital se lo administraban todas las noches. Desde ese momento ya no hubo más contratiempo en toda la noche y el sol comenzó a salir bien temprano por la mañana sorprendiendo a Bella al verlo por su ventana. Miro para los colchones del suelo y sus amigas se encontraban todavía durmiendo plácidamente, así que sin molestarlas salió del cuarto y bajo ayudar a su madre con el desayuno.

-Buenos días cariño - dijo Reneé con una sonrisa.

-Viste que sol hace hoy mamá - dijo Bella ilusionada, hacía mucho que no había un día tan soleado en Forks.

-Si es increíble - dijo con una sonrisa. Bella se sentó a desayunar y al poco bajaron sus amigas, las cuatro mujeres desayunaron juntas ya que Charlie había salido con una urgencia y al finalizar la comida Reneé se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a la mansión para que pudieran ir desde allí con los chicos para el hospital. Cuando llegaron picaron y fue Esme quien abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Chicas que pronto llegan, los chicos todavía no despertaron - dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Ya los despertamos nosotras - dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa.

-Jasper y Edward están en la tercera planta en el cuarto de mi hijo y Emmett en la segunda - dijo con una sonrisa Esme.

-Yo despierto a Emmett - dijo Bella con rapidez pensando cómo podría haber dormido su amigo, si se había quitado la peluca las chicas lo verían.

-Genial, nosotras a Edward y Jasper - dijo Rosalie saliendo corriendo con Alice de la mano.

-Bella, yo creo que a Emmett... - comenzó Esme queriendo proteger al chico de que nadie se enterara de que estaba enfermo.

-No te preocupes Esme, lo sé todo - dijo Bella y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de invitados donde ella misma había dormido en varias ocasiones, pico dos veces y entro, para encontrarse a Carlisle revisando a Emmett que se encontraba sin camiseta y apoyado en el cabecero de la cama - Siento molestar... - dijo Bella girándose para salir de nuevo.

-No Bella, no te preocupes, Carlisle ya termino - dijo Emmett viendo a su amiga.

-¿Bella sabe? - pregunto el doctor sorprendido.

-Se enteró ella sola ayer... - dijo el joven con un suspiro mientras Bella se acercaba a él.

-Bella eres la única de los chicos que sabe, tienes que cuidarle - dijo Carlisle guardando la mascarilla.

-Eso no hace falta, se cuidarme solo - dijo Emmett.

-Vengo a ver si quieres que te ayude con la peluca y el maquillaje - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro - dijo Emmett.

-Os dejo solos, me encargare de que nadie entre - dijo y los dos chicos asintieron mientras Bella se sentaba en la cama con el chico y le arreglaba las ojeras y colocaba la peluca.

Cuando los dos estuvieron fueron a la cocina y mientras los tres chicos desayunaban las mujeres hablaban.

-Venga chicos que los llevamos al hospital - dijo Carlisle. Esme cogió su coche para llevar a las chicas y Carlisle el suyo y llevo a los hombres.

Durante el camino los chicos no dejaban de hablar de lo emocionados que estaban e incluso Emmett se les había unido ahora que se sentía un poco mejor con las medicinas que le había dado Carlisle en la mañana mientras lo revisaba.

Al llegar al hospital se reunieron con Peter, quien había llegado un poco antes para poder organizar todo. También estaban Eleazar y Sue junto a él y los niños a los que atenderían.

Al principio los pequeños solo se fueron con Bella porque la conocían desde mucho antes, pero pronto fueron adaptándose a los demás chicos y se sintieron más relajados como para jugar y hablar con ellos.

Los niños parecían muy emocionados y no dejaban de jugar con los chicos.

Bella estaba con su pequeña favorita, Mia. Esa pequeña estaba por una leucemia muy parecida a la que ella había sufrido, pero tenía la ventaja de que sus padres si eran compatibles con ella y el trasplante ya le habían sido realizados.

Jasper estaba con Joseph, un niño que había sufrido un accidente mientras surfeaba con su papá, pero se recuperaba muy bien.

Rosalie y Alice estaban con dos pequeñas gemelas que adoraban la ropa tanto como ellas y tenían una caja llena de esta para sus muñecas, las pequeñas Emilia y Amanda. La casa de las pequeñas se había quemado y ellas habían tenido problemas respiratorios, pero se recuperaban y pronto saldrían del hospital.

Emmett ayuda a un pequeño llamado Aarón que también sufría de cáncer de tibia y pronto sería operado, por lo que estaba deprimido. Gracias al cielo la venida de Emmett le había caído perfecto ya que él le contaba todo lo que había hecho y las competencias que había ganado a pesar de su discapacidad y eso lo alentó.

Edward, al que le costó un poco más interactuar con los pequeños, se encontraba con una pequeña niña, Vanessa. Ella también sufría de cáncer a los riñones y estaba siendo sometida a quimioterapia para reducir el tumor y operarla.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas y, al voltearse, vio a su compañero de la clase de literatura.

- ¿André? ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó el chico

- Vine a ver a mi hermanita- le contestó señalado a la pequeña Vanessa- ¿Y tú? No pensé verte por acá

- Yo… solo… solo vine a ayudar un poco en el hospital. Ya sabes, siendo hijo y nieto de los dueños del hospital tengo que ayudar un poco ¿No?- inquirió con una sonrisa

- Ehm, sí. Creo que si- dijo el chico no muy convencido

En la entrada del hospital, al mismo tiempo que Edward trataba de ocultar su pasado, llegaba Bree al hospital para buscar a su hermano. Había llamado en la mañana y le dijeron que, efectivamente, se estaban haciendo unas charlas para los pequeños y sabía que ahí encontraría a su hermano.

Se dirigió con paso decidido al lugar que le habían indicado y se alegró cuando vió a Esme conversando con unas compañeras.

- Esme- la llamó y la mujer se dio la vuelta de inmediato

- Bree- la saludó la castaña y las dos se abrazaron cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Vine a buscar a Emmett…- le contestó

- Ah, supongo que ya se debe ir- suspiró- Solo espero que este día no sea tan duro. El otro día estaba molido con el tratamiento.

- ¿Tratamiento? ¿Qué tratamiento?- inquirió y ahí Esme supo que ellos no sabían nada del cáncer que aquejaba a Emmett

- Yo no sé si…

- Esme ¿Qué tratamiento?

La enfermera le explicó todo lo que sabía a la chica, quien no podía creer lo que ocurría, no podía creer que el cáncer estuviera nuevamente atacando a su hermano después de tantos años.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó, enojada

- Bree, no creo que sea lo mejor en este momento

- ¿Dónde está?

Sin esperar respuesta se puso a caminar por el lugar seguida por Esme, quien trataba de calmarla en vano.

Cuando lo vio en la sala no dudó un segundo en acercarse a él y Emmett, impresionado por verla se puso de pie. Pero definitivamente lo que pasó no se lo esperaba y todos los presentes quedaron helados en sus puestos.

Emmett solo sintió el golpe y luego el calor que cubría por completo su mejilla. De seguro estaba comenzando a teñirse de rojo y empezaba a arderle.

- ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué lo ocultaste?!

-Bree... - susurro Emmett contrariado bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-¡Qué me respondas! - grito molesta su hermana.

-¿Podemos salir fuera? - le pregunto Emmett a su hermana quien realmente enfadada comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar y Emmett camino tras ella, cerraron la puerta al salir del lugar.

-Puedes contestarme ahora - dijo mirado a su hermano a los ojos. Esme, Carlisle y Peter escuchaban la conversación un poco alejados para darles intimidad.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? - pregunto Emmett.

-¿Realmente eso es lo importante?, estás enfermo Emmett y no nos has dicho nada, nos has tenido engañados por vete tú a saber cuento tiempo - dijo Bree con un suspiro.

-No quería preocuparlos... - dijo el joven con un suspiro.

-Pero somos tu familia, tenemos derecho a preocuparnos por ti, por tu salud... nos has ocultado algo muy importante - dijo Bree sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su hermano.

-No quiero que sufras de nuevo por mi culpa, pasaste años a mi lado, comiéndote tu sola toda la mierda de mi enfermedad... no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar de nuevo y no lo voy a permitir, porque al terminar las fiestas tu volverás a Brasil y yo me quedare... - dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Y Toronto? - pregunto confusa.

-Ni siquiera he estado allí... - dijo con un suspiro.

-No puedo creerlo... no lo entiendo, no te entiendo... - dijo llorando - A mí me da igual sufrir por ti, eres mi hermano, siempre lo vas a ser... y aguantare lo que haga falta, mientras este a tu lado - dijo la chica muy seria.

-Pero yo no quiero eso... quiero pasar esto solo... y si algo me pasa no quiero que nadie esté a mi lado para sufrir - dijo con semblante serio.

-¿Realmente piensas que vas a estar solo? - pregunto Bree - Eres un ingenuo... - le dijo con un suspiro - ¿Dónde estás ingresado? - pregunto confusa.

-En Port Ángeles... - dijo Emmett con un suspiro

-¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Y qué haces aquí? - pregunto la joven.

-Llevo ingresado como dos meses y medio... y estoy aquí por la charla que te dije ayer... - dijo Emmett.

-¿Y tu pelo...? - pregunto confusa.

-Es una peluca... - dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento los chicos salieron de la sala y miraron a los dos hermanos seriamente.

-Hola Bree - saludaron todos a la chica quien aparto la mirada de su hermano.

-Hola chicos... los veo genial a todos, están muy guapos - dijo son una sonrisa fingida al entender la mirada de su hermano para que no dijera nada.

-Tú también te ves muy guapa - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué le diste una cachetada? - pregunto Alice.

-Porque... porque no me contó que tiene novia nueva y me moleste porque yo quiero conocerla - dijo Bree encontrando ahí su única salida.

Todos los jóvenes quedaron impresionados por lo que habían escuchado, pero obviamente la más impactada fue Rose que quedó en completo shock.

Alice, después de salir de su estupor, comenzó a pedirle que la presentara o que les contara algo de la chica, de su nueva novia.

Emmett no parecía convencido, pero tras tanta insistencia terminó aceptando y comenzó a relatarles las características de la chica, pero todas estas eran de Rosalie. Ella era su único y gran amor, le gustaba desde que se conocieron en el hospital y nunca dejaría de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando ya no estuviera en este mundo.

Después de un rato Emmett sintió que ya no quería seguir hablando al ver como Rosalie estaba siendo afectada por sus palabras. Sin dar aviso salió del lugar para irse a cualquier otro donde los chicos no lo molestaran. Sus amigos quedaron impresionados por su actitud y no lo entendieron.

Por otro lado Rosalie también se sentía mal y salió del lugar para dirigirse al baño, aunque Bree la alcanzó pronto y no le permitió cumplir con su cometido.

- Rose, espera- la detuvo y la chica se dio la vuelta para encararla- Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, gracias. Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar. Necesito ir al baño- le contestó y entró en el baño que estaba frente a ella

Ingresó en uno de los cubículos y comenzó a hacer lo único que calmaba su alma, comenzó a provocarse un nuevo vómito para ver si así podía calmar el malestar que sentía en ese minuto y descansar.

Estuvo haciendo eso por un rato hasta que se sintió mejor internamente, pero su cuerpo no pensaba de igual manera y le provocó un mareo que la dejó sentada en el suelo por un buen rato.

Bella y Alice aparecieron poco después buscándola. Le había preguntado a Bree donde estaba Rose y fueron a buscarla.

La rubia, ya un poco más repuesta, salió del cubículo para reunirse con sus amigas y ellas le preguntaron si estaba bien a lo que ella les dijo que sí.

Las chicas le contaron que Esme tenía la tarde libre y que los había invitado a todos a almorzar en la mansión. Ella no se veía muy convencida, pero aceptó y las tres se fueron a reunir con Esme y Bree. A ella también la habían invitado y llamó a Diego y a su hijo para que fueran a reunirse con ellos en la mansión.

Cuando Edward y Jasper llegaron al lado de ellas, todo se fueron a la casa de los Cullen. Algunos se fueron con Esme y otros con Bree.

Al llegar a la mansión se pusieron a trabajar en la comida de ese día mientras llamaban a Emmett para saber dónde estaba. Esme, Bree y Bella estaban preocupadas pues no sabían nada de él.

Diego y su hijo también llegaron a la mansión y Esme y los chicos se emocionaron al ver al pequeño Gaspar y a la pequeña Maite, la segunda hija de la joven pareja. El pequeño estaba muy grande y la niña era un amor.

Estaban terminando de preparar las últimas cosas cuando el teléfono de Esme comenzó a sonar y ella lo contestó antes de que se cortara la llamada. Era Carlisle.

- Hola, mi amor- lo saludó

- _Hola, mi vida_- le devolvió el saludo el rubio- _Mi amor, me acaba de llamar Emmett y pidió que por favor lo fueran a buscar._

_- _¿Dónde está?- preguntó la castaña

_- Se fue al parque para pensar- _le contestó

_-_Está bien, iré a buscarlo- le dijo y cortó la llamada

-¿Quién era? - pregunto Bree mirando atentamente a Esme.

-Carlisle, Emmett llamo para que lo fuéramos a buscar al parque... - dijo Esme y Bree casi salió corriendo a por la chaqueta.

-Chicos salimos a por unas cosas de la comida, ya volvemos - dijo Esme viendo como todos jugaban con los pequeños sobrinos de Emmett. Bella se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres y supo que iban a por su amigo pero no dijo nada y continúo hablando con sus amigas. Esme decidió coger su coche ya que allí tenía un maletín de primeros auxilios en caso de que Emmett llegara a necesitarlo. Cuando llegaron al parque pudieron ver a Emmett apoyado en uno de los árboles y las dos se acercaron corriendo con el maletín de Esme.

-Emmett - lo llamo Bree haciendo que el chico la mirar. Su hermana pudo comprobar lo pálido que se encontraba y las ojeras que tenía en el rostro - ¿Qué paso? - pregunto acariciando la mejilla de su hermano como años atrás.

-No me siento bien... - dijo con un suspiro.

-Tiene que atenderte un médico - dijo Esme - ¿Qué tienes? - pregunto preocupada.

-Me duele el pecho y me cuesta respirar... - dijo con un nuevo suspiro, Esme cogió uno de los medicamentos del maletín y lo inyecto en el catéter.

-Tenemos que llevarte a casa - dijo Esme.

-No - dijo Emmett cogiéndola del brazo - Están todos allí - dijo serio.

-Emmett aquí hace frio, tenemos que llevarte a la casa, puedes enfermar más todavía - dijo Bree.

-Hagamos una cosa, cuando aparquemos en el garaje, le pedimos a Bella que distraiga a todos y te subimos a nuestro dormitorio - dijo Esme y los dos hermanos asintieron.

Ayudaron a Emmett a llegar hasta el coche y cuando estuvieron pusieron rumbo a la mansión. Bree llamo a Bella para pedirle que se encargara de que los chicos no estuvieran cerca de la cocina cuando ellos llegaran, pero que Diego si se encontrara por el lugar. Al llegar, Esme aparco el coche en el garaje y primero subió ella, en el lugar únicamente se encontraba Diego que la miro interrogante al no saber qué pasaba, ella le indico que fuera para al garaje mientras ella iba al cuarto.

Cuando Diego vio a su esposa cargando a su cuñado se acercó corriendo a ambos y evaluó con la mirada a Emmett.

-¿Qué tiene? - pregunto preocupado.

-Cáncer... - susurro Bree dejando escapar una lagrima. La pareja lo ayudo a llegar al dormitorio de Esme quien tenía ya las sabanas abiertas para que Emmett se recostara en la cama.

-¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Porque yo no sabía? - pregunto Diego sorprendido.

-Yo me entere hoy en la mañana... - dijo Bree.

-Llamare a Carlisle porque no sé qué medicamento darle... - dijo Esme con frustración.

Esme cogió su teléfono y trató de contactar a Carlisle, pero no lo consiguió. Al final desistió después de un buen rato y prefirió llamar a Peter, quien si le cogió la llamada y le dijo lo que podían hacer y que darle.

Esme siguió sus indicaciones en cuanto a los medicamentos e hizo unos cuantos más naturistas, los que le ayudaron mucho al chico.

Mientras Emmett se recuperaba Diego volvió a donde los chicos para no levantar sospechas. Luego, cuando Emmett se recuperó, bajaron los tres y se les unieron.

Terminaron de preparar lo que les quedaba de la comida y pronto se sentaron todos a comer juntos, sin mayores contratiempos.

Todos halagaban la excelente comida y postres que había preparado Esme, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Al acabar, los sobrinos de Emmett fueron a dormir una siesta a la habitación que Esme les facilitó a la pareja y los chicos fueron a la habitación de Edward para pasar el rato.

- Podríamos jugar a verdad, beso y atrevimiento- propuso Alice y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-No creo que sea buena idea, porque luego si alguno no quiere contestar la pregunta no podemos molestar... - dijo Rose con un suspiro.

-Quien no quiera contestar la pregunta tiene que dar una prenda... la que la persona que pregunta elija - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta la idea - dijo Bella con una sonrisa - Yo empiezo - pensó por un momento y luego miro a Jasper con una sonrisa - ¿Verdad, beso o atrevimiento? - le pregunto y el con la mano indico la primera - ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas? - pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Activas, enérgicas, risueñas, alegres, divertidas, sinceras, buena persona, apasionada - comenzó a decir el chico características que él consideraba que tenía Alice.

-¿Consideras que alguna de aquí las tiene? - pregunto Bella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso son dos preguntas - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa - Me toca - dijo mirando a sus compañeros - Rosalie - le miro para que le dijera que quería.

-Verdad - dijo la chica no muy segura de haber elegido bien.

- Según tengo entendido hace pocos meses vivías aquí en Seattle, ¿Por qué te fuiste a Londres que esta tan lejos? - le pregunto confuso. La chica solo se miró las manos, suspiro un par de veces y al levantar la vista su mirada se cruzó con la de Emmett, dio un suspiro de nuevo y miro a Jasper.

-¿Qué prenda quieres que te dé? - pregunto.

-No creo que haga falta, nos ha quedado clara la respuesta - dijo Bella viendo a sus amigos. Rosalie asintió y cerró los ojos suspirando de manera que pudiera calmar el gran agujero de vacío que se le había formado en pecho. A los pocos minutos miro a su amiga y le sonrió.

-Verdad - dijo Bella con temor a que pudiera preguntarle.

-¿Qué pasa entre Edward y tú? - pregunto viendo a la chica. Está frunció el ceño y miro al chico que dejo los ojos en blanco.

- Pues… bueno… Lo que pasa entre todo el mundo- contestó la chica tratando de evadir la pregunta

- Ahí Bella, sabes que esa no es una respuesta- le dijo Alice- Algo pasa entre ustedes dos y es algo grande

- Es solo que no pensamos igual. Él es un tonto que no quiere asumir las cosas como son

- Oye, lo que yo haga o no, es mi problema- le reclamó Edward, molesto

- Si, es tu problema, pero si me niegas como parte de tu pasado si me importa

- ¿Y por qué debería importarte si no somos nada?- inquirió el chico

- ¿Cómo es eso de que la niegas?- preguntó Jasper, a quien le molestaba que trataran mal a las chicas

- No la niego- exclamó tratando de defenderse, pero Bella bufó molesta- Bueno, puede ser que sí. Pero tengo mis razones.

- ¿Cuáles? ¿Qué eres un cobarde? ¿Qué no quieres que tus "amiguitos sepan que estuviste al borde de la muerte? ¿Qué tus "amiguitos" no sepan que eres adoptado? ¿Qué tus "amiguitos" no sepan que tus mejores amigos de la infancia son unos malditos enfermos?- le gritó la chica al borde del colapso

- No, no me avergüenzo de ustedes ni de ser adoptado. Al contrario, me siento bien porque logramos vencer enfermedades tremendas, pero quiero dejar mi pasado atrás y no recordar esa maldita enfermedad. No quiero que me atormente de por vida.

- Bueno, bueno, mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí y no peleemos más- pidió Rosalie

- Será mejor que sigamos con otro- propuso Alice

- ¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?- preguntó Edward dando por terminada la discusión y sin prestar atención a Bella

- ¿Me preguntas a mí?- inquirió Alice con una sonrisa y él asintió- Pues… Tranquilos, deportistas, inteligentes, alegres y luchadores. Tiene que ser buena persona y gustarle salir de compras- Jasper hizo una mueca con esto último. Odiaba ir de compras. De hecho, si no fuera porque su hermana le compraba la ropa él no lo haría y usaría siempre la misma- Bueno… Emmett

El chico levantó la vista y observó con detenimiento a su amiga esperando a que le preguntara. Aunque sabía por dónde se iría.

- ¿Hace cuánto estas con tu novia?- preguntó sin más y Emmett suspiró. Lo sabía.

- Yo… Estamos hace… Tres meses y un poco más- respondió sin hacer cálculos de nada ni pensarlo

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Rosalie- ¿Hace cuánto?

- Tres meses, casi cuatro- repitió y solo ahí cayó en la cuenta de su respuesta, pero ya la había fregado

- ¡Hace casi cuatro meses aun estabas conmigo!- le gritó Rosalie, levantándose de su lugar

- Rose… Yo…- Emmett no hallaba que decirle a la chica

- ¿Por eso terminaste conmigo? ¿Por esa cualquiera me dejaste? Eres un desgraciado- Rosalie estampó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, dejando marcados sus dedos en la blanca tez del chico- No te quiero volver a ver, poco hombre.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Esme entrando al cuarto al escuchar los gritos de Rosalie. Bree entro tras ella y miro a Rosalie y luego a su hermano sabiendo que él tenía algo que ver con que la chica estuviera tan nerviosa.

-Bueno... yo creo... que me voy a ir... - dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie.

-Eso márchate, huye, que se te da muy bien - le dijo Rosalie.

-Deje de quererte, porque no lo asumes y vives feliz... - le dijo Emmett mirándola.

-Vete a la mierda - dijo Rosalie y salió del cuarto pegándole un empujón antes de salir. No se escuchó nada hasta que la puerta de la calle dio un portazo.

-Me voy - dijo Emmett comenzando a salir.

-¿Dónde vas? - pregunto Esme.

-Al hotel donde me voy a quedar... - antes de salir Emmett miro a su hermana - Luego me llamas y te doy la dirección - dijo saliendo del lugar y al estar fuera comenzó a caminar por el camino mientras llamaba a un taxi para que lo llevara al hospital. Cuando iba a medio camino llego el taxi y se subió en el dando la dirección del hospital.

Mientras en la mansión todos continuaba sorprendidos por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, no tenía sentido, no lo entendían.

-Siento que sea tu hermano pero... ¿No se da cuenta de que daña a Rosalie diciendo esas cosas? - pregunto Jasper.

-Sois vosotros que lo forzáis preguntando... - dijo Bella defendiendo a Emmett.

La ansiada fecha de noche buena había llegado a la mansión Cullen y se notaba por la gran cantidad de personas que había ahí. Ahora no solo estaban los Cullen sino que también estaban el padre de Rose, el de Alice y los de Bella, las hermanas de Jasper con sus familias y la hermana de Emmett, también con su pareja y sus pequeños.

El bullicio que había en el lugar era impresionante ya que los más pequeños no dejaban de jugar por todos lados y estaban encantados con lo hermosa y amplia de la casa, por lo que corrían por todos lados. Eso alegraba a Esme y a Carlisle ya que nunca habían podido escuchar su casa tan llena de alegría, o al menos desde hace mucho que no lo hacían.

Pero no solo por la compañía estaban felices.

- ¿Esme, en que te ayudamos?- preguntaron las chicas apareciendo en el lugar

- Pues… pueden colocar la mesa y servirle algo a los chicos para que no mueran de inanición- les sonrió y ellas colocaron algo para que comieran y bebieran mientras la cena estaba lista

Mientras las chicas se llevaban eso a la sala Esme se quedó conversando con las mayores que le ayudaban a cocinar. Ella le preguntó a Bree si sabía si Emmett vendría, y hasta donde la chica sabía no había nada confirmado. De todas maneras Esme había preparado comida de más por si es que llegaba.

Cuando toda la comida ya estuvo lista y la mesa puesta, llamaron a los chicos a la mesa y todos fueron hacia el comedor, pero mientras se ubicaban en sus puestos el timbre sonó y los detuvo a todos.

- Iré a ver quién es- dijo Carlisle- Siéntense mientras

Carlisle salió del gran comedor y se fue a la puerta principal para ver quién era el que venía llegando, aunque él ya tenía una noción de quien podría ser y no se equivocó.

- Emmett, que bueno que llegas- le sonrió el rubio

- Si, gracias ¿No te molesta que haya traído a una amiga, cierto?- inquirió el chico señalando a su acompañante. Era una chica bastante guapa y su sonrisa era cautivante. Carlisle la conocía de pasada, nunca había hablado con ella.

- Claro que no. Adelante, pasen- los invitó- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen

- Un gusto, soy Andrea Lombardo- le contestó la chica tomando la mano que Carlisle le tendía

- Igualmente ¿Vamos al comedor? De seguro ya todos nos esperan ansiosos por comenzar- se rió Carlisle y los chicos lo siguieron

-Buenas noches... - susurro Emmett al llegar a la sala y ver a todos los invitados.

Bree mostro una sonrisa al ver a su hermano pero su ceño se frunció así como muchos de los presentes al ver a la amiga con la que se había presentado.

-¿Quién es? - pregunto Alice confusa mirando con seriedad a Rosalie que había bajado la mirada y miraba la mesa.

-Es una amiga - dijo Emmett sentándose en la mesa junto a uno de sus sobrinos y al otro lado tenía a Andrea - Andrea te presento a mi familia, amigos y familiares de ellos - dijo Emmett señalando a la mesa - Gente os presento a mi amiga Andrea - dijo y después de eso todos se presentaron y dieron sus nombres para que la chica los supiera pero al llegar a Rosalie ella no contesto - Ella es Rosalie - dijo Emmett y la chica levanto la mirada mirando al chico.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron una mirada que parecía que se mataban.

-Comencemos la cena - dijo Esme tratando de calmarlos.

-¿Y Emmett ?, ¿Es una amiga especial? - pregunto Reneé con una sonrisa viendo al chico.

Emmett miro Andrea con una sonrisa, claro que era una amiga especial, en lo últimos meses se había convertido en su único apoyo, sabía toda la historia de Rosalie, sabía quiénes eran los chicos, conocía de habla a todos porque Emmett se había encargado de ello. Andrea era la compañera del hospital, se encontraban los dos en la misma habitación pero ella estaba allí porque tenía que operarse de la rodilla de una antigua fractura, pero la chica se había convertido en su confidente.

-Sí, claro que lo es - dijo con una sonrisa y Andrea se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla por sus palabras y ambos continuaron comiendo.

-Claro... supongo que será el amor de tu vida... - dijo Rosalie por lo bajito pero los que más cerca se encontraban lo pudieron escuchar, entre ellos Emmett quien suspiro y continuo comiendo.

La cena continuo hasta que hasta que llegaron los postres.

Todos estaban hablando animadamente de diferentes cosas, nada en concreto, simplemente compartían entre todos un momento de risas. Los pequeños jugaban en el salón mientras veían como en la tele hacían un programa de música y algunos comenzaban a bailar.

Después de llevar un rato, Rosalie salió del lugar alegando que necesitaba ir al baño. Ella como siempre sentía que la comida no le había sentado bien, que debía ir a vomitar como siempre hacía, así que primero subió al baño y comenzó con el mismo proceso que hacía todas las veces que acababa de comer, siempre igual.

Cuando termino se quedó sentada en el suelo, pensando, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, la situación de Emmett con la chica con quien había estado toda la noche haciéndose cariños y caricias, como las que le hacía a ella.

Al sentirse mejor salió del baño, pero no esperó encontrarse con Emmett en el pasillo colindante al baño. Podía escuchar los gritos de los niños y la conversación de los demás desde la sala y a las mujeres lavando los trastos en la cocina ¿Por qué tenían que estar acá y no con los demás?

Se dio la media vuelta para irse por otro lado, pero la conversación que los dos mantenían le llamó la atención y no pudo evitar quedarse para escuchar.

- Tú sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mí. Me sacaste de un hoyo en el que estaba metido y eso te lo agradeceré. Además has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y eso es muy valioso

- Te quiero Emmett- dijo la chica

- Y yo a ti

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar Rosalie, ya que su cuerpo y mente no dio para más y decidió salir corriendo hacia otro lado.

Se metió en la primera habitación que encontró, el estudio de Carlisle, y ahí se puso a llorar a más no poder. Siempre se quiso hacer a la idea que lo de Emmett no lo afectaría cuando lo volviera a ver, pero se equivocó.

Al levantar la vista un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas vió el maletín de Carlisle y decidió acercarse para revisarlo, esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara con la ansiedad.

Ibuprofeno, paracetamol y… Diazepam… Eso le serviría.

**HOLA! **

**bueno chicas aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. He tardado tanto porque acabo de empezar las prácticas de educación infantil que es lo que estoy estudiando y ya no tengo tiempo ni para mi entre las prácticas y las clases. **

**Espero que os guste y que os deje con ganas de más. **

**UNBESOOOO, SANDRA! **


	15. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14: **

En la sala, donde estaban todos descansando y esperando ansiosos las doce de la noche, estaba también el padre de Rosalie que miraba a Emmett como si quisiera matarlo. Él sabía lo que sufría su hija al no tener a su ex novio, pero también entendía que eran cosas que ocurrían y que a lo mejor los dos no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que su hija había salido del comedor y aun no regresaba, lo que le extrañó ampliamente y salió del lugar para ir a buscarla.

Llamó en el baño y nada, luego pasó por distintos lugares pero no había respuesta.

Confundido, regresó a la sala y les contó a todos lo que pasaba y ellos le ayudaron a buscar a la chica, pero nadie la encontraba.

- Iré a buscar linternas. A lo mejor fue al bosque- comentó Edward y se fue al estudio de su padre, donde guardaban las linternas de emergencia

Todos comenzaron a colocarse sus abrigos para salir a buscarla. Emmett miro confuso a Edward al verlo aparecer por el pasillo con rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Emmett al verlo.

-Pasa que no encontramos a Rosalie, vamos a salir a busc... - comenzó hablar, pero la imagen que vio en el despacho de Carlisle lo dejo mudo.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Emmett acercándose a ver qué le sucedía al chico pero su corazón paro al ver a Rosalie tirada en el suelo junto a un pote de pastillas, su respiración se hizo agitada, no podía ser cierto.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo! - grito Edward desesperado, acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de Rosalie - ¡Papá! - grito de nuevo desesperado.

En ese momento muchos pasos comenzaron a escucharse y se acercaron corriendo a donde Emmett se encontraba todavía paralizado.

-Mierda - grito Carlisle acercándose corriendo y comprobando el pulso - ¡Llamad a una ambulancia rápido! - grito Carlisle comenzando hacer masaje cardiaco - Esme ponle una vía, rápido - pidió Carlisle mientras Charlie llamaba a la ambulancia - Papá intúbala - le pidió y el anciano hizo lo que su hijo le pidió todavía impresionado.

-¡Esto fue tu culpa!, ¡Eres un mal nacido!, ¡Si a mi hija le pasa algo espero que mueras porque si no yo mismo te matare! - grito el padre de la chica desesperado casi llorando.

-Lo siento, sé que usted tiene que estar mal por la situación de su hija, pero no le voy a permitir que le hable de esta manera a mi hermano - dijo Bree completamente seria.

-Bree déjalo, tiene razón - susurro Emmett mirando a su hermana.

-Me da igual o no, no tiene derecho a gritarte de esa manera - le dijo Bree.

-Mi hija ha intentado matarse por su culpa... - dijo el hombre desesperado.

-Mi hermano no es el culpable de los demonios internos de Rosalie, así que busque otro culpable en algún otro lugar - dijo ella mirando al señor desafiante.

-Bueno, basta, lo importante ahora es Rosalie, paren de discutir - grito Carlisle. En ese momento comenzaron a sonar las sirenas y Edward bajo corriendo para abrir la puerta, los paramédicos subieron corriendo y comenzaron atender a Rosalie con la ayuda de Esme, Peter y Carlisle. Cuanto estuvo estabilizada la subieron a la ambulancia y Carlisle junto al padre de la chica subieron con ella. El resto se quedaron viendo como la ambulancia desaparecía.

-Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Andrea conmigo en el coche - dijo Esme y comenzaron a moverse - Alice con tu padre, Bella con los tuyos, las hermanas de Jasper en el suyo y Bree nos vemos en el hospital - dijo Esme subiéndose en el coche donde los chicos ya estaban y poniendo rumbo al hospital donde trabajaban.

Durante lo que duró el viaje nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban demasiado conmocionados como para reaccionar y decir algo. Solo querían llegar pronto al hospital y saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amiga.

Al llegar vieron a Carlisle y al padre de Rosalie sentados en la sala de espera. El señor Hale se afirmaba la cabeza mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas y Carlisle trataba en vano de que se calmara.

Estuvieron por muchas horas esperando y en todo ese tiempo el padre de Rosalie no dejaba de culpar a Emmett por lo que ocurría con su hija y el chico no hacía nada por defenderse.

Todos en la sala estaban desesperados, no podía todavía creer que lo que estaba pasando fuera cierto. Cuando la puerta se abrió todos pararon en seco viendo el semblante de los doctores al salir.

-Hola - saludaron acercándose a todos.

-¿Cómo está? - preguntaron todos a coro desesperados por tener alguna noticia.

-Pues... ahora vuelve a estar estable pero... la hora siguiente será realmente crítica. Le hemos dado la dosis completa y a ver qué pasa - dijo uno de ellos terminando con un suspiro.

-Ha tomado una cantidad muy grande, con el lavado de estómago le han quitado una parte pero el resto ya lo ha absorbido su organismo. Ahora estamos intentado que los medicamentos extra que le hemos puesto anulen los que ella ha ingerido - informo Aro.

-¿Pero... crees que se pondrá bien? - pregunto Esteban, el padre de Rosalie, con el semblante serio.

-No podemos saber que pasara - dijo Raquel.

-¿Y en otros casos que han tratado? - pregunto Reneé para obtener una respuesta.

-Es que no es exactamente igual que siempre... - dijo con un suspiro - Depende del cuerpo de la persona, de la cantidad ingerida... de la reacción que haga - dijo tratando que todos entendieran. Esme por su parte, así como Carlisle y Peter, era conscientes de lo grave de la situación - También es muy importante las ganas que tenga ella de vivir... - finalizo Aro viendo a Esteban.

-No os queremos engañar, pero si dentro de una hora no... No ha despertado... el tiempo correrá en su contra... - dijo Raquel viendo con lastima a todos. Ella era nueva, no había tratado a los chicos en su momento, no los conocía. Solo a Edward y porque era hijo de Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Podemos entrar y estar con ella? - pregunto Esteban con un suspiro.

-Sí, pero solamente una persona - dijo Aro viéndolos a todos.

El padre de la muchacha suspiro y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió los brazos de Bella.

-¿Qué? - pregunto algo impaciente.

-Creo... que lo mejor sería que entrara Emmett... - dijo Bella viendo al señor - Sería bueno para ella tener estímulos y creo que nadie mejor que Emmett es un estímulo para ella... - dijo viendo a su amigo.

El señor se quedó pensando unos minutos, pensando en lo que la joven chica le había dicho. Suspiro por unos minutos y finalmente dejo que entrara el chico sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

Emmett, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de que lo que ocurría fuera lo mejor, se dirigió a la sala donde estaba la chica, siendo acompañado de cerca por Aro. Este le sonrió cuando llegaron al cuarto y le permitió entrar.

La imagen era chocante para cualquiera que ingresara, pero Emmett estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de escenas frente a sus ojos, por lo que no se estremeció como era de esperar. De todas maneras le afectó, pero por el hecho de que era Rosalie la que estaba acostada en esa camilla, intubada y rodeada por un montón de cables.

Tomó una silla que estaba en el lugar y se acercó a la camilla con cuidado, para luego sentarse y observar a la que fue su novia y que aún era el amor de su vida.

- Creo que no me agrada mucho este silencio sepulcral- trató de sonreír- Nunca estuvimos tan en silencio, ni siquiera cuando discutíamos- el silencio volvió a inundar la habitación por un momento, dejando que solo se escucharan las maquinas al sonar- ¿Quieres saber algo? El dolor que me genera el perderte, el alejarte de mi lado, es el más grande que he sentido en mi vida- volvió a suspirar y quedó mirando a la chica- Y últimamente todo me cuesta mucho más. Trato de salir adelante, pero me cuesta. Hasta me cuesta entender por qué lo hiciste- Emmett sentía que un nudo se posicionaba en su garganta y algunas lágrimas querían salir, pero no se los permitiría- Necesito que regreses. No puedes dejarnos así, necesito que vuelvas, Rosalie. Necesito hablar contigo, necesito… necesito decirte la verdad, necesito que aclaremos todo…- se limpió una rebelde lágrima que había logrado salir de su ojos derecho y se pasó las mangas de su suéter por los ojos- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho- tomó su mano y la presionó con fuerza, temiendo que fuera a desaparecer- Sé que no soy tu príncipe azul y que quizás esto no sirva para nada- se levantó de la silla y lentamente se acercó al inerte cuerpo de Rosalie para besarla en la comisura de sus labios

Al separarse se quedó esperando una respuesta, aunque fuera un pequeño movimiento y de verdad esperaba que ocurriera, pero eso nunca pasó y solo le quedó suspirar, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación de la chica.

Afuera estaban todos esperando a que el chico saliera y, cuando vieron que lo hacía, lo quedaron mirando esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Edward al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba. El solo se encogió de hombros

- Solo queda esperar- le respondió

Después de eso el chico fue a sentarse a unas sillas que había afuera del cuarto.

Todos se quedaron conversando, esperando a que Rosalie despertara o diera alguna señal de que al menos iba a estar bien, pero eso no ocurría. Por más que pasaban los minutos la chica seguía desconectada del mundo.

Su padre, junto a Esme, habían entrado a verla y ver si es que conseguían algo, pero al ver que no era así decidieron salir y esperar junto a los demás.

Emmett estaba comenzando a sentirse mal. Su respiración se estaba haciendo forzosa, le dolía al respirar y las náuseas estaban comenzando a volver. Andrea se acercó a él y le preguntó si estaba todo bien y obviamente él le mintió.

De un momento a otro todo comenzó a desesperarse en la sala de espera y la multitud comenzó a moverse para todos lados. Carlisle ingresó en el cuarto seguido por enfermeras y Aro mientras los demás se quedaban fuera y trataban de ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la habitación, aunque no lograban hacerlo.

Adentro Rose había entrado en parada y trataban de reanimarla entre todos, pero Aro se mantenía a un lado sabiendo que esto ya no tenía vuelta. Sin embargo Carlisle se negaba a aceptar esto e intentaba reanimar a la chica mediante choques eléctricos y masajes cardiacos.

Después de intentarlo por un rato Aro se dio por vencido y salió a informarle a todos lo que ocurría, encontrándose de frente con los chicos cogidos de la mano, como si intentaran rezar o pedirle a alguien que salvara a su amiga.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos y les contó lo que ocurría, provocando el llanto de los presentes.

En el interior Carlisle se negaba a perder a la chica y seguía intentando todo lo posible por salvarla.

- Vamos Rosalie, no puedes dejarnos. Tu padre te necesita- le decía mientras practicaba RCP- ¡Vamos Rose!

La chica abrió ampliamente sus ojos, asustada y sin saber que ocurría ¿Dónde estaba?

Carlisle se detuvo y llamó a Aro, quien entró de inmediato y comenzó a ayudarle a atender a la chica.

Cuando consiguieron estabilizarla, le sacaron el tubo para que pudiera respirar ella sola, le preguntaron como se sentía, pero no hubo respuesta. Rosalie simplemente giro la cabeza sin querer ver a los doctores a la cara.

-Rosalie, ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Aro de nuevo pero nada, no contesto.

-Vamos a dejarte si necesitas algo avisa - dijo Carlisle saliendo del lugar acompañado de su compañero.

Todos en la sala le miraron ansiosos por saber que pasaba.

-Esta despierta y parece que se está estabilizando... Pero vamos a esperar a ver como evoluciona - dijo Aro.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla? - pregunto su padre ansioso por entrar.

Hacía rato que había llamado a su exmujer para que viajara, le conto lo de Rosalie, la mujer le aseguro que a primera hora el día siguiente estaría e el lugar.

-Por el momento es mejor dejarla descansar y en un rato o mañana podrán entrar - dijo Aro - Además quiero hacerle unas pruebas... - dijo el doctor.

-¿Pruebas de que? - pregunto Esteban.

-Tengo la sospecha de que ha recaído, pero quiero asegurarme... - dijo con un suspiro. El doctor marcho en ese momento, dejando a Carlisle en la sala, miro alrededor de la sala y posó su mirada en Emmett que no tenía buen aspecto para nada.

Esme se acercó al padre de Rosalie para poder calmarlo y llevarlo a tomar un poco de aire. Los padres de los chicos decidieron que lo mejor era irse a sus casas ya que por el momento no podrían verla, asi que todos comenzaron a despedirse de los demás y al final solo quedaron los padres de Edward con este, Emmett y su amiga y el padre de Rosalie.

Carlisle se acercó al chico que permanecía sentado en las sillas de la sala de espera y que solo era acompañado por su amiga. Carlisle sabía que esa chica pertenecía al hospital donde Emmett se quedaba ya que la vio cuando fueron a visitarlo un tiempo atrás.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó, pero sabía que no estaba bien por lo pálido que se encontraba. El chico solo le respondió con un suspiro ahogado

- Lleva un buen rato sintiéndose mal y me preocupa su respiración- comentó la chica, quien estaba realmente asustada por el estado de su amigo

- Ven, vamos a algún lugar para poder revisarte- le dijo Carlisle ayudándole a colocarse de pie

Esme, Edward y el padre de Rosalie vieron como el rubio se llevaba al joven. Edward no entendía nada, Esme estaba preocupada y el padre no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y solo quería matar al chico por lo que le pasaba a su hija en estos momentos.

Pronto llegaron a una consulta, donde Carlisle lo hizo recostarse en la camilla y fue a buscar sus cosas para revisarlo. El chico solo estaba ahí acostado, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de calmar su respiración.

En la sala de espera Edward mirada a su madre confuso, pues no entendía porque su padre había hecho eso.

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Edward confuso.

-No lo sé hijo, tu padre querrá hablar con Emmett... - dijo Esme tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, pero realmente estaba preocupada.

-Edward, vente conmigo para casa, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada hasta mañana - dijo Peter acercándose a su nieto y cogiéndolo del hombro.

-¿Y Emmett? - pregunto con duda.

-Tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de llevarlo a su hotel cuando termine Carlisle de hablar con él... - dijo Esme.

-Ay y le parta un rayo - dijo Esteban con un suspiro.

-No deberías decir esas cosas... puedes arrepentirte - dijo Esme viendo al hombre.

-Mira como está mi hija y todo por culpa de ese niñato - dijo alzando la voz.

-No todo es culpa de Emmett... él no le obligo a hacer lo que ha hecho - le dijo y el suspiro y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Peter se llevó a Edward para casa ya que iba siendo hora de descansar un poco y Esme fue a buscar a su amigo desesperada - ¡Jake! - grito al ver a su compañero quien se detuvo de su camino y se quedó viéndola.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Paso algo con Rosalie? - pregunto preocupado.

-Despertó... - dijo Esme con una sonrisa - ¿Viste al doctor Cullen? - pregunto con algo de desesperación.

-Sí iba con Emmett y una chica, se metieron en una de las primeras consultas - dijo y Esme asintió caminando hasta el lugar hasta que entro en la consulta donde los encontró. Emmett se encontraba en la camilla con los ojos cerrados todavía mientras Andrea le agarraba el brazo.

-¿Y Carlisle? - pregunto Esme acercándose.

-Salió a buscar algo para darle a Emmett... - dijo la chica con un suspiro acariciando la peluca de su amigo.

Carlisle regreso poco después al cuarto con todo lo necesario y comenzó a trabajar en el chico. Le colocó una mascarilla y le dijo que lo dejaría internado por unas horas para mantenerlo en observación, pero él se rehusó a seguir en ese lugar pidiéndoles que por favor lo llevaran al hospital donde él estaba internado.

Esme y su marido no se veían convencidos, pero después de que Emmett les dijera que al día siguiente tenía quimioterapia, ellos decidieron aceptar y arreglaron todo para poder llevárselo.

Esme se quedaría acompañando al padre de Rose mientras Carlisle viajaba a Port Ángeles para ir a dejar a Emmett.

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos llegaron temprano a ver a su amiga, así como lo había hecho la madre de Rosalie que había aterrizado hace una hora y se fe de inmediato al hospital.

La chica parecía que estaba completamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Rosalie no hablaba con nadie ni reaccionaba a lo que le pasaba, no había probado ni un bocado del desayuno y no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre o con su madre cuando entraron a verla.

El primero en pasar de los chicos fue Edward, quien nunca pensó que vería a su amiga en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero al menos se sentía aliviado de que estuviera viva.

- Hola Rose- la saludó pero ella no le respondió- ¿Cómo estás?- nada, la chica seguía jugando con su comida- Rose… Rose- la chica levantó la mirada levemente- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Me han quitado todos los objetos con los que pueda clavarme o lastimarme- le dijo mostrándole el cuchillo de plástico con el que jugaba- Estoy vigilada las 24 horas, todo el mundo me ve como si estuviera loca

- Aro nos dijo que te tomaste 23 pastillas- le dijo Edward- 23 pastillas… Casi te perdemos

- Entonces no fueron suficientes… 23 son pocas- el chico solo suspiró y la volvió a mirar

- Tengo ganas de abofetearte ¿Sabes?

- Hazlo- el chico volvió a suspirar

- Nos han dicho que tratemos de emocionarte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No sé si alguna vez hemos sido cercanos, si alguna vez supe lo que pensabas o si alguna vez te he hecho sentir algo realmente… Es por eso por lo que ya no te diré nada porque creo que cualquier cosa que diga no te hará nada, eres inmune a ellas, y simplemente me iré… Me iré para siempre- le dijo, pero realmente no pensaba hacerlo- ¿No me dirás nada?

- Ya lo has dicho todo- fue su escueta respuesta

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me vaya? ¿Quieres que no vuelva a molestarte?

- Fuimos amigos cuando pequeños y si te tuve una cierta estima, pero creo que eso ya pasó. Crecimos, nos distanciamos y todo lo que alguna vez hubo desapareció- le dijo sin sentimientos la chica, pero a Edward si le caló en el pecho

- Eso no lo dices en serio- dijo el chico, sabiendo que su amiga realmente no lo sentía- La Rosalie que conocí cuando pequeño no diría eso

- Estoy siendo demasiado sincera- Edward volvió a suspirar y desvió la mirada. La chica hizo lo mismo y volvió a mirar por la ventana del lugar

Edward se colocó de pie una vez más para salir de la habitación hacia la sala donde todos lo esperaban para saber qué tal le había ido, pero con solo ver el gesto de negación que hizo con la cabeza supieron que no había tenido éxito. El chico suspiró y siguió con su camino hacia el exterior del lugar para ir a respirar un poco de aire.

Alice y Jasper también suspiraron y decidieron que ellos serían los siguientes en pasar, a lo que todos asintieron y dejaron que los chicos pasaran a la habitación.

Jasper suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y luego entró.

- Hola Rose- le sonrió

- ¿Qué, Jasper? ¿También vienen a animarme?- le preguntó sin mirarlo- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Algún malabar?

- No… La verdad no lo sé- suspiró el chico y se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía- La verdad es que no sé hacerlos… Bueno, con dos sí, pero eso no es tan espectacular- el silenció volvió a instalarse en la sala- Yo no sé qué decirte, pero he venido con otra persona que si puede saberlo

Jasper se asomó por la puerta y llamó a Alice, quien apareció en el interior con su radiante sonrisa de siempre. Rosalie la miraba atentamente hasta que ella se posicionó a su lado.

- Yo no te quiero molestar y ya nos han dicho que no podemos estar por mucho tiempo- la chica volvió a desviar la mirada y eso los desalentó- Te traje un regalo… A lo mejor no es mucho pero a mí me ayudaba… Fue mi primer respirador… Cuando me sentía muy nerviosa respiraba a través de él y veía como el mundo se hacía grande… Los problemas se hacían pequeños y no eran realmente importantes- Alice respiró a través de él y la bolsa con la forma del planeta se amplió- y cuando volví a respirar podía decidir lo pequeños que serían los problemas de mi mundo

Los dos chicos se miraron no sabiendo si realmente Rose les había escuchado, pero deseaban de verdad que así fuera.

- Vamos Alice. Dejemos a Rose descansar- el chico abrazó a su amiga y los dos se encaminaron a la salida- Te queremos mucho, Rose.

Al salir del dormitorio donde estaba ingresada los chicos miraron al resto y ambos suspiraron, mostrando que no habían conseguido nada.

-¿Dónde está Emmett cuando se le necesita? - pregunto Jasper con un suspiro, nadie supo contestar. Bella comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar, pensando que iba a decirle a su amiga, que palabras serían las mejores para hacerle reaccionar. Entro al lugar se y se acercó a la cama pero quedándose en la de al lado.

-Hola Rosalie - dijo Bella con un suspiro, la chica rubia no le contesto, ni siquiera le miro - Sé que no vas a contestarme, seguramente ni me mires, solo quiero que sepas que nos tienes a todos para lo que quieras, porque somos tus amigos, da igual los años que pasen, somos amigos - dijo Bella con un suspiro.

-¿Tú realmente piensas que Edward es tu amigo? - pregunto Rosalie sin mirarla. Bella no contesto, simplemente miro a su amiga quien no la miraba - Lo sabía... no me digas cosas que tú misma no sientes - dijo Rosalie.

-Es diferente, yo tengo mis motivos para no entenderme con Edward, eso no significa que cuando me necesite yo no vaya a estar... - dijo Bella con un suspiro al ver a su amiga.

-Vente Bella... no tengo ganas de hablar, ni de escuchar... - susurro Rosalie con un suspiro.

-Estamos todos muy preocupados... - dijo Bella antes de salir, dejo la puerta abierta pues eran las ordenes de la doctora. Rosalie al sentir que Bella se marchaba suspiro.

-No... Todos no... - dijo cerrando los ojos.

Mientras en el hospital en Port Ángeles Emmett continuaba como hace horas todavía en la sala de quimioterapia. Andrea se encontraba a su lado, como siempre que podía acompañarlo.

El chico no decía nada y ella solo se mantenía a su lado leyéndole un libro para que las horas pasaran más rápido aunque parecía que no funcionaba para nada y lo único que lograba era que Emmett si sintiera más mareado. El solo quería que se quedara en silencio para ver si durmiendo lograba que el malestar pasara.

El pobre no había podido descansar casi nada en la noche por el malestar y solo lo logró cuando le inyectaron un sedante leve en la vía que tenía en su pecho.

- Solo una botella más y terminamos- le dijo al enfermera entrando en la sala y tratando de sonar amable

- Claro… Y luego vendrán los malestares- se quejó el chico sabiendo lo que se vendría dentro de poco y que ya le parecía raro que un no hicieran acto de presencia

- Tranquilo que para cuando ocurra te daremos algo- le volvió a sonreír y salió del lugar para ver a otros pacientes

- Claro, como si no supiera que mi cuerpo ya parece ser inmune a los medicamentos- suspiró el chico

- Vamos, animo amigo que queda poco- lo alentó la chica tratando de que pensara en otras cosas- Oye ¿Y cómo estas con lo de Rose?

- Pues no sé… Tengo sentimientos encontrados- admitió el chico- Siento que quiero estar a su lado para ayudarle a superarlo, pero a la vez no quiero estar… Siento que de todas maneras tengo que ir a hablar con ella

- Pero eso no puedes hacerlo por ahora por el tratamiento- y como si hiciera falta algo más, las náuseas y los vómitos aparecieron

Andrea llamó de inmediato a la enfermera, quien llegó con un medicamento para el chico y se lo inyectó en la otra vía que le habían colocado al chico. Además le agregó un relajante para que chico estuviera tranquilo.

Para cuando acabaron con todo el tratamiento Emmett se sentía pésimo, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ir a ver a Rosalie, que ella lo debía estar esperando o que lo necesitaba.

Cuando llegó su doctora para atenderlo él le explicó la situación y le pidió que lo dejara ir a ver a su amiga, pero ella no estaba muy convencida. Emmett no estaba en condiciones de salir del lugar, mucho menos después de una quimioterapia.

Al final terminó cediendo pero con la condición de que fuera en una ambulancia. El chico estaba indeciso, pero aceptó.

Arreglaron todo, Andrea le ayudó con la peluca y el maquillaje y salieron del lugar para poder ir al hospital de Forks.

En cuanto llegaron los paramédicos le ofrecieron acompañarlo, pero él no quería que lo vieran con ellos caminando por el hospital. Los jóvenes aceptaron y se quedaron esperándolo en el estacionamiento mientras él entraba junto a Andrea al interior del recinto.

Los dos subieron hasta el área donde estaba Rosalie, o más bien la chica lo arrastraba porque Emmett no era capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí solo.

Al llegar los chicos, los padres de Rose, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron impresionados al ver al chico. El médico y la enfermera no se esperaban ver al chico por el hospital ese día por la quimioterapia y los demás pensaban que ya se había desligado de lo que ocurría con la rubia.

- ¿Emmett, que haces aquí?- le preguntó el rubio, sabiendo que el chico no debería estar en ese lugar sino que descansando

- Vine a hablar con Rose- le respondió- Necesito hablar con ella

- Pero Emmett…- intentó persuadirlo el doctor

- No, esto es algo que debo hacer

- ¿Y si no te lo permito? Ya bastante daño le causaste a mi hija como para intentar acercarte nuevamente a ella- le gritó el señor Hale

- Esteban…- su mujer se le acercó y lo afirmó por un brazo. Ella sabía que las cosas entre Emmett y su hija no habían terminado bien, pero algo le decía que el chico lo hizo pensando en ella. Miró a Emmett y le asintió- Puedes entrar, cariño

- Gracias señora- le medio sonrió y, después de separarse de Andrea, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación que ellos le había dicho.

Tras tomar un par de suspiros se decidió a entrar en el cuarto donde Rose estaba volteada, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y mirando fijamente por el ventanal de la habitación.

Emmett se acercó lentamente y con cierta dificultad a la cama hasta que estuvo al lado de esta, pero viendo que la chica no se voltearía, se fue para el otro lado y tomó una silla del lugar. Se posicionó en el lugar y se sentó bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

- Hola- la saludó el muchacho

- Hola- dijo secamente ella. Luego posó su mirada en las manos del chico- ¿Y esa carta?

- La he escrito para ti

- ¿Leíste la que te di yo al terminar?- preguntó

- No, la rompí- le contestó seriamente- Pero esta carta es para Rosalie, así que solo te la daré cuando vuelvas a ser Rosalie.

- No sé si volverá- dijo la chica desviando nuevamente la mirada

- Yo tampoco lo sé, pero sí sé que no depende de lo que diga yo. No depende de nosotros, depende de ti… Y no sé si lo sepas, pero hay gente que lo está pasando peor que tú en este momento. Hay gente que está muriendo poco a poco y que no puede hacer nada para remediarlo, gente que se la juega entre la vida o la muerte o que está luchando contra un cáncer que no se va- le dijo seriamente- ¿Pero sabes qué? Hemos tenido que estar todos pendientes de ti, incluso los médicos que otros necesitan- casi le gritó, pero se contuvo y solo suspiró ante el dolor que le llegó al pecho- Yo no sé cómo recuperarte, Rose. No sé cómo hacer para que vuelvas a querer la vida, no lo sé.

La chica permanecía impávida ante las palabras del que fue su novio, su amado y por quien había comenzado a hacer todo esto porque no soportaba estar sin él. Solo reaccionó cuando Emmett cogió su mano y ella lo miró fijamente.

Emmett acariciaba la mano de Rosalie con delicadeza, una que le costaba tener ya que siempre había sido un poco torpe para estas cosas. Lentamente su mano se detuvo en una pulsera que el mismo le había regalado en las navidades del año anterior, esa pulsera con la que el le diji que mientras la llevara su amor siempre seguiría vivo. Comenzó a deslizarla con cuidado por la mano de la chica hasta que salió por completa y luego volvió a dejar la mano de Rosalie sobre la cama.

- Cuando vuelvas a ser Rosalie, cuando vuelvas a ser la Rosalie de la que me enamore te la daré. Cuídate

El chico se levantó de la silla no sin cierta dificultad nuevamente, y salió de la habitación dejando a Rosalie físicamente en el mismo estado, pero esperando haber causado algo en su mente. Algo que le cambiara ese pensamiento suicida que rondaba su mente.

Camino lentamente hasta salir del lugar, pero cuando llegó a la puerta no pudo evitar recostarse en la pared ya que un fuerte mareo le inundo. Esme que era la única que se encontraba en ese lugar en ese momento se acercó corriendo al chico.

-¿Emmett? - lo llamo para que le mirara - Ven, vamos al despachó de Peter - dijo Esme, sabiendo que su marido en ese momento estaría atendiendo algún paciente y que Peter por lo contrarió estaría solo en su despacho.

**HOLA! **

**BUENO AQUÍ HAY NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE COMENTÉIS COMO YA SABÉIS ESO ME ANIMA MUCHO. **

**UNBESOO, SANDRA! **


	16. Capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15:**

Lo ayudo a caminar con mucho esfuerzo hasta llegar al lugar, el padre de Carlisle se sorprendió al verlo y ayudo a su nuera a recostar a Emmett, quien en ese momento se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a devolver. Esme salió corriendo a por una palangana y la entro para que Emmett devolviera en ese lugar.

-¿Te dieron la quimio ahora? - pregunto Peter evaluando el estado del muchacho.

-Sí, pero necesitaba venir... - dijo con un suspiro.

-Tienes que volverte a tu hospital, fue una idea descabellada que vinieras... - le dijo Peter - Le diré a una de las ambulancias que te lleve - le dijo.

-No, vine en una de mi hospital... - dijo con un susurro y los ojos cerrados - Pero no me puedo ir hasta que no encuentre a Andrea... - dijo tosiendo en ese momento.

Mientras Andrea aprovechando de que no había nadie fuera la habitación de Rosalie entro sin más, se acercó lentamente a Rosalie y se sentó junto en la cama de enfrente.

-¿Rosalie? - pregunto al llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto al verla.

-Necesito hablar contigo - le dijo la chica viéndola seriamente a los ojos. Rosalie que en ese momento se encontraba mirando hacía la ventana se movió de manera que quedara frente a Andrea - Creo que ha surgido un malentendido entre nosotras...

-No. ninguno, me quedo claro que eres su novia - dijo Rosalie como si nada.

-No te estás equivocando, yo no soy novia de nadie - dijo Andrea con una medio sonrisa - Además no podría estar con un chico que está enamorado de otra - dijo Andrea con un suspiro.

-Emmett no está enamorado de mi - dijo Rosalie con semblante realmente serio - Fue él quien me dejo - le aclaro.

-Vuelves a equivocarte - le dijo Andrea - Emmett es un chico estupendo y te quiere con locura - le aseguro.

-Y una mierda - le dijo Rosalie - ¿A ti quien te envía a decirme estás tonterías?, ¿Ha sido Aro?, ¿Mis padres?, ¿O tal vez Emmett? - pregunto Rosalie sin cambiar la extrusión de su cara. Andrea suspiro y pensó por un momento.

-¿Tú viste ayer a Emmett?, ¿Sabes que paso ayer? Ayer él creía que te perdía. Y si tú le hubieses visto hoy entenderías hasta qué punto eres importante para él. ¡Ey! Te estoy hablando - dijo alzando la voz al ver que Rose no le miraba - Y no solamente para él. También para el resto de amigos que tienes. ¿Qué no ves que tu vida no solo te pertenece a ti? - le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta y Rosalie volvió apartar la mirada - Rosalie - le llamo de nuevo - Que tu vida no solo te pertenece a ti, que también pertenece a los que te quieren - le dijo - Y mira, en ese sentido eres una tía con suerte, no puedes quejarte - le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Pero tú qué sabes la suerte que tengo? - le pregunto Rosalie con cara de odio.

-Yo lo daría todo, por tener amigos como los tuyos - le confesó a punto de ponerse a llorar - Ya está - dijo con un suspiro.

-Pues si eso es todo ya puedes marcharte - le dijo Rosalie con tranquilidad. Andrea mostro un suspiro y se levantó saliendo del lugar. Cuando estuvo fuera se encontró a Esme quien se acercó corriendo a ella.

-Tienes que venir - le dijo y cogiéndola del brazo la arrastro prácticamente hasta el despacho de Peter.

Al llegar, la chica quedó impresionada por la imagen que vio. Su amigo estaba devolviendo hasta su primera papilla, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y se notaba visiblemente cansado. Se acercó a él y le ofreció irse al hospital y el aceptó son un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mandaron a un celador para que trajera una silla de ruedas y, con mucho cuidado, se lo llevaron a la salida del hospital, siempre tratando que nadie lo viera. Salieron por la puerta de emergencia y se acercaron a la ambulancia para que subieran al chico y se fueran a Port Ángeles.

En otro lado del hospital se encontraban conversando los chicos de lo que ocurría con Rosalie y de Emmett. Les costaba entender por qué el chico aparecía y desaparecía todo el tiempo y ya querían preguntarle que tanto era lo que hacía, pero Bella insistía en que a lo mejor solo quería estar solo para pensar lo que ocurría.

La chica quería gritarles que dejaran de opinar de su amigo ya que ellos no sabían lo que pasaba, pero tampoco quería decírselos porque no le correspondía hacerlo. Lo que le pasaba a él tenía que salir de su propia boca.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Rosalie, la chica se encontraba llorando a más no poder, desesperada al caer en la cuenta del daño que le estaba causando a sus amigos y familiares. Recién se daba cuenta del error que había cometido.

Sin pensarlo más salió del lugar y fue a buscar a sus padres y amigos, pero no los encontró en la sala de espera. Se escabulló sin que las enfermeras se dieran cuenta y se dirigió al ascensor, pero no hizo falta que su subiera en este para ir a buscar a los demás ya que ellos venían en su interior.

No hizo falta que ninguno de los chicos dijera nada. Solamente se miraron y se abrazaron fuertemente dejando que su amiga llorara y dejara salir todo el dolor que sentía en su interior.

Los cinco se fueron a la habitación de la chica y se quedaron conversando con ella de lo que había ocurrido para que no volviera a pasar.

Estaban en eso cuando llegó el doctor Vulturi con los padres de Rosalie. Este se acercó a la chica y le informó los resultados de sus exámenes.

Rose había recaído en la enfermedad y necesitaban empezar cuanto antes con el tratamiento para poder obtener buenos resultados. Pero de todas maneras gran parte del tratamiento y lo efectivo de este dependía de las ganas que tuviera la chica de recuperarse.

Los chicos no creían lo que escuchaban, pero sabían que su amiga los necesitaba ahora más que nunca y no la dejarían sola.

Los padres de Rosalie pensaron que era mucho mejor que su hija se atendiera con su antiguo médico, quien ya la había sacado una vez de su enfermedad, por lo que se vendrían a vivir nuevamente a Port Ángeles y así viajar todos los días para estar con su pequeña princesa.

-Chicos vamos a salir a rellenar unos papeles, ¿Os quedáis con Rosalie? - pregunto Esteban viendo a los amigos de su hija.

-Claro que sí, no hay problema - dijo Edward mostrando una sonrisa al señor y otra a su amiga. Los padres salieron del dormitorio acompañados por Aro para firma los papeles de la hospitalización de Rosalie.

-Chicos... - susurro Rose viéndolos a todos - ¿Dónde está Emmett? - pregunto mirándose las manos nerviosa.

-Hoy no vino... - dijo Jasper confuso.

-Sí, si vino, junto Andrea... estuvieron hablando conmigo - dijo ella confusa.

-No puede ser - dijo Bella realmente confusa, pues hasta donde ella sabía por información de Carlisle y Esme a Emmett hoy le daban la quimio.

-Si puede ser, claro que si... me quito mi pulsera... la que el me regalo... - dijo Rose mostrando su muñeca.

-Hola chicos - dijo Carlisle entrando al dormitorio junto a su mujer después de asegurarse de que Emmett iba en la ambulancia.

-Papá, ¿Emmett vino hoy? - pregunto Edward confuso.

-Sí, pero ya marcho... tenía cosas que hace... - dijo con un suspiro viendo a todos.

-Ven como estuvo aquí - dijo Rose.

-Hola cariño - dijo Esme con dulzura acercándose a ella para saludarla.

-Hola Esme - dijo Rose con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y porque no nos saludó? - pregunto Alice sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo.

-Ya lo dije, tenía prisa - dijo Carlisle de nuevo.

No dijeron nada más sobre el tema, se quedaron allí hablando de todo y de nada. Tras lo sucedido la noche anterior no habían podido darse los regalos al final así que todos vieron buena opción traerlos al hospital para poder abrirlos junto a Rosalie.

Al poco rato cuando llegaron los padres de la chica todos pasaron la mañana animando a Rosalie que pese a que ahora al menos contestaba, se notaba que continuaba bajoneada.

-Salgo hacer una llamada - dijo Carlisle saliendo del dormitorio de la chica para llamar al hospital donde se encontraba Emmett, pues estaba seriamente preocupado por el joven.

Estuvo casi diez minutos hablando el teléfono con la doctora del chico quien le dijo que el joven se había quedado dormido después de administrarle unos calmantes para el dolor, que lo habían dejado con mascarilla pues presentaba serios problemas para respirar. Después de informarle se estuvo culpando a ella misma por permitir que el chico saliera en ese estado y para cuando Carlisle conto la llamada y se giró para volver al dormitorio se encontró con Bella tras de él.

-Tendrías que llamar desde otro lugar, cualquiera puede escucharte - le dijo y el doctor únicamente se encogió de hombros - ¿Cómo está? - le pregunto preocupada.

-No muy bien, hoy no debería haber salido, no estaba en condiciones tendría que haber esperado a mañana - dijo Carlisle con un suspiro.

-.-.-.-.

Así pasaron los días. Peter decidió aplazar las charlas que darían los chicos pues con Rosalie en el hospital y Emmett ausente no podían darla. Hoy era 31 de diciembre y apenas quedaban una hora para que el año terminara.

Todos excepto Emmett se encontraban en el hospital acompañando a Rosalie para que no pasara la noche sola. En todos estos días ninguno de los chicos excepto Bella había tenido noticias de Emmett algo que había deprimido mucho a Rosalie de nuevo, lo que hacía que no tuviera ganas de recuperarse, ella no lograba entender cómo era posible que fuera a verla le dijera esas cosas, Andrea le dijera que él seguía enamorado y luego desaparecieran los dos sin más.

Por su parte, Bella había estado preguntando a Carlisle y a Esme el estado del chico, pero escasas veces eran buenas noticias. Después del día de la quimio que salió a ver a Rose había cogido un fuerte resfriado que lo había tenido en cama todo este tiempo.

-Chicos, ¿Ya prepararon las uvas? - pregunto Reneé entrando en el dormitorio de la muchacha.

-Sí están todos los platos preparados... - dijo Jasper sentándose junto a sus hermanas, las cuales también habían venido a pasar la noche con ellos, también se encontraban allí los padres de Bella, el padre de Alice, Peter, Esme y Carlisle y evidentemente también se encontraban los padres Rosalie.

Los chicos que días antes en el supermercado vieron a Bree la invitaron para que viniera con sus hijos, su marido y si podía ser con Emmett. Pero ninguno de ellos había llegado todavía.

-Bueno está es la última noche, ya en dos día tenemos que volver a clases... - dijo Jasper con un suspiro.

-Tú no te preocupes Rose que yo vendré todos los días - dijo Bella con una sonrisa, pues realmente era la única que visitaba el hospital con frecuencia.

-Yo también vendré - dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es nuevo? - dijo Bella viendo con seriedad a Edward.

-Rosalie nos necesita... - dijo Edward. En estos días Alice y Jasper habían creado una amistad diferente a la que todos tenían, algo especial. Todavía no eran pareja oficial pero al menos si amigos con derecho.

-¿Se puede? - pregunto Bree asomándose a la puerta de la habitación y los chicos mostraron una gran sonrisa al verla y al ver que si había venido.

-Claro pasa - dijo Esme acercándose para abrazarla.

-Solo pude venir yo, Diego me dijo que viene más tarde cuando lo niños se duerman... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y Emmett? - pregunto Jasper al verla sola. La chica se quedó viendo a todos, mientras pensaba que contestar a la pregunta, como podía ella explicar porque su hermano no estaba allí... no tenía palabras, no se sentía capaz de mentir de nuevo y hacer daño a alguien.

-Estoy aquí - se escuchó la voz del chico a sus espaldas y ella misma se giró sorprendida.

-¿Estás aquí? - pregunto ella confusa.

-Sí, no iba a pasar la noche solo en el hotel... - dijo acercándose a la cama - Toma, creo que es tuya - dijo devolviéndole la pulsera a Rosalie.

-Gracias - dijo la chica cogiéndola, pero Emmett no se la entrego, sino que le cogió la mano y el mismo se la coloco.

Todos se quedaron esperando ansiosos a que llegaran las campanadas, Esteban y Gissel los padres de Rose de vez en cuando miraban a la chica que estaba sentada junto a Emmett.

-¿Y cómo estás? - le pregunto él con una media sonrisa.

-Ahora mejor... ¿Por qué no has venido estos días? - pregunto la chica confusa.

-No he podido... lo siento, me hubiera gustado estar contigo - le dijo.

-Andrea hablo conmigo... - dijo Rose en un susurro.

-Lo sé, me lo digo - dijo Emmett viéndola - Dijera lo que te dijera... eso no cambia nada... espero que lo entiendas... - dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Pero... me mintió? - pregunto la chica.

-No sé qué te dijo, pero fuera lo que fuera, no cambia nada las cosas... - le aseguro nuevamente - No quiero volver contigo - le dije seriamente. Esas palabras fueron las que más le habían dolido en mucho tiempo, no deseaba decirlas, no deseaba ni siquiera pensar en ellas.

Emmett se levantó de su puesto y se fue a sentar cerca de la ventana, tratando de alejarse de los demás y el ruido que hacía. Su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle demasiado y sentía que la voz de todos estaba multiplicada por mil, haciendo que retumbara en sus oídos y que el dolor aumentara.

"_No debí haber venido, no debí haber venido"_ se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza recordando el hecho de que había huido para poder estar con sus amigos y familia. _"Puede ser tu último año nuevo con ellos, Emmett. No te arrepientas ahora"_ pensó y solo suspiró para luego pasarse la manga de su camiseta por la frente.

El chico tenía fiebre y eso lo sabía. Su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal y sentía que el lugar estaba demasiado cerrado, necesitaba aire. Ese aire que costaba que llegara a sus pulmones y que provocaba que respirara más rápido para poder conseguirlo.

_Diez, nueve, ocho…_ Todos gritaban la cuenta regresiva, emocionados porque este año terminara de una vez por todas para comenzar desde cero, tomar nuevas fuerzas y cumplir todas las metas que se propusieran.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, provocando que un estremecimiento atravesara el cuerpo de Emmett a causa de la punzada que le dio en su cabeza.

- ¡Feliz año, Emmett!- lo abrazaron sorpresivamente. Era Alice y ella, al notar el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de su amigo, se alarmó- ¡Emmett, estás ardiendo!- gritó, alertando a los demás. Instintivamente llevó la mano a la frente de Emmett y este se alejó

- Estoy bien, solo necesito aire- le sonrió y se dispuso a salir del lugar- Feliz año a todos…- fue lo único que dijo para no tener que abrazar a todo el mundo.

El chico comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el baño, dejando a todos preocupados por el estado. Obviamente muchos de los presentes no sabían lo que pasaba con Emmett, pero los que sí lo sabían no podía evitar preocuparse aún más por la salud de este.

En la sala ya todos celebrar, conversaban y bebían un poco de espumante para pasar el rato y festejar la llegada de ese nuevo año.

Después de unos minutos Jasper le pidió a Edward que lo acompañara al baño y los dos salieron. El chico quería contarle lo que tenía planeado hacer con Alice, quería pedirle que fueran novios, y necesitaba saber si su amigo encontraba adecuada la forma en que lo haría.

- Bueno, me parece un poco exagerado, pero si a ti te agrada puedes hacerlo. Aunque tienes que tener presente que te arriesgas a que Alice se moleste- le dijo Edward

- ¿Entonces crees que es mucho que finja un accidente en mi tabla?- le preguntó y su amigo asintió- Puede que tengas razón- suspiró el chico

Dieron la vuelta en el desolado pasillo y de inmediato se encontraron con algo que no esperaban ver. Había una persona tendida en la salida del baño y parecía que no se movía para nada.

Los dos se acercaron con precaución para ver de quien se trataba y si podían ayudarlo, pero no pensaban que se trataba de su amigo Emmett.

- ¡Ve a llamar a alguien, rápido!- le indicó Edward a Jasper y este salió corriendo. Mientras tanto el volteaba a su amigo y trataba de despertarlo- Emmett, vamos, despierta.

Comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en la mejilla y, sin querer, pasó a buscar la peluca de su amigo haciendo que esta se corriera. Ese hecho captó la atención del castaño y rápidamente la sacó, topándose de golpe con la realidad que aquejaba a su amigo.

- No puede ser- exclamó, impresionado

- ¡Edward!- escuchó que lo llamaban y vio a su padre acercándose con una enfermera y una camilla. Más atrás venía la hermana de Emmett junto a su madre- Emmett, despierta chico- lo llamaba una y otra vez, pero nada- Hay que subirlo a la camilla y llevarlo a urgencias

Entre Carlisle y Charlie, que venía a ver qué ocurría, subieron al chico a la camilla. El rubio tomó las tijeras que la enfermera le entregaba y rápidamente cortó la camiseta del chico, dejando a la vista el catéter central que estaba conectado a su pecho.

Edward y Charlie volvieron a quedar impresionados. Primero la calvicie y ahora el catéter… Emmett había recaído.

Carlisle tomó el fonendoscopio y, mientras el celador que había llegado y la enfermera arrastraban la camilla, revisaba los pulmones del chico para saber que ocurría.

La camilla paso por el frente del dormitorio de Rosalie dejando ver a todos lo que había pasado con su amigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Alice asustada al ver a Emmett.

-¿Era Emmett? - pregunto Rosalie incorporándose.

-¿Que tiene? - pregunto Bella queriendo salir justo en el momento en el que llegaban los chicos.

Charlie y Edward entraron al cuarto, el padre de Bella se encontraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Rosalie.

-La verdad... no lo sé... - dijo Charlie confuso.

-Yo sí... - dijo Edward confuso.

-Tú no sabes nada... - dijo Bella viendo seriamente a Edward.

-¿Lo sabias? - pregunto Edward viéndole molesto - ¡Sabias que estaba enfermo y no nos dijiste nada!, ¡Qué clase de amiga eres!, ¡Esos secretos no se guardan es nuestro amigo tenemos derecho a saberlo! - grito Edward.

-¿Lo dices tú lo de guardar secretos? - grito la chica - Porque soy su amiga que no dije nada... - grito ella.

-No es lo mismo... - dijo Edward viéndola con resentimiento.

-Llevas años ocultando tu pasado y te quejas de que ahora soy yo la que no ha dicho lo que le pasa a Emmett cuando ni siquiera me toca decirlo a mí - grito Bella - Es como si le hubiera dicho a todo el colegio que tu habías estado enfermo y que eres adoptado - le echó en cara.

-¡Basta! - grito Rene.

-¿Edward, Qué le pasa a Emmett? - pregunto Alice.

-Yo puedo contestar a eso - dijo Diego entrando al lugar - Emmett tiene cáncer de nuevo, cáncer de pulmón - dijo y los chicos se quedaron sin palabras viendo al chico.

Por otro lado, en urgencias se encontraban Carlisle, Esme y Bree esperando a que terminaran de atender a Emmett. En cuanto llegaron a urgencias el chico reaccionó, pero aún se veía desorientado y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Carlisle aprovechó que estaban atendiendo a Emmett para llamar al otro hospital y ver si la doctora de Emmett estaba de turno, pero no lo consiguió. Ella tenía libre esa noche y su compañero estaba de turno. Los dos médicos se quedaron conversando por un buen rato en el que le explicó al rubio que Emmett había huido y no sabían a donde podía haber ido, pero ahora que lo sabían enviarían una ambulancia para que lo fuera a buscar. Carlisle le dijo que no era necesario y que ellos lo enviarían en una ambulancia hacía allá.

Cuando terminaron de estabilizarlo mandaron a Emmett al otro hospital acompañado siempre por su hermana. Ella estaba preocupada porque Emmett no aguantaba mucho tiempo despierto a causa de la fiebre, pero le explicaron que era lo normal considerando que su cuerpo estaba combatiendo al cáncer y la gripe que lo aquejaba.

Al llegar comenzaron a hacerle un sinfín de exámenes como tomografías, exámenes de orina, sangre, entre otros. Luego lo dejaron descansando en su habitación, sedado por los calmantes que le habían dado.

Bree estuvo a su lado en todo momento, por más que los médicos le dijeron que se marchara a casa ella insistía en quedarse junto a él. Cerca de una hora Emmett comenzó a despertar y vio a su hermana con un suspiro.

-Feliz año hermanita - susurro haciendo que Bree le prestara toda su atención.

-¿Cómo estás? - pregunto acariciando su calva.

-Mejor no te contesto... - susurro el joven cerrando los ojos.

-Emmett - se escuchó una voz desde la puerta y apareció una enfermera, la cual le había cogido mucho cariño a Emmett en el tiempo que llevaba ingresado - Tienes visita, ¿Quieres que pasen? - pregunto la enfermera. El chico no se sentía con fuerzas para ver a nadie, pero tampoco quería decir que se marcharan. Asintió y la enfermera salió para al rato dejar que entraran: Edward, Jasper, Alice y Bella. Los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a la cama a ver a su amigo.

-¿Cómo estás? - pregunto Bella cogiendo la mano de su amigo, donde le habían puesto una vía.

-Aunque no lo parezca, estoy mejor de lo que pensáis - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque no lo dijiste? - pregunto Edward confuso.

-Porque yo no soy nadie para haceros pasar por esto a mi lado... - dijo Emmett con un suspiro.

-La amistad consiste en esto - dijo Jasper viéndolo.

- Vale, pero la gran mayoría se aleja cuando se enteran que alguien tiene cáncer y más si este se reactivó- dijo el chico con un suspiro- De verdad no quiero que pasen por esto, chicos. Quiero que sigan con sus vidas y que no tengan que pasar conmigo mientras me muero.

- No lo vas a hacer, Emmett- lo regañó Alice, realmente molesta- Tú vas a salir de esta y seguiremos siendo amigos de por vida.

- Qué más quisiera yo, Al, pero eso no pasará y todos lo sabemos- dijo el chico con pesar

- Chicos, necesito hablar con Emmett- dijo la doctora de Emmett quien había llegado después de que le informaran del estado en el que se encontraba su paciente. Ella venía acompañada de Carlisle, quien les pidió lo mismo a los chicos y se quedó acompañando a su colega.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya tienen los resultados del TAC?- preguntó el chico y los dos médicos suspiraron

- La verdad es que no pero…

- No me mienta, doc. La conozco y se cuándo lo hace- dijo el chico- ¿Tiene los resultados?

- Si- le dijo mirando sus manos

- ¿Todo bien?- ninguno de los médicos dijo nada, solo se limitaron a ver al chico y se sentaron en unas sillas que momentos antes habían usado los chicos y la hermana de Emmett- ¿Tengo que seguir con las quimioterapias? No ha reducido el tamaño

- No, no ha reducido el tamaño del tumo y hasta ha aumentado- suspiró la doctora- Incluso ha pasado a una fase difícil de controlar

- ¿Qué quiere decir con una fase difícil de controlar?- preguntó el chico

- Aprovechamos el TAC para estudiar zonas adyacentes al tumor- dijo Carlisle

- ¿Y qué quiere decir con otras zonas adyacentes?

- Otras zonas del cuerpo

- Ya, eso lo sé- dijo molesto el chico- ¿Pero a qué zonas nos referimos?- los dos médicos se miraron no sabiendo que responder- ¿De cuáles?- exigió perdiendo la paciencia

- Hígado, estómago y testículo izquierdo- contestó la doctora y el chico no lo podía creer. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró- El tumor se ha extendido a estas partes del cuerpo… Pero también lo trataremos. Es el mismo tumor y eso es bueno

- Lo tengo en cuatro zonas del cuerpo- Carlisle solo asintió- ¿Perderé los testículos?

- No creo. Intentaremos que no pierdas ninguna parte del hígado, ni del estómago ni los testículos. Aún quedan muchas pruebas que hacer y con una…

- ¿Puede que pierda un testículo sí o no?- preguntó enojado el chico alzando la voz

- Puede pasar…- dijo la doctora

- Se puede tener solo un testículo y hacer vida sexual perfectamente, como si tuvieses dos- dijo Carlisle tratando de calmarlo

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tu cuantos tienes? ¿Uno o dos?- le preguntó molesto

- Emmett…

-No, que me conteste… Es que lo dice tan confiado que pareciera que tiene uno- reclamó- ¿Tienes uno o tienes dos? ¿Eh? ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿O no tienes?- le volvió a gritar… ¡Contesta que te estoy haciendo una pregunta, mierda!

- Tengo dos- contestó Carlisle

- Pues no me digas que se puede hacer vida normal con uno. No me lo digas- le reclamó y Carlisle solo bajó la mirada- A ver… si todo el infierno de las quimioterapias, radioterapias y operaciones que me hagan funcionan ¿Cuáles son mis probabilidades de vivir?

- Es difícil de decir. Depende de…- comenzó la doctora

- Doctora ¿Cuáles con mis probabilidades?- preguntó interrumpiéndola y ella suspiró

- Un tres por ciento- le contestó- Más o menos

**HOLA! **

**Bueno nuevo capitulo y ahora si que si esto va llegando a su final... que pasara? **

**UNBESOO, SANDRA! **


	17. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

- ¿Un tres por ciento? - dijo con voz ahogada y se quedó mirando a los médicos directamente a los ojos, sin decir nada. Ellos no demostraban nada en sus rostros, pero por dentro estaban desechos, sobre todo Carlisle.

Había estado con ese niño desde pequeño, lo conocía, conocía a su familia, esto le estaba doliendo como si fuera algo personal - Gracias por decirme la verdad- le dijo con un suspiro - Ahora quiero estar solo, por favor.

Los dos médicos asintieron y se fueron del lugar para ir a donde los chicos que habían escuchado todo lo que había pasado con su amigo y no podían creerlo. Todos lloraban amargamente y querían estar con Emmett, pero les dijeron que lo mejor era que se fueran a sus casas y regresaran mañana para dejar descansar a Emmett.

Bree y Diego también estaban desechos por la noticia y la chica decidió llamar a su padre para contarle lo que estaba pasando con su hermano. Él tenía que estar con su hermano antes de que pasara lo peor, Emmett lo necesitaba.

Para eso de las tres de la mañana el hospital estaba en completo silencio y Emmett aprovechó para salir de su habitación a dar una vuelta por el hospital. Necesitaba meditar lo que pasaría desde ahora en adelante con su vida o lo que quedaba de esta.

Llegó hasta el techo del edificio y se dedicó a mirar el horizonte tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Emmett llevaba toda la noche pensando en lo que quería hacer, en sus planes. Siempre había soñado con ser un gran futbolista y el cáncer le quito ese sueño, pero la fuerza y la energía de Rosalie durante años hicieron que no pensara en nada más, que siempre viera el lado positivo de las cosas. Pero no, la vida tenía algo más preparado para él, no deseaba que el fuera feliz sin más. En ese momento la puerta que daba al techo se abrió y la doctora de Emmett entro sentándose en la cornisa junto a él.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien? - pregunto viendo a la doctora quien negó de inmediato.

-No - le dijo –Todos se enteraron por su cuenta - menciona conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Emmett era un joven que se había ganado el corazón de muchos, aparte ella hace años estuvo en el hospital de Carlisle, haciendo las prácticas allí junto a él antes de licenciarse, ella conocía a ese chico desde el comienzo de su enfermedad.

-Gracias - susurro.

-Lo siento - susurro la doctora cuando Emmett volvió a poner la mirada en la ventana - Lo siento mucho - repitió haciendo que Emmett la mirara.

-¿Sabes qué? - pregunto Emmett pensativo - Aun me acuerdo del primer día que te vi... en urgencias, tú junto a Carlisle me dijisteis lo que tenía y todo lo bueno y lo malo que me podría pasar a partir de entonces, recuerdo que mi hermana se desmayó... - dijo soltando una sonrisa al final.

-Me acuerdo - dijo ella sonriendo igual.

-Yo creo que nunca he asumido lo que tengo... suerte Bree - dijo con un suspiro - ¿Se acuerda de aquel croquis que me hicieron el primer día? Pues hasta ahora lo ha encertado todo, lo bueno y lo malo... - le dijo mirando fijamente a sus ojos - Excepto lo de anoche... esto no entraba en el plan - dijo viendo de nuevo a la ventana.

-No, no estaba... y que sepas que me hubiera gustado acertar solo las cosas buenas... y estoy segura de que a Carlisle también - dijo haciendo que Emmett le viera de nuevo - Que todo fuera bien después del primer tumor - dijo con seriedad.

-Yo siempre me he preguntado... que como es que en ese croquis no estaba la opción de abandonar... - dijo Emmett mirando de nuevo a la ventana.

-¿De abandonar? - pregunto la doctora confusa - ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿A morir? - pregunto.

-No... No de abandonar, de abandonar la lucha - dijo Emmett viéndola de nuevo.

-¿Quieres abandonar? - pregunto incrédula.

-Crees que no tengo razones para hacerlo... - dijo penetrando su mirada en la de la doctora - Tres partes de mi cuerpo infectadas por el cáncer... un 3% de posibilidades de sobrevivir, y no creo que ninguna sesión ni de quimio, ni de radio, ni ninguna operación que me podáis hacer pueda llegar a compensarme lo que puedo llegar a tener - dijo terminando con un suspiro y cogiendo fuerza - Este año ha sido un infierno... y para finalizarlo casi pierdo al amor de mi vida... ¿Si quiero abandonar? - se preguntó a si mismo mirándola - Pues si - dijo suspirando de nuevo - Yo ya no tengo fuerzas... me siento solo... - dijo dejando que una lagrima se le escapara, como a la doctora, ambos se la sacaron al instante - Se la vida que tengo y sé que hay cosas positivas y negativas, y créeme que si pudiera cambiar diría que no, porque sin ninguno de nosotros esto no sería lo mismo - dijo señalando una foto que tenía en sus manos de cuando él y los chicos eran pequeños - Pero yo no puedo más... Estoy cansado ya y me iré tanto si me dices que si como si me dices que no... - le dijo a la doctora.

-¿Sabes que si lo dejas... seguramente te morirás? - le pregunto, aunque realmente sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, claro que lo sé, pero yo no quiero morir en cautividad... - dijo con un suspiro - Yo necesito ser libre, con lo que tengo pero libre - la doctora suspiro y únicamente fue capaz de tenderle la mano viendo a los ojos del chico, entendiendo su punto.

- Pues entonces te ayudaré en lo que pueda- le sonrió y el chico hizo lo mismo

Para esa misma mañana todos recibieron una llamada de la doctora que atendía a Emmett pidiéndoles que viniera pues él tenía que hablar con ellos de algo muy importante.

Todos se arreglaron rápidamente para llegar al hospital donde estaba internado el chico y se reunieron con la doctora para saber qué era lo que ocurría. Ella no les dijo nada y solo los llevó a la habitación donde estaba el chico recostado en la cama, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

-Hola - saludo Emmett a todos cuando entraron al lugar.

-¿Cómo estás? - pregunto Alice antes de que ninguno dijera nada.

-Mejor que ayer... - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo está Rosalie? - pregunto viendo el rostro de todos.

-Destrozada... se culpa por no haberse dando cuenta de lo que pasaba... - dijo Jasper con un suspiro.

-No tiene la culpa de nada... luego me pasare a despedirme de ella... - dijo bajando la vista.

-¿Despedirte?, ¿Por qué? - pregunto Edward sin entender el tema.

-Me voy... - dijo Emmett mirando a todos los presentes.

-¿A otro hospital? - pregunto Bree confusa.

-No - dijo Emmett con un suspiro viendo únicamente a su hermana ahora - De viaje... - dijo con una sonrisa - Siempre he querido ir a mucho lugares y no he tenido ocasión... ahora es la ocasión perfecta - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - pregunto Bella.

-Me he cansado, ya no puedo más con esto... llevo años luchando para nada, he perdido una pierna, he perdido al amor de mi vida y todo para nada, porque finalmente todo terminara como dijo cuando era niño... - dijo suspirando.

-Todavía podemos luchar Emmett - dijo Carlisle confuso.

-No, yo no quiero luchar... yo quiero disfrutar de lo que me queda... voy a viajar, voy a disfrutar de lo que me queda fuera de un hospital, fuera de está cárcel... - dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Lo que estás diciendo es una locura... - dijo Alice.

-No, si lo miras por la parte positiva voy a conocer mundo... - dijo él tranquilamente.

-Vamos contigo - dijo Bella de inmediato.

-Te equivocas pequeña - dijo Emmett mirando a su dirección - Este viaje me toca hacerlo a mí solo... - le dijo.

-Me da igual, creo que no soy la única que piensa que esto no puedes hacerlo solo, nos necesitas - le aseguro.

-No Bella, no. Ustedes tienen clases, en dos días, deben volver al colegio, sacarse la secundaria... - le dijo Emmett.

-No vamos a dejar que te vayas solo - le dijo Edward.

-No te queda de otra, porque eso es lo que va a pasar... - le aseguro.

Los chicos siguieron intentando hacer que Emmett se retractara de lo que pensaba, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Él estaba decidido a hacerlo y no esperaría más para eso.

Un celador llegó en ese momento para llevarlo a donde lo esperaba la doctora junto con el jefe de área. Carlisle lo acompañó en todo momento hasta que llegaron a la sala.

Emmett se sentó y Carlisle se quedó parado a un lado viendo la situación que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

El jefe de área le tendió un documento a Emmett y este lo tomó.

- Esta es tu alta voluntaria- luego le tendió un lápiz y él lo tomó- Sabes que si lo firmas… ¿Nos eximes de cualquier responsabilidad de lo que te pueda pasar afuera?- el chico asintió mirándolo a los ojos

- Perfecto- le contestó y bajó la mirada nuevamente al documento

- ¿Seguro que lo tienes claro, Emmett?- le preguntó la doctora

- Segurísimo, eso es lo que necesito- le respondió- Salir de aquí ya- suspiró y comenzó a leer el papel con detenimiento, tomándose su tiempo antes de firmar y pasárselo al médico- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya me puedo ir?

- Si… Y también puedes regresar cuando quieras- le dijo la doctora tratando de contener las lágrimas

- Ya lo sé- le sonrió el chico y ella le devolvió el gesto con dolor- Gracias- le dijo a los tres y suspiró para ponerse de pie

- Emmett…- se acercó Carlisle hasta él y tomó la bolsa que le había dado la doctora cuando llegó. En cuanto la vió supo lo que pasaba pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que Emmett cambiara de opinión, aunque no ocurriría- Este es el resumen de tu historial. Si alguna vez te ocurre algo se lo pasas al médico que te atienda

- Vale- le dijo el chico asintiendo

- También llévate esto. Son unos calmantes muy fuertes por si el dolor se hace insoportable… No tomes más de una cada ocho horas ¿Vale?- le pidió y el asintió tomando la bolsa

- Vale- los dos se sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente. Carlisle se había transformado en casi un padre para ese chico y le dolía dejarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo

Luego se volteó y abrazó a la doctora con la misma fuerza que a Carlisle, pero siendo más delicado. Ella no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas.

- Suerte- le sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas

El último en abrazarlo fue el jefe de área, quien también le había cogido cariño a Emmett en este tiempo y le pidió que se cuidara. El chico asintió y se separó de el para salir del lugar, no sin antes dedicarles una última sonrisa a sus médicos.

Después de eso se fue a la habitación de Andrea para despedirse. La encontró sentada en la cama viendo una revista. Cuando la chica sintió su presencia levanto la vista y sonrió a su amiga.

-Está noche he dormido sola - dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Siento haberme desaparecido, pero necesitaba pensar y estar solo - dijo el acercandose a la cama.

-¿Te vas verdad? - pregunto ella con pena.

-Te voy a echar de menos - le dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-Emmett quedate, curate y después te marchas - le dijo ella con miedo.

-No, estoy bien, necesito irme... llevo demasiado tiempo en todo esto y ya no puedo más - le aseguro a la chica acariciando su mano.

-Esto no es lo correcto - dijo tratando de hacerle entender.

-Puede ser, pero es lo que yo he decidido - le aseguro él - Yo se que tu vas a estar bien, pronto vas a salir de este lugar y volverás a tu vida de siempre, yo solo seré un episodio más de tu vida... - le dijo el grandote con una sonrisa.

-Te voy a echar de menos - dijo ella levantándose y abrazándolo con fuerza, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, lo aceptaba.

Luego recogió sus cosas, o las pocas que tenía en el lugar. Emmett comenzó a recoger poco a poco todo, fotos, posters, libros, algo de ropa... y lo metió en la única mochila que llevaría en ese viaje.

Andrea lo miraba en todo momento, cuando finalmente termino de recoger las cosas se acerco a la chica y lo abrazo de nuevo.

Cuando terminó, respiro hondo y comenzó a salir. Echó una última mirada al lugar que había sido su casa en los últimos meses y a su amiga a la que no olvidaría nunca y comenzó a caminar.

La doctora también le había aportado un oxigeno portátil para cuando le costara mucho respirar y se había encargado de firmarle los papeles para que en cualquier farmacia le dejaran comprar lo necesario para recargarlo.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento únicamente se encontraba su hermana junto con Diego y sus sobrinos.

-¿Y los demás? - pregunto confuso pues todos habían dicho que esperarían para despedirse.

-Dijeron que no les gustaban las despedidas... - dijo Diego con un suspiro.

-Lo entiendo... - dijo él respirando hondo de nuevo y mirando hacía el hospital por última vez hasta de subirse en el coche en el asiento de copiloto que le ofreció su hermana para que fuera más cómodo.

-¿Dónde te llevamos? - pregunto Diego.

-Al hospital de Forks. Quiero despedirme de Rosalie... - dijo y su cuñado asintió conduciendo hasta el lugar.

Cuando llegaron subió las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de todos, sorprendido mucho al verlo ahora sin pelo.

Cuando ingresó en el dormitorio de Rosalie ella se encontraba mirando hacía la ventana. Emmett se acercó sigilosamente a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, algo que a ella siempre le había encantado.

-Emmett - dijo con una sonrisa al verle la cara - ¿Ha llegado el momento? - preguntó ella mirando únicamente los ojos de quien fue y será siempre el amor de su vida. Los chicos le habían contado lo que pasaba y le habían dicho que el mismo vendría a decirle adiós.

-Sí... - dijo él con un suspiro sabiendo que sus amigos le habrían informado de todo.

-¿Cómo estás? - pregunto seria.

-Bien... bien -dijo él mostrándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo en ese momento.

-¿Seguro de hacerlo? - pregunto la chica y Emmett asintió enérgicamente - Que cosas eh... Ahora eres tú el que se va del hospital y yo la que se queda... - dijo con un suspiro.

-Estoy seguro de que saldrás pronto - dijo Emmett acariciando el cabello rubio de Rosalie.

-Me ha dicho Edward que no quieres que nadie te acompañe... - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Entiendo que me quieran acompañar... y de hecho lo agradezco... pero no será un viaje fácil - dijo.

-Bueno, quedarse aquí tampoco es fácil - dijo ella con los ojos inundado en lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Emmett no dijo nada, simplemente abrió los brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, sabiendo que ese sería el último que tendría de ella, que esa sería la última vez que la sentiría, la última vez que vería su sonrisa o acariciaría su cabello.

Ella respiro profundamente dejándose inundar por su aroma, dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo cayeran por sus mejillas y mojaran el cuello de su amado.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, sin decir nada, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro.

-No sé qué decir... - dijo Emmett aun si separarse de la chica - Tenia pensadas tantas cosas que te quería decir que no me salen las palabras... - dijo comenzado a llorar el también.

En ese momento deshicieron el abrazó y se quedaron viendo mutuamente, sus labios se fueron juntando poco a poco hasta que no hubo separación entre ellos. Cuando se separaron de nuevo sus miradas volvieron a juntarse y volvieron a darse un beso.

-No me puedo creer que me esté despidiendo de ti - dijo Emmett en apenas un murmuro. Emmett se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Rose y los volvió a besar con amor, cuando los separaron esta vez, ambos juntaron sus frentes.

-Te amo Rosalie - dijo dejando que ella sintiera su aliento.

-Te amo Emmett - dijo ella dejando que más lagrimas resbalaran por su mejilla. Finalmente se separaron del todo y Emmett comenzó a salir por la puerta.

-Jamás pierdas tu sonrisa - le dijo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Se fue despidiendo de las enfermeras, doctores, celadores… De todos aquellos que lo habían atendido en alguna ocasión y que habían formado parte de su vida en algún sentido.

Llegó a la salida del hospital donde estaban todos esperándolo… Sí, todos. Los chicos estaban ahí con unas mochilas en sus espaldas y unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, acompañados por sus padres.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen, chicos?- le preguntó

- Nos vamos de viaje- le respondió Jasper

- Eso no puede ser, pero se los agradezco. Esto es lo mejor para todos

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- le preguntó Edward

- ¿Yo? ¿Egoísta?

- Si, egoísta- le repitió el chico- Nos dices que tienes 4 canceres en el cuerpo, que casi no hay posibilidades de recuperarte y que te vas ¿Y los que nos quedamos aquí qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué volvamos a nuestras vidas como si nada? Este tiempo me has enseñado a pensar en grupo, a no dejar a ninguno solo y ahora tu nos abandonas. No es justo, Emmett

- Nunca te había oído defendiendo algo tanto- le sonrió Emmett

- Nunca había tenido tan claro lo que voy a hacer- comentó seriamente

- No te podemos dejar ir solo, Emmett- dijo Alice

- Nos necesitas- siguió Bella- y nosotros a ti también

Emmett miró a su hermana y ella le asintió, dándole a entender que era lo mejor que podía hacer. No podía estar solo ahora que más necesitaba compañía.

Miró a sus amigos y suspiró.

- ¿Seguros que quieren venir?

- Seguro- dijeron los cuatros al mismo tiempo y luego se abrazaron fuertemente y comenzaron a salir del lugar hacia el estacionamiento.

Se acercó a su hermana que tenía a su pequeña en brazos y estaba con Diego y Gaspar a su lado. Les sonrió ampliamente.

- Maite y Gaspar, tienen a la mejor madre del mundo y a un tío que no importa donde esté siempre los querrá- les dio un beso a los dos y luego su hermana le entregó la pequeña a Diego para despedirse de su hermano- Cuídate mucho, Bree. Y se feliz ¿Vale?- le pidió y los dos se abrazaron. Para ese momento Bree no aguantó las lágrimas

- Te quiero mucho- le dijo entre lágrimas

- Yo también te quiero mucho- los dos lloraban y al separarse se dieron un dulce beso.

Emmett tomó sus cosas y se fue después de despedirse de diego. Caminó lentamente hacia los demás que estaban en el lugar.

Se despidió de las hermanas de Jasper, los padres de Bella, el padre de Alice, los padres de Edward e incluso de los de Rose. El señor Hale le pidió perdón por como lo trató la otra noche de navidad y él le restó importancia.

Luego se fue a donde los chicos y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Bella

- Si

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿Nos lo vas a explicar?- le preguntó Jasper

- Primero tenemos que ir a la playa- les sonrió- ¿Pedimos un taxi o qué?

- No es necesario- dijo Edward

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres caminar?- se burló el chico

- No- le contestó- Tengo un medio de transporte mucho mejor

De la nada salió una camioneta con un kayak en el techo y de esta bajó alguien importantísimo en la vida de los chicos.

- Es una camioneta que estaba abandona y que refaccioné hace poco- les aclaró a sus amigos

- Vaya Edward, es fantástica- sonrieron todos y se fueron hasta esta

Jake se acercó a ellos y le tendió las llaves a Edward para que se fuera con los chicos.

- Que tengas mucha suerte, Emmett- lo abrazó el chico que había sido un pilar fundamental para ellos cuando eran pequeños

- Muchas gracias, Jake. Por todo

- De nada. Eh, y buen viaje- le sonrió

- Muchas gracias- le sonrió de regreso y se separaron para que el volviera al hospital

Emmett se fue hacia la camioneta y, antes de subirse, le dio una última mirada al hospital, ese que había sido su hogar durante tantos años de tratamiento y donde, a pesar de todo, vivió los mejores años de su vida.

Respiro hondo y se fue para el lugar del conductor.

-Tu para abajo, que no tienes todavía edad para conducir - le dijo a su amigo, quien le entregó las llaves y se subió en el asiento de copiloto, con el resto de amigos tras ellos.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a la playa? - pregunto Jasper confuso y a la vez encantado por la idea de ir a ese lugar.

-El día que nos reencontramos no pude meterme a bañar y hoy si me apetece... - dijo con una sonrisa poniendo rumbo al lugar.

Edward colocó la radio y fueron cantando todo el camino hasta llegar. Estacionaron en un pequeño sendero y se encaminaron al mar, se fueron desvistiendo un poco por el camino para luego lanzarse los cinco al agua, estuvieron jugando y nadando entre todos, se hicieron ahogadillas, las risas se podían escuchar desde lejos. Cuando se cansaron todos salieron del mar y se quedaron sentados en la arena viendo al horizonte.

-¿Dónde quieres viajar? - pregunto Bella rompiendo el silencio.

-A Mallorca, mi madre cuando era pequeño siempre me hablaba de las calas cerca del mar y es allí donde quiero ir... - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no hemos partido todavía? - pregunto Jasper confuso.

-El avión sale en dos horas... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nosotros no tenemos billete - dijo Alice.  
>-Sí, Esme me los dio cuando me despedí de ella - dijo el chico mostrando una amplia sonrisa.<p>

Después de esa conversación comenzaron a recoger las cosas y a vestirse de nuevo pues llegarían tarde al aeropuerto. Todo se fueron en la furgoneta entre bromas y risas.

Mientras en el hospital Rosalie se encontraba recostada en su camilla, como esperando. Desde uno de los tubos de ventilación se escuchó la vibración de un móvil, algo que llamo la atención de Rosalie. Su compañera de cuarto, quien se había convertido en su amiga esos días, se acercó pues el teléfono era de ella.

-¿Quién es? - pregunto Rosalie sin moverse.

-Yo que sé, no conozco el numero - dijo con el ceño fruncido - Solo pone "Es el momento" - menciono la chica.

-Debe ser una promoción de esas tontas que envían las compañías de teléfono - dijo mirando al techo de nuevo - ¿Vas a fumar a escondidas al baño? - pregunto Rosalie.

-A ti que te importa - dijo su compañera.

-Podrías fumar aquí - dijo Rose con un suspiro incorporándose en la cama.

-Pensaba que erais más listas las anoréxicas - dijo señalando la alarma de humo.

-Es de mentira - contesto rápidamente Rosalie tratando de convencerla - Es solamente un plástico para engañar a los pacientes - le aseguró.

-Que quieres... - dijo mirándola confusa.

-Nada - le aseguro Rosalie.

-¿Por qué quieres que fume en la habitación? - pregunto la otra chica, acercándose molesta.

-No... No... No es que quiera... - dijo con un suspiro.

-Mira pesada. A mí no me intentes tomar el pelo - le dijo mirándole violentamente - Yo soy mil veces más cabrona que tu - le aseguró.

-¿Y no te gustaría ver como llueve en el hospital? - pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Su compañera lo pensó por un momento y luego mostró una sonrisa encendiendo el mechero y acercándose a la alarma. Rosalie sintió como comenzaba a mojarse, como la alarma se había disparado.

-Adiós - le dijo a su compañera cogiendo una mochila de debajo de la cama.

Con cuidado de que ningún médico de la planta la viera se escabullo hasta el ascensor, donde al llamarlo se encontró a Andrea. Cada una se quedó a un lado del espacio mirándose fijamente.

-Te has mojando un poco... - dijo Andrea señalándola el pelo - ¿Te estas escapando? - pregunto, ahora realmente ella ya sabía la respuesta, por eso se encontraba allí

-Sí - dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues me chivare - dijo seriamente.

Las dos se miraron por unos segundos y luego estallaron a carcajada. Cuando el ascensor llego a la planta cero Rosalie se bajó.

-Rose... - la llamo Andrea y la rubia le miro - Cuídalo - le pidió. Rosalie no contesto, simplemente comenzó a caminar. Cuando estuvo en la salida Irina, la hermana de Jasper, la esperaba en el coche.

-¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó a Rosalie mientras se subía.

-Al aeropuerto - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rosalie estaba nerviosa, no sabía que podía encontrarse, si Emmett se alegraría de verla con ellos, pero en su corazón sentía que esto era lo correcto.

Cuando Irina aparco frente al aeropuerto Rose bajo del coche y le miro.

-Han cogido el vuelo dirección a España y allí harán trasbordo para ir a Mallorca, toma tu viaje y corre - le dijo entregándole el billete.

Rosalie con su pequeña mochila comenzó a correr hasta el interior del lugar y luego como loca buscando el lugar donde embarcarían sus amigos. Lo encontró, paso por los revisores, los policías y cuando todo estuvo listo dejo las maletas en la cinta y corrió hasta el avión.

En el interior de este se encontraban los chicos hablando animada, Emmett pensaba en todo lo que dejaba atrás, en que no volvería a ver a su hermana, ni a sus sobrinos, no volvería a escuchar las sabias palabras de Carlisle ni los tiernos abrazos que siempre le daba Esme. Su piel no volvería a sentir el frió de Forks, eso había quedado atrás desde el momento en el que se subió al avión.

En ese momento sintió como lo chicos callaban y se giraban viendo una figura, Emmett curioso se giró y quedo helado al ver a la hermosura rubia que se encontraba frente a él.

**HOLA! **

**Qué tal? Espero que os guste el capitulo, disfrutarlo y espero que os guste. Unbesoooo SANDRA**


	18. Capitulo 17

**CAPITULO:17**

Las chicas, Edward y Jasper se levantaron para recibirla con un abrazo, alegres de que hubiera conseguido lo que tenían planeado, Emmett únicamente se quedó mirándola, así como ella hacía con él, sintiendo cada uno la mirada del otro.

-Toma Rose, siéntate en mi lugar - dijo Edward levantándose y sentándose con las chicas pues sabía que en ese momento era ella la que tenía que estar junto a él.

Todos volvieron a recolocarse dejando a Rose entre medio de Emmett y Jasper. El primero dejo de mirarla con un suspiro y centro su vista de nuevo en una de las ventanas.

-¿Porque te has enfadado? - le pregunto Rosalie mirándolo mientras él miraba por la ventana.

-Porque no deberías haber venido - contesto sin mirarla. Rosalie sonrió - No estás en condiciones, es peligroso - le dijo viéndola a los ojos desde que ella había comenzado la conversación.

-¿Y me lo dices tú? - pregunto riendo la rubia, lo que hizo que Emmett se molestara más

- Controlare lo que comes - le aseguro Emmett serio.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada - le dijo con un suspiro acompañado por una sonrisa.

-¿Has traído la medicación? - le pregunto serio.

-Que si Emmett - le dijo sonriendo todavía - Yo si me quiero curar... - le aseguro.

No dijeron nada más en unos minutos, Emmett volvió a mirar hacía la ventana como pensando en algo.

-Rose, puedes dejar aquí a Edward de nuevo... - pregunto a la chica y esta asintió confundida por su petición se levantó y se fue con las chicas, Edward se levantó para sentarse en el lugar donde antes estaba pero allí ahora se había sentado Emmett así que se puso en el otro asiento.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Edward confundido.

-Tengo algo serio que deciros a los dos - dijo llamando también la atención de Jasper.

-¿Qué? - pregunto confuso.

-Creo... que sois muy jóvenes todavía y que por eso no os habéis dado cuenta... pero ya hago yo que lo entendáis... - dijo con una sonrisa - Me podéis explicar cómo es posible de que todavía no estéis saliendo con Alice y Bella... - dijo directamente.

-¿Se me nota mucho? - pregunto Jasper confuso.

-¿Se te nota? - pregunto Emmett - No solo a ti... se le nota también a ella, no entiendo como todavía no le has pedido salir... - dijo sorprendido.

-Tengo miedo de que me diga que no - dijo angustiado.

-Tú eres tonto... no te lo digo más claro porque no puedo... - dijo Emmett riéndose - Como te va a decir que no... Se le nota cuando te mira, cuando habla contigo, cuando está a tu lado que la vuelves loca... - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? - pregunto Jasper.

-Claro que sí - le dijo alterado por que el chico estuviera tan ciego - Antes de que yo no este, quiero verte con ella, así que ya puedes espabilar... - dijo Emmett y eso quito la sonrisa del chico al escuchar las palabras de Emmett - No pongas esa cara, es una orden - le dijo quitando la tensión. Se giró para ver a Edward - ¿Y tú problema cuál es? - pregunto serio.

-Yo no tengo ninguno... - dijo Edward como si nada.

-Claro que lo tienes, Jasper es tonto porque no ha hecho nada, pero tú, tú estás ciego - le dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto confuso.

-¿De verdad no ves la atracción que hay entre Bella y tú...? - pregunto.

-¿Qué atracción?, ¿Si apenas nos hablamos porque estamos con ustedes? - dijo Edward riendo.

-Edward, no sabes nada de chicas... - dijo Emmett con un suspiro - Nunca has pensado que le puede molestar tanto que no digas la verdad, porque siente algo por ti... - le dijo el mayor a los chicos - Claro tiene lógica, a nosotros nos has dicho y ninguno nos hemos puesto de esa manera... ¿Lo ves? - pregunto Emmett.

-¿Y porque no me ha dicho nada? - pregunto sin entender.

-Está claro... porque eso no entra en la personalidad de Bella... ella jamás dará un paso hacia delante si no está segura de que tú sientes lo mismo... - le aclaro Emmett.

-La cuestión es... ¿Tú sientes lo mismo? - pregunto Rosalie asomándose a los asientos.

-¿Has escuchado? - pregunto Jasper.

-Te sorprendería saber lo fino que tengo el oído... pero no os preocupéis las chicas fueron al baño... - dijo con una sonrisa - Contesta Edward - le pidió.

-Claro que sí, Bella es perfecta... es lo que yo quiero en mi vida - dijo el chico - Pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo mejor, desde empezamos la secundaria como los años anteriores hemos tenido una relación tensa, pero realmente considero que es perfecta, tiene gran corazón, es valiente y luchadora - explico con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces que no te mueves? - pregunto Emmett.

-Bueno... no hagáis mucho caso aquí al profesor porque fui yo la que dio el paso... - dijo Rosalie riendo y Emmett la miro mal - Pero pienso como él... ellas no son yo... si no os movéis vosotros... las vais a perder - les aseguro.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada más ya que las chicas volvieron a sus asientos y los chicos aún no se sentían completamente preparados para confesarles sus sentimientos.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban anunciaron por el altoparlante que ya habían llegado a Barcelona, donde realizarían el trasbordo hacia Mallorca, por lo que les hicieron bajar y dirigirse luego a su siguiente vuelo.

Al llegar a la isla, ninguno podía creer la belleza de esta. Estaban impresionados mirando todo a su alrededor.

Cogieron un taxi y se fueron a un hotel cercano a la playa para poder reservar una habitación. Poco les importaba gastar dinero ya que este no era un problema en sus familias.

Decidieron que, para pasar más tiempo juntos, reservar un solo piso donde tuvieran cuartos separados y eso fue lo que hicieron. Esta era una especie de suite donde había seis habitaciones, las necesarias para que cada uno durmiera en su propio cuarto.

Al acabar de instalarse todos se reunieron en la sala y comenzaron a planear que sería lo primero que harían y todo quedaron en ir a la playa para pasar el rato. Acá todo era distinto a Forks, no hacía frío, el sol brillaba en lo alto y las playas eran cristalinas.

Tomaron todo lo necesario y salieron del lugar para ir a pasar un buen día, relajado y ameno para todos.

Todos los chicos se metieron en el agua y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, incluso Emmett se metió en el agua a jugar, estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de este viaje como de ninguno otro, porque era consciente de que sería lo último que haría.

Cuando se cansaron de estar en el agua todos salieron y se sentaron en la arena tomando el sol.

-Es maravilloso esto… - dijo Bella sintiendo el sol sobre su piel.

-El sol es maravilloso… en Forks hace mucho frio – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa al recordar California y sus olas.

-Chicos voy al hotel a ducharme, ¿Nos vemos para cena? – pregunto Alice teniendo en cuenta de que habían llegado a Mallorca por la tarde todos asintieron, Bella decidió ir con ella así como Edward y Jasper dejando solos a Emmett y Rosalie ya que tenían que hablar ellos solos.

-Parece que siempre están buscando ocasiones para que tu y yo nos quedamos solas… - dijo Rose con un sonrisa viendo el mar.

Esta conversación hizo que recordara la primera conversación que tuvieron hace unas semanas cuando se reencontraron y le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas.

-Eso parece… - contesto Emmett con una sonrisa – Quiero enseñarte una cosa… - dijo rebuscando en la mochila que había llevado encima. De ella saco unos cuadernos.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Rosalie viendo atentamente lo que hacía.

-Era el diario de mi madre… - dijo Emmett sacando uno de ellos.

-¿Es su diario personal? – pregunto Rose queriendo saber más.

-Nuestro diario personal – le aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa abriendo la primera página.

-¿De los dos? – pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa al ver lo tierno que se veía Emmett de esa manera. Este asintió a su pregunta.

-Lo empezamos cuando empezó el cáncer – dijo suspirando – Ella me dijo: Ya que ellos tendrán nuestro historial médico, nosotros podremos tener nuestro historial vital – dijo con una sonrisa al recordar las palabras de su madre cuando el aún era muy pequeño.

Rosalie cogió el cuaderno de las manos de Emmett y lo comenzó a mirar con curiosidad, soltando alguna risa al ver la letra de su amor cuando era niño.

-Tu madre debía ser alguien muy especial – dijo viendo los gestos que hacía Emmett en ese momento - ¿Quieres que lea un trozo? – pregunto. Emmett asintió pensativo – Hoy me han ingresado… estoy en una habitación pequeña, pero muy chula. Tengo siete años y es la primera vez que duermo fuera de casa, mi madre dice…que cuando escriba lo que me pasa, no tenga miedo. Que un día cuando lo lea, será importante recordarlo y nos reiremos de esto – paro de leer y miro a Emmett por un momento que miraba al horizonte - ¿Quieres que siga leyendo? – pregunto Rosalie y Emmett únicamente asintió – Dicen que estaremos poco tiempo y mi madre me ha prometido que cada día me traerá un juguete, un juguete por día, no sé si quiero irme… porque puedo ser el niño con más juguetes del mundo… - leyó Rosalie tratando de contener las lágrimas– Le he prometido que siempre escribiré en este diario, hasta el último día, porque me ha jurado que habrá un día que estaremos curados, en una playa, riendo y comiendo helados, le prometo que lo hare, tengo sueño… Aquí acaba el primer día, creo que mi madre tiene razón, estaré poco tiempo – Rosalie en ese momento dejo el libro y suspiro, nada había sido como decía en ese diario, todo había salido al revés - ¿Has escrito siempre? – pregunto Rosalie viendo al chico, quien negó con un suspiro.

-No, escribí hasta el día que murió mi madre, a partir de aquel día no pude continuar – contesto sin mirarla.

-¿Y cómo es que lo has cogido? – pregunto Rosalie viéndolo.

-No he cumplido la promesa de escribir todos los días, pero si voy a cumplir la promesa de escribir el final. No sé cuándo, ni se el día, pero sé que lo voy a escribir – dijo viendo al horizonte.

En ese momento hubo un largo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada ambos miraban hacia el mar. Emmett por primera vez miro a Rosalie.

- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué es una tontería? – pregunto esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

-No – dijo viéndole a los ojos, ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento – Cuando hablas de tu madre se te ilumina la cara – dijo y después giro su rostro de nuevo al mar sintiendo como Emmett no apartaba la mirada – Y también pensaba que…

-¿Qué, qué? - pregunto Emmett ansioso por la respuesta. Rosalie lo miro de nuevo.

-Que me gustaría hacer el amor contigo Emmett – dijo rápidamente.

-¿Aquí en la playa? – pregunto con una sonrisa él.

-Sí, porque no… sería un bonito lugar para entregarnos – dijo Rose sonriendo.

Emmett se quedó viéndola con una sonrisa, la misma que le salió a ella en su rostro. Rose poco a poco fue acercándose a Emmett dejando que los labios de ambos se juntaran, se sintieran. Emmett pasó su mano por el cabello rubio de su amiga.

Mientras ellos continuaban en la playa, el resto estaba arreglándose para bajar a la cena. Bella en su dormitorio vistiéndose de manera apropiada para la cena y luego salir a dar una vuelta como lo chicos habían comentado.

Edward en el suyo tratando de arreglar sus pelos que parecían no tener solución.

Alice mientras tanto todavía se encontraba en la ducha, pues adoraba sentir el agua calienta caer sobre su piel y perdía la noción del tiempo cuando se encontraba en este luego.

Jasper por su parte se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del baño en el dormitorio de Alice, pensando cómo dar el paso que Emmett y Rose le habían alentado a dar. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta del baño y entró.

Alice se asomó pensando que sería Bella y al ver al Jasper cerró rápidamente la cortina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - grito tratando de taparse pese a tener la cortina.

-Necesito hablar contigo y no he encontrado otro momento - dijo Jasper mirando a la puerta del baño.

-Pues no es el mejor momento, sal fuera Jasper - le pidió la chica.

-No, escúchame. Te quiero Alice, parece fácil pero llevo mucho tiempo comiéndome la cabeza, pensando que tal vez tu no sentías lo mismo y que lo único que conseguía diciéndote lo que siento seria estropear nuestra amistad - dijo el chico - Pero ya no puedo más, te quiero, eres perfecta para mí, no necesito a nadie más que no seas tú... y si parece tonto porque solo tengo catorce años y me quedan muchas cosas que vivir en la vida, pero estoy seguro de que no voy a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti, porque eres la mujer de mi vida - dijo Jasper.

- ¡Fuera ahora del baño! - grito Alice, histérica.

Jasper no dijo nada, desilusionado. Abrió la puerta del baño y salió de este, luego abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió a la sala donde Edward ya estaba sentado viendo la tele.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Edward al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Jasper espera - grito Alice desde dentro del dormitorio saliendo de este con una sola toalla tapando sus intimidades y todo el cabello lleno de espuma - Yo también te quiero, no te echaba del baño para que te fueras, sino porque estaba desnuda... - dijo sonrojada acercándose al chico - Yo también siento que eres el hombre de mi vida, es un presentimiento - dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Bella saliendo de su dormitorio. Alice se separó de Jasper y simplemente sonrió a su amiga.

-Ven - dijo cogiéndola del brazo - Voy a terminar de ducharme - dijo con una sonrisa y entraron de nuevo al dormitorio

-¿Que paso? - pregunto Edward viendo con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Es perfecta, simplemente perfecta - dijo con una sonrisa Jasper.

-¿Te declaraste? - le pregunto Edward sorprendido.

-Sí y fue maravilloso - le aclaro con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegro por ustedes- le sonrió su amigo viendo como el rubio se sentaba a su lado

- Ahora solo quedas tu

Edward borró al instante su sonrisa y se quedó serio. Estaba nervioso de hacer esto ¿Y si Bella no lo aceptaba? ¿Y si eso solo los distanciaba más? No se quería arriesgar.

Bella salió en ese momento del baño y se quedó con los chicos esperando a que Alice estuviera lista. Cuando esto ocurrió los cuatro salieron de la suite para ir a cenar, sabiendo que Rosalie y Emmett no llegarían en un buen rato ya que debían aclarar sus conflictos.

Estuvieron comiendo en completa calma, conversando de distintos temas y tratando de adivinar qué era lo que podía estar pasando con los chicos y si arreglarían sus diferencias. Todos esperaban que así fuera.

Al acabar de comer se fueron nuevamente a la playa donde se estaba realizando una fiesta de bienvenida para todos los nuevos residentes del hotel.

- ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a nuestro hotel, el mejor para los jóvenes que deseen pasar unas agradables vacaciones o simplemente relajarse! ¡Tenemos bar, casino, piscina y fiestas todas las noches para que pasen un buen momento junto a nosotros!- gritaba el presentador del hotel

Los chicos se fueron a sentar a una mesa y llamaron a un mesero para que les trajera unos tragos. Jasper y Edward ya bebían desde hace un tiempo, pero las chicas no, por lo que decidieron partir con algo suave y evitar que se les fueran los tragos a la cabeza.

Conversaron de distintos temas y luego fueron a bailar un poco para pasar el rato.

- ¡Como todos saben, chicos, las noches en este hotel son temáticas y hoy es noche romántica!- gritó el animador- Por lo que hoy tenemos un karaoke del amor. Vamos parejas, atrévanse a declarar lo que sienten.

- ¿Jasper, por qué no vas?- le preguntó Bella mirando como besaba a su amiga. _Si que son rápidos_ pensó la chica con una sonrisa

- No lo sé, no canto muy bien- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros

- A mí me encantaría que alguien cantara para mí- sonrió la chica, bebiendo luego un poco de su trago

Edward suspiró y se levantó de su silla diciendo que iria al baño y volvía, dejando solos a sus amigos mirando como todos los enamorados se subían a cantarle algún tema a sus amadas.

- Hermoso, hermoso… Era obvio que llorarías con tal declaración- dijo el animador viendo, al igual que todos, como una chica abrazaba y besaba a su novio después de que este le cantara una canción- ¿Quién más quiere cantarle al amor?

- Yo quiero- se escuchó una voz muy conocida por los tres chicos sentados en la mesa más cercana al escenario

- Aquí hay otro enamorado- dijo el presentador- Adelante chico, el escenario es todo tuyo

Los tres vieron como Edward se subía al escenario con el micrófono en la mano y no sabían que era lo que ocurría, o al menos las chicas no lo sabían. El suspiró e indicó al dj que colocara la pista.

- _Regálame tu risa, enséñame a soñar. Con solo una caricia me pierdo en este mar_- comenzó a cantar el chico, dejándolos a todos impresionados. Él se bajó del escenario y empezó a caminar, sin parar de cantar, hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y tomó la mano de Bella- _Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas de colores mi mañana solo tú. Navego entre las olas de tu voz y tú, y tú, y tú y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz. Y tú, y tú, y tú._

- ¿Edward, que haces?- le preguntó la chica

- Te amo, y no puedo guardarlo más dentro de mí- le sonrió- Te amo, te amo, te amo- la besó en los labios- _No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento se mueren de celos. Tus ojos son destellos, tu garganta es un misterio._

Bella y todos los presentes miraban a Edward con emoción. Aparte que el chico cantaba hermoso, también era emocionante verlo cantando con tanta emoción y amor. De verdad estaba enamorado.

- _Y tú, y tú, y tú y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz. Tú, y tú y tú. Y tú y tú y tú y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tú luz. Tú y tú y tú_

Al terminar la abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, separándose luego para limpiar las traviesas lágrimas que habían caído por las mejillas de Bella y que aún se escapaban sin control.

- Bella, siempre he estado enamorado de ti y me gustaría arreglar la separación que hubo entre los dos estos años ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó y la chica asintió, emocionada.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y vitoreaban por los dos. Incluso Alice y Jasper parecían muy felices por sus dos amigos. Ahora todos serían novios de las personas que amaban.

Después de aquella hermosa declaración bailaron, cantaron y bebieron hasta que se cansaron, para luego regresar a la suite donde sus amigos ya habían llegado y se encontraban viendo una película en la sala de estar del lugar.

-Hombre, al fin llegan - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa viéndolos, mientras con uno de sus brazos tenia abrazada a Rosalie.

-Estábamos en la fiesta de la playa, considerando que ustedes necesitarían su intimidad para... bueno... para arreglar sus cosas - dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice y Edward haciendo lo mismo con Bella.

-Sí, nosotros aclaramos nuestras cosas... al parecer vosotros también - dijo Rosalie viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Sí - dijo Edward besando a Bella. Se sentaron todos en el sofá y estuvieron hablando de que al día siguiente irían a visitar algunas cosas del lugar. Y luego todos se fueron a dormir. Bella se fue a dormir con Alice porque estaba muy excitada y necesitaba hablar con su amiga. Jasper se metió en el dormitorio de Edward para comentar el momento, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie durmieron juntos en el dormitorio.

**HOLA! **

**Dejo aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste y que lo leáis con ganas. Apenas quedan un par de capitulos para ir el final... **

**unbesooo SANDRA! **


	19. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18: **

Hacía ya casi un mes que estaban en Mallorca y no había día que no disfrutaran del lugar, sobre todo de la playa y el sol era donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Bella y Edward disfrutaban mucho sus momentos a solas pero eso no significaba que no pasaran tiempo con los chicos, sobre todo con Emmett que por el habían hecho ese viaje. Sus padres le llamaban todos los días, pidiendo hablar no solo con él si no también con Emmett pero él joven se negaba a contestar a las llamadas de quien fuera.

Bella también hablaba con sus padres continuamente, quienes le decían siempre que al llegar tendría que ponerse las pilas por las clases perdidas, aunque también era cierto que preguntaban por Emmett continuamente queriendo saber cómo seguía.

Por otro lado las hermanas de Jasper también hablaban con él constantemente queriendo saber no solo como se encontraba él si no todos los chicos en especial Emmett, pues eran todos conscientes que con él paso de los días el joven debía de sentirse peor. Jasper le conto a sus hermana que estaba con Alice y estas se alegraron pues Alice era una chica encantadora y estaban seguras de que cuidaría y querría mucho a Jasper.

Alice también hablaba a menudo con su padre, le contaban lo que hacían, lo que habían visitado, lo maravilloso que era el lugar y lo tranquilo que estaban allí. También lo llamaba cuando necesitaba desahogarse por el estado de su amigo, su padre la escuchaba y trataba de aconsejarle, aunque no conseguía mucho.

Rosalie por su parte también recibía llamada de sus padres, al principio molestos porque se había escapado del hospital pero luego la comprendieron y cuando la escuchaban al teléfono, feliz, alegre y sin problemas estaban seguros de que había sido lo mejor. Rosalie era feliz al lado de Emmett, ese era su mejor tratamiento.

Bree también llamaba a menudo para saber como estaba su hermano, pero este nunca le contestaba el telefono, en su lugar, era Rosalie quien lo hacía y hablaba con la chica. Cuando la hermana de Emmett comprendió que este no le contestaría, dejo de llamarlo a él para llamar a la rubia.

Esa mañana, precisamente esa mañana, era la que menos Emmett tenía ganas de hablar con los demás. Se sentía pésimo, todo le dolía, incluso hasta parpadear parecía ser un gran esfuerzo y lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse tan débil y estar tan pálido, enfermo.

Tomó una de las medicinas que le habían dado y se la tomó, rogándole al cielo que le hiciera efecto y pudiera mantenerse en pie por todo el día. No quería que sus amigos notaran que no se sentía bien y que, si por el fuera, se quedaría todo el día en cama.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Estás ahí dentro?- llamaron fuera de la puerta del cuarto de baño donde se encontraba el chico. Era Rosalie.

- Si, ya salgo- le indicó mientras cerraba la llave del agua y terminaba de secarse el rostro para salir del lugar

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó en cuanto lo vió saliendo del cuarto

- Si, no te preocupes- le sonrió y luego la besó en los labios, tratando de distraerla de sus pensamientos- ¿Los chicos están listos?

- Si, nos esperan para bajar a desayunar- le sonrió de regreso la rubia y los dos se encaminaron hacia la salida del cuarto para reunirse con sus amigos y bajar al comedor del hotel

Los chicos también le sonrieron en cuanto lo vieron y los seis se encaminaron a la primera planta, donde estaba el comedor. Tomaron todo lo que quisieron desde los mesones y se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas que daba hacia el hermoso paisaje de la piscina y más en el fondo la playa.

Empezaron a hablar de lo que harían ese día y de lo bien que lo estaban pasando en el lugar, aunque siempre tratando de ser cautelosos para que no hubiera problemas con el estado de ánimo de Emmett.

Al acabar, todos volvieron a la suite y se prepararon para bajar a la piscina del lugar. Hoy el sol estaba demasiado fuerte como para ir a la playa y no era bueno que Emmett se expusiera demasiado a la radiación del sol. En estos momentos era bueno que la piscina estuviera cubierta con un techo.

Todo el mundo quedaba mirando a Emmett en cuanto pasaba por enfrente de ellos, tanto por lo delgado, pálido y demacrado que se veía como por la falta de una de sus piernas. El simplemente ya no les prestaba atención y caminaba sin problemas.

- ¡El último en lanzarse hará todo lo que queramos por un día!- gritó Jasper lanzándose a la piscina después de dejar su toalla en una de las tumbonas del lugar y pronto tuvo a los chicos metiéndose con él en la piscina.

Jugaron, se hundieron y nadaron hasta el cansancio, aunque Emmett no estaba tan activo como los otros días y no había participado tanto de sus juegos.

El chico se sentía mal, realmente mal. Las pastillas que había tomado no habían hecho demasiado y el solo quería recostarse en una cama. Su vista estaba cansada y sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería.

- Emmett, ven a jugar- lo llamó Alice al verlo flotando en la piscina, de espaldas- Emmett…- nadó despacio hacia el para que no se asustara- Emmett…- tocó su hombro y ahí el cuerpo del chico comenzó a hundirse- ¡Emmett!

Ese grito alertó a los chicos y a los salvavidas, quienes no tardaron en lanzarse al interior del agua para sacar al chico. Los musculosos hombres sacaron al muchacho de la piscina y comenzaron a tratar de despertarlo, lográndolo poco después.

Le preguntaban una y otra vez como se sentía y el solo les respondía que bien, pero ellos ya habían llamado a una ambulancia para trasladarlo a un hospital y que lo revisaran. Era el protocolo del hotel en caso de cualquier accidente.

Jasper fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de todos para buscar la ficha médica de Emmett y llevarlo a los médicos que lo atendieran.

Mientras tanto los chicos trataban de calmar a Emmett y convencerlo de que se internara, pero él les decía que no lo haría.

-No quiero, no lo entienden... - dijo molesto alzando la voz.

-Sigo pensando que lo mejor es llamar a mis padres para que te vean no estás bien Emmett - susurro Edward.

-Claro que no estoy bien, Edward. Me estoy muriendo, pero eso no va hacer que me hagas cambiar de opinión - dijo Emmett viendo seriamente a Edward - Señor, por favor llame a las ambulancias para que no vengan, realmente no hace falta - dijo Emmett manteniendo la calma.

-Lo siento joven, pero el protocolo es llamar si pasa cualquier cosa - dijo el socorrista.

-Bueno, pues si su protocolo es llamar, que vayan al dormitorio a revisarme, yo no voy a ningún lado - dijo Emmett tratando de ponerse en pie, pero su pierna le tembló y Jasper le ayudo a sostenerse y fueron para el ascensor. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Rose acomodo la cama de Emmett para que este se recostara en el lugar y estuvieron esperando a que llegara los paramédicos. Estos revisaron a Emmett dejando a todos los chicos en la sala de la suite y dejando únicamente en el dormitorio al chico.

-Nosotros realmente no podemos hacer nada... - dijo uno de los médicos.

-Lo sé, pero los socorristas se empeñaron en que vinieran... - dijo Emmett.

-Si lo necesita le podemos recetar unos medicamentos... -comenzó a explicarle el paramédico.

-No hace falta... los médicos que me atendían ya me dieron medicamentos fuertes por si el dolor se hacía insoportable... - les dijo el chico y asintieron marchando. Los chicos fuera los atosigaron con preguntas, pero estos solo contestaron que necesitaba descanso, después marcharon del lugar y los chicos entraron al dormitorio en silencio, donde ahora Emmett se encontraba mirando la pantalla del móvil de Rose.

-¿Quién es? - pregunto la chica acercándose.

-Mi hermana - dijo Emmett serio.

-Deja que se lo cojo - dijo la rubia cogiendo el teléfono.

-No le digas nada de lo que paso... - le pidió Emmett serio con la mirada severa.

Rosalie asintió y descolgó la llamada.

-Hola Bree - saludo tratando de estar tranquila.

-Hola Rose - dijo la chica al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Estás con mi hermano?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Le ha pasado algo? - pregunto dejando ver su desesperación.

-Sí, estoy con él y todo está bien - dijo viendo a Emmett que estaba con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Segura? He tenido un mal presentimiento y como él no contesta las llamadas... - dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila, está bien - dijo Rose tratando de calmarla.

-Vale, te creo... Dale un beso de mi parte y de parte de los niños - dijo Bree y corto la llamada.

-Un beso de parte de tu hermana y de tus sobrinos - dijo Rose viendo a Emmett que abrió los ojos a la vez que asentía.

-Chicos... quiero descansar... ¿Os importa? - pregunto y todos negaron poniéndose en pie y saliendo del lugar. Se sentaron todos en la salita de la suite tratando de relajarse del tenso momento que habían vivido.

-¿Que hacemos si esto vuelve a pasar? - pregunto Jasper preocupado.

-Llama a tu padre Edward, que nos diga algo... - dijo Rosalie.

Edward tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su padre para saber qué era lo que podían hacer con su amigo. Verlo en el estado en el que estaba los tenía a todos sumamente preocupados y, por más que sabían que esto iba a ser duro para todos, no querían dejarlo solo y lo acompañarían hasta el último suspiro que diera.

El chico, en cuanto escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado, le contó lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy y su padre lo escuchó atentamente. Luego les dio algunas indicaciones como que cuidaran que se tomara sus medicinas, que trataran de tomarse las cosas con calma y le rogó que la próxima vez que ocurriera algo similar con el chico, lo llamaran y él les diría todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Los chicos, después de que Edward colgara la llamada, se quedaron escuchando atentamente lo que su amigo les decía. Querían saber cómo ayudarle a Emmett cuando los necesitara.

Luego cada uno se fue a su habitación, o más bien las chicas ya que Edward y Jasper fueron a comprar algún comestible para el almuerzo. Con todo lo de Emmett no tenían ganas de bajar al comedor, así que irían a buscar algo que les gustara a todos y que los alegrara un poco.

- ¡Chicas, reunión en mi cuarto!- les dijo Rosalie nerviosamente y ellas asintieron de inmediato encaminándose a la habitación de su amiga

- ¿qué pasa, Rose?- preguntó Alice viendo a su amiga demasiado nerviosa

- Es que no sé cómo decirlo…- suspiró la chica

- Tu solo dilo, amiga. Sabes que podemos guardar lo que sea- le sonrió Bella

- Es que… Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Tengo… Tengounretraso- dijo rápidamente y las chicas no fueron capaces de entender muy bien lo que les decía

- Rose, con calma que o sino no se te entiende nada- le dijo Alice sentándose con su amiga en la cama y tomando sus manos que se removían inquietas sobre su vientre

- Tengo un retraso- soltó sintiendo un leve alivio en su pecho. Las dos menores la vieron incrédulas por sus palabras ¿Cómo que un retraso?

- ¿Estas segura?- inquirió Alice

- Si… Tengo poco más de una semana y suelo ser muy regular- suspiró la chica- ¿Ustedes creen que…?

- Puede ser una opción, pero también puede ser por el estrés que hemos vivido en este mes- le dijo la pelinegra

- Yo creo que hay que comprar una prueba. Asi saldríamos de la duda de una vez- propuso Bella y las tres chicas asintieron- Iré a comprar uno.

La chica tomó un poco de dinero y salió corriendo del hotel, dejando a sus amigas conversando de los síntomas o signos que había tenido Rose, pero por el momento no tenía nada más que el retraso.

Agradeció ampliamente que los chicos aun no llegaran y que Emmett dormía cuando regresó a la habitación, donde estaban las chicas muy nerviosas y esperándola con ansias.

- Traje varios, para estar más seguras- cada una tomó uno y leyó las instrucciones. Prácticamente todos funcionaban igual, así que mandaron a Rosalie al baño para que se los hiciera y ellas esperaron.

Las chicas ansiosas estuvieron esperando en el cuarto de Rosalie mientras ella estaba en el baño haciéndose las tres pruebas. Esperando que lo que su amiga le había dicho fuera real, que solo fuera estrés. Cuando termino cogió las cinco pruebas que se había hecho y salió al dormitorio.

-¿Cuanto tardan? - pregunto Alice.

-Aquí pone que dos minutos - dijo Bella leyendo de nuevo las cajas. Estuvieron esperando unos minutos hasta que finalmente Rosalie miro una de ellas, con los nervios a flor de piel, nerviosa, ansiosa y algo desesperada.

-Positivo... - dijo con un suspiro. Alice miro una de las que ella tenía y asintió indicando que en la suya también ponía eso.

-En estas también - dijo Bella mirando el resto.

-¿Qué hago? - pregunto Rosalie con miedo - No se si estoy preparada para ser madre... y mucho menos para crear a nadie yo sola - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos a estar contigo... - le aseguro Alice.

-Puede que vosotros si, pero y que pasa con Emmett... este bebe se va a criar si padre... y mis estudios... - dijo preocupada.

-¿Chicas? - se escuchó una voz fuera del dormitorio y las chicas guardaron la prueba y salieron del dormitorio para encontrarse con sus amigos - Comamos algo - dijo Jasper dejando la comida que habían cogido encima de la mesa. Las chicas se sentaron y los cinco estuvieron comiendo con tranquilidad, ellas trataban de disimular para que ellos no sospecharan nada, aunque tanto Jasper como Edward tenían la mente ocupada pensando en su amigo.

-Chicos me voy al dormitorio con Emmett a dormir una siestecita - dijo Rosalie levantándose y entrando en el cuarto de su novio, se sacó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama junto a él.

-Hueles a flores... - susurro el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No sabía que estabas despierto... ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

-Algo agotado, solo necesito reposo - dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te ponga un tiempo la mascarilla? - pregunto Rosalie preocupada. Emmett asintió algo derrotado y la chica le coloco el oxígeno y volvió a recostarse a su lado - Descansa mi amor - le dijo con un beso en la mejilla.

Tanto Rosalie como Emmett quedaron dormidos en la cama en menos de dos minutos. Mientras tanto los chicos fuera habían decidido ver una película para matar el tiempo. De sus mentes no podían sacarse la situación de su amigo, como en apenas unas semanas había desmejorado tanto, aunque en parte era entendible, antes estaba en el hospital, lo atendían minuciosamente y a consciencia, pero ahora no tenía esa ventaja.

La tarde fue pasando hasta que fue entrando la noche, Rosalie salió del dormitorio y sus amigos la miraron esperando que ella dijera como estaba el chico.

-Sigue dormido - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tiene la mascarilla? - pregunto Alice. Rosalie asintió - Se escucha desde aquí - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

-Yo no lo escucho - dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Son mucho años llevándola... - dijo la duende con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Bajamos a cenar y así aprovecho y le subo algo para cuándo despierte? - pregunto Rosalie mirando a sus amigos, quienes asintieron y se pusieron en pie para bajar al comedor.

Estuvieron cenando tranquilos y luego subieron al dormitorio con una bandeja para Emmett, ya que no había comido nada en todo el día.

Lamentablemente el chico se encontraba aun descompuesto y no tenía apetito, por lo que rechazó por completo lo que sus amigos le traían y siguió durmiendo calmadamente.

Todos sus amigos suspiraron con impotencia al no conseguir que su amigo comiera, pero lo entendieron por completo y decidieron dejarlo dormir. Además ellos también estaban cansados y se fueron a sus habitaciones para hacer lo mismo, esperando que la mañana siguiente fuer mucho mejor para todos pero por sobre todo para Emmett.

Rosalie apenas pudo dormir esa noche, pensando en lo que le estaba pasando, había acordado con las chicas irse al día siguiente al primer lugar de urgencias para que le hicieran una ecografía y asegurar lo que estaba pasando.

Aun así ese no fue su único problema esa noche.

Desde que habían llegado al lugar esa fue sin duda la peor noche para Emmett, se paso toda la noche con problemas para respirar, con la mascarilla puesta y aun así le costaba. Rosalie se paso la noche entrando y saliendo de la habitación para saber cómo estaba ya que el chico le había pedido dormir solo.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas fueron las primeras en levantarse y arreglarse antes de que los chicos despertaran. Tenían que salir para ir a un médico y confirmar los resultados de los test de la tarde anterior para estar completamente seguras, aunque algo les hacía predecir que estos estaban en lo correcto.

Les dejaron un mensaje a los chicos para que estuvieran al tanto de Emmett y de sus medicinas, aunque no era necesario que lo hicieran porque ellos de todas maneras lo harían.

Caminaron por muchas calles hasta que encontraron una clínica y se decidieron a entrar para pedir la primera hora que estuviera disponible con algún ginecólogo.

La recepcionista les dijo que había una doctora disponible en ese mismo momento, así que aceptaron la hora y esperaron a que las llamaran.

Cuando eso ocurrió, Rosalie se puso de pie pero las chicas no. No sabían si su amiga quería entrar acompañada o que la esperaran afuera, así que no se levantaron.

- ¿No me acompañaran?- preguntó, nerviosa

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?- inquirió Alice y ella asintió

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y acompañaron a su amiga hasta la consulta de la doctora.

- ¿Así que quien de ustedes es Rosalie?- preguntó la doctora con una sonrisa

- Soy yo- le contestó la rubia- Soy Rosalie Hale y ellas son mis amigas. Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan

- Un gusto, chicas. Mi nombre es Elena Aleardi… Tomen asiento

Ella les preguntó qué era lo que estaban haciendo en su consulta y Rosalie le explicó todo lo ocurrido.

Luego la doctora le hizo las preguntas de rutina y se asombró al saber que la chica había sufrido de anorexia infantil y que hace poco había recaído, pero que ahora estaba siguiendo un tratamiento.

- Bueno Rose, problemas como la anorexia y la bulimia pueden hacer que el ciclo menstrual se altere, pero no que los test de embarazos salgan positivos, así que vamos a hacerte unas muestras de sangre y una ecografía para confirmarlo.

Llamó a una enfermera para que le tomara la muestra de sangre y se la llevara de inmediato a hacer las pruebas que le pidió. Ella no tardó nada y se marchó.

Luego la doctora le pidió que se quitara todo de la cintura para abajo y que pasara a la camilla ginecológica donde le indicó como colocarse y lo que le haría.

La chica se preocupó al escucharlo y se puso tensa cuando vio el transductor siendo cubierto con un preservativo y embetunado con un líquido.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó la doctora y ella asintió no muy decidida- Tu solo respira tranquila y relájate.

-¿Doctora? - la llamo Rosalie nerviosa.

-Dime - pregunto cuando termino de colocar las sabanas para que Rosalie se recostara.

-¿Me dolerá? - pregunto con temor sentándose donde le habían indicado.

-No, tranquila, solo sentiros un pequeña molestia - le dijo con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

De esta manera comenzó a realizarle la prueba, Rose en el momento que comenzaron agarro fuerte las manos de sus amigas y comenzó a respirar para calmarse

- ¿Sois de aquí? - pregunto la doctora al escuchar su acento y también como una táctica para calmarla.

-No... somos de Estados Unidos - dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que os trae por las Palmas? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Despedir a un amigo... - dijo Alice con un suspiro. La doctora le miro confusa pero al ver la cara de las chicas decidió no continuar

- ¿Tenéis dieciséis como Rosalie? - pregunto viendo a las chicas.

-No, nosotras tenemos catorce - dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sois muy jovencitas - dijo con una sonrisa la doctora - Bueno Rosalie, ves ese punto de ahí - dijo la doctora señalando un punto en la pantalla que parpadeaba.

-Si... - dijo con temor.

-Ese es tu hijo o hijo. Vas a ser mamá - le dijo la doctora.

Rosalie simplemente cerro los ojos con un suspiro.

-Doctora... - dijo Alice llamando la atención de todas - Podría sacar una copia... - dijo confusa.

-Claro - dijo con tranquilidad, imprimió algo y después comenzó a sacar el aparato de la vagina de Rosalie - Puedes cambiarte - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Rosalie estuvo vestida salió de nuevo y se sentó en el mismo lugar que anteriormente .

- Ahora tienes que hacer caso a mis indicaciones, tomarte las vitaminas y cuidarte... - le dijo con una sonrisa entregándole a más la copia de la ecografía.

En ese momento el teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar insistentemente, ella corto la llamada pues no era el momento, pero el teléfono sonó de nuevo, la corto nuevamente tratando de prestar atención a lo que la doctora le indicaba a su amiga. Pero en esta ocasión fue el teléfono de Bella en que comenzó a sonar.

-Es Jasper - dijo la chica confusa.

-Cógelo, no hay problema - le indico la doctora.

-¿Jasper? - pregunto Bella confusa.

-Bella, al fin contestan... - dijo ansioso - Necesitamos que vengan, Emmett está con una crisis y no puede respirar, Edward esta hablando con Carlisle y... - comenzó a decir pero la chica se puso en pie y no le dejo terminar.

-Ya vamos - dijo y corto la llamada mirando a sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

-Emmett... - dijo viendo seriamente a su amiga. Las tres chicas se despidieron y las tres salieron corriendo hacía el hotel, preocupadas de lo que pudiera pasar con su amigo.

**HOLA! **

**Si hay alguien al otro lado decir que solo queda un capitulo y el epilogo. Espero que os guste unbesooo! **


	20. Capitulo 19

**CAPITULO 19: **

Corrieron las mismas calles que con antes habían andado hasta llegar al hospital, pero ahora de vuelta al hospital. Se podía notar que las tres estaban preocupadas y no solo eso, también asustadas y con mucho miedo. Al llegar al hotel subieron corriendo las escaleras ya que el ascensor tardaba mucho.

Alice tuvo que hacer una parada porque sintió el que faltaba el aire, se sentó en un escalón tratando de reponerse. Ella era consciente que había esfuerzos que no podía hacer y la carrera que se había metido era uno de ellos. Las chicas después de asegurarse de que estaba bien continuaron hasta llegar al dormitorio.

Minutos antes de que las chicas recibieran la llamada, Edward y Jasper se encontraban sentados en él salón, habían visto la nota de las chicas pero cuando entraron en la habitación Emmett dormía, así que decidieron salir para que continuara descansando.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucharon la voz de su amigo, los llamaba de manera preocupada y ahogada. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y entraron en el lugar para comprobar que el joven no podía respirar.

-¡Emmett! - grito Jasper acercándose con Edward tras él - Respira, tranquilo - dijo algo desesperado no estando seguro de que hacer.

-Voy a llamar a mi padre - dijo Edward asustado. Emmett estiro la mano y negó no siendo capaz de hablar - Emmett tengo que llamarlo, no sé que tenemos que hacer, no sé qué hacer y te ahogas - dijo histérico se alejo de su amigo y hizo la llamada.

-Hola hijo - dijo el doctor al otro lado - ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo pas..? - comenzó diciendo el rubio.

-Papá no sabemos qué hacer, Emmett no puede respirar, no sabemos qué hacer y no... - comenzó hablar histérico.

-Edward, cálmate y escúchame - dijo el doctor tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo - Pon el alta voz - Edward asintió y lo puso para que sus amigos escucharan - ¿Quienes estáis? - pregunto.

-Jasper, Emmett y yo - dijo ansioso.

-Que uno de ustedes se quede con Emmett y el teléfono, colóquenle el oxigeno y lo ponen al máximo - ordeno serio - Él otro que coja la bolsa de medicamentos que le dimos a Emmett. En la bolsa encontraréis una aguja y uno de los medicamentos es un frasco, sirve para abrir las vías respiratorias, vas a tener que inyectárselo - dijo serio.

Jasper se levanto del lugar y Edward se acerco a su amigo abriendo al máximo el oxigeno.

-¿Cuanto lleva así? - pregunto confuso.

-Unos minutos, no lo sé, papá - contesto Edward angustiado llorando de la desesperación.

-Edward tienes que calmarte, sino no puedes atender a Emmett - le pidió a su hijo - Quiero que estés atento de sus pulsaciones - le pidió - Pide a Jasper que avise a las chicas para que lleguen por si necesitáis más ayuda - le dijo y Edward grito a su amigo para que llamara.

Emmett mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cada vez respiraba peor y aunque escuchar la voz de Carlisle le calmaba, tenía miedo.

En ese momento entraron las chicas al dormitorio donde se toparon con Jasper preparando una jeringuilla con un medicamento. Él les indicó que estaba en el cuarto y ellas fueron de inmediato hacia ese lugar, donde Edward afirmaba la mascarilla en el rostro del chico mientras Carlisle hablaba a través del alta voz y le daba unas cuantas indicaciones a Emmett y los chicos.

-¿Y Jasper? - pregunto Carlisle al otro lado del teléfono.

-Preparando el medicamento - dijo Bella. En ese momento las dos chicas llamaron la atención de Emmett que abrió los ojos y Edward que se giro para verlas.

-Ya estoy aquí - dijo el chico entrando en el lugar.

Jasper entró en la habitación y le inyectó el líquido de la jeringuilla en el brazo a su amigo. Poco sabía de medicina o primero auxilios, pero uno de sus amigos en California era insulinodependiente y con él había aprendido a inyectar.

Luego de eso se quedaron esperando hasta que Emmett comenzó a respirar con más normalidad y su rostro de dolor comenzó a cambiar a una de relajo.

Cuando por fin se calmó todo los chicos pudieron relajarse y respirar más tranquilos. Emmett les pidió que lo dejaran conversar con Carlisle y todos ellos aceptaron, saliendo del cuarto.

Emmett se sacó la mascarilla y tomó el teléfono para sacarle el altavoz.

- _¿Qué ocurre, Emmett?- _ le preguntó el médico

- Quiero que me digas... la verdad- le contestó- Quiero que me digas... cuanto... me queda- Carlisle suspiró con pesar sabiendo que la respuesta no sería para nada buena

- _ La verdad es que no lo puedo decir con seguridad porque no te he examinado, pero según lo que me has dicho no ha de ser mucho… Tus síntomas han empeorado demasiado y cada día que pase será peor- _le respondió con otro suspiro y el chico cerró los ojos con pesar, sintiéndose abrumado- _Emmett, regresen. Acá podemos controlar los síntomas y tendrás un mejor final_

- No, eso ya lo decidí ¿Solo tengo que inyectarme lo que me mandaste, cierto?

- _ Si, eso te ayudará con los dolores y síntomas-_ contestó el médico

- Gracias- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar la llamada

Emmett volvió a colocarse la mascarilla y trato de relajarse, poco después los chicos se asomaron por la puerta para saber si podían entrar a lo que Emmett asintió y se acercaron a la cama. Alice llego poco después, todos le preguntaron cómo estaba a lo que ella asintió tratando de recomponerse.

-Toma... - dijo Emmett pasándole la mascarilla.

-No, tú la necesitas más... - le dijo su amiga.

-A mí ya no me va hacer nada... a ti si - le dijo entregándosela y la chica se la coloco.

-Emmett... - susurro Rosalie bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Rosalie abrió su bolso y saco la ecografía que la doctora le había dado y se la entregó a Emmett. Este no dijo nada, solo se quedó viéndola por un tiempo, como en shock.

-¿Emmett? - pregunto Edward al ver que el chico no respondía.

-¿Cuándo te has enterado? - pregunto el chico todavía viendo lo que Rosalie le había entregado.

-Ayer... pero hoy fui al doctor... - susurro ella. Nerviosa, cuando Emmett los echo de la habitación para hablar con Carlisle, Rosalie decidió que iba a tener a ese bebe, porque ese bebe iba a ser de ella y Emmett, iba a ser su mayor recuerdo y no lo perdería.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Jasper confuso.

-Estoy embarazada - dijo Rosalie viendo a los dos chicos que no sabían que pasaba.

Emmett parecía completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora si es que eso era posible y trataba por todos lados procesar lo que le había contado recién Rosalie… Sería papá.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Edward

- Creo que sabes muy bien cómo se hace un bebé, Edward. No creo que tenga que explicártelo- sonrió la chica y sus amigas hicieron lo mismo

- Bueno… Felicidades- les dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y abrazando a los dos chicos, aunque Emmett aún no reaccionaba.

- ¿Emmett?- lo llamó Bella al ver el estado de su amigo. Este levantó un poco la mirada y la centró en sus amigos- ¿Estás bien?

- Si…- suspiró - Voy… voy a ser papá - miro a Rosalie por un momento - No creo que sea lo mejor... - susurro mirando sus manos.

Los chicos miraron impresionados sin ser capaces de creer lo que su amigo le decía a Rosalie.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - pregunto Rosalie.

-Que no creo que sea bueno que lo tengas... - dijo con un suspiro ahora mirandola.

-Tampoco es bueno que tu estes aquí cuando deberías estar en n hospital - dijo ella molesta.

-Eres muy joven Rosalie, tienes toda la vida por delante, te estás recuperando de una fuerte enfermedad, tienes que estudiar, viajar, conocer gente, conocer chicos... no puedes acarrear con un bebe - dijo Emmett.

-Pero es nuestro bebe... nuestro... ¿Qué pasara cuando tu te vayas?, Tu ya no estarás pero yo si, me quedo aquí y yo quiero este bebe yo quiero a nuestro bebe - dijo ella llorando.

Emmett suspiro un par de veces y se levantó débilmente de su lugar y se acercó a Rosalie para abrazarla fuertemente y besarla en los labios.

Los chicos salieron del dormitorio para dejar más intimidad a la pareja, ya que acaban de enterarse del algo muy importante y especial para ellos. Ambos se estuvieron dando cariño y mimos hasta que Emmett quedo agotado y dormido, por lo que Rosalie le arropo y salió fuera con los chicos. Edward y Jasper le preguntaron sobre el embarazo y le recriminara por no decirlo antes. Luego preguntaron por cómo se encontraba Emmett a lo que Rosalie simplemente se encogió de hombros al no tener una respuesta a la pregunta de sus amigos.

Se quedaron tranquilamente en la suite viendo una película, ninguno se sentía con ánimo de ir a ningún lado y arriesgarse a no estar si algo le pasaba a Emmett de nuevo. Unas horas después llamo de nuevo Carlisle para saber cómo seguía Emmett, pero Edward no supo del todo que contestarle porque no estaba seguro del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo en ese momento. Tampoco le conto lo del embarazo de Rosalie ya que ella no quería que nadie lo supiera por el momento. Cuando cortaron la llamada los chicos propusieron pedir comida por encargo y llamaron a un restaurante del que tenían propaganda y pidieron la comida de manera que ninguno tuviera que salir del lugar. Todos sentían que estaba comenzando la cuenta atrás y no querían separarse de Emmett.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las semanas fueron pasando y los chicos podía ver como Emmett cada vez estaba más demacrado, más débil. Algunas mañanas cuando el chico se sentía con la suficiente fuerza bajaban a la playa o la piscina y pasaban un rato allí, primero jugaban un poco y después él se sentaba porque no podía seguir, así hasta la hora de la comida pues las tardes se las pasaba en su mayoría recostado en la cama agotado. Rosalie siempre estaba con él, daba igual si estaba despierto o dormido, no lo dejaba solo. Los dolores cada vez eran más fuertes pero el siempre trataba de ocultárselo a sus amigos queriendo que no sufrieran más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Carlisle llamaba todos los días, hablaba con Edward sobre el estado de Emmett, de cómo estaba ese día y aunque siempre le pedía a Edward que le pasara a Emmett este siempre se negaba a contestar la llamada.

Los chicos todas las noches aprovechando que Emmett estaba dormido se desahogaban de todo lo que no podían hacer o decir frente a él. Se sentaban todos en los sofás de la sala o se iban al dormitorio de uno de ellos.

Esa mañana, a pesar de cómo habían pasado estos últimos meses, Emmett parecía tener mejor ánimo y su cuerpo no le dolía demasiado. Eso lo hacía alegrarse, pero a la vez lo asustaba ¿Y si estaba cerca del final? ¿Y si ese era su último día con sus amigos? Si así era pasaría el mejor día de su vida.

Se levantó con mejor ánimo que otros días, se duchó y salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Rose intentaba entrar con una bandeja con el desayuno para el chico.

- ¿Qué haces levantado?- le preguntó con extrañeza

- Pues… Voy a desayunar con ustedes ¿No es obvio?- inquirió con una sonrisa y besándola en los labios. Luego tosió un poco, pero nada grave

- Pero… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes con ánimo?- le preguntó y el asintió

- Perfecto- le sonrió cogiendo la bandeja de las manos de su novia- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

La chica sintió cierta alegría en su interior, pero algo le hacía pensar que las cosas no eran tan felices como las pensaba. Los mismos miedos de Emmett se hicieron presentes en su cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlas y eso la hizo estremecerse. _Aun no, por favor _pensó para sí misma y suspiró.

Los dos, cogidos de las manos, bajaron hacia el comedor donde los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a la ventana que daba a la playa. Ellos, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, se quedaron viendo al chico que entraba en el lugar con una amplia sonrisa y abrazado a su fabulosa novia.

No lo podían creer ¿Qué hacía Emmett de pie? Se preguntaron todos y solo Edward lo supo. Cuando falleció su abuelo materno por parte de Elizabeth, después de años luchando contra un cáncer, él tuvo una leve mejoría y jugó con él todo un día, así que de seguro este era el último aliento del cuerpo de Emmett. Suspiró audiblemente y se estremeció.

Todos se alegraron cuando su amigo se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer sus platillos favoritos con una alegría y hambre que hace tiempo no tenía.

- Y bien ¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó el chico dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa

- No sé…- dijo Bella

- Podríamos… ¿Ir a la playa?- propuso Jasper

- Sí, me gustaría eso- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa- Entonces vamos a prepararnos

El chico se levantó de su puesto y, tras besar a su novia, salió del lugar para ir a colocarse un traje de baño para ir a la playa con sus amigos. Definitivamente su fin estaba cerca y lo sabía.

Cuando estuvo listo salió de su dormitorio y todos los chicos estaban en la sala ya listos, así que todos bajaron a la playa. Dejaron las cosas en la orilla y todos se fueron para el mar, estuvieron haciendo guerrillas entre ellos, jugando, haciendo ahogadillas, se estuvieron riendo un buen rato, disfrutando como hacía mucho que no hacían, todos se sentían alegres de poder estar así, pero el temor no desaparecía de su cuerpo, el miedo a que este fuera el final, el miedo a que no hubieran conseguido que su amigo se salvara como ellos hicieron, miedo a no volver a verlo y no escuchar nunca más su voz, Rosalie tenía miedo a despertarse por la mañana y no ver su sonrisa ni escuchar un "Buenos días princesa" que a ella tanto le encantaba.

Cuando se cansaron de la playa, se arreglaron un poco y decidieron marchar al cine pues a Emmett le apetecía ver una película que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando ver, pero no se encontraba bien, hoy si la iría a ver. Cogieron sus palomitas y disfrutaron todos en el cine la película de hermano oso que la habían vuelto a poner. Rosalie le mencionó a Emmett que a su sobrino, el hijo de Bree, esa película le había encantado ya que decía que parecía su tito. Emmett se enterneció al escuchar esas palabras y juro que no moriría sin ir a ver la película. Y ahí estaba en el cine cumpliendo la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

Al terminar la película decidieron ir a cenar a un bonito restaurante cerca de la playa, allí estuvieron riendo y recordando viejos tiempo, cuando eran pequeños y todos coincidieron en una cosa, se arrepentían de haberse distanciado al recibir el alta.

Cuando ya estaban todos cansados se fueron para el hotel y todos se metieron en sus habitaciones.

-Cariño, voy a ducharme y ahora vengo - dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa dejando a Emmett en el dormitorio, este cogió el portátil y comenzó a escribir.

El tiempo se le echo encima ya que Rosalie entro por la puerta con su pijama mostrando su abultada barriga, sorprendente para el poco tiempo que tenía de embarazo. -Ha sido un día maravilloso - dijo metiéndose en la cama con Emmett.

-Estando a tu lado todo es maravilloso - le contesto Emmett dándole un beso. Rosalie suspiro, tenía miedo, no se sentía preparada para el momento que sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

-Emmett, quiero que elijamos juntos el nombre del bebe - le dijo Rosalie mirándole a los ojos.

-Eso es una tontería mi vida, yo confío en tu elección - dijo Emmett acariciando el vientre.

-Pero yo quiero que me ayudes - le insistió Rosalie.

-Hagamos una cosa para que te quedes tranquila - le contesto Emmett - Si es niña me haría ilusión que se llamara como mi madre y si es niño te dejo elegir a ti - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Emmett, Emmett Junior - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se un poco más original, no le pongas ese horrible nombre a nuestro hijo - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero que tenga ese nombre - dijo Rosalie.

-Como quieras - le dijo besándola - Rose... mi Rose... - dijo besándola de nuevo.

Pasaron largas horas los dos acostados, mimándose y diciéndose todo y nada a la misma vez. A veces solo se quedaban mirando a los ojos atentamente y con eso sabían que era lo que estaba pensando el otro, en otras Emmett acariciaba el vientre de su amada sintiéndose lleno al saber que a pesar de que no estaría había dejado un legado en este planeta y que seguiría vivo a pesar de todo. Obviamente le dolía no poder vivir y disfrutar de su hijo, pero se sentía bien al no dejar a Rosalie sola.

Cuando Rose sintió que no daba más del cansancio se levantó de la cama para despedirse de Emmett con un beso en su frente y luego en sus labios. Salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, donde se recostó y se dejó vencer por una paz que pocas veces había sentido en este tiempo.

Cuando Rosalie salió de la habitación Emmett cogió el teléfono y llamo a su hermana, necesitaba escucharla.

-¿Emmett? - pregunto está al otro lado del telefono - ¿Hermano? - pregunto de nuevo.

-Te quiero mucho Bree - susurro el joven con una pequeña sonrisa al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Emmett, hermano, no sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos y las ganas que tenía de escucharte, ¿Cómo estás?, Rosalie siempre me dice que bien, pero esas no son las palabras de Carlisle, supongo que cuando llamo estás con ella para que me diga eso... - dijo Bree sonriendo.

-Escuchame - pidió el chico - Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides, has sido la mejor hermana que podría haber tenido y mis sobrinos y Diego se quedan con la mejor persona de este mundo, no llores por mi... y cuando yo no esté, por favor, cuida de Rosalie, cuídate - dijo antes de cortar la llamada sin dejar que su hermana le contestara. Bree llamo cinco veces al teléfono de Emmett antes de que este lo apagara. Se acomodo en la cama y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

El ambiente en la suite había cambiado. Había paz, tranquilidad y nada de nerviosismo. Era como si una calma absoluta los hubiese embargado a todos ayudándoles a descansar como nunca. Ninguno despertaba y dormía plácidamente en el mundo de Morfeo.

_- Emmett- llamaban a lo lejos al chico que descansaba en un prado lleno de flores y diversa vegetación, que respiraba el aire puro que había en el lugar y que dejaba que los cálidos rayos de sol chocaran contra su rostro. Se rehusaba a abrir sus ojos y salir de su ensoñación- Emmett, pequeño, abre tus ojitos_

_- No quiero- se quejó y se volteó para el lado contrario a dónde provenía la voz_

_- Siempre has sido un pequeño consentido- se burló la voz de la mujer_

_- Pero así me querías- sonrió el chico sabiendo de quien se trataba, de quien era esa voz tan dulce y angelical que lo hacía sentir un calor en su interior_

_- Así te quería, te quiero y te querré siempre, mi pequeño osito- le dijo la mujer acariciando su brazo con suavidad. El chico suspiró y se volteó a ver a la propietaria de esa calidez, se volteó para ver a su madre_

_- ¿Ya es momento?- preguntó con miedo y ella le asintió suavemente- Yo… No lo sé_

_- ¿Qué no sabes, mi niño?- le preguntó_

_- No sé si estoy preparado- comentó y ella le acarició esos hermosos rulos castaños oscuros que tanto adoraba ya que en ese "sueño" Emmett tenía su pelo. _

_- Nunca lo estarás cien por ciento seguro si es el momento, mi niño. Pero tu cuerpo está cansado y debes descansar_

_- Pero… ¿Y Rose? ¿Y mi hijo? Tengo que cuidarlos_

_- Y lo harás. Siempre podrás vigilarlos y protegerlos desde donde estemos- le aclaró su mamá_

_- Y… ¿Cómo es donde estaremos?_

_- Es un lugar cálido, no hay ruidos que molesten y nadie te juzga. Solo descansas y disfrutas de una paz enorme- le sonrió con alegría y Emmett lo adoraba. Siempre había soñado con volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que su madre le dedicaba día a día cuando era solo un niño_

_- Y… ¿Me dolerá?- preguntó preocupado nuevamente. Siempre había pensado como sería morir y le aterraba sentir dolor, sufrir. Su madre solo negó y lo abrazó fuertemente_

_- Será como quedarte dormido_

_El chico y la madre se quedaron en completo silencio, abrazándose y sintiendo el calor que los dos emitían. A pesar de todo esa tibies no desaparecía de sus almas y menos siendo dos tan puras como las de ellos._

_- Esta bien, me iré, pero antes tengo algo que hacer- le sonrió a su madre y ella asintió sabiendo a lo que su hijo se refería._

_El ambiente en el que estaban comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco y frente a ellos apareció la habitación donde una dormida Rosalie descansaba, ajena a todo lo que estaba viviendo su amado en la otra habitación o quizás solo sus sueños._

_- Mi Rose, mi hermosa y amada Rose- suspiró acercándose a ella- Siempre los amaré y cuidaré. _

_Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella y dejó un casto besó en la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo por última vez esa calidez que tanto le gustaba. Luego se acercó a su vientre y, después de susurrar un leve "Cuida de mamá", dejó un beso_

_- Ahora si estoy listo, mamá- le sonrió ampliamente a su madre y ella le devolvió el gesto, estirándole la mano para que él la cogiera con ternura._

_Una luz resplandeciente iluminó el cuarto y los dos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por ese sendero lleno de flores, animales y demás naturaleza que los envolvía poco a poco. Al final ambos, madre e hijo, habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra para seguir con su infinito viaje._

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos comenzaron a abrir sus ojos, algo los impulsó a tomar sus teléfonos y ver sus mails. No sabían por qué esa necesidad, pero sentían que tenían que hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

Al abrirlos todos, incluso los que aun habitaban en Estados Unidos y Brasil, se quedaron impresionados al ver ese mail que tanto los asustó pero que los hacía sentir una calma especial.

Todos lo presionaron y se dedicaron a leer el contenido de ese mensaje.

_Hola… Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, pero siento que esto debo hacerlo. Primero que todo quiero pedir perdón por no contestar ninguna de las llamadas que los que no estáis conmigo habéis hecho. Lo siento, sobre todo por ti Bree, pero sé que ha sido lo mejor. _

_Escribo este correo, pero ya todo acabo. Siento que apenas queda tiempo y necesitaba despedirme de todos. _

_Carlisle, gracias por ayudarme, por apoyarme, por querer curarme, por escucharme. Gracias por ser en muchas ocasiones el padre que me faltaba a momentos, por acompañarme en los malos momentos. Has sido un medico ejemplar, pero parece que mi cuerpo no estaba acorde a la situación. Sigue como eres y sigue curando a muchos niños como Bella y Edward._

_Esme, eres una mujer maravillosa, Carlisle tiene mucha suerte de tenerte con él. No puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecerte, como a Carlisle, por las muchas horas que has pasado a mi lado soportando mi mal estar, tanto cuando era niño como en los últimos tiempos. Perdí a mi madre siendo yo muy pequeño, pero tú, tú me has protegido como si fueras ella, te lo agradecere eternamente. _

_Reneé y Charlie, agradezco enormemente esas muchas horas que pasasteis conmigo cuando Bree no podía venir a acompañarme a la quimio. No solo estabais con Bella, sino que también aguantabais mi malestar. Mil gracias por eso y por mucho más. _

_Edward, durante la infancia, estando juntos en el hospital, siempre fuiste mi hermano pequeño, ese niño que con su curiosidad me atrapaba. Te voy a dar un consejo, nunca ocultes tu pasado, gracias a él ahora eres quien eres, eres como eres. No te avergüences, gracias a él tienes una novia maravillosa, a la que vas a cuidar como a tu vida, porque te voy a estar vigilando atentamente. No lo olvides. _

_Bella, siempre has sido mi niña, siempre hemos sentido esa compenetración de hermanos. No hacía falta decirnos nada, la mirada nos lo explicaba todo con detalles, por eso me descubriste cuando nadie lo hizo, porque me conoces. Yo también te conozco a ti y no quiero que llores cuando yo no esté ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños que yo te decía que si algún día nos pasaba algo siempre permaneceríamos en el corazón del otro? Pues tienes que recordarlo ahora. Yo siempre voy a estar en tu corazón, solo tienes que pensar los momentos que hemos vivido juntos y lo maravillosos que han sido esos momentos. Cuida de Edward, es un poco pavito, pero sé que te quiere como a nadie. _

_Jasper, el rubio… Te ganaste rápidamente mi corazón hace años y siempre has estado en él. Recuerda siempre luchar por lo que quieres y no tener miedo al rechazo. Eres un chico listo, utiliza eso en la vida, te irá bien. Y no te olvides de cuidar de la duende. Que no me entere yo que le pasa algo a ella por tú culpa. Te quiero, recuérdalo siempre. _

_Alice, mi duendecilla, todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que llegaste al hospital. Bella vino corriendo a decirme que por fin tenía una compañera y yo no pude evitar ir a conocerte. Me llamaste monstruo porque era grandote y calvito. Quien te iba a decir a ti que ese monstruo se convertiría en tu amigo. Eres especial amiga mía, tienes que hacerte valer como tal. _

_Bree, hermanita, hermanita mía. Las palabras se me acaban para hablarte a ti. Siento con todo mi corazón no cumplir mi palabra de estar contigo siempre, pero si cumpliré la otra de estar contigo eternamente. Diego se queda contigo, no estás sola. Yo sé que él te va a cuidar y proteger como a mí me gustaría hacer. No te preocupes, me voy con mamá. Tengo muchas ganas de verla ¿Sabes? De darle un abrazo y decirle lo mucho que la he echado de menos. Me acordaré de decirle que tú también la echas en falta. Te estaremos esperando, pero... No quiero verte hasta dentro de muchos, muchos, muchos años. Cuida de mis sobrinitos y dile a mi campeón que vi la película de hermano oso y que el siempre será mi pequeño gran oso. Dale también un beso a mi pequeñaja y dile que cuando quiera que le dé un beso, cierre los ojos y me sienta junto a ella. Sigue adelante, tienes un marido y unos hijos maravillosos. Dale un beso y un abrazo a mi cuñado y dile que lo vigilo, que te cuide y te mime mucho. Te quiero hermanita y gracias por sacrificar tu vida siempre por la mía. _

_Papá, a pesar que me faltaste por mucho tiempo sé que lo hacías por miedo, por temor a perder a tu pequeño hijo o por simplemente no ser capaz de curarme a pesar de todos los recursos que tenías. Ahora solo te pido que no dejes a Rose sola y le des tu apoyo como si me lo dieras a mí, ella te necesitará. Tampoco pierdas a tu hija y a tus nietos, ellos también necesitan al viejo. _

_Rose, mi vida. Me enamoré de ti el primer día que te vi. Los años que pase a tu lado fueron maravilloso, fuiste maravillosa y aunque me arrepiento de como pasaron las cosas, no me arrepiento de ocultarte mi enfermedad... Me alegro de haber pasado estos últimos meses a tu lado, de ver tu sonrisa por las mañanas, tu voz susurrar a mi oído y tu mano acariciar mi cuerpo. Serás una gran madre, yo lo sé, y cuidaras a nuestro pequeño o pequeña como a un Dios y te pido que seas feliz, yo lo he sido hasta el último momento. _

Cuando todos acabaron supieron que se había terminado. Emmett sabía que ese día había sido el último de su vida y quiso despedirse de cada uno de ellos a través de un medio que fuera fácil para todos.

Los teléfonos de los chicos comenzaron a sonar al instante, pero ellos solo se reunieron fuera de la habitación de su amigo para mirar la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

Jasper fue el primero que abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, vestido con un pijama con ositos que su sobrino le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y algo los sorprendió a todos. Una gran sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro y lo hacía ver en paz… Había muerto en paz y eso los calmaba.

Su amigo no había sufrido y eso les bastaba.

**AQUÍ ESTA EL FINAL, AUNQUE TODAVÍA QUEDA UN MINI EPILOGO QUE TENGO ESCRITO. ESPERO QUE A LA GENTE QUE LA LEYERA LE GUSTARA Y ESPERO RECIBIR ALGÚN COMENTARIO. **

**UNBESOOO **


End file.
